Eighth, the Dragoon
by Arrixam
Summary: Things have escalated too fast. From tragedy, Issei awakens a power from within years before it should have. Now he seeks to use it for those who cannot be saved. However, being reincarnated as a Devil may have slowed his progress. Yet it changes nothing as he will, one day, become the Ultimate Harem King! OP Issei
1. Chapter 1

**A note from the author!**

Hello, hello everyone! This is Arrixam with yet ANOTHER story. Imagine that.

So a note before we begin. I'm still quite fresh to the whole High School DxD world. I've seen all of the anime and watched it quite a few times to get a feel for the story. I've also read SOME of the light novel. I'm still working on it so I don't know everything. My resource for some of the finer details come from the wiki, which cannot be completely reliable. So if I get anything wrong, I apologize. As time goes on and I keep reading the story I will have a better grasp of things.

Now, about this Issei. Oh, he's still the great super massive pervert in canon. He's still quite the naive fool (I find his manner of being so far more manageable than SHIROU of the Fate series). I did, however, give him a little something extra. It doesn't necessarily change his character. But it does make him a little more... focused on his priorities. Oh, he'll still charge in head-first like an idiot. But he'll be an idiot with experience. It doesn't change this thoughts that much, only his level of performance.

I also bent the rules for his abilities. But, at the same time, I've also revealed everything he can do in this first chapter. That way no one can say anything if I pull something from my ass, because it's already there for display.

Last, I mention OCs here. But do they make an appearance? No. Not one. Ever. This will be a strictly canon-only character roster. I will NOT throw in OCs other than Issei mentioning them every now and then.

Thank you very much for choosing to read this story and I hope you all enjoy it~

* * *

Lately, should one turn on the television and watch the nightly news station, particularly in relations to world events, it wasn't uncommon to have the broadcast give a report about the newest mystery. Within the past three years terrible events have been prevented by the arrival of what could be best described as a 'red blur'. Planes landed safely after failing due to sabotage or malfunctions, invading forces in third-world countries were halted no matter what side they were on or for what reason they had to fight in the first place, to even petty robberies, muggings, attempted kidnapping and raping was stopped with the criminals being found bound in front of police stations.

Every one of the involved would report a red blur appearing out of nowhere and then disappearing as soon as it arrived. Never a life was lost when it was around. At first, this was just assumed to be some sort of childish speculation as several theories and mythological lore swept through the internet. It wasn't until a year ago did the news media start to take it seriously.

There was a fragment of a second when this red blur had paused. And in that fragment of a second had a group of teenage tourists been conveniently taking a picture of their surroundings to record their memories. And minutes later one of them would be calling the local authorities after having heard gunshots. It would later turn out to have been a lair of drug smugglers who had their base thrashed, and each one of the criminals would report to having seen a red blur moving far too fast for any of them to see clearly.

Though still so far away, the image of a red humanoid with a tail and fluorescent wings was captured right before its raid began.

The world was set ablaze by the surfacing of this evidence. No one knew what it was. No one could trace its movements as it continued to sweep across the world. In one moment it would be stopping pirates from the Atlantic and in less than an hour it would be rescuing people from a storm in the Americas. The speed of its travel was truly unfathomable. Many speculated there was multiples of this phenomenon. Governments had denied knowing of its origin just as much as they had attempted to capture this unknown creature. Some even went as far as creating their own disasters in hopes of luring it into a trap.

The creature had either adapted or grew cunning as now whenever it arrived, technology started to fail in its presence. Capturing any further pictures, let alone the creature itself, was deemed impossible.

But the photograph was the only evidence that would ever surface. Without any further leads, the people eventually began to lose interest. But that is not to say they weren't still curious about this. Simply until new information could surface, there wasn't anything they could do about it.

…That is until the appearance of a _white _blur appeared.

Now, just as the red creature was treated as some childish myth until the picture arrived, there were rumors on the internet about other colored creatures roaming around the world, including that of a white one. There were even people across the world who reported seeing blurs of various hues during events of carnage, but of course none of this was true.

Yet a camera crew from Germany had been able to capture the image of a white being just after a roaring forest fire had been contained. It had been floating high above the air, higher than their helicopter could reach, higher than most flying vehicles could. It was but a speck in the distance and impossible to notice. The only reason why they had noticed it was because of the howl of _rage _it had unleashed. Its roar had been heard within a several mile radius. Their cameras had been able to see the speck for but an instant before its florescent wings took it away due east.

The local villagers would later report something large and red had stopped the fire from advancing to their area before taking to the skies.

Once more the world was swept off their feet by the appearance of a second winged figure. And once more the cycle of trying to locate these two beings took off, but granting no results. However, the world had come to a conclusion as a pattern was starting to gather.

When a disaster struck, the red one would appear. And as soon as it was concluded and the red one would leave, the white one would appear as though searching for it.

Alas, there wasn't a definite pattern as there was _always _something going on around the world. At times the white one would be the first to appear as though waiting for the red one. Yet never were they seen together. It was also speculated the white one was slower than the red. It would take hours for the white being to travel throughout countries while it took a fracture of that time for the red one to travel around the _world._

Their wings were also different. While the white could be described by witnesses to have wings akin to 'green mist' or 'green sparkling dust', the red was far more… _radiant. _Its wings never had the same description as witnesses would claim its wings were one color or the other. Even the lone photograph of its appearance a year ago produced different colors depending on who was looking at it. It was but another marvel that could not be explained.

The shape was an entirely different discussion.

Nevertheless, once more the world was left alone in the darkness as these beings were beyond their reach. Governments still attempted traps here and there, creating high tensions amongst other nations as well as their own people. The red one would be seen but could not be identified, and the white one would be close behind. Close, but yet so far away.

Some began to question if the white one was looking for the red, why not just cause a disaster of its own to lure the red…?

*Scene*

"Please go out with me!"

Hyoudou Issei was anything but a normal high school student. On the surface he might be, but after a few years of seeing the worst the world had to offer, most of his innocence hadn't been scrubbed away as much as it had been _retched _from his soul. He still attended school, still did his homework, still did a few odd jobs here and there to make ends meet, and still ogled (peeped) girls at every chance.

He was quite average looking. He wasn't handsome, but he wasn't hideous either. Most would say he was boring to look at. Which was good because of his hobby hardly anyone gave him a second glance… unless he got caught of course. Though he was far more fit than a normal high school student should be, the way he wore his uniform over a long sleeve undershirt left him looking like a scrawny weakling. Whenever he changed for physical education he kept on the undershirt so no one would see the series of muscles underneath.

…Or what lay on his back.

Issei would have to say he did everything he could within his power to avoid attention like the plague. And it was working so far. It also wasn't that hard to do. Why, even Rolan-sempai encouraged it when the _shrimp _suggested he should continue being a pervert, to the _extreme _no less! Perverts never get much recognition other than to be despised by everyone around them. They were rejected by society most of the time and quite shunned. So, other than his fellow perverts Matsuda and Motohama, no one ever gave him the bit of time to get to know him.

It was a sad and lonely life, but he at least had the company of his seven _sempai _if he ever asked. But he didn't because they all scared the living shit out of him, especially the Divine Beast and the Dragon Slayer, the former hating him for being a pervert while the latter was his natural enemy.

So, Issei was at first confused as all hell when this girl approached him on his way home and asked him out. She was _very _cute, no doubt a highly popular girl with the boys at her school. However, Issei couldn't trace a hint of honesty coming from her.

"I think you have the wrong guy," Issei sighed. This wouldn't be the first time a girl had asked him out. And not once had they done so because they _wanted _to. Always, always, always they had done so because they lost some bet or this was some rite of passage. He was known as the 'ultimate test'— such was the fate of a super pervert like him.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, a second-year at Kuoh Academy," the girl responded. She blushed, bowed her head, and fiddled with her hands. "M-My name is Amano Yuuma. And I've b-been wanting to meet you for some time. B-But if you don't want to…"

There it was again, that trace of insincerity. Her words weren't forced, but they weren't natural either. Without a reason of a doubt she was deceiving him.

"Okay!"

…But Issei was a pervert before he was anything else. So what if this girl was going to go on a date with him with impure motives? He was a _huge _sucker for cute girls and this performance was the best one so far with the way she was behaving and expertly putting on a blush. He felt weak in the knees with how _kowaii~ _she was behaving.

"R-Really?" the girl looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Un!" Issei nodded vigorously. He was so excited steam was about to shoot from his nostrils.

Yuuma gave a lovely smile as she said, "Then please meet me at the shopping center tomorrow at noon."

With that, she turned and fled in haste with a large blush covering her face. And Issei shot a fist into the air in triumph as though he had achieved the unachievable, despite it being _given _to him. However, when he turned away to continue onward home, he did not miss the presence of murderous intent coming from the girl. As one who had been surrounded by it constantly throughout his exhibitions, he hadn't grown numb to it but had been able to acknowledge and shrug it off.

Killing intent wasn't some actual presence often expressed in anime. It was a concept in which can only be _assumed _by the intended like any other emotion. Love, hate, joy, sorrow— these such things had to be recognized by reading body language and nothing else. Killing intent wasn't something that floated in the air and struck him like an arrow.

Yet, because of what he was, Issei had been able to sense what his favorite anime heroes could. This girl, without a doubt, was planning his death. The smart thing to do would be to avoid her from here on out. Some of his sempai would strike her down now just to avoid any future problems.

But, again, Issei was a pervert before he was one of _them. _He was going to spend as much time with the super cute girl as he could. He might even get the chance to take the first step into achieving his ultimate goal.

To build a harem!

*Scene*

Their day was fantastic. They were much like any other couple. They saw a romantic comedy film, had lunch as a local café, and spent the remainder of the afternoon playing games at the arcade. He managed to win her a trinket from one of the crane machines… after spending a large chunk of his cash in many failed attempts. But her smile was worth it, even if it was fake.

Throughout the day, he knew he was being watched. He pretended to not notice it as he continued playing with Yuuma, which wasn't all that hard to do as he was too busy staring at her chest. She noticed a few times, blushed, but said nothing as though she was giving him permission.

As it was getting late with the sun beginning to set, they took a silent stroll through the park. No one was around at this hour. Yuuma even wrapped her arms around his, pressing her right breast against him. Normally the chance to get closer _should have _sent warning signals through him.

…He was too busy trying to keep his downstairs roommate from getting excited.

They reached the center of the park, which contained a large fountain with a few benches circling around it. It was romantic sight as the sun leaked through the trees and created sparkles over the water. No one else was around and it would have been the perfect chance to receive a kiss.

Yuuma released him and skipped over to the fountain. She twirled, put her hands behind her back, and bent over slightly for him to catch a small glimpse of her cleavage. "Ise-kun, today was so much fun. Now there's just one more thing left to do. Can I ask you for a favor?"

Issei gulped as all of his attention was drawn towards her bountiful chest. The words as well as her growing murderous intent completely flew over his head.

Yuuma giggled as she drew closer to him. So close in fact she was able to cup one hand to his cheek. The smile she gave was truly radiant.

"Can you die for me?"

Issei blinked, snapping out of his daze.

She took a step back. Black wings sprouted out of her back in such a snap feathers fluttered everywhere. Gone was the persona of a cute love-struck girl, only to be replaced by a malevolent, if not _amused, _killer.

"This was nice," even her tone had changed to that of something far more mature, "it was like playing house with a child."

The air vibrated as she extended a hand to her right. The shadows within the park seemed to darken as though all the light was drawn directly into her hand. And as if so, light manifested into solid form in the figure of a spear. Her hands clenched around it as though it truly were a physical weapon.

Faster than a human could have moved, she went through the proper stance and performance of throwing the spear a master would have. The spear of light traveled as fast as a bullet. At this close of a distance, she could have just taken a step forward and stabbed him with it. Instead, she had been arrogant and thought to _fling _it at him, expecting him to die immediately.

He saw her eyes widened as the dragon blood coursed through his veins, changing his eyes into golden serpentine spheres. He twisted his body while assuming a stance of his own. The sphere of light phased by him, if not scorching his polo.

"Wha—?!" Yuuma gasped in shock at the speed he had been able to move… before being cut off by him closing in on her and delivering a powerful punch to her abdomen.

Issei wasn't sure what she was. While he wasn't unfamiliar to the supernatural, he was still raised as a mundane child. It wasn't until his most recent exploits did he come across the likes of monsters. This was one of the few rare humanoid beings he had come across and their durability ranged. Thus, he wasn't sure how much of an attack was too much and too little.

He decided to give his first strike with enough force to knock a bulky human unconscious. Yuuma had a lot of resistance as the blow did nothing but startle her.

However, now he had a good guess on how much damage she could take. This time he held nothing back. Before she could recover, he sent his other fist ramming below her jaw.

She went spinning to his right, but caught herself in a backhand spring, flipping once, and then regaining her footing. Such a blow should have left her unconscious. All it left her was a slight bruise and a bleeding lip as the shock of the blow forced her to bite.

She wiped away the blood and snarled. "How the hell did a human—"

He didn't give her the chance to talk. He kicked off the ground at her, once more catching her by surprise. With the Assaulter stance, he dug his feet into the ground, brought the weight of his body around, and delivered a corkscrew haymaker. He heard something crunch as his fist met her left cheek, but his eyes narrowed as her inhuman durability once again left her conscious. All it did was make her stumble back.

Yuuma grunted in frustration and this time flew up with her large wings. She didn't need to flap to suspend herself. Issei wondered for a moment if it was a property of her species or if she had some sort of supernatural ability.

"Don't screw with me!" she cried, formed a spear of light in both her hands, and flung one after the other.

Issei clicked his tongue and moved to dodge. But as soon as the first spear struck the ground, his senses screamed at him.

When the spears made contact with the ground, they exploded. Debris flew everywhere fierce enough to damage the nearby fountain as well as tear apart a few of the benches. A pair of craters overlapping another about three meters in diameter was left.

Yuuma clicked her tongue in further frustration.

Issei had been able to _double _his speed at the last instant as though he was holding back from the beginning. He barely managed to avoid the critical damage, but not in enough time to avoid the blunt force of the impact. He had stumbled a few times and expertly rolled back onto his feet. His clothes were in tatters.

The faint glow of something etched onto his back was peeking through the holes of his undershirt.

Yuuma snarled but threw more spears of light his way.

She gasped when his speed _jumped _even further. Somehow, in some way, he had been able to move far away from the blast zone. He crossed the distance of twenty meters in the blink of an eye! Even with magic humans shouldn't be able to perform such feats. The human body had limits and the performance should have burdened his body to the point of snapping in two.

Yet Issei was unfazed. There wasn't a sign of fatigue on him.

His eyes were glowing as his stare sharpened. They weren't the eyes of a human. True, a human's eyes weren't gold with their irises being diamond shape akin to that of a serpent. She was referring to the way he was looking at her that wasn't human. Oh, he recognized her as one person to another. There was just something more… primal in that stare.

Like a beast defending its territory from an invader.

Issei moved again, crossing the destroyed field and without moving in a straight line to confuse Yuuma. She wouldn't be able to get a direct hit on him by the way he was _flickering _from one place to another. All she could figure was that he was growing closer to her. So, she decided to fly up higher and generate a more potent spear of light— one big enough to level the terrain and sweep him away.

"Explosion."

She didn't expect him to _jump._

The ground under him crumbled as his draconian strength sent him rocketing towards her. He saw she was trying to make a larger weapon and thus would require more time to prepare. It was from that window of opportunity did he react. His body ascended the heights at an alarming speed, catching her by surprise once again. She was helpless as she fumbled with the incomplete spear.

He spun once in the air and brought an axis kick with his heel to her chest. Something _definitely _cracked as a loud thud from the impact could have been heard. The winged supernatural being was brought back down to the ground with enough force to create a crater from her crash. Even if she didn't lose consciousness, it'll take plenty of time for her to recover. More than enough time for him to safely descend and prepare for any further ploys.

His senses flared as danger spiked towards his back. It was at the precise time in which he was still regaining his control from delivering the blow to Yuuma. He had completely forgotten the presence watching him from earlier. He made a foolish mistake of ignoring it until they presented themselves. And so they had, and it would be critical.

A spear of light pierced through his sides as he tried to spin to dodge. He wasn't quick enough after his body had reset itself, bringing him down to his natural limits. Regardless if he had been able to avoid damage to his heart and lungs, there was still the gaping hole on his waist. He cried out in pain as the descent was having his blood trail after him.

The crash was anything but pleasant. It made his wound flare up in pain. Not that it would matter as his carelessness had gotten him killed. He was losing too much blood way too fast. He'd be lucky if he could make it for three minutes.

Yuuma slowly rose from the ground, grunting in pain and holding her right shoulder. Her right arm was dangling uselessly. She was having difficulty breathing and coughing up blood. It was probably from her inhuman durability she was able to stand. A normal person would have been dead from having their lungs caved in.

"Looks like you were having trouble, Raynare," a man's voice said.

Another winged being, in a black cloak and pointed hat, landed softly on the ground. He smirked in amusement at the sight of his wounded counterpart.

"Doh…naseek…" wheezed Yuuma— or rather, Raynare. She tried to say more, but ended up in a coughing fit.

As though knowing what she was going to say, Dohnaseek shrugged with lax care, "You'd be dead if I didn't intervene. Not that I really care about you personally, but I think our little group would be disbanded without you. Azazel-sama would question your disappearance. We can't have him looking in to our affairs."

Issei tried to move. All of his instincts were telling him to live. He was going to die if he didn't stop the bleeding. He was going to die if he stayed here. These _things _were going to kill him.

He winced in pain. He was cursing himself so much. These two weren't the greatest threat he had ever faced, yet it was because they weren't as powerful he didn't take them as seriously. His sempai always told him to never underestimate an enemy. His instincts had told him there was danger potent enough to end his life, yet he treated it like nothing. It was the most foolish mistake he ever made, and one that was going to cost him his life.

The world was getting dark as his thoughts were starting to lose cognition. The feeling of pain could no longer keep him awake as it was gradually dying down. No, he was dying, that's what it was. His body was beginning to shut down, draconian nature or not.

If it bleeds, it can die.

But he wouldn't live that much longer anyways.

Raynare brought a spear of light into his chest, piercing his heart. A sickening glare of pure hatred was locked on her once beautiful face. Her breathing was less labored, but her voice was still hoarse.

"Don't blame me for this," she said. "Blame God for giving you a Sacred Gear."

Before the spear dissipated, Issei's world became dark. He couldn't find the meaning behind her words. Not that it mattered at this point. He was dead.

*Scene*

As soon as the sun rose over the horizon and touched his window, Issei was snapped at attention with enough clarity as though he had been shocked with an electric current through his spine. His body was registering potential harm and that's what made him fully awake. But as he looked around his room, he didn't see anything that would bring him into immediate danger. He didn't get the feeling something was going to suddenly strike from a great distance either.

Rather, as he focused on the feeling, the harm was already being done onto him. His instincts were telling him to go towards the shadows, away from the light. For what reason he couldn't understand, the sun itself was weakening him. It wasn't burning his skin or anything of the like, just draining him at a barely noticeable pace. Not necessarily a poison but… like a decent weight, he supposed.

He scratched his head in confusion. And from his fingers going against a certain section of his cranium did pain spike at his temple. God! He had the worst headache ever. Just what the hell was he doing last night? It felt like he got hit with another tank shell.

When he tried to recall what happened last night, he couldn't remember. He remembered going on a date with Yuuma… and that's it. He didn't even remember how he came home last night.

Whatever. He could just send her an email or something or ask one of his friends. No doubt his fellow perverts would have asked (threatened) for details as soon as the date was over. He must have contacted them to _rub it in their faces._

Since he was awake with no chance of going back to sleep, he might as well get up and start his regular routine. Plus it was a Sunday. He didn't have school and he had the whole day to fill out his responsibilities. Not that he would have slept in anyways. It's been three years since he's had the feeling to sleep more than four hours.

He was just glad the nightmares stopped a year ago.

In nothing but his boxers and his usual long sleeve, he went downstairs. And as usual, as it has been for three long years, everything was quiet. Though he no longer had the nightmares, he still had the phantasmal memories of his parents sitting together in the kitchen. His mother would be preparing breakfast, yelling at him to wake up, and his father would be reading the paper while drinking some coffee. To this day he could hear the clatter of their movements.

Perhaps he was forcing himself to remember their habitual noises. It was more like a mental trigger at this point whenever he climbed the last step. And it was always disappointing to turn around the corner and find himself alone.

Before going into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, he turned on the television to the usual setting— the one that would display six different channels at once. All of which were news channels. One was local, two were morning talk shows, and the other three were the stations that talked about the country as a whole as well as foreign affairs. Last, he flipped open the laptop placed on the counter. There were a large number of reports and messages to go over.

At breakfast, he paid attention to the news broadcasts while skimming through his notifications. A lot of the messages were from his sempai, particularly from Philips-sempai and Rolan-sempai. Philips let him know of potential threats that _might _happen while Rolan gave him the list of job requests the mercenary could have accepted. The rest were events that he couldn't fix with his powers alone.

But there were a few things he could do…

After cleaning the kitchen, showering, and dressing himself in his padded underclothes, he made way for the basement. There hadn't been one while his parents were still around, but thanks to Archibald-sempai it had been built and dated to have always existed in official records. Issei wasn't sure how the man had been able to manipulate the physical blueprints of the house with the papers being aged in exact date as their originals, but that was just the man's power.

Should anyone visit, if ever, they will find the basement to be just a usual concrete space to store things. There were a lot of trinkets such as photo albums, clothes, and toys from his childhood. The majority of things were his parents. However, once Issei walked under the wooden staircase and pushed open the secret door, it took him to a deeper part under his house. After following the usual path, he found his destination.

It was a large open lot of pure darkness. Not a trace of light leaked through as it was sealed in concrete, layered in lead, and buried so deep it even went under the subway and sewage. But Issei didn't need to see when in here; his other senses let him 'see' the void of the area. It was only used as a tunnel to get him out of the city without being spotted.

**"Balance Breaker."**

*Scene*

Once more he awoke before his alarm could go off. That was twice the rising of the sun had triggered his survival instincts. He didn't know what to make of it. He never had this problem before. And it's not like he could ask anyone about this. Going to a hospital was immediately out of the question. Imagine everyone's surprise when they examine him to find out he wasn't _completely _human anymore. As tempting as it was to curb that three-year-long curiosity about what his insides were like, he didn't want anyone else to know.

Especially if they decided to take a blood sample.

He wondered if he should ask one of his sempai for help. Maybe the Dragon Slayer would be able to give him an appropriate diagnosis. But then again… he's already asked them for much and didn't want to burden them any further. They had their own problems. Besides, nothing screamed at him to run as far away as possible louder than when being in the same room as Siegfried-sempai.

Unless something serious came up, like he was puking blood or on his deathbed, he wasn't going to chance being alone with the Dragon Slayer.

He turned off his alarm before it could go off and hopped in the shower. He was so tired last night he had forgotten to record any of the news stations to see if anyone else reported another sighting of the 'red blur'. And if there was a sighting of the red, there was assured to be the white one close behind. So many times he was tempted to stick around to see who the other one who had similar powers was. But their meeting might stir up trouble. It was one thing that the world was aware of his existence, it would be another if he gave them the chance to know what he could and couldn't do.

And then there was the white one. Who was he? What was he? Was it even a he? Why did the white one always follow him? These were the things that haunted his mind to the point where he was ready to snap. He was so damn curious so many times he wanted to say the hell with caution and just meet.

Imagine if it was a smoking hot babe under all that white armor. And she followed him because they were destined to be 'partners'.

He wished. He didn't get that sort of vibe when watching the German footage. His primal instincts had told him the white one was _challenging _him.

…Still didn't stop him from imagining **if **it was a hot babe.

*Scene*

"Hey guys," Issei asked his friends as soon as school was over. He would have asked them sooner if that blazing sun didn't give him such a headache. His fellow perverts were going on about what eroge they beat this weekend, but Issei had difficulty following them. He had difficulty during class more than usual for that matter. He wasn't that great with school to begin with, but seriously…

"Do you happen to know what happened Saturday night?"

His friends looked at him strangely.

"Saturday? Why? Were we supposed to meet up somewhere or something?" asked Matsuda.

Issei raised a brow. "Huh? Didn't I tell you I had a date?"

Silence.

…And then the two began laughing hysterically.

"I-I'm serious!" Issei defended his pride as a man. Yeah, so he was a pervert who was hated by every single girl within the entire school (potentially the whole city) but he had managed to score! Granted the girl was more than likely to have been forced to date him from some penalty game from her friends, but they went on a date regardless dammit!

Motohama fixed his glasses and smirked. "Please Ise-kun, the chances of you getting a girlfriend are equally just as absent as ours."

"That's right!" boasted Matsuda with pride… for whatever reason. "The three of us are at the bottom of the tier! Besides, if you did get a girlfriend, we'd have to bring you back down to our level."

Issei sweatdropped. Yeah, his friends had threatened him when he had told them about Yuuma with the same thing. So he planned on proving he went on a date by taking a picture with her with his cellphone.

Oh wait. The picture. That's right.

…Only when Issei scanned through his phone he couldn't find it. He was sure the phone captured them together at the café. But as he was looking for more proof of her existing, he found that her email address was no longer registered in his contacts. Grimacing at this, he decided to dial the phone number he had memorized. He had stared at it the day before it had practically branded itself into his skull.

As expected, the number was not in service.

…He didn't imagine having a date… did he?

"Well, whatever," Matsuda waved it off. "Say, why don't we all go back to my place and watch my secret collection?"

"That's an excellent idea," Motohama gave a lecherous smirk. "Matsuda-kun, you should invite Ise-kun. It might do well since he hasn't been himself all day."

Issei shrugged. Naturally they would have noticed he wasn't himself when he turned down their offer to peek on the girls' locker room for the umpteenth time at lunch.

"Of course I'm going to invite him, Motohama-kun. We are high school boys who move with sexual desires. If we don't do anything perverted, it would be disrespectful to our parents who gave birth… to…"

Silence.

"I-Ise-kun…" his bald friend realized what he had said. "I… um… that is…"

However, Issei put a firm hand on his friend's shoulder and looked with fierce determination. "Okay then! Today, we won't hold back! We'll get some soda and chips while watching porn movies!"

His outburst was heard by everyone within the vicinity. By this point in their high school career, everyone had learned to expect this sort of deal from the three. However, there will never be a day when they could grow _comfortable _with them. After all, who would want to be okay with a group of young men with the highest potential in the entire world in becoming sexual assaulters?

His words also sliced the tension between their group better than his claws through mundane steel.

"Oh! Yeah, that's it! That's definitely the Ise we know!"

"That's the spirit. We need to enjoy our youth even more."

Matsuda and Motohama responded respectively to his declaration.

Issei smiled. The hell with if he did or didn't go on a date. Besides, someone as cute and perfect as Yuuma couldn't have existed in the first place. Though it broke his heart, he had to come to terms with the realization that _no girl _would actually date him. Even those who were forced to as a penalty game couldn't last more than an hour and showed their obvious disgust.

And if that was the case, then he'd rather look at hentai and use his mind's eye to swap himself with the main protagonist.

…Nah who was he kidding. He was crying on the inside. Why couldn't Yuuma be real?!

"Kya~" one of the girls in the class squealed in delight. "It's Rias-oneesama!"

Within a blink of an eye, everyone dropped what they were doing and crammed themselves to the windows, including the three perverts.

Who didn't know about _the _Rias Gremory? She was the number one most popular girl among all of Kuoh Academy, by both boys and girls. She was of English descent who chose to attend a Japanese school due to the business involvements of her father. It was obvious too. She had fair skin, the most dazzling blue eyes, an hourglass figure with the greatest of breasts, and flowing crimson hair…

…the same shade as blood.

Issei's hand went over to his waist where he felt the remnants of a pain that wasn't there. There was a flash of… something within his mind. Sure he had seen Rias a few times before, but it felt like he had _seen _her before, if that could make sense. Crimson hair… crimson blood… why did his chest and side ache so much…?

The strangest thing happened. Of the many times he was within range of Rias Gremory, she always continued with her pace as though she couldn't be bothered by anyone else. Not out of arrogance, but rather like a queen who her people would shun should she suddenly start talking to _commoners. _That, and the Rias Fan Club would murder the lone individual she talked to.

The strange thing that happened was Rias had broken out of this norm. Her eyes snapped up to his and she gave the lightest and lovely of smiles.

Normally, Issei wouldn't believe for a second she was looking at him. However, something within him stirred and he _knew _she was looking at him. How that smile was just for him. It was a primal feeling he was unfamiliar with. Love? No, something more definite. Something that was making him aware of her presence, of her beauty, of her feelings. How she was suddenly his whole world.

Issei, being a pervert and all, would have been like this by default. But when there was a _force _telling him otherwise, he naturally had to take a step back.

The feeling was subservience, he realized.

Rias Gremory wasn't giving him a smile of arrogance, believing she was a greater being above him like every other woman did. She was presenting an authority that said so. Like he was wearing a collar and she holding the leash.

It pissed him off. S&M he was okay with. But _this_? There was nothing perverted about it. This was a girl who had, somehow, claimed every fiber of his being for herself. This wasn't natural. His draconian nature wouldn't— _couldn't _allow it.

His title as Eighth couldn't allow someone to be above him.

Rias saw his displeasure. Her smile faltered as her brows scrunched up in slight confusion. No matter what expression she had, it was absolutely breathtaking anyways.

The girls squealed and the boys cheered.

"Oi, Ise-kun, you alright?"

Issei blinked as soon as Rias was out of his sight. He didn't know what that was about. Whatever it was left him clenching his left side. His face felt stiff. He wondered how long he was glaring at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he released his grip and flexed his fingers. His hand was a little stiff. "A-Actually… I'm not feeling so well today. I think I'm going to just head home for today."

"Eh?" his friends gawked in unison. The glasses wearing Motohama said, "Do you have some kind of illness? No, it can't be. There is no way that you, the manifestation of all sexual desires, would fall sick."

Issei tried to smile at that. Tried. There were some things that came out of Motohama's mouth that really hurt. "It might have been something I ate. I'll join you guys next time."

*Scene*

Home was forever a depressing place to be. There was no one to return to other than his own isolation. It also wasn't the day to travel the world. In order to avoid being traced back to Japan, Issei had come up with a randomly generated schedule of when he was to go out saving people. The 'red blur' couldn't be saving people during only the time when most Japanese schools didn't hold classes. People would get suspicious. And so, there were days when he had to skip classes to go out. He also had to stretch out and even his schedule so that it wouldn't harm his grades. As much as he hated doing so, he had to make time to study and homework.

Regardless, going home was something he wanted to avoid at the moment. But he also didn't have anything to do. Perhaps he should have gone with his friends to watch porn. It sure as hell would have been much better than brooding around the city. Well, with nothing else to do, he decided to just wander. Maybe he'll catch some crooks trying to have their way with some girl, only for him to swoop in and save the day.

…And receive a reward from the damsel? Sounds like a plan.

As the sun began to set with his hours of wandering going to waste— there wasn't so much as a girl to save as there was crime to stop to begin with in the _whole freaking city!_— he began to notice some things.

The dragon blood had enhanced his senses above human standards. But he had them for three years and so had grown accustomed to them. However, as it began to get darker and darker, he noticed his senses were being enhanced further. He could see within the darkness when there was no light, could hear the conversations of people from as far as his eyes could see, and his scent of smell could pick up, recognize, and sort the various _stenches _of the city.

Luckily he could also block them off. Like hell he wanted to smell the sewage under the sidewalk.

He didn't know what was going on or why. He couldn't even come up with a theory. Clearly something had happened to him at some point. His body hadn't gone through such a metamorphosis since three years ago. However, nothing came to mind within the past few days. But then again… there was that large chunk of memory he couldn't recall from Saturday night. Despite what his friends might say, he remembers that date. But... at some point the memories cut off…

The last thing he remembered was walking side by side through the park…

*Scene*

"Well this is rare…"

Issei knew that voice. Or at least he thought he did. The sound and tone rang a chime through his head, but he couldn't recognize the owner.

Issei had come to the park, not really expecting anything but rather hoping to find some clues as to what happened a few days ago. His head was aching a little as he could pick up a few flash images here and there. He saw light, black feathers, the sound of explosions, and then there was the feeling of being stabbed in the chest. From his experience, he could at least piece together there was some kind of fight he was involved in. But he couldn't make sense of it, especially about the part on how he came home unscathed in the first place.

The area was immaculate as it had always been, but that was irrelevant as he knew there were forces and organizations that specialized in covering the damages caused by supernatural beings. He did wish he was one of those beings who could find out who was responsible for cleaning the area, however.

When he turned away from the fountain, the appearance of a tall man in a dark suit and fedora was approaching him. Not only was his voice familiar but as well as his appearance.

"I didn't expect you to be revived as a Devil," he went on. "Who is your Master?"

The image of Rias Gremory flashed through his mind at the word 'Master'. Almost out of instinct, he responded, "I have no Master." Although, he had no idea what it meant.

"…I see," nodded the man. Black wings sprouted from his back. "Then that would make you a Stray. So it wouldn't be a problem if I kill you."

He extended his right hand. The shadows of the area grew as light was being absorbed into his hand. It manifested into solid form, taking the shape of a spade-bladed spear.

Wings and a spear of light… The memories were starting to come together.

"H-Hey wait a minute!" Issei shot his hands up and waved frantically. He took several steps back to gain as much distance as possible, not before doubling his potential just in case. "What the hell is that? A-Are those wings?! What is going on? Here, take my money! Just don't hurt me!"

He knew he had fought something like this before. The phantom pain to his side and heart confirmed that. He needed to take him on seriously else screw up like last time… however last time ended up, but still! And in order to do that, he needed time.

The more time he wasted the higher his potential could be doubled.

To show he was serious, Issei even pulled out his wallet, dropped it to his feet, and took several steps away.

The man frowned, "How strange. Though it is not uncommon for the dead to suffer memory loss… You don't expect to fool me with that charade, do you? I've seen what you can do."

Issei frowned. Well, that sucks. But the strategy wasn't hopeless yet.

He fell to his hands and knees and bowed. "Please don't kill me! I haven't achieved my goal of obtaining a harem yet!"

That right there consumed ten seconds of silence. The winged man didn't know how to properly respond. He opened his mouth and then shut it. "…You can't be serious."

"Of course I am!" Issei burst with passion. "What man wouldn't want to have a harem?! To fall asleep every night with pillows of breasts! It's what I live for!"

Again, the man paused. He sighed, "You base creatures are so simple-minded. Devil or not, you were once human. Of course your desires would be so primitive. And I don't doubt those desires are stronger than ever because you're now a Devil."

Issei laughed nervously as has scratched his head, "So does this mean you'll let me go?"

"No."

"Oh… Well, could I make one last request then?"

"I'm not going to find you a woman or anything of the sort."

"No, no, not that," he waved it off, but began to drool. "It would have been nice though. Spending the last night alive on this world with a beautiful—"

"Out with it," the winged being was growing impatient.

Issei was actually surprised he was willing to listen. "Ah. Well, could you tell me what this is about? Seems like a waste and all not knowing why I'm about to die."

The man's eyes narrowed in contemplation, taking up more time in the process. "Very well. I see no point in telling you since you're about to die. We simply see you as a potential threat because of what you contain within you. We're not sure what Sacred Gear you contain, but if it has Azazel-sama's interest then it means it is something of high potential. We can't afford to have you awakening its power, and so we decided to eliminate you before you become a threat. It's nothing personal."

The memories were beginning to come together. Yuuma was also a winged being who could throw violet spears of light. Yuuma wasn't her name either. What was it…?

"Then can I have the name of the one who is about to kill me?"

"Dohnaseek," the supernatural being replied while raising his spear up. "Now enough!"

"One last thing."

"What?!"

This time, Issei smiled. "Explosion."

Recognition surfaced from Dohnaseek's face as his eyes widened. He must have seen this technique before. But it was too late. Issei had been able to drag out two minutes. A total of 140 seconds of idle conversation. And if he could double his base potential every ten seconds, he had doubled them fourteen times.

Imagine a weakling only able to lift fifty pounds. If his abilities are doubled, then he could lift up to a hundred pounds. If this is done fourteen times, then he will be able to lift 700 pounds.

Except Issei was far from being weak. His body was enhanced by draconian blood— in which he had three years for his body to finish adapting to. He was far more durable than any average human being. Hell, he was probably stronger than the strongest man alive. His limits went above and beyond the norm of a human's.

And this freakish power was multiplied fourteen times.

Thunder struck loud enough to make anyone nearby rupture their eardrums by the sound of impact coming from Issei's fist to Dohnaseek's face. There never was a chance for the winged being to react in time. It was simply impossible. Sure he moved, he _tried _to do something, but Issei couldn't tell whether it was to defend or attack. It was but an instant when Issei crossed the distance and delivered his strike.

Dohnaseek was sent flying, breaking through benches and trees alike as though they were made of paper.

Issei gave a sigh of relief as his body reset to its natural standard. The memories finally came back and set into his mind. He had forgotten them due to damage from the blood loss. At least he had been able to get them back, let alone being fully functional and not some kind of spud— being revived or not be damned. It would _suck _if he couldn't feel anything downstairs.

…But it didn't answer how he had been able to get home. He remembered Dohnaseek's surprise attack and then _Raynare _delivering the final blow. But that's it. Perhaps… what happened afterwards transpired outside his consciousness?

"How…"

Issei grimaced. It hadn't been his aim to kill him, but _seriously_?! The guy took the blunt force of a truck going as fast as a bullet! Yet, Dohnaseek was making his way back to the fountain. That wasn't to say he was unscathed. His nose was clearly broken and leaking blood and his left eye was completely shut. His clothes were in tatters with a few splinters sticking out of his limbs.

He gritted his teeth and continued, "How _dare _a low species like you do this to me. I'll not forgive you for this. I'm going to torture you until you beg for mercy."

The mood had shifted. Dohnaseek's killing intent spiked. But as he had grown serious, so too had Issei. He underestimated his opponent once and it cost him his life. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

**"Balance—"**

A bright crimson glow erupted between them. Dohnaseek growled in frustration while Issei had to shield his eyes from the light. But he recognized the markings of a magic circle etching themselves into the ground. He couldn't tell what sort of spell was being cast nor could he sense the origin of the caster. Just in case, he took several leaps back.

It never was a hostile spell. It was a summoning circle. When the lights died down, the presence of a crimson haired beauty stood between the two. Issei didn't need to see her face to know who it was.

Dohnaseek's eyes narrowed with disgust. "Crimson hair… You must be of the House of Gremory."

Rias Gremory gave a pleasant smile after taking the moment to eye his condition as well as the surroundings. Her face was full of questions, but politesse was her priority. "My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back."

The… Fallen Angel looked between Rias and Issei as though weighing the value of them both rather than finding the truth behind her words. He frowned as he found the odds weren't in his favor. "So this one belongs to you… And this town is also a part of your territory. Well. For today, I will apologize. But I advise you to not let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice," though her remark could never be taken seriously, there wasn't a sign of sarcasm within her. This down is under my surveillance. So, if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. As I told the boy, my name is Dohnaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

The black winged angel nodded once to Rias. His head turned towards Issei, who continued to stack boosts just in case. The Fallen Angel narrowed his eyes as though noticing the rise in physical prowess, but nodded just as well. With that, his wings fluttered open and he took off towards the sky.

…Leaving Issei alone with Rias.

God— he winced from a sharp pain to his head— why couldn't he be alone with her under _normal _circumstances? No, someone like her would never give him a second glance even if they were bound together within the same room. Instead, he was alone with her under _weird _circumstances. Oh how he wanted to go into the corner and cry. The greatest beauty and total bombshell of the academy and he had to be _professional _with her.

"So," Issei began in a serious tone while he was crying on the inside, "what's this about me being revived as a Devil, _Master_?"

Crying? No, he was sobbing and pounding his fists on the metaphorical floor. Rias Gremory was so _hot _and he couldn't do _anything _with her… Not that he could have to begin with. But come on!

The crimson haired beauty turned around to look at him. She gave a radiant smile that almost melted his knees. Almost. He had to stay firm. But it didn't stop him from grinning like an idiot. "I see. So you know, that stuff that happened the other day wasn't a dream."

Issei wiped the drool from his lips. "Y-Yeah I kinda figured…"

"I'm sorry for not informing you at an earlier convenience. When I tried visiting your home I couldn't find you anywhere. And with all the fuss happening lately at school I couldn't find the time to approach you either."

"No, no," Issei assured her. "I think I understand. We all have our responsibilities."

She nodded in agreement. "Right, I believe we should move to a more secluded area. Where exactly do you live?"

Within his metaphorical space within his head, he was now banging his skull against the ground as hard as he could while shedding tears of blood. _Rias Gremory _wanted to come to his place! They would be alone! It was like a dream come true!

"I think here is secluded enough," was his reply. He was a pervert before he was anything else, he _constantly _told himself. He might as well cut off his manhood at this point. If it were true, he'd gladly bring Rias into his home. But instead, he was keeping her at bay.

Screw safety! This is Rias freaking Gremory! You'll _never _have a chance like this again Hyoudou Issei!

"Sorry if I'm not so trusting right away," he elaborated when she gave him a curious look. "I was attacked by… _Fallen Angels _and then revived as a… _Devil _without any prior knowledge. But I suppose it would explain what's going on with my body. I am grateful that I'm still alive, but I can't help but wonder for what reason."

Rias looked a little surprised. Only a little. She either had the skill to keep her emotions in check or there was a part of her that had expected him to respond this way.

"You're… different from how you behave at school," she began.

Issei scratched his chin. "Don't get me wrong. I'm only like this when I have to be. Honestly, I'd love to bring you back home to my house. I-I mean I wouldn't do anything! Not that I think you're not hot or anything! I mean… I just… You see…"

Rias giggled at him. _Giggled_! She didn't look at him with disgust or call him a plethora of foul names.

Yeah, and Yuuma— _Raynare _acted the same way.

At the sign of him grimacing, Rias placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "Very well. As you had heard, my name is Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory. And I am a Devil."

At her declaration, black bat-like wings sprouted out of her back, kicking up small bursts of wind at their summoning.

Issei felt something stir within him at the sight of them. It felt like an urge to do something. Letting the urge flow naturally through his body, he found a familiar sensation burst through his back. But instead of sprouting from his shoulder blades, a pair of black wings sprouted at the arch of his back. His brows shot up. He hadn't realized his physiology had changed _that _much. And unlike his draconian wings, these didn't require a mark on his body to hide.

"That's a nice look," Rias grinned. "But you shouldn't have that on your face. There are plenty of supernatural things around the world if you know where to look."

…Oh. He knew. He came across _plenty. _This was just the first time he had ever heard of _real _Fallen Angels and Devils.

"From this point onwards," Rias went on, "because of your death, you have been reincarnated as a Devil under my peerage. I am your King. It's nice to finally meet you, Hyoudou Issei. Or can I call you Ise-kun?" She finished with a smile and a cute tilt of her head.

There was a moment when Issei closed his eyes and thought. Rias was polite enough to leave him alone. However, when plenty of time had passed enough for her to grow concerned, she decided to wait further. And when that time expired, she decided to try and stir him.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of her first step. Hyoudou Issei, the greatest pervert who had ever walked Kuoh Academy halls, was replaced with the eyes of… to be quite honest, Rias wasn't sure _what _could be used as a comparison. Not a beast but not human. Not an enemy but not an ally. Someone who had the eyes of one who had seen countless bloodshed but had never taken a life at the same time.

But it also made Rias uneasy. The look he was giving her was like an appraiser would, judging her for all her worth.

…Deciding whether to abandon her, follow her, or strike her down now.

And for some reason, Rias had the feeling he _could._

The feeling vanished as he gave her a large grin. "Wow this is seriously like a dream come true! I'm seriously going to be with you always, Sempai?"

Rias blinked. "Y-Yes. As you are now a part of my peerage, you and I will be together from here on out. Of course, I'll have to introduce you to the others."

She could swear she saw stars within his eyes. "This is so awesome! Alright, alright. I'm Hyoudou Issei, and of course you can call me Ise. And if it weren't for you I would have been dead, so of course I'll serve you. My life is yours to do with as you please~"

Rias smiled.

"However," Issei's tone shifted to neutral. "I will determine for myself whether or not you will be my _Master _and _King. _I will serve you and obey your every order, but if I don't find you worthy of my loyalty, you will find it that much harder to control me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A note from the author!**

Hello everyone and thank you for reading.

So some quick mentions. I made a few mistakes from the opening chapter. They were minor but should be acknowledged. So real quick:

I messed up the colors of the White Dragon Emperor's wings. To that, I say woops.

Issei's draconian eyes should be green, not gold. Again, I say woops. Also, his natural eye color is brown when he is not activating his abilities.

Issei bears the Boosted Gear; not necessarily a mistake but I didn't really mention what it was. He has wings because of something else that will be explained in the future. Also, due to his current... 'understanding' with Draigg, he can't hear his voice nor can he manifest the gauntlet. Though he can still use the Boost command, he cannot Transfer; yet he still has access to the Scale Mail. Juggernaut Drive will be explained in the future.

Last, he is not really part of some organization. It's a little difficult to explain but will be when the story progresses. But for those who want answers immediately, I direct you towards my other work, The Doll Maker. Chapter Four to be exact. The character of that chapter goes into details on what a 'Predator' is.

Oh, before I forget, the title of the story is called "Eighth, the Dragoon". I don't believe the title of Dragoon is fitting. If anyone can provide a more suitable title I would greatly appreciate it and give recognition.

Now without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

With great power comes great responsibility.

It was a line Issei had read in an American comic so many years ago and he had taken it to heart. After all, if he was the greatest sexual deviant to live throughout all of history then surely he should use his perversion as a means to become the Harem King, right? It was his responsibility to all perverts everywhere to set the standards on what to achieve and how high.

He also had the responsibility as one who holds the title of Eighth Predator.

So long as he was recognized by the cognitive will of the Ruler of the World as the Eighth, he would forever be the world's defender. He had never been deployed to save the world from a cataclysmic event like some of his eldest sempai have. He was glad yet at the same time disappointed. He was glad because the trials he overcame on a regular base were _nothing _compared to disasters that could bring humanity to extinction. He was also disappointed because he had the need to prove himself.

Other than being called should the world in its entirety will be in danger; the Predators were free to do whatever they pleased. They could even destroy other countries if they so choose, so long as it doesn't threaten the world's ability to progress forward. Some didn't care about foreign affairs and remained defending their home country, some went out to be heroes like Issei, and some didn't care about others in the slightest and often brought carnage for their own sakes.

As much as Issei hated those few selfish sempai, he had no right to ridicule them. They were all his equals and stood with him on fair ground. Their titles only stated their seniority, not their rank in power. Eighth was just as powerful as First. It would be impossible arguing with one. It was a part of a silent pact between each of them to never fight against another. Not only would the battle be pointless as no victor would be able to be decided, but the battle would surely bring enough carnage to destroy their surroundings… and then some.

Regardless, if they didn't want to use their _ridiculous _powers for good, Issei wouldn't go out of his way to try and change their minds. Just the same, they never said anything about his ideals. They never supported him, but they didn't hinder him all the same. When he asked for something of them, they usually gave it to him at a price.

It was unfortunate. Despite having seven other equals, Issei was alone.

*Scene*

His wings blazed through Space as he flew towards his destination. He was entering Rolan-sempai's territory as he crossed the invisible line over the Pacific Ocean. However, Sixth Predator wasn't willing to go out of his way to stop this threat and so decided to send a message to Eighth. The _shrimp _was even willing to pay for his services.

Issei wouldn't have refused regardless. He would have done it for free. It just aggravated him so much how one of his fellows wouldn't be bothered if some several thousand people were killed.

The sun should be shining but instead the skies were darkened by black clouds. A storm was brewing and expanding in an unnatural pace. The clouds were too dark, the lightning was too ecstatic, and the winds were fierce enough to splice metal and concrete alike. At this rate, it would reach the shores of South America in less than an hour.

Without hesitating, Issei dove into the clouds. The winds buckled and tossed him around inside his armor, but the dragon metal held firm while his wings continued to direct him to the heart. As though sensing his arrival, the storm came alive and threw everything at him. Blades of wind and bursts of lightning bombarded him. But his wings guided him to the most secure path with the least amount of penalties. He was surrounded and despite his best abilities could not proceed without damage. But what struck him was deflected with a swift punch or kick.

Issei was one of the few who could claim to have ever _punched _lightning.

His draconian wings burned brighter as he willed himself to move faster. Spiraling, twisting, zigzagging at tight corners— whoever or whatever was directing the storm could not get a lock on his flight pattern. The lightning and wind could not leave a critical attack other than skimming the surface of his armor or to have him deflect them. Were they normal dragon wings, the wind would have affected their flight. Issei would have been useless in this storm and tossed around like a doll.

It was a good thing they weren't normal. They did not use wind currents to sustain him. They used a much more abstract XYZ formula of defining space. That is to say, they moved _through _the first three dimensions by his will.

But there was a price for its use. There was always a price.

His senses finally picked up the core of the storm. There were three signatures. To the best of his abilities, he would have to say they resembled Lightning, Wind, and Water. But at the same time those weren't the most correct of concepts to use in identifying them. They could have been Storm, Rain, and Thunder as well.

It didn't matter. He found them. There was no need for talk. Trying to convince them to go away at this deep in development of their plan was like asking a girl to _willingly _go out with Issei. It was just impossible. And it hurt.

Without further thoughts, he engaged.

"This is for making me miss the **Little Sister Love Fest Extended Edition** release!"

He had waited half a year for that eroge to come out dammit!

*Scene*

With only two hours of sleep, the feeling of the sun hitting his window was like a slap to the face. Being a Devil sucks if he had to wake up like this every day for the rest of his life. He had gotten the rundown of what it meant to be a Devil last night by Rias— or _Buchou _as she prefers. Devils were extremely sensitive to the light and were more susceptible to harm by weapons of light such as the Fallen Angels' spears. At the same time, Devils were more powerful in the dark, especially at night.

Unfortunately, further explanations were cut short when Issei received that emergency message from his sempai. He had to excuse himself, run home, and then take off after preparations.

He came home a few hours before dawn smelling like smoked chicken. His armor protected him well against some of the fatal attacks, but the channeling of electricity still reached his skin. It was thanks to his draconian attributes that he could push the harm aside and keep fighting.

But it was _super _gross when taking off his gear to find the damage had been so severe he had to shed skin. That whole process took a good hour. And not wanting to smell like fresh skin, which is gross by the way, he had to shower and scrub every inch of his body until the stench had faded. It was only then could he climb into bed and sleep.

He had planned on ditching school and using the morning to recover. He was _tired _from fighting three highly ranked supernatural beings simultaneously. But that accursed sun prodded him! The sun itself was now on his shitlist.

Grunting, Issei pulled the covers over his head like a child and turned his back against the window. But when he turned to his side, his face pressed itself against something… soft yet firm. He didn't recall buying pillows like these, nor could he recall bringing anything to his bed that could have been this. He juggled with his mind whether he should open his eyes to see what it was or just go to sleep. Sleep won and so he decided to just bury his face further into this splendor.

"Mmm~"

…Only to hear a soft moan that slapped him just as hard as the sun had. One slap to the face he could ignore. Two? Now there was no hope of him going back to sleep, regardless of how tired his body…

He was confused. He didn't feel so tired after all. After expending fifty-nine times his potential over an exhausting battle, delivering rattling blows and receiving some himself, he should have been tired enough to hibernate for the rest of the season. So why did he feel so… rejuvenated?

Something in his bed stirred. There was something else under these sheets with him! But before he could jump out, a pair of slender arms wrapped around him and pulled him in closer between the pair of pillows. Wait. Arms… A pair of bun-shaped pillows… Oh.

Issei shot his eyes open, only to stare directly into a cream colored texture with a pink _perky _tip. Its shape was beautiful, and one he was most familiar with from all the porn he's watched. But never before did he ever imagine seeing something like this so up close and personal! No, he must be imagining it! There's just no way any of this could be real.

"Suu~" his sharp ears perked at the sound of soft snores.

Oh. So this was really happening. This was _really _happening! Such a situation was only found for main protagonists of some poor-in-quality light novel, but still the root of Issei's envy. Oh how he wanted to snuggle close within this busom and cry his eyes out. This was one of his lifelong dreams! To wake up suddenly within the arms of a beautiful maiden. Being naked was just an added bonus!

However, as much as he _wanted _to behave this way, both his mind and body were reacting in a completely different manner.

"OOOooooowwwwaaaaaaa!"

…To freak the hell out.

No one could sleep through his outburst. The girl was a little startled and released her grip in just the right time when Issei instinctively jumped out of his bed, dragging the sheets along with him. When he fell to the floor, he continued to gain as much distance as possible until his back was against the dresser.

"Mmm… Morning already?"

Rias Gremory sat up wearily while wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Her naked body was his to see in all its glory. Issei had heard from the girls in his class that they were nothing without their makeup and usually a mess after waking up. If this was true, then Rias Gremory was something above the standards of a woman, Devil or not. Still a little groggy and her hair a little ruffled, she was still _gorgeous. _Her beauty was all natural and didn't need any makeup to look this amazing. It's like she would have to try to look bad.

"Good morning, Ise-kun~" she gave him a lovely smile after gaining her bearings.

"G-Good morning, Buchou," Issei gulped nervously as his voice was monotone, almost mechanical. All of his attention was drawn to her exposed breasts.

She stretched with her arms extended over her head, giving him an even better look at the curves of her body. And without shame, she stood from his bed and immediately went for his desk. She was just strolling in the nude for him to see without a care in the world!

Oh and look, she was dressing herself with the school uniform she must have left on his desk. Even bending over to put on her panties. And let it be known Issei could see _everything._

Even a pervert like him had his limits. Unless he wanted to suffer from passing out due to the extreme quantities of blood rushing to his head, he had to force himself to look away. It ached him so to turn his head against such an immaculate wonder. This was art at its finest! No god in all of existence could have crafted a more ideal figure. Those Greek statues with all their so-called perfect measurements were _nothing _compared to the Rias Gremory!

But even something so perfect could be spoiled if gazed at it under the wrong conditions.

"B-B-Buchou! I can see everything!" Issei blurted out as he shut his eyes, turned his head, and covered his vision with his arm to keep her purity intact… and to hide the tears starting to gather from his eyes.

He needed to be strong. This may have been a once in a lifetime chance, but if such a miracle could appear within his abode then surely it could happen again! His life was no within the hands of the Gremory heiress as he had sworn to serve her from here on out. They would be spending plenty of time together. So if he played his cards right, and if he behaved more of a concerned servant than some creep, then perhaps she wouldn't shun him and _reward _him in the future.

Rias paused in her dressing to look at him. She replied nonchalantly, "If you want to see it, then go ahead."

The world suddenly stopped.

Issei hunched his body on all fours by her words. His heart skipped a beat as he fell into a flash sweat. Impossible. Could those words be used in a sentence? Did those words exist within the Japanese language? Could the laws that made up the world in its entirety, what kept it spinning, what kept humanity thriving— could it _allow _such words to be spoken?! Could _the _Rias Gremory be giving _him, _Hyoudou Issei, permission to observe her naked body?!

Yes, she was.

Issei had just seen the truth of the world. And it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Nay, it was so magnanimous he couldn't look directly at it else be burned by its brightness. This time, he did not hide the tears nor did he hold them back. His eyes poured streams of manliness as the elder gods of perversion and debauchery were smiling at them. He knew this path would reward him someday. Lo and behold, he didn't just get any girl naked before him. He got _the _girl!

"By the way, how are you feeling?"

Putting his mental breakdown aside, Issei looked up by her words. Perhaps she knew something about him due to their new link and had been able to detect the condition of his body. He couldn't tell unless he had a little more information about what it meant to be her servant.

While fixing the position of her bra, Rias elaborated, "I took the liberty of replenishing you with some of my own energy since you looked so tired when I arrived. The process took some time and your bed was quite comfy… so I must have dozed off at the end. I initially tried to enter as soon as you returned home, but I had difficulty. It wasn't until I had Akeno examine the structure of your defenses could I teleport here. Honestly, if I haven't you would've slept until nightfall."

She concluded with a small sigh and a hand to her head as though this was deeply troubling.

Never mind the breaking and entering part of her explanation…

"Um…" Issei wasn't sure what to say other than, "Thank you? But Buchou, why were you naked in the first place?"

"Hmm? Oh, it makes it that much easier for me to transfer energy. Clothes usually disrupt the flow so I took the liberty of disrobing the both of us."

Issei took a moment to think about her words. He blinked and looked down at himself. He blanched. True to her words, he was naked as was the day he was born. Tired or not, he should have sensed someone entering his home. He _especially _should have noticed someone stripping him in his sleep.

Feeling so… violated, Issei wrapped the sheet all over him and turned away from Rias, shivering and sobering nonsense about never being able to get married. Like a little girl.

"…You're not a normal human, are you, Ise-kun?"

The boy realized something else at that moment. When she stripped him of all his clothing, including the skintight underclothes, she must have seen what was etched onto his back.

With the sound of her clothes shifting against her skin, Rias continued in a firm tone, "You were able to wound two Fallen Angels, place several different types of anti-infiltration traps to keep both the supernatural and mundane at bay within your home, and let's not begin with your energy signature being completely different from that of a human _and _Devil. Issei, just what are you?"

She didn't mention his wings. Why?

Issei turned his head and gave his best smile. He recited what he had practiced in front of the mirror a hundred of times, albeit poorly, "Everyone has their secrets, Buchou."

Rias cocked a brow, but shrugged. "Fair enough. I'll not pry if you don't want to share. But I hope you can trust me enough one day to tell me."

"Thank you, Buchou," he gave a better smile. As his supposed Master, Rias had it within her rights to order him to share his secrets. He had promised to serve her accordingly, however if she had ordered it then he would have provided the bare minimum. Yet she respected his privacy and he could sense the good intentions within her. It was probably why he had been able to sleep without noticing her.

There wasn't a shred of malevolence from her, unlike with Yuuma. Her actions and words were sincere and truly meant only for his best interest. If this was how Rias Gremory ruled, then she might be worthy of him calling her 'King'.

*Scene*

"Rias-oneesama… No…"

"W-With him of all people?!"

"Impossible!"

"Why?! Whhhyyyyyyy?!"

It was a strange feeling. Arriving on several battlefields and feeling malevolence directed towards him upon his arrival, Issei wasn't unfamiliar to the feelings of dark intentions. Soldiers, mercenaries, crusaders, terrorists— all of these things always looked at him with the desire to kill him. Usually Issei moved too fast for any of them to succeed, let alone identity him other than as the 'red blur'. He also moved too fast to look at their faces. But the feeling as a whole was always like walking through a thick mist. It surrounded him and made him shiver by how cold it was, but nowhere near enough to stop him in his tracks.

_This _feeling, however, was transcendently different. Hellfire of bullets, tank shells, missiles, magic, and mystic beasts he could withstand and charge on without hesitation. He's stared into the face of Evil quite a few times. He's pissed off a few of his sempai before and invoked the wrath of Serene-sempai, the Divine Beast Predator. Simply, he's seem some of the worst the world had to offer.

But all of that paled in comparison to walking side-by-side with Rias Gremory. Straight through the academy gates. In front of _everyone._

The amount of murder intent radiating off of teenagers surpassed anything he'd ever face. As a pervert, he had felt it from his classmates before, but never at this scale. Apparently just being seen with the unapproachable goddess of the academy triggered everyone's inner ability to revert their nature to their primal state. Perhaps it was because he wasn't in his true form, hiding behind his (nearly) indestructible armor was he so intimidated by them?

While he was shivering and trying his best to make himself as small of a target as possible, Rias seemed to either pay them no mind or was ignorant of their intentions. Hopefully it was the former.

When they reached their shoe lockers, Rias turned towards him and said, "I'll send someone to get you after class. See you later, Ise-kun."

"Wait, what?" Issei asked as he was fixing his shoes. But Rias more than likely didn't hear him or didn't intend to stick around regardless. She was already walking away.

Sighing and doing his best to ignore the evil glares directing towards him (and failing), Issei figured he might as well get today over with and head to his classroom. He didn't intend on attending today, but with his body rejuvenated of stamina thanks to Rias he figured he might as well go. Thankfully, Rias didn't ask any further questions about his background other than his current living arrangement. He didn't expect her to be understanding. She was surprisingly such a nice person once you get to know her.

But first, he had something important to take care of.

However, this task was interrupted as something crashed into his left temple.

"Ise you bastard!"

"We demand an explanation."

Matsuda and Motohama had appeared, the former delivering a superhuman blow powered by his passion of sexual envy while the latter looked calm yet had a predatory glare behind his glasses. Issei, having being surrounded by harmful intentions, could not detect their approach as they too had blended in with the school body to the finest detail. The punch Matsuda gave was strong enough to bypass his draconian skin and send his head crashing into the wall. A _human _had done this, one below-average of the mundane populace at that.

Such is the power of a pervert.

"What happened to you after we split up? To appear the next day with _the _Rias Gremory…" Motohama shifted his glasses; the glare shifting enough for Issei to see a peak of his bloodthirsty eyes.

"We were the 'Unpopular Alliance' comrades!" Matsuda cried, shedding actual tears of betrayal.

However, Issei recovered himself and wiped the blood off his brow. A large grin plastered across his face as though he had achieved a victory over the both of them. To a certain perspective, he had.

"Guys, have you seen real tits before?"

Getting in touch with Shitori-sempai will have to wait. He had bragging rights to exploit!

*Scene*

Issei hated chess. _Hated _it with a passion. He liked playing games so that wasn't the problem. He can't even say he hated the game itself. Rather, he hated the whole process of playing. Issei never was a schemer. He was the sort to charge in head-first with his ridiculous power. Rolan-sempai did say that any problem can be solved with violence; and if it didn't work, then one wasn't using enough. To this day, Issei never had a problem solving any of his problems with his fists.

That is… until he met Sona Shitori, the current student council president.

It all began back when he was a first-year. Due to the responsibilities he had placed on himself, Issei's attendance record had a few holes here and there. Though most teachers didn't mind since he gave a decent excuse and still did an average job on his homework and tests. However, questions were raised when Issei would return the following day covered in bandages. What first started off as a few cuts here and there which could be found doing household tasks from one living by himself, Issei soon came back to school with bruises, burns, broken bones… and sometimes he didn't return for extended periods.

Naturally at this point the teachers were concerned and sought to find the reasons behind his mishaps. At least they did until they got to know the boy a little better and dug up his old files from middle school. He as well as his two friends were renowned as the Perverted Trio. Upon inquiring information from his friends as well as some of the girls who had known the three, the teachers had come to a conclusion that Issei had gotten himself in trouble and his victims tended to go overboard on their retribution.

Sona was different. The once vice-president at the time could recognize the quality of wounds Issei bore. That, and there was also the fact she was much more perceptive than the average Devil. The wounds were merely a means to get her attention. And once it was captured, she was able to see little things about the Hyoudou boy that shouldn't be found on a normal teenage boy. The way he stood, the way he was always conscious of his surroundings, the way he walked, the way he kept his hands at ready— everything. Although, for the life of her, she wasn't sure whether his perverted nature was just a façade or not. It would have been a marvelous mask if so.

Unfortunately, Issei really was as perverted as he acted.

There was also the amount of interest her dear friend, Rias Gremory, took upon the human boy. Sona had been able to start to sense the amount of 'potential' dwelling within the boy. She wasn't sure whether it was a Sacred Gear ready to awaken or if the boy was one of those ever so rare Magicians born within a mundane family. Regardless, because Rias had her eyes on Issei, Sona suddenly had the craving to place him into her peerage.

It was the main reason why she approached him one day and demanded answers from him. She claimed it was her sworn duty as vice-president to concern herself with the wellbeing of students she thought might be getting into trouble. He was just as sharp as she had expected and knew right off the bat she wasn't being completely honest, though he did well to keep his thoughts from being expressed through his tone and gestures.

It ended up with her paying him a home visit. Since he had refused to share his secrets, she decided to put him into a corner. Once being permitted inside (ignoring the _stupid _grin on his face as well as some drooling), Sona used her position as vice-president to demand he tell her the truth or she will be forced to take it up with the director of the academy. If he really was involved in hooligan affairs or sexually assaulting women then she would have no choice but to report him— at least that was the reasons she gave him.

Backing him into a corner was a mistake. She received what she desired: answers. However, never before did she feel so _threatened. _She learned everything. What happened to his parents, his condition, and what he does on a regular basis when alone. All he did was tell her.

Yet, by looking at those eyes as he told her everything, she knew the roles had been reversed. What was a King looking for a new piece to add to her peerage ended up becoming a damsel imprisoned by a fearsome dragon, both figuratively and literally. His tone might have been light, if not serious, but it sang with _power _enough to make her elder sister look like a _child!_

It was as if his presence itself was enforced by all the powers of the world…

What did it mean to be Eighth Predator…?

Issei was a good child with a warm heart, he never asked anything from Sona on that day other than to keep his secret to herself. What he didn't know, through his naivety, was that it wasn't so much as a promise as it was an _order._

Because Sona feared for her life what would happen should she ever betray him. The thought of reporting him to one of the four Satans, particularly to her sister the current Leviathan, came up once. But then, what would they do about it? Would they feel so threatened as to try to capture him? And if so, what would happen should he fight back?

However, the news of the Red Dragon Emperor arriving in the human world had already been surfaced in the Underworld. It would only be a matter of time before someone figured out Hyoudou Issei was the current wielder of the Boosted Gear.

Of course, Issei never learned of her intentions and never learned she was a Devil. He honestly did think she was a concerned (if not nosy) student council officer. Regardless, she always went out of her way to cover for him whenever he missed classes. On rare occasions she even tutored him; though it wasn't like he could ever focus with the third most popular girl in all Kuoh Academy alone with him.

And ever since Rolan-sempai started to send his leftover jobs and emergencies his way, Issei had asked Sona to teach him how to write and submit reports. He never was good at that kind of thing. Sona was hesitant at first and told him he shouldn't be saving people for compensation, but when he argued he would have done it regardless if there was money or not she relented. Rather than teaching him, she agreed to do it herself under a few conditions.

First, he was to never hide any information that would come up. Second, he was to come directly to her after every instance he had 'gone out' and would have been satisfied with receiving a phone call or email should either of them be immediately unavailable. And third, he would play chess with her at every chance he could.

…Which led to now. Issei grunted for the umpteenth time as he sat alone with Sona in the student council room. The red and black pieces were arranged in the red's favor— the president's favor. Issei was losing horrendously. Though over the course of a year and a half he had made _some _progress. Sona didn't beat him under three moves like the first time. Today, she could beat him in six.

The point was for Issei to learn to use his brains rather than his fists… which was a really long and strenuous lesson for the both of them. Issei wasn't stupid, but he did lack most forms of common sense as well as strategic tact. Plus he was rather impatient. Still, he had learned how to be on the defensive, how to read moves, and how to control his frustration to think clearly. It's what helped him thus far return with fewer wounds.

It still didn't help that Sona was _leagues _more intelligent than him.

"Checkmate," Sona announced without having to look up from her laptop. Sona was one of those rare individuals who could type with one hand. She didn't break her flow even as she removed one hand to move her bishop across the field, effectively cornering his king. She didn't even have to look at the board! She knew where every piece was in the map in her head!

Issei slammed his head against the table. Though he had come a long way in tempering his frustrations, losing nine times in one sitting will always be demoralizing.

"Is there anything else you need to share, Ise-san?"

Their relationship was a peculiar one. While Issei would… assume they were friends, Sona always kept him at a distance as though she couldn't like him. Like she was tolerating his existence and just helping him out because it was her duty as the student council president. Well, it was to be expected. He chose the life of a pervert, after all.

The truth was, to this day, Sona _Sitri, _a High-Class Devil, was terrified of the existence that was Hyoudou Issei. She was always respectful towards him, always minded his feelings, and _always _made sure to never anger him. She knew Issei was a good person, but it didn't stop her instincts from screaming at her to live under any circumstance. If one were to find their selves locked in a cage with a sleeping lion, imagine what that individual would do in order to survive.

So long as this _dragon _wasn't hungry, she could be friends with it.

And imagine; there were _seven _more monstrosities out there in the world.

Over the course of the year, they had grown fairly close enough to break through at least some of the stuffy honorifics. He was fine with being called 'Ise', which only his closest friends called him. But at the same time he wasn't comfortable with calling her by her first name because he had such high respect for her and said she was his senior.

The boy never realized the roles were quite reverse. Sona had once figured that if he were a Devil, he would automatically be an Ultimate Class should his secret be revealed. He'd be elevated to the highest pinnacle by _default! _He wouldn't need finances, some grand deed of military grandeur, or recognition from the Rating Games. Although, the former two wouldn't be a problem for someone like him even if he had to start from the bottom.

Unfortunately for her, Sona had yet to learn of Issei's involvement with Rias Gremory.

Issei lifted his head. "Hmm… No, I think that's everything. You can send it now."

Sona nodded and did as was instructed. She shut her laptop, pushed it aside, and went back to finishing her tea.

"Thank you for everything Shitori-sempai," Issei scratched the back of his head like the goofball that he was. "I can write essays and turn in reports from school just fine, but official documents like that? I really don't want Rolan-san to get mad at me if I do it wrong."

She shook her head, "It's no trouble at all. As I've told you before, I find your actions admirable. Foolish and naïve, but admirable."

Issei tried to not flinch, but to no avail.

"Ise-san, are you absolutely sure those were the things you fought against?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," though he had said those words, Issei had to look up out of habit when he thought. "I mean, who could ever mistake Fujin, Kazejin, and Suijin? I think that's why Rolan-san sent me the message. He hates anything that comes from Japan and would more than likely have let people die instead of stopping them."

Sona fixed the position of her glasses. "Are you quite sure it was them though? Have you faced gods before?"

Issei crossed his arms as he thought a little more seriously. "No, I can't say that I have. I've fought a lot of monsters though. I wouldn't call them gods, but I have also fought against spirits that manifest as natural disasters. But actual mythological beings? No."

He thought about telling her about the Fallen Angel incident. But Sona didn't need to know about that. He's already troubled her enough today.

Sona studied him for a bit. Her sharp eyes trying to make a reading of his thoughts based on his facial features. However, she quickly realized his mind had wandered elsewhere. She learned from experience once Issei had lost focus _anything _can enter his mind. It was best to not try and figure out what he was thinking about.

"I see," she concluded. "You may go now. I still have my own business to take care of before lunch ends."

Issei stood and gave a small bow. "Thank you again Shitori-sempai. I'd be lost without you. Have a good day."

Before he left, she called out to him. "Oh yes. One more thing. Hyoudou-san, for what reason did you arrive with Rias this morning?"

If only Issei was just one second ahead. His hand was on the handle of the door and even turned. If he was only one second faster he could have opened it and then used it as a means to escape. She had called him by his family name, which meant serious business. She only did that when she was either A: upset, or B: disappointed. Her voice was definitely tense. There was a rumor that Rias and Sona were very close friends. It would only be natural for one friend to be concerned for the other should said friend be together with a super pervert like him.

He was beginning to sweat. Sona was _extremely _sharp. She would be able to tell if he was lying. But there was no way in hell he could tell her about Rias visiting him this morning. Naked at that! She would ask questions on why Rias would have to arrive and then he would have to tell her about being a Devil.

Ah ha! He got it!

"Oh, I've recently joined the Occult Research Club… Ha… ha ha…" he gave a shaky laugh in high hopes she would accept it. It wasn't a lie at all, but it wasn't the truth at the same time.

Since he couldn't look at her in fear she would see through his deception, he had failed to miss her eyes widening and face paling. However, she expertly concealed her shock.

"I see. Thank you, Ise-san. Have a good day as well."

*Scene*

Rias had skipped her last period in order to properly prepare herself for the arrival of her newest Pawn. As usual, the Occult Research Club located at the old school building was dimly lit with only candles aflame. For the heightened vision of Devil-kind, this was the most comfortable setting. She also had the whole room to herself at the moment. Akeno would arrive in a few minutes and the rest of her peerage would come after school. It was the perfect moment to get out of her clothes and take a relaxing shower.

By the time she had finished, her Queen was there to hand her a towel with the same mirthful smirk across her face.

"So how is our newest member?" Himejima Akeno placed a warm cup of tea as was prepared to the liking of her King, once said King was dried and fully clothed.

Rias took a seat at her desk and gave a heavy sigh. "I'm not too sure what to make of him. As a human he was able to take on those Fallen Angels and it looked like he was about to win if he wasn't stabbed from behind. And he keeps disappearing when I tried to get close to him. The first attempt he wasn't home at all and the second attempt he took off after receiving some email. But here's the thing; I sensed he came home, lost his signature, and then it reappeared hours before dawn. Whatever he was doing tired him out."

Akeno gave a small chuckle, "Oh, I could tell there is something more to him than meets the eye. Just look at the wards placed around his house. Those were the workings of a competent Magician. But it confuses me because they were built as though they never thought of a Devil examining them… And it was so intricate too. What a shame."

Rias leaned forward with her elbows propped against her desk. "He's already said two remarkable things to me. First, 'We all have our responsibilities'. And second, 'Everyone has their secrets'. What do you think it means, Akeno?"

The Queen tilted her head and tapped a slender finger against her chin in thought. "It sounds like someone who has a heavy burden on them. It makes sense seeing as it took all eight of your Pawn pieces to revive him. You don't think he's affiliated with the Magician Faction, do you?"

Rias shook her head, "As you said, the barrier was built as though the Magician who made it had never heard of the existence of Devils. Issei could have taught himself hedge magic. It could explain how he was able to take on those Fallen Angels… But…"

"But he doesn't produce a strong enough energy signature to be anything but a normal human," concluded Akeno.

The King nodded. "Though the output is low to that of a normal human, it is also different in texture. I'm not sure what to make of it. Plus… during the treatment I gave him… there was something on his back…"

Rias narrowed her eyes. Those tattoos were too defined in their geometric patterns to be done by normal means. And normal tattoos don't _breathe _like that. It was more like a symbiotic organism than a pair of florescent inked wings.

"Do you think that, maybe, he's awakened his Sacred Gear?" asked Akeno.

"…It is possible. It could be like Yuuto's where it doesn't need an instrument to activate. But even Yuuto's Sword Birth manifests as something. I've never heard of a Sacred Gear without an actual form."

Rias paused for a moment as she recalled something else. "Akeno, he said he would forever serve me. But he also said it would be determined if I am worthy of being his King. And if not, then it would be difficult for me to control him."

"Hmm…" the vice-president of the fake club thought to herself. "Does this worry you, Buchou?"

"Of course it does," Rias gave a heavy sigh. "He told me right away he didn't trust me. I'm worried he won't be able to."

"Ara ara~ You worry too much. The Gremory family is known for treating their peerage different than other Devils. If you give him space and open yourself up to him like you have for any of us, I'm sure he will do the same. For now let's—"

There was a knock on the door.

The two looked at another before Rias straightened herself. "Enter."

She had been expecting one of her subordinates as it was around the time they would start to arrive, however she was taken by surprise when her childhood friend entered instead.

"Sona," Rias blinked. "What can I do for you?"

The Sitri Devil fixed her glasses as her face spoke of all business. "Rias, I need to know something. What is your affiliation to Hyoudou Issei?"

Again, Rias blinked. "Issei? I could have sworn we had talked about this a while back. Well, due to recent events, I had to make a move sooner than expected. Issei is now a member of my peerage as my Pawn."

Her brows came together in confusion when she saw her friend blanch. Not only that, but her eyes had widened and her composure threatened to break.

Akeno tilted her head in curiosity. She recognized the look as one who had lost hope. But she would say nothing as it wasn't her place.

"Sona, what's wrong?" Rias was beginning to worry about her friend's abnormal behavior. Sona Sitri was always calm and collective. You'd sooner see the crimson moon than see Sona behave… well, the way she was right now. She didn't even act this way whenever news of Leviathan paying a visit.

"I can't believe you went along with it. Rias…" the Sitri heiress began slowly and in a low tone, "do you know anything about Hyoudou-san?"

"Sona…" the Gremory heiress replied in the same tone, "do _you_?"

"…He and I have a something of an understanding at the moment. There is not much I can share with you, even in the name of our friendship," Sona explained after a bit of silence. "So I'll ask again: do you know anything about him?"

Rias frowned as her eyes narrowed. "Sona… is Issei blackmailing you with something?"

The school president fixed her glasses and gave a small sigh. "No, nothing of the sort."

"Then what is it?"

She paused for a while longer. Her eyes shut as she took in a brief breath of air. "It would seem you know nothing about him at all. Rias, you may have made a grave mistake. Hyoudou Issei is a force you will not be able to control."

Rias frowned further. The words Issei shared with her last night rang through her head. If he deemed her unworthy he so stated she will have difficulty controlling him. "You know what he is, don't you? Issei wasn't a normal human after all, was he?"

Rather than answering, Sona asked, "Exactly how many pieces did you use in reviving him? And why did you need to do so in the first place?"

"I'll answer that question if you tell me how you know about him? I'll not ask what he is; he can tell me that when he wants to. But I feel like I should know why you know so much about my newest Pawn when I don't."

"…I'm not asking for curiosity's sake, Rias. I'm asking because I'm worried for you. I'm trying to offer you a trade to escape from a potential catastrophe."

Both Rias and Akeno faltered. Akeno couldn't keep up the smile any longer and Rias couldn't keep up the friendly atmosphere.

"…Do you have any idea what you're trying to ask for?" Rias' tone was dangerous. "You're asking one King to hand over someone of their peerage without reason."

"I understand _exactly _what I am asking for," Sona didn't stand down. "It's because of what I know I am stepping over a few bounds. And if he hasn't told you already then I shouldn't. Just know this isn't something you will be able to contain."

"And you can?"

"Absolutely not," Sona shook her head. "However, I've had the misfortune of getting to know Issei for the year. I know all there is about him. I know how he thinks and what he reacts to. Does that mean I will be a better King than you? Not in the slightest. I know I will never be able to control him if he so decided to do something I didn't agree with. I mean no disrespect to you or how your rule your peerage, but I'm asking for the sake of avoiding anything disastrous. The best I would be able to do is to direct the carnage to keep damages to a minimum."

Rias was growing impatient. She tapped a finger on the desk. "Disaster? Like what? You're making it sound like he's a force of nature. Sure he could take on a few Fallen Angels, but I don't think he would have been defeated if he was what you're making him out to be."

Sona blinked. "What? What's this about Fallen—"

There was a knock on the door and seconds afterwards a pair of students entered. The first was Rias' Knight, the blonde haired Kiba Yuuto. The other following close behind was her newest Pawn, Hyoudou Issei.

"Buchou, I've brought…" Yuuto began but cut himself off after noticing the tension around the room. But he kept his charming smile and tried to ease things down in his particular manner. "Kaichou, it's good to see you. I didn't expect you to be here."

Sona didn't respond. Her eyes were locked on Issei.

The Pawn's attention was directed from examining the scenery of the room towards the student president at the mentioning of her presence. Their eyes locked for a moment. While she blanched and bit her lip to appear as stern as she normally would, he gave her a large smile.

"Oh hey there Shitori-sempai. What are you doing here?"

Rias' brow twitched at the familiarity he expressed. There really was something going on between the two of them that she didn't know about. Sona wasn't the sort to lie, but she didn't believe that little story about knowing him for a year. More curious now, Rias decided to let things play out. Issei called her by her alias, which meant he didn't know she was a Devil. How will Sona respond?

The Sitri heiress adjusted her glasses. "Hello there Ise-san. Kiba-san. I was just discussing with Rias about your sudden enrollment in this… club."

"Sona and I were discussing whether or not to transfer you over to her peerage," Rias spoke up. She wasn't in the mood to play this game with anyone.

Sona spun around, her eyes wide as though she had been betrayed.

"Peerage…?" Issei looked over to Rias in confusion. He blinked a few times as his mind started to process what she meant. When it was done, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. "Eh?! S-Shitori-sempai, you're a Devil too?!"

Yuuto looked over to Akeno and gave a silent question with his eyes. She replied with a shrug and a small smile.

Sona turned back around and addressed Issei with fortification, "That is correct. Here in the human world I am under an alias. However, I am Sona Sitri of the House of Sitri, a High-Class Devil and a King much like Rias. At the moment I am without any Pawns, thus was I discussing with Rias if she was willing to make a trade with me. I'm sorry for not informing you about this."

Rias stood up and circled around her desk. Though she leaned against it and appeared casual, she did tense at the feeling of… fear coming from her friend. There had to be a reason for Sona's behavior. And if it was enough for the Sitri heiress to constantly be on her toes at the moment, then Rias will do everything she can to protect her dear friend.

Akeno shifted her footing after noticing the composure of her King. Likewise, Yuuto's body tensed, though he was unsure what was going to happen.

Issei scratched his cheek. Whether he noticed his surroundings was up in the air. "Well… it's not like I had any reason to know. Nothing like this came up before. Besides, everyone has their secrets. But what's this about a trade?"

Sona shifted her glasses once more, using the gesture to hide her relief. "So you're not mad… No, of course you're not. I don't know why I was like this…"

"Shitori-sempai…?" Issei spoke up as he couldn't hear what she was saying. "Or do I call you Sitri-sempai from now on?"

Gradually, the others relaxed.

"Please continue to call me as you normally would," she replied clearly. "As for the trade, I am welcoming you into my peerage provided you and Rias both agree to it. I've no right to take a piece from another King. But if you so choose to remain with Rias, I can only ask that you _please _look before you leap."

Issei winced. He knew what she was referring to. "Yes Shitori-sempai. I owe Buchou my life so I'll be staying in her company. Thank you for the offer though. I know for sure I would have respected you as my Master if things were different."

Rias tried to not scowl. But on the other hand there was hope for her yet. Issei seemed to be a good guy. If someone as strict and stern as _Sona _could get his respect then surely someone as loving as her could earn it as well.

…Right?

"I believe I've… humiliated myself enough," Sona said. "Rias, I'm sorry for causing a scene and hope this can be forgotten. Ise-san, I do hope you won't cause my friend any trouble. And please continue to see me when you are having problems. My doors are still open to you. Good day, everyone."

With that, Sona left the Occult Research Club.

*Scene*

"Yuuto, have you seen Koneko?" Rias asked once things had settled down. Everyone took a seat while Akeno began serving tea. "She was supposed to be here by now."

Yuuto wanted to ask what the whole fiasco was about just now but decided it would be better to save it for later. He gave the best smile he could despite the lone drop of sweat starting to form at his brow. "Y-Yeah… About that. We managed to run into her on our way over here."

Rias cocked a brow, gesturing for him to continue. When he didn't, she looked over towards Issei, who in return hung his head in despair.

"Well…" Yuuto scratched his left cheek as he was trying to find the right words. "I don't know how to put this… But when we ran into her and I introduced Hyoudou-kun to her… She…"

Akeno cackled, "Buchou~ I think you'll find out if you look outside the window."

The Gremory heiress didn't quite understand how looking out the window will provide her any answers. But she trusted her Queen and so did as was suggested. And it was a good thing she didn't bring her tea along with her, else a sudden spit-take would have stained the glass. Instead she choked on her spit.

Koneko, her Rook, was stuck in a tree. She was sitting on one of the thickest branches with her knees tucked close to her body. Her eyes were glaring all manner of hatred through the old school building. And once Rias traced what she was looking at, her eyes would have met Issei. But it was impossible seeing as how the wall blocked off all vision and the angle of the tree branch's position was too low for her to look through the window. How Koneko knew where Issei was sitting was beyond her.

"What did you do to her?" Rias sighed.

"I didn't do anything!" cried Issei. He bowed his head and began fiddling with his fingers. "All I did was say hi to my kohai when she just hissed at me and climbed that tree. She called me a bunch of names and told me to stay away from her or else I'd regret the day I was born…"

By this point, Issei slid off the couch and began making drawings on the carpet with his finger.

Rias didn't know what to make of this. She knew Issei was something special, but she didn't realize how much trouble he would be bringing along with him. First Sona and now Koneko? What's next?

"I've never seen Koneko act that way," Yuuto stated. "Come to think about it, I'd have to say this is the most we've seen her do. Well Hyoudou-kun, I'd heard a lot from your reputation, but I think it precedes you."

This made Issei even more depressed.

Rias clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Well Koneko aside, I believe everyone is accounted for. So, Ise-kun, we, the Occult Research Club, welcome you." She smirked before finishing with, "…as Devils."

Issei's attention snapped into focus once the flutter of wings was heard. He looked around. Rias had her gothic wings exposed just as well as Akeno's and Yuuto's. That same feeling as before swelled within Issei with his wings wanting to burst free. However, he suppressed it. There just wasn't enough space for them to be exposed without something breaking from where he was sitting.

"Now why don't we all take a seat? I'm sure you have plenty of questions," the red-haired Devil waved a hand towards the sofas.

Issei and Yuuto sat together on one while Rias took the opposing one. Akeno introduced herself to Issei while she refilled everyone's cup. When done, she took her seat beside the Gremory heiress.

"That man you met last night was a Fallen Angel," Rias began.

Issei nodded. "Yeah, I managed to convince him to share a bit of information with me. To be honest, I'm having a difficult time believing any of this. Sure I've heard of Angels and Devils before in biblical lore, but I've never expected to run into actual ones."

Rias shook her head. "Understand that wasn't an Angel, but a _Fallen _Angel. There is a distinction. They are the former Angels who served God, but they were beings who have fallen to Hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

She took a sip of her tea to let the information soak into his head. He took the moment as well to take a drink, but his eyes shone with anticipation and curiosity. He was absorbed in this and was craving information.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times," she went on. "We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which create the three forces. This has been going on since before anyone can remember."

"That man, Dohnaseek, said this was your territory," Issei mentioned, his eyes sharp as his perverted persona faded away. "If the Fallen Angels are your enemy and are trespassing on your land, shouldn't it be within your rights to expel them?"

Rias gave a pleasant smile, finding his logic keen. "There is something of an armistice between the three factions. Granted small skirmishes do happen here and there between the groups, anything that might get out of hand has the strong potential of triggering another war. So long as the Fallen Angels aren't causing trouble, even if they are _lingering _within my territory, I can't just kick them out."

"Even when they tried to kill me?" his eyes narrowed.

She sighed. "This is where it gets… complicated. Last night I was forced to accept that man's so-called _apology _because I can't afford any retribution from the Fallen Angel faction. However, in regards to before… I'm sorry but I can't seek out justice if a human was involved. Humans are considered the additional party and if they are not in affiliation to any of the other group then we have no right to interfere whatsoever. Just as we Devils must take care of our own affairs, so too must the humans. So long as the secret of our existence isn't released to the populace, there's nothing I can really do about it."

"…And this doesn't change now that I am a Devil?"

"It only means that they can't come after you without a reasonable cause," she shrugged and then crossed her legs. She didn't even care Issei had scored a panty shot. Despite how serious he was, he was a pervert first and foremost. "As you are now a member of my peerage, you are under my protection as a Pawn of the Gremory Heiress. However they may try again if they went as far as to disguise themselves as a human to get close to you."

Issei frowned; he recalled the date he had with _Amano Yuuma._

"They said I have something called… a Sacred Gear," he scratched his head as he tried to remember what it was called. The memory was still a little fuzzy but he could recall all of it… it just hurt a bit to attempt. "What is that exactly?"

Yuuto was the one to answer this time, "Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. Most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently," Akeno spoke up as well, "there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

"…But _what _exactly is a Sacred Gear?" Issei repeated the question with a bit more clarity in his tone.

"I think it would be best to show you," Rias finished her tea before standing up. "Ise, I want you to close your eyes."

He gave her a dumbfounded look. She swore she could see the question marks float around his head.

"…Just do it."

He shrugged but obeyed.

"Good, now I want you to look deep into yourself and channel all of your energy throughout your being. Start with the heart and let it flow everywhere else."

Akeno tilted her head and asked, "Buchou, don't you think this is a little advanced for him? We're not even sure if he knows how to channel his Devil energy."

Rias replied proudly, "Perhaps not, but it looks like he knows what he's doing."

True to her words, Issei's concentration was absolute. He looked to be at peace with himself.

"Now I want you to shape that energy into the strongest substance you can imagine. It could be a sword, a shield, a piece of armor or equipment— anything. Focus all of it into one mass and channel it wherever you believe is most fitting."

His eyes snapped open immediately. For a second, she could have sworn she saw his eyes glow green. But when she blinked they were his usual shade of brown. "So it's called a Sacred Gear… I always wondered what it was…"

"Issei-kun," Yuuto inquired, "do you mean you can already activate your Sacred Gear?"

The Pawn rubbed his left wrist. "I suppose you could say that."

Akeno's smile grew a tiny fraction more.

Rias was rather excited. "This is good! Issei, what can your Sacred Gear do?"

"…Fukushachou," he instead addressed Akeno, "you said Sacred Gears are found throughout the world in humans. Is it common for any of the factions to attack them?"

Akeno gave a light chime of laughter, "Ara ara, please just call me Akeno-oneesama. And I can't say for certain. But in special cases, like yours, it is possible for one group to attack if they deem the possessor a big enough threat."

Issei sweatdropped, "Erm… I'd rather not. You're my senior after all."

"Fufufu. Then I'll settle for Himejima-oneesama."

Issei didn't respond to that. He went back to Rias instead. "Buchou, exactly how did you come about finding me and resurrecting me?"

Though he was being polite and kept a warm smile up, Rias could hear the hint of suspicion in his words. He didn't trust her. She supposed it was understandable, given the circumstances.

She shrugged to herself and decided to answer honestly. "I've been keeping an eye on your for quite some time. There are a few humans attending this school who have the potential of wielding Sacred Gears. I'm not too sure which ones do and don't. However, it was undeniable with you and so I thought about recruiting you to my peerage. Unfortunately I never succeeded in finding the right moment to talk to you and explain what I just told you. But who would have believed we were Devils ruling the school and going against Fallen Angels? After all, you were just a normal high school student."

Her eyes narrowed slightly; not in suspicion, but in curiosity, "…Or at least I _thought _you were. You did very well in fooling everyone. I'd have to say you're nothing short of a genius to have come up with a façade of debauchery. Not to mention humble and shameless to be the bane of women everywhere for so long. These are the things I admire about you. No one pays a second glance at a pervert after all. This morning you could have taken full advantage of our situation but instead you were concerned for my modesty."

"R-Right…" Issei had to look away from his King as he nonchalantly sipped his tea. "Façade…"

Yuuto raised a hand as though still attending a class, "Buchou? What do you mean? Sorry but I'm a little out of the loop."

Rias smiled proudly as though it was her who achieved something so great. "Ise was able to hold his own against a Fallen Angel. By the looks of things, he was winning. Unfortunately, he went down due to a cheap shot from behind. If Akeno and I hadn't sensed the Fallen Angels' energies, Ise would have been long dead."

"And Hyoudou-kun did this as a human?" Yuuto asked for reassurance. His eyes went over towards the subject of the matter.

Having been the center of everyone's ire due to his choices in life, Issei had no idea how to react towards admiration and praise. He shuffled in his seat and continued to use the teacup as a means to draw out time… even when it had been empty for some time. Akeno had seen this and refilled his cup a few times.

After a while he cleared his throat. "Regardless, they attacked me because of my Sacred Gear even if I had nothing to do with them." He leaned back as he looked across the room, staring into open space. His mind was full of thoughts Rias couldn't theorize of what. "Whatever the reason, it was more than enough to scare them into acting so desperately. Buchou, how long have you been keeping an eye on me?"

Rias sipped her tea before answering, "About a little more than a year. Ever since you entered Kuoh Academy I would have to say."

"So around the time Shitori-sempai…" whatever he was about to say was drawled off in his thoughts.

"Speaking of which," she crossed her legs again. "What is your relationship with Sona? She was very… concerned about you before you entered."

"Oh… uh…" Issei put his cup down and scratched his cheek. He made noises of thought to gain as much time as possible to find a suitable answer. He didn't try to hide the epiphany as he snapped his fingers when finding an appropriate response. "Shitori-sempai helps me out with class assignments and sometimes tutors me. Yeah that's it."

The room was silent. No one believed his excuse but no one was going to call him out on it.

"I think it is starting to turn into more of an interrogation than an introduction," Rias sighed and waved her hand in dismissal. "I apologize for that, Ise-kun. Well, I think that'll be all for today. Why don't you head home and let the information soak in? Tomorrow we can get started on your duties as a Devil."

Issei grimaced, "You're not going to have me dealing in the trade of souls, are you?"

Rias gave a light laugh, "No, no, we no longer deal in acquiring souls from humans. Although there are some groups that do, likely the oldest of clans, I assure you we, the Occult Research Club, do not partake in any of that. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. For now, have a good night Ise. I hope you're a bit more rested by tomorrow."

"Ah, that's good," Issei gave a sigh of relief. He then stood and bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality, Buchou. And thank you for the tea Himejima-sempai—"

"_Onee-sama,_" Akeno corrected.

Issei just did his best to keep the smile. He then gave the same departing gesture towards Yuuto and excused himself from the room.

Akeno laughed into her hand, "My, oh my, he seems to be quite the character."

Rias nodded in agreement.

"Um… Buchou?" Yuuto raised his hand once more. "Are we going to do anything about Koneko-chan?"

It wasn't like Rias had forgotten about her Rook. It was more like she didn't know how to get a startled cat out of a tree. She wasn't going to like having to deal with Koneko's claws.


	3. Chapter 3

**A note from the author!**

Thank you everyone who has taken such an interest in this story. I'm not going to lie, this story has the least amount of seriousness in it compared to the amount I put in my other stories. However, for what reason even I can't understand, this one has more of my interest than the others COMBINED. I don't know why.

So a few things to note. I apologize for not getting the information on how his Boosted Gear works accurately. I was given the impression it adds his base power over and over, but I was proven wrong and given information that it multiplies his collective potential with each boost. So rather than adding, say 10+10 over and over, it's 10+10+100+1000, and so on. It makes me realize that this power is overly BULLSHIT, but then again as Issei is a Predator it makes sense that it should be ridiculous.

In regards to the Predators... In a manner of speaking, they are more powerful than the Maous. Although it's debatable if they can stand up against Super Devils, seeing as their 'true forms' exist beyond the conceptions and logic placed on the world. Therefore, as Predators are recognized as the world's strongest, a Super Devil MIGHT be more powerful as they are not bound by the foundations of the world. Still, I have the discussion open for anyone as well as presenting it to those who work with me on my stories.

In regards to Ludwig von Siegfried, Second Predator, I've no idea what I'm to do with him. He's more than likely NOT to make an appearance, much like any other Predator. I understand there is a Siegfried in canon to this story, who is a descendant to the actual hero. So is mine, as he comes from the Siegfried clan. So I'll more than likely keep mine only in mention. Also, his Gram and Balmung aren't Sacred Gears but are more ACTUAL weapons he designed himself that surpass the originals. This is because of his Gift of Craft- something of the same origins as Issei's Gift of Flight in this story.

Last, I've already broken my rule about OCs. Though this one only appears in this chapter and that'll be it. But I feel I've overstepped my bounds and let her dictate how the story will progress a little too much. I await everyone's response. I also ask if anyone is okay if I introduce at least ONE of the Predators in the future. I wanted this to be a strictly DxD Character-only story, but am greatly tempted to see what would happen should one of them show up in Japan.

DragonXDelinquent, I know you and I are having a conversation on the moment. I apologize for not responding and will be getting to that when I can.

Thank you everyone for your time and I'm sorry if I'm not responding to any other PMs or reviews. My time is taken by work and other projects. Plus I was without internet for a few days.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nakashima Ayame was a little girl no older than twelve. She was rather tall for her age and was often mistaken for a _petanko _high schooler, especially with the bored yet sharp look in her eyes. She lived by herself in a moderately sized house once belonging to her parents and was now under the ownership of her aunt until she became of legal age. Day in and out, she would go to the grocer and purchase her dinner, always taking as much time as possible in the check-out to enjoy the conversation with the teenage boy she secretly had a crush on. At her free time, after she had meticulously cleaned every square inch of the house from her boredom, she would wander around the park in search of someone to play with. There were times when she could play with younger children, but most children her age were in school and she was left to play by herself most of the time. And the parents mistook her as some cradle robber and usually pulled their young children away from her.

Her aunt rarely showed up, perhaps checking in on her once every week for only a few hours. Sometimes Ayame could convince her to stay for dinner, yet they would always eat in silence. Her aunt never liked her because of some falling out between her and Ayame's mother. Something about her mother stealing her aunt's boyfriend and Ayame being the result of that affair.

No one would pay for her to attend school. Rather, her aunt went out of her way to make sure she wouldn't be going to school. Many times Ayame tried to retrieve help from the government to allow her free tuition into _any _school, but her aunt had been against it and resulted in harsh punishments. However, in order to avoid any legal issues, her aunt made her continue her education by filling out and submitting online essays and exams.

Ayame thought many times about running away or reporting her aunt. She may have been young, but she wasn't stupid and knew well her aunt was misguiding her. However, she also thought about what would happen. She would more than likely be taken away to some foster home or orphanage since she had no other relatives to turn to. Ayame didn't want that. She wanted to stay in the home she was born in.

But she so desperately wanted someone to talk to. She wanted a friend.

Her mother had taught her to pray. For the past three years, Ayame had learned to talk to God, to act like He was beside her. She made a game of it and tried to think of what he looked like, what he dressed in, how he talked, how he would behave around her, and so on. But it was no different from an imaginary friend. No matter how long or how many times she talked to God, He never responded. And for three years her prayers for wanting a friend were ignored.

Well then, fuck it. If God wouldn't listen, then she might as well try her luck with Lucifer.

As one who had _a lot _of free time, she spent a few weeks searching online for authentic rituals and hexes for getting an audience with the devil. Right off the bat she knew more than 99% of them were just complete bullshit. But there was the 1% that caught her attention. It was on a blog from a local teenage girl who claimed it worked in summoning the 'High School Prince' as a Devil. Normally she would have ignored the claim and moved on to the next resource if not for two things.

First, the following day Ayame couldn't find the blog post no matter what she tried or how much she hacked into the system to retrieve the data. It was like it hadn't existed in the first place— a feat only a superb hacker could perform, but then raised the question why someone of that caliber would do it in the first place.

The second was the intricacy of the magic sigil on the attached photo. It was the stereotypical magic circle most cults used. However, her eyes acknowledged the geometric pattern which was based off of the Spiral Theory. Shapes and lines overlapping another that looked like nonsense but to the mathematical mind was nothing short of genius. What appeared to be hoopla that was supposed to look fancy was, in fact, something far too abstract and complicated for some archaic nutjob to figure out on his own. This was something that would take _months _to draw out.

It was a good thing she printed it out the day she found it.

Now, she didn't know what she needed for a satanic ritual. Her information was still fresh and her investigation threw her all over the place. Some said to use black candles, others white, and there was also the question on which fragrances to 'purify' yourself in. Then what to wear, what time of day to perform the ritual, what materials you use to draw the circle, whether one was a virgin or not… so on and so forth.

She thought about using her aunt as a sacrifice. But then it'll become a problem if that annoying social worker showed up without her aunt being around. People would start looking into her sudden disappearance, especially at her job at the health clinic. Clean up wouldn't have been a problem. She had plenty of time to take care of that.

In the end, she found and bought a few chickens, drained them of their blood, and filled it in a spray can. She enlarged the print out and cut out a four-piece stencil, taped everything down to the center of the living room, and then sprayed the summoning circle directly onto the wooden floor.

She decided a plain white blouse would be acceptable for the ritual, lit a few white candles in five corners representing the pentagram, and gave a prayer to the circle.

Naturally it didn't work. Of course it wouldn't. If God didn't answer then why would Lucifer? Either she wasn't destined to have a friend… or she didn't do something right. Not really having anything better to do, she pulled her laptop and looked up alternative means to summon the devil.

An hour or so after her search, the doorbell rang. It was such a strange and foreign sound to her. No one rings the doorbell. The social worker only calls at this point and her aunt just barges in with her spare key. Why, she couldn't recall a time when someone rang the doorbell, even when her parents were alive.

She was conflicted between answering for the sake of a conversation or ignoring it for her health. It was late at night and no good ever comes in the evening. She should just pretend she was asleep; eventually the person would leave.

Three minutes later the bell rang again. She ignored it. Five minutes after that, it rang again. _Clearly _this person couldn't take a hint and leave her alone. If they weren't going to leave then she might as well see what was so Goddamn important.

*Scene*

Issei was _pretty _sure he had the right address. It wouldn't be the first time he had gotten the location of the client wrong. But he learned from his mistakes (at the third attempt) and had written down the addresses this time. He checked his note; it was accurate. He sent a message to Rias for confirmation and she replied with the matching address.

After standing for almost fifteen minutes, he scratched his head and pondered on what to do. He did get a little lost on his way over here and took longer than usual. There was also the little break-in at the family-owned bakery he stopped halfway through here. Maybe he took too long and the client wasn't home?

His suspicions were put to rest at the sound of approaching footsteps followed by the clicking of locks. He stood up straight and tried to make himself as presentable as possible. He also braced himself for the worst.

…He's had nothing but questionable clients so far.

"…Yes?"

Oh how he wanted to fall on his knees right then and there and sing hymns to the gods of debauchery! They weren't fucking with him this time! And they rewarded his patience with a _kuudere petanko _instead of some overly muscled cross-dressing magical _man_!

Opening the door for him was a brown haired beauty with silver eyes with European features. She was close to his age, maybe a year younger than him, and almost as tall. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap white dress that fell to her knees; Issei's Level-87 x-ray eyes told him she wasn't wearing a bra. She stared at him with such expressionless eyes Issei could get lost in her gaze forever and ever.

However, if there's anything he's learned from his misadventures of being a pervert, Fate was a woman. As a pervert, he was the bane of every woman, and thus Fate's. Therefore, it wouldn't be uncommon for Fate to defy the laws she placed on the world itself just to make his life as miserable as possible. This girl could just be answering the door for some darker monstrosity inside.

Issei didn't want to think what could have been worse than his most recent client.

"Um… hi?" he nervously started out with.

She stared at him with those piercing eyes. The hell with Akeno's sexual harassment with the way she undressed him, this girl was digging in _deeper. _"…Hi."

"…Would there by chance be anyone else home?"

Again, she stared at him. He was beginning to grow uncomfortable. "…If you're asking if I'm home alone, I'm not. Can I help you with something? I'm expecting someone soon."

Issei perked up at this. "Oh. Were you the one by chance who called me?"

Her brow arched. Not in surprise, but as a gesture as to show she was openly questioning his intelligence. He knew he wasn't the brightest student; he didn't need some stranger to remind him!

"…Are you trying to tell me you're the Devil?" Her brows came together in agitation and skepticism. She eyed him up and down, undressing him so masterfully it brought his Optic Undressing Skill to shame. "You're a disappointment. You're nothing like the 'High School Prince' the blog posted about."

A metaphorical arrow pierced Issei.

"T-That would be Kiba," Issei was able to brush it off a bit better this time. This wouldn't be the first someone tried to summon Yuuto and got him instead. As a new Devil, he had started off with getting everyone's extra summons. "But this would be the first time someone called me personally. So, here I am!"

Once again, Issei had his intelligence put into question with the look she was giving him.

"…What Devil rings the doorbell?" she dryly asked.

"Give me a break!" he half demanded and cried. "I've been a Devil for barely two weeks and still learning how things work! I've spent one handing out fliers every night and only recently got the okay to visit potential clients. For some reason I'm not compatible with the summoning circle… Buchou says I can't produce enough demonic energy to slip through…"

"…So you're a newb," she deadpanned. But then she opened the door a little wider. "Come in. I'll make us some tea."

"…Eh?" Issei blinked but was moving inside anyways. "Just like that? No asking for me to reveal my powers or anything like that?"

She shut the door and escorted him down the hallway towards the living room. "I knew what you were right away. I was only wondering _why _you were ringing the doorbell."

Issei nearly tripped. Buchou did tell him humans with strong enough greed could identify a Devil. The whole conversation could have been prevented. Instead she _chose _to insult him while rubbing salt in his still fresh wounds. What a cruel, cruel girl.

But at least she was cute. If she was cute then he didn't mind if she was a little mean. She did strike him as the type to completely walk all over him. And his recent escapades (read: beat-downs) with Koneko made him learn of the wonders of femdom. Granted it was the School Mascot just assaulting him for being within three meters near her. For some reason, it was far different from the normal beatings he received when he got caught peeping by the girls of the academy. If he played his cards right, maybe this girl will be a bit more… gentle.

Issei did, however, trip as soon as he saw the magic circle in the middle of the room. The blood was still a little wet and the smell was intoxicating his senses. "W-W-W-W-W-W-What the hell is this?!"

Over in the kitchen, which had a barstool window for anyone to peer in from the living room, the girl placed a kennel on the stove. She looked up in curiosity as though there was _nothing wrong _and wanted to know why he was freaking out. "The magic circle I found to summon you? Did I not perform the ritual right? Was I supposed to use human blood after all?"

This time, Issei was the one giving her the look of questioning her intelligence. But it had no effect on her as her returning gaze felt like a brick to the face. "Um… No. We don't use blood. In fact…"

He approached the bar and pulled out one of the leaflets from his pocket. It was one of the many fliers Rias made him hand out to the public and slip inside mail boxes for ten days straight. On the front was the magic circle for Rias Gremory's peerage. He handed it to her and explained while she looked it over, "You can just use that. There are instructions on the back as well as a survey."

She flipped it over and read said instructions. Her bored and dry expression changed suddenly to one of… disbelief and astonishment. Not good astonishment. It was another means for her to question the competence of what Issei had to offer. He didn't understand what her problem was. The instructions were simple! One, hold on to the tag with the magic circle facing up. Two, make a wish. Three, wait for your Devil to appear. How can it be any more difficult than that?! Simple is best, right?

But the glare she gave him didn't make him feel like a monkey this time. The one she gave him was _leagues _more brutal than the ones before. It made him feel like a single-celled ameba.

"No, wait! That's not the problem!" Issei snapped out of his disparity… or chose to ignore it for the sake of his manhood. "We need to clean this up before someone sees it!"

Already his head swiveled around in search of something to use to help him. His eyes saw a rather tall cupboard in the kitchen, so he circled around the counter and looked through there. Just as he suspected, most of the cleaning products were neatly organized within. He pulled out the mop, a bucket, and some soap.

"…Use the clear bottle with the yellow cap," the girl said after watching him move. "It'll clean up blood better than the wood cleaner you grabbed."

"Clear bottle… yellow cap…" Issei put down the bottle he first grabbed and exchanged it with the one she recommended. It looked to be some homemade formula seeing as the bottle didn't have anything on it while the liquid inside was as clear as alcohol. It also stank something fierce because of his heightened senses, even with the cap firmly on.

"Um…" he turned and dared to ask with some hesitation, "Exactly what is this?"

"…Universal cleaner," was her reply.

"…I-I see…" he gulped after waiting for her to explain further but getting nothing. With that, he filled the bucket with water and mixed it in with some of the unknown cleaning product and went to work. All the while, she watched him from behind the stove until the kennel started to steam. Expertly, she moved around the kitchen and pulled out what was needed to finish the tea without having to take her eyes off of him.

It was starting to become creepy.

Ten minutes later, the tea was served in fine china with a few assortments of other sweets for picking. As one who had to clean the entire house on his own for three years, Issei could take pride in his skills in removing stains. It wasn't something he enjoyed, but it's not like he could have hired help. Well, he could have, but he wasn't so sure what to do if they _somehow _stumbled upon what was under his basement.

He was both amazed and terrified of the girl's mystery cleaner. The blood practically dissolved at the touch. Just in case, he made sure to not directly touch it…

"Thank you for the tea," he said politely as he took his first sip. He wasn't a tea expert so he wasn't sure what kind it was. Nonetheless, it was fruity with a bit of lemon. It was quite nice.

"…You're welcome," she replied almost mechanically as she sat on the couch directly in front of his. She didn't touch her tea but instead continued to stare at him intensely.

There was an awkward silence between the two for some time that was growing worse with each tick of the clock hanging over the kitchen. At least to Issei it was. He couldn't tell what this girl was thinking with her face frozen in the same dull expression.

It was so potent he almost couldn't keep his focus on her exposed panties. Almost.

She wasn't that different from Koneko, yet at the same time the two were obviously two different people. While Koneko hated his existence with every fiber of her being and sent all kinds of subliminal messages of _death _whenever he was around, this girl was staring at him in a quizzical manner. She was observing him, studying him, recording his every action and analyzing the smallest of his movements. Actually, as he thought about it, Koneko did the exact same thing. But there was a difference between the two.

Koneko stared at him as though he were her ultimate enemy and so observed and made note of his weaknesses in order to wait for the perfect moment to strike. This girl was studying him as though he was a new scientific discovery… which wasn't too far from the truth.

"So, um…" Issei placed his cup down and scratched his cheek. The girl's eyes sharpened at his words. "H-How about some introductions? My name is Hyoudou Issei, a local high school student turned Devil, and Pawn of Rias Gremory. It's nice to meet you," he finished with a small bow.

"…Nakashima Ayame," she responded and gave a similar bow. And then resumed to stare at him.

Issei was starting to sweat. He's had some _weird _clients, but at least they were all conversational. "So… um… Nakashima-chan, what can I do for you? As a Devil I'm here to grant a wish so long as you can afford it. I can grant you money and power… and even turn you into a magical girl. But I strongly advise not going for stuff like that."

Her brow arched at the mentioning of a magical girl. Funny story that was. One of Issei's first clients was a full-grown man who desperately wanted to be a magical girl. Dressed up like one and everything. They ended up just watching a bunch of magical girl anime and discussing it over like a pair of otakus. He was a repeat customer, unfortunately…

"…You seem useless for a Devil," she stated as though it were the most obvious of things. It made him flinch in pain. "But I do have a wish I think someone like you can grant. I'm willing to trade my soul for it." For the first time, she looked away. "I… would like… a friend…"

But then her razor sharp gaze went back to him, "I'm even willing to accept a lolicon like you. Though I would have preferred that so-called Prince, I've learned to not be picky."

Instead of flinching, Issei retched forward. "I-I-I'm not a lolicon! Sure I may be a pervert… and may be willingly serving as a Devil to gain my own peerage to one day build a harem, but a lolicon?! What makes you think that?!"

He thought by now he could null out that look that put his intelligence into question. Unfortunately he couldn't. He was rendered back into a single-celled ameba. "…Because you've been staring at my panties this whole time."

His jaw dropped. Impossible! Issei had his observational skills high enough to use nothing but his peripheral vision to see just as clearly as if he was looking directly. It was how he was able to look at Sona's, Buchou's, and Akeno's panties when they sat in front of him without them noticing. Unless, somehow, they _did _know but didn't say anything. Buchou never seemed to mind and continued to believe it was all a mask he put up. Akeno preferred to tease him. And Sona had stopped scolding him months ago.

Which meant though his observational skills were high enough, it didn't mean his discretion skills were on par.

Wait. That wasn't important right now. What she had just said was far more important.

"N-Nakashima-chan…" sweat started to roll down Issei.

"Ayame," she insisted.

"R-Right. Ayame-chan… exactly… how old… are you?"

"…I just turned twelve two months ago," she stated as though she were giving a casual comment about the weather.

Issei fell off the couch and hunched over all four limbs. This whole time he was undressing her in his mind's eye, trying to figure out her measurements, fantasizing about potential situations they could find themselves in during this visit, and had been staring at her panties. Dear God— _Ow!— _he could go to prison just for _imagining _these things! Even though he knew he was going to Hell once he died, there was going to be a special place for someone like him.

"…I had assumed you already knew this," she tilted her head ever so slightly with her brows scrunching a fracture. "Everything about you screamed _virgin _so I assumed you were fine with a young girl. Not that I mind. Since I'm already giving you my soul I see it as already giving you my everything."

Issei nearly flipped the coffee table between them in his recovery. "NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE! We don't trade in souls! And something like your virginity isn't something you just willingly give away to _anybody! _You should give it to someone special…"

"…You say that but you're perfectly fine with me having yours," she said so matter-of-factly as though the words had no weight to them at all.

But they were crushing Issei. "I'm not a lolicon!"

"…Would it have made a difference if I lied and told you I was fourteen?"

Issei stopped fooling around and reseated himself onto the couch. He gave a sigh as he directed his attention at Ayame, who was staring at him the same way as before. But a brow of hers twitched when he didn't falter this time. "No, I'd have to say it wouldn't. I mean by what I said. Something like that isn't something you should just give away. If you were honest about giving it to me, then I thank you. But we don't know each other. Something like that should be more… special."

She blinked a few times before looking away. Her head tilted in contemplation on where to proceed with the conversation. "…I've nothing else to offer you, Issei-chan. Those are the only things I can say are mine. I summoned a Devil with the intentions of giving up everything, but you won't accept them. I don't know what else to do."

His heart went to this girl. The house was far too quiet, even in the dead of night. There was a state of silence echoing through the walls Issei was more familiar with than anyone. He should have picked up the signs quicker. First, the silence. Second, her fib about someone else being home. Third, her lack of social etiquette. And fourth, the distant look in her eyes that screamed boredom.

She was just like him: alone.

He gave her a warm smile, "Ayame-chan, you don't need to offer me anything. I couldn't possibly be a friend if my friendship could be _bought. _So if you want a friend, I'll be that friend. No strings attached."

Her head turned back towards him. Those silver eyes bore into his and he didn't flinch this time. In fact, he welcomed her. He opened himself to her for her to peer into his being. Slowly, he watched as that frozen face began to melt away as she uncovered the similar signs she wore. Her face relaxed, her brows rose, and her eyes widened. In this silent moment of clarity, she recognized him as someone in the same situation as she was.

And in the next moment, as Issei couldn't figure out how this happened, she was sitting on his lap as they were watching TV together. Neither one said a word as they watched some cartoons. While she might have been perfectly fine with the situation, Issei was battling with his confusion. He had to constantly remind himself that she was _twelve _despite her looking like a first-year.

It didn't help that out of the blue she looked up and asked, "So when will you take my virginity?"

"I told you I'm not a lolicon!"

And so began a strange relationship between two individuals who had only themselves as company, who had met another through unnatural means, and had found a companionship between them. From this day onward, Issei would visit Ayame whenever she called for him, sometimes handing extra clients to his other teammates on nights she and another demanded his appearance. Though he had been able to get contracts with each of his clients, Ayame was the only one he refused to make a deal with. Rias had gotten upset with him, but seeing as he always got a good review from her and had been able to make pacts with everyone else, she couldn't criticize him.

*Scene*

Days later…

"Ise, there you are," Rias stood up from her desk as soon as her Pawn arrived. He was the last to show up.

As expected, Koneko glared daggers at Issei the moment he stepped through the door. It didn't stop her from eating her sweets though. She honestly wished the two could get alone. Issei had no problems with her and often tried to be on good terms with her, but the Nekomata wanted nothing to do with him. At first all she did was throw insults and hide behind someone when he appeared. But then it grew worse to where she started throwing things at him, stomped on him just for talking to her, and one time _threw _him out the window.

Rias had enough and scolded her for her unruly behavior. Koneko stopped harassing Issei, but it didn't stop her from being cold to him. When asked her reasons to be so against the Pawn, Koneko couldn't provide an adequate reason. Even Koneko didn't seem to know and stated it was more out of instinct than consciousness. Eventually, after much thought, Koneko came up with something.

_"...A hunter," _was her answer.

Rias didn't know what to make of it and Koneko didn't know how to elaborate any further. Issei was nothing but a good kid. Perverted beyond any means of attempting to understand, yes, but a good kid with good morals. It's not like he would sexually assault any of the girls of the academy. He only went as far as to peep on them from a safe distance. Besides, even if he was given the chance to do anything with a girl, he would do everything in his power to go against it. If anything, Issei was more of a coward. There was nothing about him that struck her as the hunter type.

But then again… There was the question on what he did on nights he 'requested' evenings off or on days he didn't show up to school. He would show up to the clubroom either exhausted or covered with a few bandages. And then there was the strange warning from Sona; about how he was a force too powerful for Rias to be able to control.

"Good evening, Buchou," Issei greeted with his usual smile. "Akeno-oneesama. _Kiba. _Kone—"

"Bite me," the Nekomata responded out of habit.

And in the next blink of an eye, Issei was crying in the corner with his back to everyone. The habitual exchange partook almost every day and made Rias think twice about him being any kind of 'hunter'.

"Issei, focus!" Rias clapped her hands to get his attention. "This is important. The Archduke has sent us a warning about a rogue Devil entering our territory. We've been able to track its location so we're moving out this moment to take care of it. This is serious so I need you to be ready."

Issei raised his hand and asked a question as though he were still in class, "What exactly is a rogue Devil?"

Akeno answered with her _delightful _smile, "Stray Devils are those who abandon their masters and wander around of their own volition. This one, however, killed her former King and began to eat humans as a way to grow stronger. But she couldn't control the power she gathered and went mad. I believe she should be a deformed beast at this point."

It always irked Issei on how she could be so… cheerful even about the darkest of things.

"Ise," Rias began again, "I've marked the location on your device. Since you still can't produce enough demonic energy to travel through the magic circle, I'm afraid you're going to have to get there on your own. But we'll be waiting for you. There's something I need you to see."

Issei pulled out the GPS device he had been using since the days he delivered fliers to mailboxes. True to her words, a red blip blinked on the screen. But he groaned when he saw the location being on the opposite side of town, past the rural area and over the hills.

"Yes… Buchou…" he gave a heavy sigh and let a single tear fall as he stood up. He had a lot of pedaling to do…

*Scene*

Even on a bicycle it should have taken a normal person slightly less than an hour to cross the grand distance of the city to their isolated location. It was when Rias was finishing her briefing on strategy with her Pieces did she hear the roaring from the distance. The other sign came from Akeno, who gave her usual mischievous laughter and made a mention of something over the horizon. And then there was the tensing of Koneko as she decided to use Yuuto as a shield.

"Goooowwwooooohhhh!"

Rias nearly tripped where she stood when she saw her Pawn on his bicycle coming from the hills. A trail of dust followed him. She watched as his form was blurred by both his speed and the winds he was generating.

From the horizon, approximately six to seven miles away from the top of the first hill, Issei had just covered the distance in less than two minutes. It meant he had been cycling at _least _40 mph.

…Via bicycle.

At the appropriate distance, he slid sideways and leaned against his direction to have his bike screech to a halt. Expertly, almost masterfully, he had been able to stop right in front of the group.

And there wasn't a bead of sweat on him.

"Sorry for being so late, Buchou!" He gave a sheepish smile as he got off his bike… which had been totaled by the strain of his abilities. "I got here as soon as I could."

"Fufufufu," cackled Akeno behind a hand. "An interesting one indeed."

Rias quickly shook off her surprise. She shouldn't be surprised to begin with. It was possible for Devils to perform similar tasks since their bodies were far more durable than a human's. And Issei was a character who had proven capable of battling against Fallen Angels. So seeing something like this shouldn't come as a shock.

But, as she did the math in her head, he had somehow been able to cross thirty miles in less than five minutes. Which meant in those last two minutes he had slowed down to assist his braking. And if she was doing her math right… which she hoped was wrong… it meant Issei was breaking the sound barrier to get here.

…_Via his bicycle!_

She wondered if the magic concealing his Devil activities were strong enough to cancel out the sound and damages wrought by a sonic boom.

"D-Don't worry about it…" she told herself to not ask any questions until he was ready to reveal something. She told herself to be patient, but the limits she set on herself were starting to come down. "But I do have to ask… If you got here so fast, why can't you be this fast getting to your clients?"

Issei answered honestly, "Because I can't afford to buy a new bike every time. And I figured this was an emergency with the way Akeno-oneesama said this Stray Devil ate people. I can't allow a chance for it to slip away and bring more harm to others."

She nodded at that answer. "Very well, now that you're here we can begin the operation. I've already informed everyone else about the strategy. Seeing as you're new, I'm going to have you on standby to watch and observe how we do things. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou," Issei responded with his perverted and goofy personality gone. His eyes were sharp with resolve. "But I insist if things go out of control to allow me to step in. I don't want this thing escaping and hunt more people if given the chance."

Rias gave a proud smile, "If it will make my adorable Pawn happy, then I'll allow it. But I assure you it won't be needed. None of us are pushovers. Just watch and see."

*Scene*

The Stray Devil was exactly what he had imagined. A corrupted being so tainted in evil vices to have its body morphed to match its soul, it was the upper torso of a beautiful woman (with _nice _breasts) but had the lower half convoluted into a cross between a horse and a reptile. She may have had the appearance of a human and may have mimicked one's behavior, but all manner of intelligence was gone from this creature and replaced with primal madness— fitting that of a gluttonous beast.

The threat level from this creature was too high for Issei to ignore. He might not be as sensitive to the vices of others like some of his sempai, especially the Divine Beast, but he could still sense the quality of sin this once Devil had brought in her greed for power. He could smell the amount of blood soaking through her skin that will never go away with the amount of innocent death she delivered. And rendered to nothing but a carnivorous beast, she will continue in her quest for more power until she explodes or mutates into something beyond recognition.

If left alone, Issei will have to step in as Eighth Predator.

However, he listened to his King's orders and watched as she explained the roles of each member of her peerage. Kiba Yuuto, her Knight, danced around the Stray Devil Viser with a sword manifesting in his hand out of nowhere. His augment through the Knight Piece granted him enhanced speed.

Toujou Koneko, her Rook, was able to deliver powerful blows with a punch or kick strong enough to throw Viser around like a doll. Her augment through the Rook Piece granted her extreme strength and defense.

Rias took the time to define the other Piece, the Bishop. She claimed due to certain circumstances she couldn't have direct access to her current Bishop. But she explained the perk of the Bishop granted the Devil extended supplies of demonic energies.

And then, there was the Queen, Himejima Akeno. As Queen, she had the perks of all the pieces put together. Enhanced speed, strength, defense, and a surplus in demonic energy reserves.

Akeno flew through the air, high enough to touch the ceiling. She raised her hand; a series of sparks lit up the dark room as lightning surged between her fingertips. At the sound of cackling electricity, Yuuto and Koneko leapt away from Viser. The Stray Devil, weakened enough to be dazed and confused, had no idea what was going to happen next.

Akeno unleashed a fierce bolt of lightning from her hand down onto the Stray Devil like an angry god punishing a sinner. But Issei frowned as he saw the durability of the Stray Devil had been able to resist enough lightning to keep her alive. Badly burnt, sure, but still alive. It was enough for her to move freely once the shock went away.

It took Issei a moment to realize this was intentional. Rias acted like nothing was wrong, even smirked at her Queen's behavior. But after the _third _mediocre lightning bolt zapping Viser, Issei realized what was going on.

Akeno was a sadist.

The Queen laughed in delight as she continued to hold back just enough to make sure the Stray Devil was screaming in agony. Just enough to where Viser wouldn't pass out or succumb to her wounds. A heavy blush coated her face as she was using her free hand to lick her fingers. She wasn't just enjoying it; she was getting turned-on by it.

Now, Issei's seen his fair share of BDSM over the years. As the greatest pervert to have ever lived in the entirety of history, he didn't mind sadism. Lately he's grown an appreciation for things like femdom due to the abuse he's received from Koneko. He also enjoyed Akeno's teasing just to see him uncomfortable.

But, as a pervert, he's been forced to acknowledge the difference between fantasy and reality. Sadism in porn was far different than sadism in the real world.

In the real world, right at this moment, there was one person who was enjoying seeing another person scream in pain and begging for mercy. Someone who was having their skin burnt from the inside, having their nerves fried, releasing their lower bowels from such nerve damage, and having nothing but pain tear apart their minds. And on the other end was a girl, safe and sound at a distance, not just enjoying the face the victim was making. But was enjoying the fact that _she _was the one doing the harm.

He had seen that sickening smile before. That smile that took perverse delight in the most atrocious of acts for their own amusement. His mind blanked out as the memory forced its way through. He tried to fight it, tried to push it back down. He bit his lip to try to have the pain distract him. But it didn't save him.

_"Well, facelifts costs like five grand so…" the man pulled at his own face as if it didn't fit him right. Issei realized it wasn't a face. It was a mask made out of human skin, still fresh with the blood dripping down his chin. And the mask smiled at him though a smile he had known his entire life: that of his father's. This was a mask made out of his father's face!_

_ "See anything you like?!"_

"EXPLOSION!"

Issei snapped. His body launched forward with the collective potential he had been building up from observing the battle. He was nothing but a blur as he crossed the distance in a blink.

An eruption of gravel and marble from the floor and pillars went everywhere, forcing everyone to cover themselves. But with a mild wind spell, Akeno was able to sweep away the cloud of dust threatening to choke everyone. It was then she saw what remained of her latest victim.

Issei was lowering his stance after delivering a fatal blow. His feet had created two small craters into the ground by the amount of rebound force driven in his attack. He had also carelessly thrown himself in front of Akeno's attack and so had his left shoulder scorched. Through the hole in his clothes, they could make out the corner tracing of neon florescent markings _breathing _as he did.

But it wasn't important at the moment. Viser the Stray Devil was, without any reason of doubt, dead. Issei had used the most basic of the Assaulter stance to deliver a forward punch directly onto Viser's abdomen. The amount of power he put behind the punch had her body explode into several chunks. Hardly anything of her was recognizable with most her chunks hanging over the stair railway and walls. Even her head had been crushed as it was left in a dent in the wall.

Like a swordsman, Issei extended his fingers and flicked his arm downward fast enough for most of the blood and guts to fly off. He did not say anything as his face was contorted with both rage and sorrow. He did not look at anyone either as he continued to stare off into space.

"If that is all," he said without any emotion, "I'll be leaving for the evening."

He didn't say anything else, nor did he dare to look at any of his teammates. He especially refused to look at _Himejima's _direction. At the moment, he couldn't stand the sight of her. Rias was calling his name, but he chose at the moment to ignore her. He'll have to apologize to her when he can. But right now, he needed to get home. The wall he had built for his memories had come down and they were starting to warp his thoughts. He didn't want to see what will happen if he stuck around much longer.

"Koneko!" he heard Yuuto cry in alarm. With a quick glance, he saw the blonde handsome catch the School Idol as her knees gave in. Her face was flushed and she was panting. Her eyes were absolutely absorbed by Issei. When their eyes met, her flush intensified.

Regardless, her moment got everyone's attention. When Rias looked away to see what the alarm was about, it gave Issei a chance to slip away. As soon as he stepped outside, he activated his Gift of Flight and disappeared, not caring if Koneko saw his draconian wings alight or not.

*Scene*

"Hey, what are you doing today?"

Ayame made sure that the sun was up. And so it was. She had wondered who in the world was demanding her presence so early in the morning— she had answered the door in nothing but her nightgown, nightcap, and Red Blur plushy tucked in her arms— and never expected Issei of all people to be there. True she had tried to summon him last night, but she had received a message via _carrier bat _(is that supposed to be the Devil equivalent of carrier _pigeon?_) saying they couldn't accept requests that night. Yet here Issei was. He apparently didn't get his own company's memo and was late… twelve hours late, at that.

But someone as sharp as Ayame could tell there was something wrong with Issei. As the sole resource of her communication, she had absorbed every detail of him. Oh he still had that stupid grin on his face that warranted her to call the police on this _pedophile, _but the angle was slightly stretched. She reasoned he was forcing himself to smile and was succeeding only through muscle memory. He was very good at fooling others. But to someone who had monitored his every action down to the last detail could tell something was wrong.

However… that didn't stop her from giving him her trademark 'Are you an idiot?' stare at his question. 'What are you doing today?' Seriously? Does she _ever _do anything?

She sighed and opened the door a little wider. "Come in and wait for me to get dressed. I'll call the police if I catch you peeping."

"…I'll just wait for you in the living room." He stated with a nervous laugh and a scratch to his cheek.

She let a frown slip. Not a good sign if he wasn't going to argue with her about being a lolicon. She usually looked forward to that. She enjoyed watching him react like an exaggerated drama character whenever she teased him about taking her virginity. It never failed to get him riled up either. But today? He obviously wasn't himself.

With a shrug, seeing as she had little to no experience in dealing with people to begin with, she left him alone to prepare herself for the day. She had been up late at night watching the rerun special marathon of her favorite anime and would have loved a few more hours of sleep. But Issei was her only friend, no matter how much she would have preferred the High School Prince. He always came whenever she called so why shouldn't she do the same? Even if it is such a burden.

Half an hour later, she chose to step out of her room in a common blue shirt underneath her Red Blur sweatshirt and thigh shorts with white knee socks. The Red Blur sweatshirt was one size too big (as it was supposed to be for _boys_) and contained the hero's red scale armor design, the hood coming with a mask with green screens for eyes, and the obscure spinal tail found at the back of the neck which flowed down to her tailbone. It was her absolute favorite and wore it on days she felt lazy and wanted to just watch TV.

She also chose it because she wanted to see Issei react in his normal cartoonish way. The sweatshirt made the impression that she wasn't wearing anything underneath with the way it covered her shorts as well. No doubt he would flip and go on some inner monologue with himself on whether he should say something against her or admire her appearance a little longer at the cost of being called a pedophile.

Unfortunately, and this time it made Ayame worry, Issei gave no such reaction. He saw her coming down the hallway and ushered her towards the dining table. Of course his eyes flickered to what she was wearing, but he didn't freak out like she wanted him to. He just kept smiling and served breakfast.

An angry tick-mark appeared on Ayame's brow. The stupid lolicon was, for once, _competent. _He was considerate of her attire and chose to not ogle her, was going along with her usual insults, and was going as far as to make sure to prepare a delicious and nutritious breakfast?!

Ayame took the first bite of the grilled fish. Her chopsticks lingered by her lips as she absorbed the taste. As sharp as her eyes, her tongue acknowledged the amount of tender care put in preparation.

Another angry tick-mark appeared.

"Ah…" Issei scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for using your kitchen and your ingredients. I wasn't sure if you had breakfast yet so I thought I should at least do this for you. Don't worry, I'll clean up all the dishes and later today repurchase the ingredients I used."

A third tick-mark appeared.

Breakfast was eaten in silence for a few minutes. A fourth tick-mark appeared when he didn't react to her staring like he normally did. He didn't falter or try to start a conversation to distract her. Instead, he ate away and _welcomed _her staring.

With a smile, he mentioned, "This is nice… Enjoying breakfast with someone. Don't you think so, Ayame-chan?"

When the _fifth _tick-mark appeared, she was the one to flip.

*Scene*

"…I see," Ayame said during lunch at a café. It took several hours and a few activities for Issei to finally get over his depression to open up to Ayame. Even after she had thrown every dish at his face and demanded to know what was wrong with him, he didn't say anything other than that he was going to clean up _her _mess. He even had the audacity to serve her a second serving of breakfast.

For most of the morning, he had used her as a distraction to escape what turmoil he was running away from. They had caught an early discount movie, played games at the arcade, shopped through the clothing district, and then finally decided to grab some food at a local café. No matter how many times she jested about this being a date with an underage girl, Issei never bickered back. She wanted to enjoy this as this was her first time doing anything with an actual friend in her entire life, but the gap between them was keeping her from doing so.

She took everything about wanting the High School Prince back. She just wanted her old friend. Pedophilia and all with it.

Eventually he told her what was wrong and apologized for using her as a distraction. He told her about the Stray Devil incident and what he was forced to do to stop it from escalating any further. And now, he was ditching school because he wasn't sure how he was going to confront his fellow Devils at the Occult Research Club. Eventually he'll have to report back to them, but he wasn't sure what to say to them. He liked each of them personally, even that horrendously abusive Koneko girl, but he wasn't sure if he could trust any of them if they were all okay with Akeno's sadistic personality.

Ayame didn't miss his mentioning of killing this Stray Devil. Ayame wasn't so innocent as to be unaware of what death meant, as she had watched that fat _thing _wear her father's face like a mask and murder her mother before her eyes. And secretly she wished for revenge against the culprit. But to be able to kill? Ayame wasn't so sure of that. Yet Issei had openly admitted to have killed. It showed on his face how much of a burden it was to him.

"…So you're running away like a bitch?" she shoved her words at him like a rusty blade to the chest. Let it be known just because she had read up on psychology enough to understand the way people thought did not mean she knew how to treat and comfort them.

"…Yeah," Issei sighed in defeat.

Huh, Ayame mused. So this was what it felt like when the roles were reversed. Usually Issei did all the talking while she gave short responses. It was a wonder why he didn't get annoyed. She already was and this was just the first response after telling his story.

She ate a strawberry from her fruit parfait before going on, "You can't avoid them forever, Ise-chan. If you don't go in to work, they'll eventually come for you."

He gave another sigh while playing with his fries with a fork. "Yeah, I know that. I'm still debating whether I should go in tonight or not. I still have my responsibilities as a Devil and will have clients calling me. I shouldn't ignore them; it wouldn't be fair."

She thought about cracking a joke about him being a call-girl, but it would have the same effect as the other hundred remarks today. That is to say… nothing.

Right now, she was more angry with herself than with him at this point. For all that reading she's done in her moments of isolation, she had no idea how to get Issei out of this rut. She had always fantasized what to say during moments like these when she would finally achieve a friend. And here Issei was, the friend she wished for, and had been lost in what to do.

It made her realize that no matter how much she observed him, she had only seen his positive side. She only saw what he allowed her to see. Now that his usual friendly mask was gone, she was clueless on who the individual sitting across of her was.

No, no matter what, this was Hyoudou Issei, her friend.

"…Let's go have fun," she said before munching on a peach this time. Chewing, swallowing, she continued, "Real fun this time. Not that sorry excuse you tried to pull earlier."

Twenty minutes later, they were shut off from the world as they had rented out a karaoke room for the next hour. They ordered a few sodas and snacks while they sang songs together. Let it be known Hyoudou Issei is _not _a singer, and he only chose opening songs from anime shows. Well, it wasn't like Ayame was any better as she couldn't put much feeling in her singing and chose only the top twenty songs on the popularity charts. If she could combine her voice with Issei's enthusiasm it was believed they could create something magical.

But when they tried the duet…

Two hours after that fiasco, they found themselves back in the shopping district. This time checking out the clothing and merchandise rather than brooding about. She managed to convince him to go clothes shopping with her as well as waiting for her in the dressing room as she tried each one on and presented her choices to him. It was but one of those things she fantasized about… except she expected her friend in her fantasies to be a girl. But Issei, being the pervert that he is included, will have to do.

Only, he didn't react in his perverted manner. In fact, he just openly stated which clothes were cute on her or what clothes would have gone better with a certain article. She was quickly getting annoyed at how the pedophile wasn't reacting the way she wanted him to. Yes, she was twelve, but she was still a girl and would like to know she had at least _some _appeal to her.

So she suddenly just presented herself in her underwear. _Finally _he flipped, shoved her back into the room, and told her to get dressed. But he found himself in a situation to where someone would spot him coming out of a woman's changing room and there would definitely be problems. So he was forced to turn his back to her and let her get dressed with him in the room.

She let a smile slip. Her friend was coming back to her.

"Oh yeah," Issei spoke up while they were in an otaku shop. "Ayame-chan… about that sweatshirt…"

…Did it seriously take him this long for him to finally figure out what she was wearing? Five hours and he's _barely _about to say something about it?

"…I am wearing something underneath, you lolicon," she blurted while scanning the latest releases of DVDs.

"Um… no, not that…" Issei made a quick look around to make sure no one else had heard her comment. He was finally starting to come back to his usual self. Ayame felt relieved. "I was going to ask—"

But she cut him off with an audible gasp. Her eyes widened as she spotted the object she had desired for so long. Some _schmuck _must have misplaced it into the New Releases shelf. If this were in its preferred spot then someone, like her, looking for it through every shop would have swiped it immediately. Was it by sheer luck, that through someone's mistake, that it was here before her?

It was the special edition of **Dragon Knight Heroes **with a special disc featuring their movie. It covered all three seasons, provided director and voice actor commentary on each episode, and gave a teaser episode featuring the soon-to-be revealed Black Dragon Knight. There was less than a hundred of this box set produced and hardcore fans of the series had fought a bloody war to get their hands on this. And yet, _somehow, _it was untouched in this run-down no-name otaku shop.

And it came with a Red Blur phone strap.

Shoving Issei aside, she ran immediately to the counter while holding on to her precious treasure tucked into her arms. She was going to bite off the head of anyone who dared to get in her way. Luckily she didn't need to as she safely got to the clerk.

…Only to find the box set was more expensive than she realized. She was a fool to not have checked the price. She had expunged in her allowance today and wasn't just going to be tight on food this week, but she was missing a few yen to afford the anime collection. Rather, even if she had the money, she wouldn't be able to feed herself until her aunt gave her more money the following week.

Actually starvation was a worthy price to pay for this. So she cursed herself for spending on unnecessary things like _clothes and parfaits._

"Well…?" the impatient clerk was waiting for her to pay.

She slumped in defeat. There was nothing she could do and was going to embarrass herself.

"Here, I'll pay for that," Issei approached at her side and handed a debit card to the clerk. The clerk gave him a shrug and then accepted the payment. He then packed the box set into a bag and handed it to Issei, who then handed it to Ayame.

And Ayame accepted it as though it were the Holy Grail itself. She cradled it in her arms in a firm yet tender hold.

When they exited the shop, Ayame looked up at Issei with newfound glory radiating around his aura. She was seeing him as this truly magnificent being. "Issei… Marry me."

In response, Issei tripped on his feet and landed flat on his face.

With the foolishness aside, and after rubbing the dirt off his chin, he addressed her again, "I wanted to ask you about that," he pointed in the divine treasure in her arms followed by her sweatshirt. "What… Where… How…"

Not being able to put his question into words, he ended up scratching his head.

She didn't know either what he wanted, so she decided to just elaborate on the basic information and see where that lead. "**Dragon Knight Heroes **is an anime based off of the Red Blur incidents happening all over the world. Ever since they captured an image of him, Sunlight Studios produced an anime with the Red Blur being the main character. In later episodes they introduced his rival, White Chaser, as his archenemy. Most of the anime is reproduces incidents the Red Blur has solved but there is something of a story in there… somewhere. Most of it is about fighting monsters though. It's my absolute favorite… Ise-chan?"

She watched as the more she elaborated… the more his expression began to tense. His brows came together in confusion at first, then of astonishment, and then finally of horror. His jaw ended up dropping, sweat began to drip down his brow, and his eyes widened.

Suddenly, his hands were squeezing her shoulders. "Ayame-chan… we're going home right now and watching _all _of this. Even if it takes days."

A curious brow was arched by this reaction. Well, no matter the reasons, she supposed she should be glad that her friend had the same interest as her. At last she could watch her favorite anime and discuss about it in long hours with someone other than the mirror or Red Plush and Plush Chaser.

She nodded.

*Scene*

Issei turned off his phone and removed the power cell in the Devil GPS system so that no one would disturb him. No doubt Rias would be trying to get a hold of him. But this was far more important than his duties as a Devil. This revolved around his responsibilities as Eighth Predator. He wondered for a moment if Sona knew about this. More than likely not as she always told him what about him was reported on TV and what wasn't. But he wondered how she could have missed an _anime _about him.

He didn't say anything as he let Ayame sit on his lap with _Red Plush _and _Plush Chaser _held tight in her arms as the two watched the entirety of the box set. He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or humored about plush versions of him or the white blur. But he didn't say anything as he kept all of his attention focused on each episode.

The story was garbage. Some nonsense about him coming from space to be the defender of humanity and other cliché stuff he's seen in hundreds of generic anime. But they had been able to capture a few other details. Some of which were far too close for him to be comfortable.

Ayame looked at him a few times, mostly when his grip on her tightened.

Certain incidents, such as the forest fire in Germany caused by an angry spirit, had been right on the spot. He saved some of the villagers, created that trail of dirt to halt the fire's advance, and then battled the fire spirit directly to stop its rampage. The animators of the show not only had gotten a general aspect of his armor detail down, but had been able to reanimate the image of the fire spirit so well it was as though Issei was reliving that moment. Granted the fight was much more flashier than the actual brawl due to entertainment purposes, but some of the attacks such as a beam of fire or creating of fire sprites were there.

Issei didn't know what to make of it. Someone _knew _what was really going on. And out of thirty-six episodes, twenty of them he would say were more accurate than they were supposed to be. He'll have to ask Sona to look into it. Maybe even some of the other Predators; at least one of them should know about this.

"What do you think, Ise-chan?" Ayame asked after they finished the regular episodes. It was very late into the evening and they decided to cut off right there. They could watch the specials and the movie some other day.

Issei lifted her off of him and tried to get the blood circulation back onto his legs. Nine hours of her sitting on his lap left his legs as dead as the night. "Nothing compared to the Dragon Ball series, and a little too flashy for my taste. But I did like the situations he found himself in. Like against that sandstorm jinni. That looked like a tough opponent."

And indeed it was. That horrific moment took Issei forever to take down. Powered by the wishes of humanity, the jinni was immortal and had the potential to become deathless. It took Issei forty-seven times of killing it to finally have it weak enough to suppress. He left it weakened for the local mages to seal it back into its prison, which they did thankfully.

"But Ayame-chan," Issei lifted up Red Plush and examined the stitch marks that made up the design of his Balance Breaker armor. "What is it that you like about it so much? Why do you say it's your favorite?"

Ayame took a seat across of him on the opposite couch. She had long thought about what to say should the question arise. She just hesitated as she tried to calm down her excitement. "…The anime is absolute garbage."

Issei sweatdropped. He just couldn't understand this girl no matter how hard he tried.

She continued, "I only watch it because I… admire the Red Blur. Since he arrived a few years ago, I've been watching the news a lot more and been trying to follow how the world works. At first I couldn't pay attention to it much until I got older, but I could at least notice something right away.

"He never killed anyone," she munched on some of the stale popcorn they made earlier as she chose her words carefully. "In all the world there were muggers, rapists, murderers, warlords, slavers— all the evil in the world with the most heinous of individuals and he never took any of their lives. A normal person would give in to hatred and execute them on the spot. Yet he never did.

"Whenever he appears, he is a force that cannot be defied. He's appeared in the middle of battle zones and stopped both sides from fighting. Without a doubt he has the power to kill everyone if he so chose, yet he doesn't. He delivers criminals to the judgment of the law, no matter how big or small their wrongs might have been. And he is not prejudice against any nation or race as he goes around the _world _saving everyone.

"But I always wonder _why _he's doing this," she looked away as she hug Plush Chaser a little closer. "He has the ability to know right from wrong so he must be human, not some alien like the anime speculates or some animal. Yet someone as powerful as that doesn't need to go out of his way to save people. He has it in his rights to go against nations and rule over them, yet he doesn't. Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

"Then I think; does he do it for the recognition? The fame? But he never sticks around long enough for any of that. His picture was taken by _chance. _He doesn't want people to know about him. But the news already does, yet he continues with his predetermined plan of anonymity. So he doesn't do it to be some renowned hero."

She gave a small sigh as she leaned back against the couch. "I think… he does it because he's trying to run away from something."

Issei's eyes widened in pure shock. He tried to hide it, but Ayame had already caught it.

She shrugged and went on, "Why else would he try so hard to save everyone? No matter who they were? Why would he not care about the recognition and glory that came along with it? I think he's just trying to save people just for the sake of doing it. Because he feels that with the power he has he has to do _something _with it. It… it's what I would do."

"…Would you like to meet him?"

Her eyes narrowed once more to question his intelligence. But they shifted into an expression of confusion when he returned her stare with a serious one of his own. Contemplating on his words, she shrugged, "Yes. I would love to."

He gave her a warm smile, "You know, Ayame-chan, as a Devil I can make that wish come true. Fortunately for you it's within my power so the price won't be as steep as your life."

Ayame snickered, actually snickered! "If a useless lolicon like you could get him to come over, I'll not just give you my soul and virginity, I'll even start to call you Ise-nii from now on, _Onii-chan._"

Issei blushed heavily as her sweet tone struck a heartstring within him. That was foul play! She called him something that every pervert dreamed of being called!

"…Oh now I see," her dry tone returned. "So you're not a lolicon. You're actually a siscon."

"I am no such thing!" Issei denied… with a small trickle of blood dripping down his nose.

"Don't worry. Even if you are, you're still a lolicon since I'm still only twelve."

"REGARDLESS!" Issei shouted to get back on track. "If I can get you to meet him, would you be willing to sign a contract with me? I think if I got one from you Buchou will forgive me for ditching tonight."

"…So you'll use your little sister as a scapegoat? Onii-chan, you're so mean, _sniff," _she fake cried while making a gesture to wipe a nonexistent tear from her eye. "But yes, I'll make one with you. But…"

She looked away as she blushed. Issei didn't know why.

"I… actually enjoy… calling you… my brother," she confessed. "Can… I keep doing it anyways?"

Issei stood once the pins and needles feelings died and his legs returned to full function. "Only if you'll let me call you Aya-nee."

Ayame was the one to flinch this time. Her face heated up and hid behind Plush Chaser. She didn't expect him to call her that and it really triggered something deep from within her.

Issei started to head towards the door. "It's very late. I'll be heading home. Good night, Aya-nee. Make sure to be near a TV tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and look out for this signal."

With his back turned against her, he turned his torso just enough for her to see the side of his face. He gave her a bright smile and a thumbs-up with his right hand.

*Scene*

As promised, Ayame stayed around the living room and kept the television on public channels. She kept the television volume loud enough to be able to be heard throughout the house when she was busy cleaning the other rooms and hallway. So far nothing important had happened that would warrant her attention. She had no idea what Ise-nii was going on about.

Around four in the afternoon, her house phone rang. No doubt that annoying social worker was trying to get a hold of her aunt again. She should have known by now it was best to try the evenings when her shift at the health clinic was over. Regardless, it wouldn't do well if Ayame wasn't home when the social worker called so she picked up the phone.

"…Nakashima residence."

"_Aya-nee!" _Ise-nii was on the other line. It was hard to hear him as his location was noisy from the wind. But it didn't sound like he was in traffic or anything like that. Just that he was in a windy area. _"Are you by a TV?"_

Her eyes traced over towards the television that had been on all day. If only her glare could be transferred through the phone receiver. "…Yes, Ise-nii."

"_Good! I want you to flip through the news channels and see if you can find a bank heist. I think I spot a Channel 42 crew."_

Ayame did as she was told and flipped through the channels until she saw the heist going on near Shibuya. From the camera angle, the crew was several blocks away from the actual danger as the police were currently locked away in a gunfight against a few robbers. The officers were outgunned as they carried their handheld pistols while the robbers had assault rifles. Plus there were a few hostages from what Ayame could tell. Eventually the special task forces will arrive and solve everything. But there was still the possibility someone will lose a life; the robbers, a hostage, or an officer.

…Losing a life? Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She recalled Issei's words last night. "…The one in Shibuya?"

"_That's the one! Watch carefully Ayame!"_

And with that, the line went dead. Issei had hung up.

Curious more than anything, Ayame put the receiver back and went over towards the television. What in the world was Issei up to? Was he going to use his _useless _Devil magic to make the bad-guys go away? Seriously, it's not like he could just make the Red Blur appear out of nowhere. That would be retarded.

*Scene*

Miles high above, far too high to gather anyone's attention, especially the news choppers hovering safely over the gunfight, Issei clicked off his cellphone while tucking it back safely into the inside pocket of his under-armor. His wings continued to blaze by his command. His draconian green eyes sharpened as he willed his power to intensify his optic capabilities. Even at this distance, he could make out the smallest of details with utmost clarity. He had already scouted how many officers there were, the general layout of the building through his cellphone, and estimated how many burglars there were. He was forced to assume there was at least one away as a driver and another hidden somewhere else in cases of a breach.

With a smile, he was going to give Ayame the best gift ever.

"**Balance Breaker!"**

The power within his core surged through his veins. Red armor materialized out of nothing but his will and passion. By his command, he willed his potential to be multiplied in league tiers. Feeling the power flow through him like liquid hot metal, he tucked his body forward and flew directly to the ground. His wings blazed to kick his speed greater than freefall gravity. Before hitting the ground, he rolled and planted his feet downward.

Impossibly, his landing did not create a crater or cause a massive explosion like it should have. He was over six-hundred pounds in this armor yet his wings suppressed most of the force. But his landing _did _shake the ground, causing officers and assailants alike to wobble on their feet. It made his presentation and gravitas all that much more devastating.

When he slowly stood back up to let the crowds absorb his appearance, there was a silence that he knew was spread throughout all of Japan. By the time people started to recover from their shock, the silence would spread to the entire world as the video feed would be leaked onto every media station in every country. The Red Blur wasn't just coming in to stop a robbery; he was making a presentation out of it.

The assailants were the first to come to their senses. But as the pair in the front started to raise their guns, Issei had already moved. Before they could so much as _think, _his gauntlet claws gripped their faces as he crossed over thirty meters in an instant and his inhuman strength flung them behind him. Their bodies flew outside with the one on the right breaking through the glass window. They hit the ground hard, rolled, and slammed into the sides of police vehicles.

There was the man behind the counter, believing himself safe behind the bullet-proof glass as he was busy tucking bank notes into a few duffle bags. Or at least he was until the ground shook by Issei's arrival. The other man, more than likely the leader of the group, stood at the center of the room as he had been giving orders left and right to his men and hostages. He was the one who first came to his senses, faster than the other two, and was already pulling a hostage into his arms with a pistol to her head.

The threat was nulled as Issei once again crossed the distance in a flash, crushing the gun into dust in his grip while breaking the man's arm to release the woman. She fell forward out of shock and the sudden jerk caused by the assailant, but Issei had the chance to catch her. While dealing with her, he lifted his boot up to the man's abdomen and kicked him towards the counter. The glass rattled with the first layer cracking upon collision. His body fell to the floor, no doubt unconscious.

But Issei wouldn't dare endanger the lives of anyone else if he wasn't and chose to get back up should Issei be distracted. So, like the others, he flung him out the window for the officers to take care of.

That left the fourth man behind the glass wall who was shitting bricks in fear. He had his back pressed against the far wall and gave a nervous laugh as his mind was telling him he was safe. That there was no way Issei could cross through the barrier.

Oh how wrong he was.

Issei leapt forward, shattering through the reinforced glass barrier as though it were nothing but a screen door. The assailant's eyes widened in horror as he realized there was nothing to protect him.

Much like the others, he too was flung out the entrance.

That left the driver and potential hidden one. Issei narrowed his senses and tried to sense hostile intent throughout the area. Most of it was directed outside, though it had been greatly depleted by Issei. He could, however, feel a little something radiating within the building.

His head swiveled down towards a man in the center of the huddled crowd, imposing as a hostage. When their eyes locked, his widened in horror and acceptance that _Issei knew. _He gripped a young man's shoulder and tried to pull a pistol out of the back of his pants hidden by his shirt. But two others had seen what he was attempting to do and so tried to stop him. The one behind him wrapped his arms around him in a headlock while the other pried the gun out of his hands.

Issei activated his wings once more, flew over all their heads, and plucked the assailant out of the crowd. And rather than tossing him towards the police, Issei personally saw to it he was delivered… but not before being forcefully slammed to the ground hard enough to make him black out yet not enough to cause major damage.

Before anything else, Issei flew up and arched over a few buildings with his senses tracing the final signature of similar intent coming from an alleyway a few blocks down. Disguised as a taxi van service, the escape vehicle as well as the driver was listening intently on a radio broadcast as well as a communicator in his hand. In panic, he started the vehicle and slammed the pedal to take off in all haste.

…Only for Issei to slam onto the hood hard enough to break the engine and the man to slam his head forward against the steering wheel. Had he not been wearing his seatbelt, then the damage would have been much more severe. Luckily Issei had noticed and chose this method rather than prying him out of the side door _while _the vehicle was still moving.

But wanting to continue with this show, Issei lifted the van over his head and commanded his wings to take him back towards the scene. He heard the audible gasps of wonder as, like a superhero, he delivered the crushed van with the dazed driver to the center of the street. By the time he had gently released the van, the assailants were already in cuffs with some of them being checked by ambulance personnel, and the hostages were being escorted outside. Issei did not sense any other mal-intent coming from anywhere and so had to rule out the scene was taken care of.

It was then the special task force arrived in their armored car. Men in tactical gear burst through the door with their weapons drawn and pointed at him. But he could feel both their fear and wonder radiating out of them. He could also feel their confusion for pointing a weapon at them, he who saved people and stopped criminals. But it was their duty and so thought nothing against them.

But before taking off, with his back turned towards the crowds and several cameras pointed at him, he turned his body just enough for the left side of his helmed mask to appear. He then gave a thumbs-up to them.

"_Das ist für dich, Kirsche."_

He chose to speak in German to confuse everyone watching this. It's not like he could speak Japanese. People would speculate he was a Japanese citizen and would then start looking into him a little better. Someone clever would be able to narrow the search on his identity. So he chose German to throw a wrench in their search. Ayame was a smart girl and would be able to translate his words. No doubt everyone else in the whole world will as well.

With that, his wings flared and he took off towards the skies, just slow enough for others to see his departure, but fast enough to appear with his trademark speed. They knew him as the Red Blur after all.

*Scene*

"…Who the fuck is Sakura?" Ayame asked the television as though it would provide the answer, as would, no doubt, countless others.

By no means was Ayame shocked beyond understanding, because she was. Her hero of worship had just made an _actual _appearance and moved in motions for everyone to capture his every move. He could have appeared as a red phantom and taken out every burglar in the blink of an eye. But instead, he moved slowly enough for the cameras to record him. This had never been done before as the Red Blur had been nothing but an enigma to everyone.

And then there was the departing words and gesture. That pose, the way he presented himself, the way she _felt _that ludicrously _stupid _smile behind that armor… The Red Blur was, without a doubt, Ise-nii.

There was also the error in her name. Kirsche meant _Cherry, _which could also be translated to _Sakura. _As her name was Ayame, Issei was looking for _Iris, _which is _still _Iris in German. She wasn't sure if this was intentional to not have any links directed onto her once people began to look into it or from his lack of intelligence and researching skills. More than likely the answer was the latter.

Still, Ayame had her eyes glued to the television for the rest of the day as she watched the news blow up in shock and wonder over this incident. Most of it was just recycled garbage as they replayed the incident over and over for the next several hours, and most likely for the next few days like when his picture was captured by accident. But then, as the sun was about to set, Issei made another appearance in North America. The report was a few hours old but had finally made its way to Japan.

He flew down and stopped a high-speed chase by picking up the escaping vehicle and flipping it onto its roof in an alleyway. He made sure the news chopper was keeping an eye on him.

And then he gave the same pose and German before taking off.

Later, it would be reported he had done the same thing with similar occurrences all over the world. Stopping break-ins and being captured by street cameras, raiding drug cartels and delivering the drug lords to government offices and (once again) posing for the security camera, and then there were the other small crimes yet he took the time to stop and pose for the freaking camera. Some instances he was his usual high-speed self, only appearing as a red blur, solving the problem in less than an instant, and then making a new appearance on the opposite end of the world.

There were so many questions Ayame had for him. But right now, her hero was on duty and she could wait for him to return. He should be returning in the evening to perform his Devil duties, with the keyword being _should. _She could be patient and wait for him when the sun finally set.

And late at night, when her anticipation spiked to where she was pacing around the room, she had enough and pulled out one of the many leaflets he let her have. She prayed to it as she normally would and waited for him to arrive.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. The idea that he had arrived so soon rather than taking the usual half an hour didn't cross her mind. She was far too excited to care.

So when she opened the door, she didn't expect it to _not _be Ise-nii.

"Good evening little Devil worshipper~"


	4. Chapter 4

**A note from the author!  
**

Just a few days and here's the next chapter. Originally I planned on this being the entirety of the Asia arc (and how dare you people claim I've forgotten about her!) but it began to stretch on to 13k words and I found myself BARELY halfway done. So I've decided to cut it in half. This would be part one of the chapter.

Now to answer a few things before I tackle the whole... Ayame fiasco.

First, the idea of Predators come from my original stories... which I don't really post anywhere. I have one on my fictionpress account, but it's quite outdated. So for you people asking me where you can read where Predators come from, I apologize but it won't be anytime soon. The story is something I plan on publishing in the future... whenever that will be.

Second, someone made mentioning of Issei meeting Lolifor. To that I say NO! For those of you who do not read Doll Maker (my other story on this site), Lolifor is the son of First Predator Archibald and is FREQUENTLY remarked as a pedophile by the main character, Artemis. However, Lolifor is the leader to a Fight Club-ish organization known as Legion (go watch the movie Fight Club if you don't know what I'm talking about). Except Legion is run by an oligarchy of super-perverts just as bad as Issei. Should the two meet, then without a doubt Issei will join, effectively growing their military might beyond anyone's control. Thus... other Predators would be deployed to wipe out Legion...

Third, I will be taking a break once I finish this Asia arc. Everyone keeps making mentions of DxD character and I, shamefully, admit I don't know who they are. My information comes from the anime and SOME of the wiki. I'm barely anywhere of mention in the LN... I really don't want to admit where. So I won't be writing after the next chapter until I catch up with the LN. And hopefully by then I will be able to give a plot for the story rather than using the canon storyline as a template.

Now... about... ugh... Ayame.

Seriously, I don't know what I did RIGHT. Tell me I did something wrong and I'll be able to pinpoint what it was without a problem. But I received the most amount of reviews in the last chapter compared to all my other stories. ALL OF WHICH had readers telling me to not kill her. Honestly... It makes me smile to see she was so well loved.

I should drink more often. That's right! I wrote half of that chapter DRUNK!

So in regards to what I plan on doing with her, I've already made my decision and I hope you all respect it. If not, then I welcome the flames. No really, I do. Bring it. But we really won't see what that decision was until the next chapter. So here I present to you something of a teaser to what MIGHT happen. I'll let you all come up with your own story on what I plan on doing. In the meantime, I'm going to go finish the next chapter. Hopefully that'll be up by friday before the Dark Souls DLC... or else I'll never get to it.

Thank you everyone for reading and thank you for reading this long author's note. Enjoy!

* * *

_"You were a fool to have done that," stated Sister Serene as she stood at attention while Asia packed what little she had. "But I do not blame you, nor should you blame yourself. Yours is a kind heart who only saw someone hurt."_

_ "M-Madame Serene…" Asia shut her case as she looked at her senior with a heartbroken gaze. "It's not true is it? Am… Am I really some sort of witch?"_

_ The elder gave a dispassionate gaze in return. It was not full of motherly love but at the same time it wasn't filled with any sort of malice. In regards to Asia, she was just another girl. "Only if you believe yourself to be. The Church and its teachings are those devised by man, who is run by man, and who dictate what is just according to man. God is above these. If he granted you such a blessing, then who are we to question it? God loves all his children, does he not?_

_ "Honor thy neighbor, Asia, and so you have. Love another as you would yourself, and so you have. You have followed the Words of the Lord more than those who condemn you. Do you believe yourself to be a witch?"_

_ Asia clutched her rosary close to her chest. She understood and thanked Sister Serene's words, but there was still the pit of dark, that pit of doubt she couldn't ignore. "But… why must I be excommunicated? Why must you have me exported from the country as though I've done something wrong? Sister, can you not talk to them to let me stay? I love the Church and I love being a Sister. It's breaking my heart to be forbidden from being what I love…"_

_ Serene did not move from her post to comfort the girl or to wipe away her tears. It was as though her attention was driven away by something else with the way she was looking around, always checking corners and shadows as though something were lurking within. Nonetheless, the Living Saint responded, "No one is forbidding you from your duties. Not even God Himself bears that power. The power to do such comes from you, Asia._

_ "I am sending you to Japan for your safety. The Devil you healed is a dangerous one who has eluded my attention for many a year. He will no doubt be coming back for you. This Devil has broken the virtue of many sisters and maidens alike in the name of his lust. My duties prevent me from properly protecting you, and even my words cannot sway the public from condemning you as a witch._

_ "The ticket of flight I am giving you will state you are traveling to the Americas. I've spoken with an acquaintance of mine in Los Angeles to create a distraction as though you are staying there. Hopefully our Devil will walk into the trap."_

_ "But Sister, why Japan?" asked Asia._

_ For a moment, Serene's brows twitched with slight annoyance. It could have just been a trick of the light, though Asia. Serene was the pinnacle of patience. "Because I am sending you to be under the protection of another associate of mine. One who does not have any ties to the Church, let alone any ties to any faction. He is a teenage boy who lives a normal life, but only on the surface."_

_ Again, Asia could have sworn Serene's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She could have also sworn there was something like a tick-mark twitching by her right temple. "He is a sexual deviant who has no control over his hormones whatsoever, but… I will acknowledge his pure heart to never give in to lust. I… trust him."_

_ It sounded like she had to struggle to say those last words…_

_ She went on, "He will protect you, without a doubt of my mind. So long as you stay by his side, there is nothing in this world that will threaten your existence. Once you find him, do not leave his side no matter what. Take this letter and make sure it never leaves your possession. Once you find him, give it to him. He will take care of the rest."_

_ Asia took the envelope and put it inside her robes. "When… when will I be able to return?"_

_ "…I don't know. We must leave now. Are you ready?"_

_ Asia took one last look at the small room the Church had granted her. It was possible, as it was felt through her heart, that this might be the last time she will be able to step foot here again. This was the place where she grew up. This was the orphanage that accepted her when her mother couldn't. This was her home… and she was being forced to flee from it by her mistake._

_ "…Yes, Sister. But… who is the one I am looking for once I reach Japan?"_

_ "Issei Hyoudou."_

*Scene*

Asia never met her protector. Madame Serene did state she will be alone until this Issei character revealed herself. Unfortunately, even Serene didn't know the address of her protector and only knew the name of the city he lived in. With only a name, Asia looked all over the city for the residence of her guardian. Except it came quickly to her that she had no idea how to speak Japanese, and she especially couldn't read the language. So asking anyone for directions was next to hopeless.

Plus with a few million people living in the city, there were a few dozen 'Issei Hyoudou' registered. She was looking for a needle in a haystack.

…That is until she met an exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzen.

Freed was just like her. He was deemed a genius at a young age but was kicked out of the Church for being 'too good' at his job. Just like Asia, he was branded as a heretic and forced to flee. As an exorcist, he hunted Devils, monsters, and heretics alike. His excommunication didn't stop him from performing his duties to this day. To Asia, he was nothing short of a hero in her eyes… if not a little odd with his behavior. Alas, when she asked if he knew anyone by the name of Issei Hyoudou, he denied any knowledge but decided to bring her to his current employers to see if they did.

She was brought to the ruined church and was told by Freed the destruction of the building was caused because the territory of the city was overseen by Devils. There, she met a group of Fallen Angels who had taken residence within the underground chambers of the church.

Two of them were crippled. Asia, being who she was and couldn't stand the sight of them wreathing in pain, used her Sacred Gear of Twilight Healing to rejuvenate their bodies. And, perhaps because of her kindness, God had granted her a sign. When she inquired the same question to them, both the crippled Fallen Angels knew the name of her protector.

"Stick with us for a while and I'm _sure _you'll see him," said the woman, Raynare.

…Which lead to now, a few days later from then. Freed had asked her to accompany him in an exorcism. While Asia wasn't that sort of nun like Sister Serene, it was also the Living Saint who stated it was up to Asia if she wanted to continue with her priestly duties or not. There wasn't much she could do to help. So while Freed was busy with the exorcism inside the house, Asia was occupied putting up a barrier around the outside of the house.

She wasn't so skilled in these sorts of mystic arts as some of the more practiced exorcists. But she had been taught the bare minimum as a training regimen to improve her efficiency with Twilight Healing. The barrier she put up took a good half an hour. It wasn't the most structurally fortifying one, but it could block minor spells while keeping the normal populace from noticing anything irregular from going on.

With a sigh of relief at a job well done, Asia wiped the sweat off her brow.

There was a twinkle in the sky that caught her attention. So bright and florescent it couldn't have been a star. Plus it was moving too fast to be a plane or a satellite. What could it possibly—

Her eyes widened as she quickly realized the light was growing brighter and _closer _at an alarming speed. Before she could understand what was going on, the object had crashed through her barrier, shattering it instantly. By its trajectory, it should have crashed onto the ground. But it suddenly jerked upwards before hitting the floor and burst through a window.

Asia wasn't sure what just happened.

*Scene*

Rias was growing deeply worried over her Pawn. She decided to give him some space since the Stray Devil incident, and she even excused him for ditching school the next morning, but she was worried because he didn't report on the evening. No matter how many times she tried to reach him, he wouldn't respond. She could still sense his presence within the town so could assume all was fine.

In the meantime, Rias will not be ashamed to admit that she used her resources to dig through Issei's known history. The way he reacted out of Akeno's sadism was an obvious trigger of some sort of traumatic event. It didn't take a genius to figure out it had something to do with his home, seeing as the boy lived alone. She thought about asking his two friends, but it was more than likely they wouldn't tell her anything.

It was from a police report dating three years ago that gave her a hint. The report indicated there was a burglar invading his house, stole some petty jewelry, and killed both his parents when a struggle surfaced. But if she were going off of the report then it wouldn't indicate why he had some sort of PTSD behavior. It was possible his parents were tortured before his eyes. However, when Rias tried to dig a little deeper, she couldn't find anything else.

It was as though _someone _went out of their way to conceal the evidence. Not even her Devil charms or other resources could grant her information.

She wanted to confront this with Issei. Something terrible obviously happened and someone was doing their damnest to cover it up. As his King, Rias wanted nothing more than to learn more about her Pawn. She also wanted to comfort him if he was still grieving after all these years… For three years he had no one but himself to go to.

However, the next morning when she decided to pay him a visit, she found his wards had been… improved. She could no longer teleport within his house. Akeno stated she could undo them again, but felt she wouldn't be able to _regain _Issei's trust if she did. They had no choice but to leave him in privacy. But if he continued to ignore them then Rias will have to put her foot down. Isolation was one of the worst signs of depression.

Except, in the middle of her fifth period class, Issei's signature had vanished from the town. Her worry skyrocketed as she practically ran out of the classroom. This time, she forced Akeno to undo the protections around his house and braced herself for the worst. It notably took longer than last time, a testament on how much Issei didn't want anyone to enter.

There was no one home, nor were there any clues that could explain what happened to Issei. His energy signature was last pinpointed on this spot, but then vanished in a blink. No matter how much the two of them searched, they couldn't come to any conclusion.

They did, however, find several other noteworthy articles within his house. Tags filled with intricate magic sigils and runes hidden within the walls, cases full of armored clothing, an entire room modified to be some sort of medical treatment office with shelves filled to the brim with tools, bandages, and medicines, and there was the computer receiving messages and reports left and right in almost every language known to man— all of which regarded disastrous events currently partaking around the world.

And then there was the porn. Leagues of it. As it turns out… Issei really was a pervert. This whole time Rias thought it was some brilliant façade. She wanted to believe he left it there for people to find so to continue fooling others into believing the lie. But she knew the truth. And she had to accept it…

Rias didn't know what to do. Her Pawn just vanished into seemingly nowhere and she had no leads as to where or _what. _With her options limited, and as she was tired of this _nonsense, _she gave Sona a call and demanded answers from her.

Sona replied with it was up to Issei if he wanted Rias to know. However, if Rias wanted answers, then it would be best to wait for Issei to return within a few hours. The tone Sona shared spoke that Issei's disappearance was part of a _norm._

So Rias sat on the couch and waited for Issei to return… whatever that meant. There weren't any magic signatures other than the dormant tags littering around the house, and Akeno examined them being nothing but traps for unwanted intruders. Therefore, Issei couldn't have just teleported to parts-unknown. With her Queen going back to the clubroom to explain the situation to her other Pieces, Rias waited _patiently _for her Pawn.

With the sun long setting, and with her worry starting to get the best out of her, her heart skipped a beat when Issei's signature just… _popped _back into existence. She rose from her feet as her head swiveled around in an attempt to hone in on it. Her sense picked up it was coming from the basement.

The door leading down there had opened. A less bright and wearier Issei entered the hallway and made his way towards the living room instead of the stairs or nearby bathroom. His shoulders were slumped and his clothes stuck to him from excessive sweat. He wasn't in his casual attire or school uniform; he was wearing a pair of padded armor like the kind Rias found earlier. Though he looked exhausted, there was a warm expression on his face as though he had accomplished something to be proud of.

His eyes locked on with Rias without a sign of surprise. He knew she was here, probably the whole time, which would explain why he was coming directly to the living room. "Buchou," he greeted with a small smile and a raised hand.

Immediately, Rias ran up to him and embraced him, catching him in shock. A heavy weight was lifted off her chest as she saw he was perfectly fine. "I'm so glad you're all right. You made me so worried."

"I-I'm sorry, Buchou?" Issei stuttered as he had no idea how to act in a situation like this. Here was the girl of his desires clutching on to him, pressing her breasts against him, and ready to cry for him. It was like a dream come true in his mind, but he lacked the experience to know how to progress this any further.

She broke off of him and gripped his arms firmly. Her brows creased in slight anger that made Issei think she was that much cuter. "You should be! Issei, I don't know what's going on, but _please _don't make me worry about that ever again. With the way you left us the other night… I thought… that the worst had happened to you…"

Issei was stunned into silence.

"You don't have to tell me anything… If you still don't trust me I understand… But you're my Pawn and I care about you very much, Ise. Just… let me know if you're going to do something like this again."

"Don't worry, Buchou," Issei assured her with a large grin. "You're still my master and I still owe you my life. I'm never going to leave your side. And I'm sorry for not giving you a call last night. Something really important came up that needed my full attention. But on the bright side, I finally managed to convince Aya-nee to sign a contract with me! Will you be willing to accept that as my apology?"

"Aya…-nee?" Rias blinked and broke off of Issei now that the situation had calmed down. "You mean that Nakashima girl who keeps summoning you? Well… if you _do _manage to make a pact with her then I suppose I could overlook this."

"Yosh!" Issei cheered as he pumped his fist into the air. "I've guaranteed it, Buchou! This will make my fifth contract this week!"

Behind the couches, directly at the crossroad between the hallway, living room, and kitchen, a magic circle lit up the room. Rias immediately recognized it as the Sitri summoning sigil with the unique runes surrounding it being specifically Sona's.

Seconds after, the Sitri Heiress appeared with the circle fading away. Her brows were closely pressed together and twitching through barely contained rage. Despite her obvious sign of agitation, she still stood regal and presented herself accordingly. "Rias… _Hyoudou."_

Issei blinked in confusion as to why he was being addressed like so. However, when given a moment to think it over, he came to some sort of revelation within himself. Issei gave an audible gulp as his face paled. Even Rias cocked a brow at the name. All of the familiarity between the two of them was missing, and from Issei's reaction it was clear he knew the reason why.

"S-Shitori-sempai," Issei's voice was high-pitched in almost a panic. He put his hands up pleadingly as he even took a few steps away from her. "Wait! I can explain!"

_Calmly, _and that was stretching the word beyond its definition, Sona fixed the position of her glasses with a shaking hand. "And I would _love _to hear it. I wonder what could warrant you to break all of our efforts, all our planning, all our _training _to keep your appearance as big of a secret as it was. Not just mine, but with your beloved _seniors _as well. And I _hope _you didn't do this for some _girl._"

Issei opened his mouth… but no words could come out. He began to sweat heavily as his silence was an answer of itself.

Even Rias had to wonder what Issei had done. There weren't many in existence that could gain Sona's ire. Annoyance, sure. But all Rias had been able to do was obtain her jealousy throughout the years when they were playmates. This, however, was something darker than petty jealousy. Nowhere near on par with murder intent, but Sona _really _wanted to hurt Issei.

She took a step forward to come between the two. With the fortitude of a King, Rias addressed her childhood friend, "Sona, if you have something to say against my Pawn, you're going to have to take it up with me first. Anything Issei does falls under my responsibility. So if he's wronged you in some way, then present it to me and I will determine if he deserves punishment or mercy."

"Buchou…" Issei cried tears of salvation as he was seeing Rias in a new light.

Sona stared at Rias with defiance before giving a heavy sigh of resignation. "If that's what you believe, Rias. But I told you Hyoudou Issei is a force beyond your control. He will continuously do what he wants and neither one of us have the power to stop him. If you still feel you can take responsibility for him as his King knowing this, then I'll refrain from giving him a lecture."

Issei inched close enough to Rias to latch onto her while using her as a shield. The word 'lecture' made him squirm; no doubt from some sort of traumatic memory.

Due to Issei's behavior day in and out, and not just from Sona but also from everyone else, Rias continued to fail to realize _how _he was such a danger.

"…Just what did Issei do?" she questioned anyways.

Sona's eyes transferred over from Rias over to Issei. Despite the situation, and despite how much Issei was currently terrified of the Sitri Heiress, Sona was asking Issei for permission as though the roles were reversed.

"Issei," Sona shifted the weight on her footing while wrapping her arms around her waist. "If you trust me at all, then you can trust Rias. I can vouch for her."

With reluctance, Issei gave a nod of approval.

"…She's going to find out at some point," grieved Issei as he released his grip on Rias. He moved over towards the television and flipped it on. The first channel was already on a news station, repeating the latest news of the 'Red Blur' sightings this afternoon. With no further explanation, he plopped himself onto the couch and watched.

Sona took her seat on a different couch and gestured for Rias to take a seat, who then decided to sit next to her Pawn. Neither of them shared a word and continued to watch the screen. Rias wanted to ask what this was about, but the way Sona returned her gaze said she wanted Rias to figure it out on her own.

Rias wasn't unaware of the events. What the humans called the Red Blur was also known in the Underworld community as the Red Dragon Emperor, a human who was granted the power of the Boosted Gear Sacred Gear of one of the Heavenly Dragons. It was one of the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears with the power to potentially slay gods and the equal counterpart to the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear. For some unknown reason, the Red Dragon Emperor had been roaming around the world like some sort of hero with the White Dragon Emperor on occasion close behind yet too late to meet.

…So why were they showing this to her?

It then hit Rias like a ton of bricks. Issei had already awakened his Sacred Gear but didn't reveal to her what it was. He had been able to take on Fallen Angels. He produced a unique aura that was neither of Devil or human origin. His house was more of a small fortress filled to the brim of protections and equipment along with medical supplies. Then there was his obscure schedule of vanishing without a trace and reappearing exhausted with fatigue.

He was a force beyond her means to control…

"You…" Rias gripped the edges of her skirt as she realized what this all meant, "You're the Red Dragon Emperor?!"

"The… what?" Issei gave her a look of extreme confusion.

"Yes, he is," Sona answered and then explained to Issei. "Within the Devil community as well as every other faction out there involving our civilization, there is a legend that partook during the Great War. The Heavenly Dragons, the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon, were battling another in an endless struggle of supremecy. However, their battle tore apart the world as it was then, even getting the three factions involved with their destruction. It was then decided the three factions would temporarily stop their fights to deal with the Heavenly Dragons.

"With the Dragons then turning their sights on the factions, an even more destructive war was ensued. The result caused many Devil families to go extinct as well as similar losses to the other sides. However, the Dragons were defeated and sealed away into Sacred Gears: the Welsh Dragon sealed into the Boosted Gear and the Vanishing Dragon into the Divine Dividing Gear."

Issei leaned back as he let the information soak in. "So that's what Ddraig was…"

Sona's eyes widened. She never said the names of the Heavenly Dragons. "I-Issei… You… you knew?"

He shook his head, "No, I knew nothing about him other than his name. He and I have… an understanding. One day we'll meet again to battle once more. I doubt he'll regain his power seeing as though I've surpassed him by becoming Eighth. But thank you for telling me, Shitori-sempai. I never knew he was a dragon capable of battling all three factions together."

Sona's brows were twitching as her mouth hung open. Her face was frozen in bewilderment as his _casual comments _weighed more than anyone could possibly imagine.

Rias, however, didn't know what he meant about 'becoming Eighth'. What she did understand was that Issei was the current wielder of the Boosted Gear and _claimed _to have surpassed the Welsh Dragon. Regardless whether this was true or not, Issei was, without a doubt, someone capable of slaying _gods. _In fact, he more than likely had with his recent exploits as the Red Blur.

…And this monstrosity of _power _was her Pawn.

Now she understood what Sona had said earlier. It might also explain why Koneko behaved like she did around him.

"Buchou," Issei looked her way and snapped her out of her thoughts. His face was serious. "I'm sorry for not telling you about this. It wasn't because I didn't trust you. No, I do trust you Buchou, and not just because Shitori-sempai does. With everything that you've done for me and the way you've treated me with sincerity, I can say that I do trust you. It's just that… well… I didn't know _how _to tell you…"

"Then all is forgiven," Rias responded with a proud smile. She was astonished that her adorable Pawn was the Red Dragon Emperor, who was selfless enough to follow her despite having the power to crush her or defy her orders. He had plenty of complaints towards her during his first few days, but he obediently followed her command. Plus he also found the time out of his Devil duties to continue with his exploits as the Red Blur, appearing all over the world to save people like some sort of superhero.

"…Not that there is anything to forgive in the first place," she added quickly. "Ise, I understand why you wouldn't tell me something like this. After all… I hesitated in adding you to my peerage because I didn't know how to explain my part to a normal human. And my hesitation cost you your life. But you made me so worried with all the secrets and with the way you left us the other night… I'm sorry for prying into your life like this."

"So… I'm not in trouble?" Issei asked, almost pleaded.

Rias only smiled at the irony of this. She couldn't possibly try to match the power of a fully-awakened Red Dragon Emperor, yet Issei was the one who was treating this as though his life was in her hands. She found it cute. "So long as you make do with your promise and bring me that pact. Also, make sure to tell me when you're… slipping out. I'll not ask how you do it, but you always disappear from my senses when you do."

"Yes, Buchou!" he quickly rose to his feet. "I'll be sure to bring it back! Her wish was to meet the Red Blur and this is something I can easily grant! But I really should shower first and change…"

"However," Sona spoke up, "this doesn't settle the matter that you revealed yourself to the populace. Not only that, but you gave them a sort of clue to be able to track you down. It was stupid of you to choose a location in Japan first. This isn't something that can be covered up. Since I can't say anything further, I'll not lecture you any further. However, I'll not be trying to persuade Rolan once he tries to get in contact with you."

All manner of joy shattered within Issei. Nothing but fear and dread remained. "…Rolan-sempai is going to kill me."

Rias tilted her head and was about to ask who that was, but a shake from Sona gestured for her to not. The Gremory Heiress sighed and decided it was probably for the best. Issei had already revealed a critical point of his secrets. It was more than enough for tonight and he can tell her when he feels comfortable enough.

Sona sighed when she saw the sight of a grieving Issei. "…I'll send him a message to try and calm him down. The last thing we want is for him to _personally _show up in Japan."

Within the blink of an eye, Issei all but teleported in front of Sona, clasped her hands between his, and shed heavy tears. "S-S-Shitori-sempaaaaaaiiiiiiii~"

"…I'll need to use your computer then," she tried to pry her hands away, but to no avail.

But Issei eventually let go and stood. He gave her a large smile. "Sure, sure. Go right ahead and make yourself at home. Ah, you too, Buchou. Sona knows where everything is so just ask her if you want anything. If you don't mind, I'll be taking a shower before going to the clubroom."

"Well then," Rias returned the smile, crossed her legs, and got comfortable. "I'll just wait for you right here and we can walk back together."

*Scene*

Ayame refused to scream. She refused to give in to the twisted fetish of her torturer. When the so-called priest stormed through her front door, she did everything in her power to struggle against him. But that's all it was: her struggling. She had nothing to defend herself with and the man was an obvious fighter with the way he was able to toss her around so easily. But she refused to give up. She needed to survive.

If she could just last a few minutes, her hero will come to save her. She had used the summoning sigil to call Issei. He will be here in a matter of minutes and he will save her.

So she refused to scream when the priest tore off her clothes. Refused to scream when he drove stakes through her hands to pin her against the wall. Refused to scream as he carved so-called angelic runes into her flesh. Refused to scream as she was being skinned alive so expertly as to keep her conscious for as long as possible with the minimum amount of blood loss and maximum amount of pain. She may have shed tears, she may have groaned, may have blanked out a few times from the pain, but she refused to give in to disparity and scream.

Because Ise-nii will be here to save her. To stop the villain.

"My, oh my, how have you grown since my last visit."

Her eyes widened in horror as the priest's voice was no longer his own. This wasn't the voice he spoke with since the front door and through the insults of calling her a heretic and Devil worshipper. The priest's voice was once high-pitched and exaggerated. But this? This was deep, sinister, sickening, _hungry._

This was the voice belonging to the _monster _who stole her father's face and killed her mother.

And as she looked around the ridges of his chin, she could see the difference in skin pigment. This same monster was wearing someone else's face. Once realizing this, the monster's illusion broke. He wasn't the slim fitting priest with silver hair. He was the gluttonous blob of pure fat and standing almost seven feet tall. The face of the priest's was stretched over his, and without the illusion present she could see the face was long rotten. Who knows how long he's been imposing as this priest?

Her heart stopped beating for an instant. Her body convulsed out of fear. The pain meant nothing compared to this. This wasn't just some exorcist coming to punish her for selling her soul to Lucifer.

This was a demon returning to finish the job he started three years ago.

Now, more than ever, she fought for her survival. Her body jerked to try to break free from her restrains, causing the wounds to open wider as her hands were being torn apart. But within the back of her mind, within the deepest of her core, she knew the truth.

She was going to die.

So as this demon continued to laugh and carve out her flesh, she shut her eyes and did what she had sworn to never do again. She prayed. Not to God. Not to Lucifer. She prayed to Ise-nii. Prayed he would arrive. Prayed he would save her from her greatest nightmare. Save her from the thing that robbed her of her life and made her what she was today. Save her from absolute destruction.

She prayed with all her heart and soul that he would come bursting through.

"Oh, that's what I'm hoping for," replied the face-stealing monster through a knowing smile; _knowing _what she was praying for. He picked up another dagger forced out of pure light. The illusion came back as he was once more the slim priest. He even spoke with his high-pitch voice.

"Let's put a smile on that face~"

*Scene*

After a quick rinse, Issei climbed back down the stairs in his school uniform ten minutes after his excusal. Perhaps it was because of his powers as a Devil, but ever since the sun set he felt ready to take on the world all over again. Not that he really would. He was still pretty tired and wasn't in the mood to challenge greater threats. At the least he was more than capable of fulfilling his duties as a Devil.

His smile lit up the room upon his entry. Aya-nee was going to be so happy!

Rias was sitting on the couch, continuing to watch the television in wonder. The news was _still _showing footage of his most recent expeditions and trying to go into details on who might be Kirche. He assumed she was so glued on the screen because she now knew who he was. She was probably trying to learn more about him. Issei didn't mind. He trusted her. If she asked, then he'll be more than happy to elaborate a little further.

Meanwhile, Sona had her brows knitted as she typed away on the dining table. Every now and then she would pause, delete what she wrote, fix her glasses, and start again. All the while sipping from the tea she just brewed. He could see the frustration written all over her face.

Well, it was a broad task. She was trying to appeal to Sixth Predator Rolan. Rolan-sempai was the first Predator Issei had met and introduced him to the network the Sixth created. It's what Issei used to this day to keep in touch with most of his Sempai when he needed something. Rolan was also the one who gave him frequent advice on keeping his identity a secret. Issei secretly believed Rolan was a huge comic-geek with some of the advice given.

However… Rolan-sempai was known for his anger issues. Rumor has it he's destroyed an entire civilization so thoroughly that history _can't _recall what it was… just because they pissed him off. While Issei didn't know anything about that, he could confirm that the Sixth Predator _would _kill anyone if they angered him enough. And, to this day, there are three things that Rolan hates above everything else.

First, the sun. Issei couldn't fathom why. Second, humanity as a whole. And third, Japan.

By no means did it mean Rolan hated the Japanese people. He even stated to have enjoyed their culture and respected their principles (though he still hated them anyways because they were _people_). He specifically hates Japan as a landmark because, quote, 'the weirdest shit only happens in Japan'.

Issei wanted to argue. But then he realized Rolan-sempai would argue Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels only made an appearance in Japan (which, so far, was true). Plus there was that Holy Grail War in Fuyuki. The Reapers' Game in Shibuya. The massive sleeping spell casted on Karakura Town in order to hide a war between spiritual beings. That Kusanagi God Slayer guy in Tokyo who's always destroying stuff. The giant mechs and monsters that seem to come out of seemingly nowhere. Alien invasions. The Monster Academy…

Wow. Rolan might have been on to something.

Whenever Rolan had a job that partook in Japan or was of relations to Japan, the jobs were typically shoved into Issei's arms. The mercenary even gave him a little more than the actual income to have it done. He just hated Japan that much.

So if Rolan had to make an appearance in Japan that could not be avoided… then there might be a city, or two, or a third of the country destroyed by the time he leaves.

It was understandable that Sona was frustrated and was starting over now and then. She even pulled out a notepad and jotted ideas down. The message had to be perfect to sway Rolan from paying a visit. The fate of some several million Japanese depended on it.

"Are you okay, Shitori-sempai?" Issei asked out of concern.

Sona took the moment to sip her tea once more to clear her thoughts. All manner of hostility was gone from her now as she was more so distracted by her frustration in composing the letter. Luckily, she responded to him in the friendly (if not stern) tone. "I'll be fine. If you don't mind, I'll be staying here for a bit until I finish this. Tsubaki can manage my peerage for tonight. Right now I'm going over the messages Siegfried, Philips, and Rolan sent within the last few hours. Besides the usual from Philips, there are questions from Siegfried and… Rolan has already threatened to come to Japan…"

Issei's worst fears were just one shy step away from coming true.

"T-Take all the time you need," Issei stuttered.

"Well Issei," Rias approached him, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Buchou," he nodded and then turned back to Sona. "Thank you very much Shitori-sempai. I really owe you for this one."

"Oh you owe me big time," she muttered while going back to work.

With nothing else, Issei and Rias left the Hyoudou residence as they made their way back to the school. Issei said she could have teleported back while he flew there. Secretly he was tempted to know which would be faster: his Gift of Flight or her magic circle. However, she shook her head and said she wanted to spend the night walking side-by-side like they had on that one school day morning.

"Ise," she broke the silence after walking a few blocks. "Will you one day tell me everything?"

"Of course, Buchou," he assured with a smile. "You're my master so it's only fair you know what's going on."

She returned his smile, but hers was filled with a bit of sorrow. "…Does this mean you acknowledge me as your King?"

His smile faltered slightly. He knew what she was referring to. On that day when he fought against that male Fallen Angel (whose name he can't recall), when she arrived to save him, he had made known to her that he didn't trust her and he will determine in time whether she was worthy of being called his 'King' and 'Master'. Now, after spending the last two weeks with her, getting to know her, and sensing her true intentions had been pure unlike _Yuuma's, _his opinion of her has changed.

However… could he, Eighth Predator, acknowledge her as his better?

"I don't know," was his answer. "I say you are my master and King the same way you say I am your Pawn and Devil of the Gremory House. I will always serve you and follow your every order. I know you mean well while everything you do is for the sake of protecting us and at the same time letting us grow on our own. You worrying about me so much made me happy, because I've found someone who genuinely cares for me.

"I didn't trust you at first because… well, I had fallen in love with that Fallen Angel. I knew she was never honest, but she was the first girl to actually acknowledge me. Even Shitori-sempai doesn't take the time to be my friend. Sure she helps me whenever she can… but we don't know anything about each other. Yuuma— I mean, Raynare, gave me her time. Our time may have been fake, but… it was still a good memory. And even though I knew it was all a lie, it still hurt in the end.

"I thought you were going to be just like her. I'm just so glad that you weren't. But… there's something else. Another secret of mine that I can't tell you just yet. I think it's why Shitori-sempai is so… distant with me. I always sense she's terrified of me whenever I'm around. Buchou, I don't want you to be like that. So, I acknowledge you as my master as I am a Devil. But I am something else before I am a Devil of the Gremory House. Please understand."

Rias was quiet as she thought it over. He could feel the amount of conflict stirring within her; a cross between curiosity, confusion, and skepticism. But within the back of her mind was acceptance. She was piecing together the little clues he slipped over and knitting a story of her own. He doubted she'll be able to find the truth, but she'll be able to form a story to curb her curiosity. When the time comes, when they got to know each other a little bit better, then he will reveal to her as Eighth Predator.

And by then he will determine whether or not she would be worthy of being his master.

Further conversation was cut off when Issei's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and recognized it as Aya-nee's house number. He laughed to himself as she was no doubt growing impatient. She's probably tried to summon him a few times by now.

*Scene*

…Why was he taking so long? How long has she been like this? Flipped upside-down with the blood rushing to her head to keep her conscious? The pain was intolerable. The tears couldn't stop falling as her fears were getting the best of her. It was eating away at her hope. She was just a few feet away from the worst monster ever in existence and still her hero hadn't arrived.

Where was he? Why hadn't he answered her prayers?

She was beginning to realize the monster was growing impatient. The torture session had concluded a while ago and she was left pinned to the wall to slowly bleed to death. Rather, she should have been dead. Yet he must have done _something _to her in order to keep her alive. She needed to be alive. But what for? Because the monster _wanted _Issei here.

Because Issei was just like her, in almost every way. Issei was alone, she already knew this. But she never learned what happened to his parents just in the same way she never told him what happened to hers. They lived by themselves, had no one at their side who could possibly understand their pain, and were forced to continue living without a reason.

Because, like Ayame, Issei had his parents stolen from him by the same monster.

When Ayame realized this, she tried just as hard to pray to Issei to stay away. To save _himself. _She didn't want him in front of the very thing that destroyed his life.

"Argh…" groaned the monster through the priest's voice. "This is becoming such a drag! Oh! Wait! I gots an idea!"

Ayame flinched when he jumped off the couch and ran towards her, making her pain spike up. But his attention wasn't on her. It was towards the phone hanging on the wall over the counter. Picking it up, he punched in a phone number and pushed the receiver to her ear.

_"Sorry Aya-nee," _Issei answered the phone after a few rings. Her heart stopped. _Why _did this monster have his number?! _"I'm heading first to the clubroom to report and then I'll be on my way. I should be—"_

"Ise-nii," her voice was raspy and dry. She could hardly hear herself and it hurt so much to say anything. But she was desperate. "Stay away."

_Click._

The monster pulled the phone away and turned off the receiver. With his twisted smile which split his dead mask, he put the receiver down onto the counter, knelt down, and gave her a gentle pat on the cheek.

"Now the little shit-stain Devil will be coming for sure~"

*Scene*

Issei stopped breathing. All time seemed irrelevant for him as his world was spinning. Rias was trying to get his attention, but she currently didn't exist. Even if she were to smack him around a few times he wouldn't be able to feel a thing.

He heard pain coming from Ayame. Pain, despair, agony, desperation, hopelessness…

…Someone who was on the verge of death.

Something primal stirred within Issei at that moment. Something deep within his core like a roaring fire threatening to destroy everything in its path. Like a _dragon _charging against its cage to be let loose. Whatever it was, it made Issei's blood boil in blood lust.

With no thought whatsoever on his actions, the Gift of Flight activated and Issei was launched to the skies in a flash. He arched over the city, flying at Mach speeds yet his wings would not produce a sonic boom. Without hesitation, he honed in on Ayame's house and charged straight for it.

He crashed through something; perhaps a trap or perhaps a wall to keep outsiders away, it mattered not to him. Instantly, he flew in through the kitchen window, shattering it upon his arrival. He flew over the counter and came to a complete stop at the direct center of the living room. His senses were on full alert and quickly ascertained his surroundings.

Seated on one of the couches was a young man about a year or two older than him with silver hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed in a white shirt, slacks, combat boots, and a long overcoat. Absolutely nothing but hostility radiated out of him.

The other… made Issei pale. Ayame was stripped of her clothing, nailed to the wall with large screws drilling through her hands and feet, and hung upside-down like some sort of perverse crucifix. She was covered in blood with her flesh full of fresh wounds made to avoid any arteries or vitals.

Their eyes met. Ayame, who could barely see, could recognize him nonetheless. Her face contorted to one of woe and heartbreak. "Ise-nii…" her voice could hardly be heard. "…Why…?"

That primal feeling from before shook harder. Something within Issei was ready to snap. His fists clenched enough for his nails to dig into his skin and draw blood. There was nothing but red in his vision as his eyes returned back towards the stranger.

"…Did you do this?" his teeth chattered with rage.

He unfolded his legs and sprung to his feet like some sort of entertainer with the way he flourished his movements. The smile he gave Issei spoke of a man who was in absolute bliss. "Yes, yes! So I did! Becaaaauuuuuse, she was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils. So an example had to be made, I'm sure a shit-_tastic _Devil like you must understand!"

That primal feeling lunged once more. It was enough to make Issei's body visibly shake.

"My name is Freed Sellzen," continued the stranger as he gave an exaggerated bow like a stage performer. "I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down Devil-like people and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and I receive my meal~"

"…Why?" something more of a feral growl came out of Issei instead of human speak.

Freed's smile grew, wide enough to split his face in half. "That's not a bad look, but it lacks the murderous intent I'm looking for. But you ask why?! What the fuck is with that shit? Listen carefully, you shitty Devil. Devils use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I did this to her~ I make a living by killing Devils and hunting heretics! That's my job. After all, I belong to a certain exorcism organization."

Issei had enough. Kicking off the ground, he charged at Freed, tackling him from the waist, and driving him out of the house. They broke through the glass slide door until they fumbled around on the ground and broke off.

"That's more like it!" Freed rolled back onto his feet and pulled out a bladeless sword and a pistol. Clicking a button on the sword, a beam of light sprouted from the hilt and extended for three feet.

Issei roared out in pure rage as he charged once more at Freed, not caring or perhaps unable to tell his senses were warning him of the dangers both weapons presented.

"There's still life in the old lady yet!" Freed sang as he began to dance around Issei.

*Scene*

Asia screamed in horror when she came in to check on Freed. She was worried ever since that unknown object came crashing through her barrier. But, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Pinned to the wall, drowning in her blood, was a little girl.

Asia couldn't believe Freed would do such a thing. She felt so sick she wanted to pass out. But, from just a small glimmer of movement, she saw that the girl was still breathing. Which meant she was still alive!

She ran to her and immediately began to use Twilight Healing. But the damage was so excessive she wasn't sure if she was able to make it in time or not. There was also so much blood loss. Still, Asia refused to let this girl die like this. Heretic or not, no human deserved to die like this. This was not God's way.

Sweat began to pour from her brow as she realized she was putting in a lot more effort into healing than normal. It was as though something within the girl was purposely slowing down the healing process…

*Scene*

"Come on!" Freed roared as he delivered a knee to Issei's torso. "I'm at half-mast! I _need _this!"

Issei made a mistake and had to take that blow. But his draconian resistance allowed him to quickly recover and bounce back into action. However, because of his rage, he was just moving more like an animal than an actual fighter. He wasn't assuming either the Assaulter or Defender stances. Freed was able to avoid any of his blows and deliver many of his own.

This was a losing battle. That feeling from within kept demanding to be released. Issei was so far driven with pure rage to put any means of a strategy together. He was only listening to his instincts, which were greatly conflicted at the moment between killing Freed and saving Ayame. Both were just as powerful as the other.

Issei could not multiply his potential. To do so would let the restraint loose; a very thin and fragile chain that was ready to break at the smallest disturbance. To do so would have him forcibly enter the Balance Breaker armor. And should that happen, he _knew _he would lose himself and rampage. As Eighth Predator, he was more than capable of destroying the entire country if going all-out.

If he were to do that, then Ayame would surely die in the crossfire.

But, what he didn't understand, Freed was able to match his base abilities. As more of a humanoid dragon than a Devil, Issei was far more powerful than any human should have been. Yet Freed was able to match his every move, even surpass him. He only had to use that saber and gun to distract Issei. His fists and kicks hurt a lot more.

"Why don't you summon up your demons, shitty Devil?!" Freed cursed in outrage. "Hit me! Fight me! Kill me! GIVE ME A HUG!"

Issei overextended his fist when he was trying to bash in Freed's skull. The exorcist instead dodged, grabbed onto his forearm, and spun on his heels to throw Issei over his shoulder.

And back inside the house.

Issei crashed through both sofas and slammed his head on the counter before coming to a stop. Before he could spring back to his feet, Reed's saber flew through the air and stabbed straight through his shoulder, effectively pinning him down. Issei roared out in pain, but it only drove him to get up faster.

However, Freed had crossed through the great distance within the blink of an eye and slammed his foot onto Issei's face, slamming him hard against the wall.

"Father Freed?!" came the voice of a girl.

"Well if it isn't my little assistant, Asia-chan," chuckled Freed. At first he didn't pay her any mind and found driving his foot into Issei much more entertaining. But then, his eyes narrowed as he noticed what she was doing to Ayame's body. "Just… what do you think you're doing?"

Issei was able to get a little at what was happening. His eyes widened as all his rage subsided at the sight. The blonde-haired girl his age, Asia, was kneeling before Ayame with her hands glowing with green light. He was able to sense powerful magic radiating out of twin rings on her fingers. And when he gazed hard enough, he could see the wounds placed onto Ayame were gradually closing.

Ayame was being healed!

"Well that's just plain _stupid,_" Freed clicked his tongue. "Are you blind, girl? Do you not see the runes I carved into her? They disrupt magic of all kind. Besides," he licked his lips as he cackled aloud, "I put a little something _extra _in her to make sure she'll die without the antidote. A little ticking time-bomb, if you will. Tick, tock, tick, _tock!_"

"Please!" Issei shouted at the girl. "If you can heal her, save her! Get her out of here and run!"

Freed lifted his foot and slammed it back down hard enough for the wall to cave in. "Shut up you shitty Devil! No one gives a rat's ass about what the fuck you have to say about some whore of a heretic!"

Issei caught Freed's foot before it was about to come down a second time, but then the exorcist _retched _his sword free, opening a large wound on Issei's shoulder. He then pierced it straight down again on the opposing shoulder. In pain, Issei let go of the boot, which was then used to slam onto his head again.

Suddenly, the kicking stopped.

"Father Freed, that's enough!" a determined Asia jumped to her feet and tried to shove Freed off of Issei. All she managed to do was make him stumble back off balance, but he kept his footing.

"Hey, hey," Freed's voice became low and dangerous. "Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you're doing?"

She almost faltered. But she returned the gaze with one of her own. "…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive these people and let them go. You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. We are all God's children! It's wrong!"

Freed's face was expressionless as his perverse grin had fell. He stared at Asia with cold fury.

Without warning, his hand latched out at her and gripped around her neck. She gasped but choked as she was lifted off the ground. His eyes became wide with crazed fury.

"See, I can't kill you. At least not yet. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Because _some little shit _won't kill me even if his whore of a friend is dying! So if I can't kill you, then I think I'm going to just rape you. If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart."

Issei roared out in fury. He couldn't take anymore. With his weakened left arm, he gripped the handle of the light sword and tried to pry it free. He shifted his weight to press against the wall. The pain coming from the light was making his head spin, but it was his rage that was driving him further. He needed to save them both. He needed to rescue Ayame and Asia from this madman.

By the time Freed had returned his attention to Issei, the Pawn had pulled himself free and was slashing at Freed with his own weapon. Freed dropped Asia and put his gun in front to deflect the blow. In that instant of rebound force, Issei put his foot down and forced his weight to shift forward. With the Assaulter stance, he delivered a powerful straight punch into Freed's gut.

The exorcist spat from the force and was thrown back outside. He bounced once, flipped into his feet, and slid across the lawn. His smile intensified as he pulled out a second pistol out of his coat.

"And we're back in business!" he laughed.

However, Issei dropped the sword and gripped his shoulder. The second wound was much worse than the first, even when the first had a larger hole. As a Devil, light was poisonous to his kind and it ate away at flesh like acid. It was impaled into his right shoulder far longer than it was in his left, thus the toxicity of the light weapon spread far. He could barely feel anything in his right arm and it was difficult to move it.

His only option was to flee. If he continued fighting then there was the chance he would activate Balance Breaker. As he was now, there was something rampaging within him _demanding _to be unleashed. If he were to use even the smallest fragment of his Sacred Gear, then that tiny gap will open into a trench, letting the power flood over him. He'll lose his mind and destroy everything in his wake.

"Please," he said to the Asia girl. "Take her and get her out of here. Please save her. I'll cover you. Just… please…"

He had no right to ask this stranger. But it was his only option; his only hope. He would never be able to live with himself if Ayame died. What good it would be then to have all this power, to be recognized as Eighth Predator, if he couldn't protect her?

Asia was breathing heavily after being choked. But she had heard him, had heard his desperation. With resolve, she nodded her head and moved quickly to try and pry the screws out.

That left Issei to charge forward, crossing the distance faster than humanly possible. Impossibly, Freed charged forward at the same speed and met him halfway. Once again, the two clashed, exchanging blows that would have killed any normal person. But Issei's tired body was getting the best of him. It was slowing him down and the pain was starting to become more of a distraction than a drive like how it used to be.

To be blunt, Freed was smacking him around.

With two light bullets firing _into _his shoulder wounds, Issei stumbled forward as the pain shook him beyond his control. It was more than enough for Freed to spin around and deliver and axis kick to his jaw, fierce enough to send Issei flying off his feet.

"Well this is no fun," groaned the exorcist. "Well fuck. YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO KILL ME! Do you not want the antidote?!" To show he was serious, Freed pulled out a small vial filled with black liquid. On the surface of the glass were runes and sigils of all kinds with a special clasp sealing it tight. "It'll only open if you kill me, which you won't! Fine! If you're not going to kill, then I might as well!"

A flick of his hand whiplashing around at blinding speeds, Freed had reached into his coat and flung a series of smaller light swords…

…Towards Ayame and Asia, their trajectory traveling too fast for Issei to hope to deflect at his current limit.

But still Issei tried. He flipped over to his feet and bolted at the daggers, trying to cut them off. Unfortunately, there was no hope he could have made it. He wouldn't have made it unless he doubled his potential at least three times. So even if he activated it once, it wouldn't have been enough anyways.

Asia had seen what Freed was trying to accomplish. Without any further thought, Asia shifted her body to completely shield herself in front of Ayame. The daggers would pierce only her, but without her it was more than likely Ayame would die.

A flash of light lit up the night.

With the swing of steel, the five daggers were deflected. But it wasn't over as the figure charged forward out of the light faster than Issei and Freed had been moving. With a sword in his grip, Kiba Yuuto crossed the distance in an instant and swung with all his might.

"Well, shit," Freed had just enough time to say before Yuuto made his move. The sword came down like a shooting star. Blood and clothes fluttered through the air, but Freed was able to dodge in time with only a skin-deep cut running down his chest.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you," Yuuto raised his sword in preparation should Freed try anything further.

Issei spared a glance back towards the living room. The light was coming from a magic circle! And stepping out of it were his teammates.

"…H-Hyoudou?" asked Asia.

"Ara, this is awful," stated Akeno… with her usual smile.

"…Priest," Koneko stated with obvious disgust as her eyes locked on to Freed's location.

Issei felt like he wanted to cry. He wanted to give in right then and there and just cry his heart out. But he couldn't, not yet anyways. "Buchou! Akeno-oneesama! Please get Ayame out of here!"

"Yeah, like _fuck _I'm letting that happen!" Freed tossed one gun away and exchanged it for another light sword and charged towards the group.

Yuuto intercepted instead. "Sorry, but we're part of a package. If you're going to mess with one of us then you get all of us!"

"Oh ho?!" laughed Freed as he licked his lips. "A mere Devil concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? It makes sense seeing as so far he's just a little _pussy. _So you guys in that kind of relationship?"

They broke off of their engagement when Freed saw the flash of lightning. His jump was so fierce it created a hole in the ground. Akeno's lightning had missed as he _flickered _away faster than he had before. It was as though he was holding back the entire time against Issei.

"…What a vulgar mouth," Akeno stepped outside to join them. Though she was smiling, Issei could feel her eyes glaring absolute death upon the exorcist. "It's hard to believe you're a priest. That's why you're a Stray Exorcist, right?"

"Ooo!" Freed wiggled around as he embraced himself. "Those eyes! I like those passionate eyes. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill! You should seriously teach the little shit how to do it!"

"…I'll gladly do it by making you disappear!"

Freed blinked as a _wave _of crimson and black was coming at him, twice as fierce as Akeno's lightning bolt. He put up his blade of light to shield himself. The wave came crashing down on him and exploded upon contact, tearing apart the field and blowing away the nearby fence.

Rias lowered her hand as the cackling of power died down. She and Koneko stepped over the broken glass to come outside. The Gremory's eyes were narrowed through anger. "I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

Everyone tensed as Rias' demonic energy began to radiate around her body. Lights and flickers of red energy swirled around her.

She didn't suppress her energy because Freed was far from dead. With a swing of his sword, he dispersed the remaining energy and dust around him. His clothes were torn to shreds and his body was full of burns and bleeding. But he still stood tall and kept his smile.

"…I like a girl with a pretty mouth," he cackled while spitting blood. "I personally think it's better when it's full of something _thick _though. Makes it so they don't _talk. _Too bad yours isn't so pretty. But then again, most of your_ charm _is only in your tits."

Rias did not react to him. Instead, she addressed Issei without taking her eyes off of the exorcist. "Ise, are you hurt?"

"…I'm fine Buchou," he ground out. "But we need to get Aya-nee out of here. I… I can feel malevolent intent heading our way."

Rias frowned as her brows creased. She didn't know what he meant.

"He's right, Buchou," Akeno enforced his words. "Many Fallen Angels are heading this way right now. At this rate we'll be at a disadvantage."

Issei wobbled on his feet, but he bit his lip to drive him further. He needed to get Ayame and Asia out of here. Ayame will die if she remains here and Asia shouldn't belong to the Fallen Angel faction.

…If he could use Balance Breaker this wouldn't be a problem.

Asia had been able to take out the screws and lie Ayame down onto the floor. She was busy using her Sacred Gear to heal her. But Asia was starting to sweat and the healing was progressing at a crawl. Ayame meanwhile had her breathing slowing down as time went on. Her complexion was beyond pale and she was fighting with every being of herself to stay conscious. If she slipped into slumber she will more than likely die there.

"Akeno," Rias gave the command, "prepare for the teleportation. We will return to our headquarters. Yuuto, Koneko, we're going to cover Akeno and protect Issei."

"Yes Buchou," they all said.

Freed snarled and launched himself forward at a speed that surpassed his original, "FOR FUCK'S SAKE IF I LET YOU!"

Yuuto had been able to intercept and cross blades, but the force of Freed's charge made him slide back with his heels digging into the ground. Koneko was on his flank immediately, twirling through the air to deliver a sideways kick. Freed barely had enough time to put up his arm to defend. Something cracked as he was blown away. He fumbled on the floor, flipped back onto his feet, and clutched his broken arm.

…And was then blown away further by another black and crimson blast from Rias.

"Buchou!" Akeno shouted as the magic circle lit up the area. "The circle is ready for us to jump!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" roared Freed as he blew away the smokescreen caused by Rias' latest attack. He was bleeding heavily with most of the surface of his skin burnt. But, before their very eyes, the open wounds began to knit itself closed while the burnt flesh regenerated.

Flicking his shattered arm out like a whip, it clacked and snapped like a coil. Yet, somehow, the broken limb had come back into place and repair itself. Now with both hands, he gripped the light sword.

His dripping blood flew off his body and cycled around his light sword. The white radiance turned rancid with his crimson blood.

"If you won't kill me, _Dragon Rider, _THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL EVERYONE ELSE HERE!"

Impossibly, as fast as Issei when doubling his potential to five times, Freed lashed his arm out in a wide swing. The velocity should have torn his muscles, crushed his bones, and ruptured his veins. The blood mixing in with the light was fired out in a large arc, wide enough to splice through the entire yard and then some in one fell swoop. By Freed's might, the crimson arch was traveling across the short distance like a missile.

**"Balance Breaker!"**

But Issei could _never _allow that. He let that small chain keeping his sanity shatter. And he prayed, to God, to Lucifer, to _anybody, _that those he cared about would survive by his actions. His armor manifested as he was moving to protect those he cared for. And he could feel himself slowly slipping away, as though his entire being were being compressed into a ball and locked away inside a box.

His vision became a mixture of black, red, and white as true carnage overran his mind. Pure hatred fueled his body and drove it beyond his control. Nothing but the primal instinct to **kill **coursed through his veins. All other feelings, all other thoughts, all other _memories _were lost. The existence that is Hyoudou Issei was gone in this moment.

Nothing remained but a beast.

With the Gift of Flight shooting him forward at a greater speed than the attack, it wouldn't be a mistake to say the Red Blur _teleported _in front of the group. As his wings can cross through Space itself, matters such as distance and resistance were irrelevant. Therefore, he appeared before the attack with more than plenty of time to spare.

Spreading his arms out, the Red Blur continued to charge forward. The wave of light and blood crashed onto his armor, creating a seismic shock by the sheer _force _of the impact. It was enough to blow Yuuto off his feet, Koneko to put her arms up in defense, and Rias to fall onto her rear. But let it be known even with the scales of a dragon, it does not protect a Devil from the rays of a light-based attack. The chest plate cracked like fiber glass and the damage was able to pierce through.

But it did not halt the dragon one moment. Nothing save a truly decisive blow could have stopped him. Without a fragment of pause, the Red Blur brought its right fist up and swung it straight at the startled exorcist.

"…Ise-nii."

The dragon fist slammed directly onto the exorcist's face. The sound of thunder struck by the blow. Rather than shattering into a mist of blood and bone as he should have, Freed was launched through the air at incomprehensible speeds. His body crashed through several telephone poles and power lines and continued to travel until it began to descend.

...Leaving everyone alone with a now rampageous beast.

The Red Blur clutched its claws close to its head, tensing and bending its knees as though ready to launch itself in either pursuit or to take to the skies to bring indiscriminate destruction throughout the city. Its body shook in uncontrollable rage. The sound of primeval growling could be heard from behind the helm.

"Issei…" Rias tried to reach him but her instincts were screaming at her to get as far away from him as possible. But she refused to abandon her Pawn. She could never call herself a King if she let Issei lose himself. She could tell this transformation was different from the one she's seen on television. Where the Red Blur was humanoid, the one standing before her was that of an animal. Something not too far off from a Stray Devil.

She felt her blood freeze when the gaze of _hatred _turned her way. Nobody moved as they were all petrified by the stare of one who could kill them all in an instant. Truly… Issei was a force beyond her means to control.

"Ise-nii," called Ayame once more.

The Red Blur twitched violently, as though fighting between pouncing for the kill or to keep steady. Perhaps it _was_ fighting itself. Slowly, almost painfully with the way its head jerked unnaturally, it turned its head back towards the house.

**"A…ya…n…ee…"**

With her head turned to see her hero, Ayame struggled to keep her breathing. Her tears had long ran dry, but her face was twisted in pain. Not of her own, but for seeing what her hero was becoming. "…Don't…"

The Red dragon stared at the wounded and dying girl. It was as still as a statue as though all life seemed to vanish within. Nobody dared to move; else the smallest disturbance could trigger its wrath.

But something else caught its attention. It turned its body around and gazed up towards the stars. There, hidden with the backdrop of the dark night, flew a pack of Fallen Angels, just hovering high above their heads and peering down on them. The Red Blur sensed their malevolence, their innate desire to kill their enemies. It mattered not of they were currently terrified of the sight of him; within their cores was still the hatred for the Devils.

That tiny flame of ill-intent was more than enough to mark them as a threat. And threats needed to be crushed.

The Red Blur _roared. _Its voice alone created a shockwave in which shattered glass for miles around. The Gremory peerage was forced onto their knees and cover their ears. Akeno nearly lost her control over keeping the magic circle active. Some Fallen Angels nearly lost their control of flight and dropped a few feet before gathering their senses again.

Its wings blazed bright enough to blind those who dared to gaze upon them. Its legs curled up as it prepared to leap up at them. Pointless as the wings of a Dragon Lord could transport him to any distance at any speed at any instant of the user's choosing. But nothing remained of cognitive thought save the inner desire to **kill **any and all threats. Anything that so much had a _flicker _of dark intent needed to be destroyed. And as humanity will always have this innate feeling, then by all means should the threat that is humanity be destroyed.

Because anything that may threaten those he cares for must be eliminated. Such was the last thought of the one formerly known as Hyoudou Issei.

"Ise-nii," Ayame called one last time. Her breathing was becoming more tired and her eyes threatened to collapse into slumber.

Impossibly, as nothing remained of his human nature, the beast did not lunge to claim his kill. Instead, it shook violently as it grabbed its head, roaring in another atrocious volume out of sheer agitation. It was battling with its own nature, trying to suppress its desire to kill in order to protect. Yet, by just the insignificant voice of a little girl, was this beast conflicted to proceed what it was designed to fulfill.

**"Aya…**nee…"it said a bit more clearly, shifting between the voice of the dragon and Hyoudou Issei.

In a flash, it appeared before the two girls still residing within the house. Asia gasped as he all but teleported in front of her. With the gentlest of care as the slightest wrong move could shatter her into dust, the draconic being lifted Ayame into his arms. She winced in pain, which caused the Red Blur to stir in alarm. But, perhaps through some sort of paternal instinct, it remained gentle.

However, it saw Asia still kneeling on the floor. No one could say what crossed the mind of the beast at this point. But it saw something within Asia that could not be ignored. Something that was needed for Ayame's survival.

Asia gave a squeal of surprise when the Red Blur plucked her off the ground and hefted her over his shoulder.

"Issei, wait!" tried Rias.

Her words were pointless as the being that was Hyoudou Issei could not be reached. The primeval being referred to as the Red Blur had heard, but willingly chose to ignore her. At the moment, she was not as important as the one he swore to protect. And Ayame's life was in a critical state.

With its wings flaring once more, it zipped outside the house, changed its trajectory in defying the laws of aviation, and flew away faster than anyone else could perceive. No one could tell which direction it flew towards.

*Scene*

Miles away, after crashing through the _brick wall _of a small appliance store, the face-stealing monster that was imposing as Freed Sellzen patted the dirt off his ruined clothing. If anyone were to show up to investigate, at the expense of their life forfeited, it was easy to tell the individual was most furious.

"The fucking little shit-stain held back from killing me at the last fucking moment!" the deep, throaty voice of the fat monster snarled in frustration. It ripped off the crushed mask at the expense of ripping off a small layer of its own flesh. However, what damage had been done onto his body had quickly regenerated as red threads made of blood fastened him back together. "And we were so fucking close!"

"Oh, 'Go to Japan, make him kill out of righteous fury, and then leave. In and out,' they said! Bah! It w_as _an easy job in theory. Making a little bitch like him into a proper Predator is _not _an easy job to do. I'd like to see that fucker Chase Rolan do it, but noooooooo the little shit would rather see the world burn than step foot into Japan. Grow a pair you little midget! Japanese babes will do the kinkiest of things if you pay them right!

"Whatever. That shit of a Devil broke my mask. Oh wait. No. I can still use it. Probably a day or two before it comes apart. Alright, I can still make this work. Just have to have everything done by tomorrow. Let's see…"

He closed his eyes and began to focus on something, muttering incoherent things under his breath in a dark tongue that would render the mundane crazed should they stumble upon his presence. Power radiated out of his words alone. The dark of the night grew as the shadows stirred. Rather, as though they were living creatures, the shadows moved _away _from the monster as his biorhythm was producing a much darker miasma.

His eyes snapped open. "Well, shit. The kid took the nun with him. Wait. This could actually work. Yeah all right. Problem solved."

Flicking the leather mask of the deceased Freed Sellzen, the large humanoid monster stretched it out to cover his entire face. Should one be capable of observing, they will find that the mask could not completely cover his face and had to be stretched beyond recognition. However, by the mystics of a power most foul and **dark**, the World itself was fooled and so determined this individual to be Freed Sellzen. As such, as the World recognized the appearance of the former exorcist, so too would everyone else who was under the Ruler's Laws.

Registered once more into the system as Freed Sellzen, the image of the priest was as pristine as it was since stepping out of the church this early evening. Not a scratch remained on his skin and his clothes were tailored and pressed. Adjusting the coat to fit over his shoulders a little better, the pretender climbed out of the hole Issei launched him through.

He walked out into the alleyway and disappeared into the shadows.

"Time for Plan B," his voice still lingered within existence. "It's not like they could save the girl anyways, even if they tried resurrecting her as a Devil. The curse I placed on her will kill her no matter what. The little shit should have taken the antidote when I offered it to him but nooooooo he had to be all _noble. _Ah, there's nothing better than watching the hero fail. And there's nothing better than watching him rampage out of anger like he _almost _did just now. Ooo the lives he's going to take makes me so fucking excited!

"And maybe this time the Ruler will acknowledge him as Eighth."


	5. Chapter 5

**A note from the author!**

Thought about leaving the AN until the end of the chapter this time, but decided against it.

So here we have the finale to the Asia arc (*coughAyamearccough*). It's the longest of my chapters to date of any story. Finishing at 23k words. That's typically two of my chapters, and it could have been but I REALLY wanted to post this as soon as possible. I'm not saying I rushed it, because I didn't. I just had a drive. Could have been longer, as the ACTUAL chapter ended at 31k. But I removed a few pointless sections, such as certain fight scenes and perspectives of other characters that didn't affect the plot whatsoever.

Many questions are answered in this chapter. But if I managed to miss anything, do let me know. I'm pretty sure I got everything though.

In regards to Issei's... lack of kicking ass. A lot of you are frustrated he keeps getting his ass handed to him by weaklings. I do say over and over that he can slay gods, which he can, yet why does he repeatedly lose to lesser beings? Those questions are also answered in this chapter, though I will state right now that your frustrations had been planned since the beginning of the story. However, when finding out that certain readers were frustrated for the wrong reasons, I can't help but blame myself. So I'm sorry for that. Regardless, I fix this problem as I intended for this arc to be a sort of prologue. I promise you there will be MAJOR curb-stompage from here on out.

Ah the Raizer arc... how I look forward to thee...

In regards to Freed. Normally, I would chalk this one up as a mistake on my part as well. HOWEVER, I couldn't help but notice that TWO-THIRDS of my readers were able to tell that this was NOT Freed but some imposer. Those who have read Doll Maker (Chapter 4 to be specific) were even able to guess his identity correctly. So, for those of you who say "Freed can't do that! He's only human!" then I can only assume it to be a lack of attention detail. I gave several clues as to say that this was NOT Freed, some of which blurted out in clear lettering that it wasn't. So I'm going to have to lean towards the two-thirds. Majority rules, and all that.

Moving on.

Someone mentioned Issei evolving from a Predator to a Guardian. Extremely tempting. Maybe when he gets his body rebuilt with Red's flesh. I was also astonished this person knew what a Guardian was. Kudos to you, and you know who you are.

People also called me out on my lack of Japanese knowledge. That I acknowledge. For that, I am REALLY sorry. I believe I've corrected myself in this chapter. Though still let me know if I make any other slip ups while I go and redo my research.

Some others have mentioned this story is filled with nothing but angst. I'll not deny it. It's quite a grim setting; a bit more than I intended. However, as soon as this arc is over, I will be bringing back all the hilarity that we all love. With 300% more debauchery! Granted it'll still be a serious story, there'll be plenty of hilarious moments.

Oh, I'm thinking about starting a forum to discuss matters relating to all of my stories. I've noticed quite a few of you read my other works. Do let me know what you think and I'll set it up if I get enough people involved.

Now about pairings...

Moving on.

Last and most important, according to you people anyways, Ayame. I made my decision. I filled it out. I'll not say what it is, but I will say I am VERY satisfied with the outcome. Go and read for yourself. Enjoy.

Thank you for reading Eighth the Dragoon! This author appreciates your attention! He shall be taking a long break to finish the LN and play Dark Souls!

Now on with the show!

* * *

Sona's fingers slid across the keyboard now that she had a foundation for the letter set. After a few attempts in seeking the rightful approach on how to persuade one of the greatest killers from entering her territory, all she needed now was to find the right words to compose her idea. She needed to be respectful, humble, apologetic, but could not look desperate else be seen as weak. Currently, she was just a messenger for Issei and so she had to impose the letter was coming from Eighth Predator. It wasn't hard to do since Issei trusted her and granted full permission to write however she wanted. In a way, she really was speaking as Eighth Predator by using his name.

Although, according to what Issei had told her, all the Predators stood on equal ground as they have achieved the pinnacle of power, it wouldn't do well to make Issei appear weak. She had to enforce his presence as one to not be challenged even against another Predator. She had to make it look like there would be too much trouble for Sixth Predator Rolan to come to Japan while at the same time appealing to the killer to forgive Issei.

Her fingers stopped when a small box at the corner of the screen flipped open. Peering through the window was a young man in his mid-twenties with dark skin and hair, a permanent scowl on his face, and heterochromiac eyes— his right as red as a ruby and his left as blue as a sapphire.

At first Sona was a little startled at his sudden appearance but able to maintain her composer. But once she stared into his eyes… her body tensed as her instincts screamed at her of the apparent danger he presented. They were the eyes of one who has seen war, seen countless death, and has delivered executions of his own. She would like to say that she was familiar with this feeling, but it was like comparing the radiance of the moon to the blinding sun.

Issei had such eyes. But his were still gentle. This man's, however, were far more brutal, merciless, vengeful. The registry under his profile stated he was calling all the way from the United States. Yet at that far of a distance did Sona still feel threatened.

It was also because his name was registered and listed under the window. C. L. Rolan.

Sixth Predator.

"S-Sir Rolan," Sona _tried _to be as courteous as can be, but her spike in fear got the best of her. She had been caught off-guard by his unannounced video-call. This would also be the first time she had been able to talk to another Predator other than sending a message in Issei's stead.

But if all Predators stood on equal ground… why did Issei's presence pale in comparison to his senior's?

"I was assuming to be talking to Hyoudou when I saw he was online," stated the Sixth in English. "Who am I speaking to instead?"

Sona held back the intake of air that would calm her down. To do so would show a state of weakness. She couldn't tarnish her reputation, and therefore Issei's. She would have to gain control of her emotions through will alone. "Sona Shitori, a classmate of Issei Hyoudou. It is an honor to meet you, sir. I apologize but Issei is unavailable at the moment. Would you like for me to take a message? I can also try to get a hold of him if you'd like."

Rolan stared at her without so much as moving. Sona wasn't sure if he was breathing. The tension between the two was so thick one _couldn't _cut it with a knife.

"…Who are you really, _girl_?" he instead challenged.

Sona bit the inside of her cheek to stop her lips from twitching. Her options were limited and she had only an instant to decide where to continue the conversation from here. She could continue with the story, but she knew she couldn't fool the Predator if he already called her out on it. She could tell him the truth and reveal herself as a Devil, but if Issei didn't know anything about Devils prior to becoming one then it was also possible the Sixth didn't either. Revealing such information could prove disastrous.

Hesitating any further will start suspicion. She couldn't afford to make him into an enemy right off the bat.

"The name Sona Shitori is my public alias," she chose her option wisely. "Forgive me if I offend you, but it is the only name I can give you. I ask that you respect this lady's privacy."

"…Fair enough," he nodded, his face relaxing just a fragment. Though his scowl remained; there was a sort of… gentleness in his eyes. Gentleness and _respect. _"The memo you were drafting was fluent. Well done. Maybe if it weren't full of _lies _I could have been swayed to ignore this recent incident."

Sona was able to transfer the twitching reaction to her hands hiding under the table. Somehow in some way he had been able to read her letter. Of course he could have. If he could open a video feed without her noticing then there was a likely chance he could access other features on the laptop.

"With all due respect, sir, it was for Issei's sake. He… lacks the understanding on dealing with delicate matters. He means well and apologizes for causing you problems. But it was my suggestion to compose the letter in his stead. I was only trying to put his feelings into words. I apologize if I've offended."

"I think a phone call would have been preferred," Rolan muttered bluntly. "I trust you were the one who has been sending me the reports? I thank you for that, while we're on the topic. Your organization has made it that much easier for me to file the collateral."

"Thank you sir," Sona openly accepted the compliment.

"Then I trust you are also aware of his alternative identity," it was said more of a fact than an accusation. "Let me ask you something. Are you his servant?"

"I am his friend," she replied immediately.

"…I'd prefer if you didn't lie to me."

This time, Sona couldn't hide the frown as she had just been insulted. Predator or not, it didn't excuse him to call her a liar. "Issei and I have known each other for eighteen months now. He trusts me enough to reveal all of his secrets to me, s_ir. _I am his senior in school; I help his academic studies, dressed his wounds when he returned too hurt to move on his own, and abused the system to excuse him from getting expelled due to his attendance record. I've taught him to use his brain so he could return home safely! I think I can say for sure I can call myself his friend."

She expected him to either come back with a snarky comment right away or to stay silent and observe her. Issei mentioned Rolan was a _very _impatient man who barely kept his anger in check. The outburst she just delivered was more than enough for him to snap.

Instead, his response had been immediate and calm. "Then you don't know what you are. It's not so much as you're lying to me as you are lying to yourself. There is respect in your tone when you talk about him, but it is not sympathy. It's not even petty adoration. Rather, it is filled with idolization. You see him as something above you, something close enough to gaze at from a distance yet never close enough to touch. Those aren't the feelings of a friend, girl. Those are the feelings of a servant. So I ask again, are you his servant?"

Sona wasn't sure if she should be angry with the Sixth Predator or not. She wanted to be, but those words struck a chord within her. He was right; she had been nothing but distant with Issei the entire time. She never really got to know him. Never tried to get close enough to understand his feelings. She never even asked him _why _he was trying to save people. She only came to her own assumptions and continued to assist him.

Because there was a wall of fear between them. Sona was terrified of Issei after learning he was Eighth Predator. She never said no to anything he asked because she was afraid he would get upset. Even if she knew with his kind heart he would never do anything to harm her, there was still that feeling within the back of her mind that told her _constantly _Issei was a threat to her existence. She always tried to make sure he was always happy. Always tried to make his life just a little bit easier to deal with.

But she never comforted him. Never took his offers to chat with him, to hang out with him outside of school, always making some excuse and giving herself more work to be able to avoid him. She never even acknowledged him when walking down the hallway. And she had seen the look in his eyes with how he wanted something _more _between them.

When she offered to message Rolan… when his hands clasped hers in nothing but sincere gratitude… The only thing that crossed her mind was to get as far away from his reach as fast as possible.

How dare she call herself his friend.

"Whatever," Sixth Predator broke her out of her thoughts after some time. "It's not my place to ask who he keeps his company with. Nor did I call because of his _hobby._ I asked because I want to know if you can speak for him. Does the title of Eighth mean anything to you?"

Sona used the gesture of fixing her glasses as a means to calm herself. She nodded. "I am aware of what Issei is. I am also aware of what you are, if you are going to ask."

"Then we can stop wasting time," the gentleness from before vanished as his brows creased further. "I've recently received a request from the Third. Do you know anything about this?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been informed of any instances pertaining to his… higher duties within the past few days," Sona replied professionally. "Due to personal matters, I'm afraid Issei has had his time occupied more often. He and I rarely talk other than when needed to. And his last scheduled outing was four days ago, to which I have been informed about."

"So you have four days of being in the dark," grossed Rolan. "Then let me ask you this; has there been anyone new in his company within those few days that you are aware of?"

"…Can you be a little more specific, sir?" Sona didn't want to tell him anything about Issei's involvement when becoming a Devil. She was also worried Rolan might already know about the existence of Devils. She didn't want to drag Rias and her peerage into this if she could avoid it.

"A priestess formerly belonging to the Church," he elaborated without the impatience Issei had mentioned _heavily _of. He was completely calm, if not still bearing the permanent look of someone who was angry. "If she is hiding her origin… perhaps an individual who prays a lot? The Third has told me the girl would not give up her religious responsibilities after being excommunicated."

"No, there is no one of that description that I am aware of," she answered honestly. "May I know what this is about so I may present it to Issei?"

"No," he answered before she could finish the question. "The girl carries a letter meant _only _for Hyoudou. The Third has placed a curse on it so should anyone other than him try to read it… Well, knowing her, I'd imagine she put something like Retribution on it. If you wish to know, then you'll have to take it up with him."

"I don't think he's aware of what's going on," she said while filing away the little bit of information Rolan shared about the Divine Beast. What exorcist of the Church used _curses_? And how could a curse replicate the miracle of Retribution— righteous fury of the heavens to punish the guilty?

"Then share this with him," the tone of impatience was starting to show. "On my end I am supposed to play decoy while he protects this girl across the ocean. I can't go any further on my part. But tell him he needs to find this girl if he already hasn't. Blonde hair, green eyes, around his age; with those descriptions he should be able to find her if putting enough effort. Plus I was told the girl was looking for him, so it'll make things a little easier if he follows his instincts. This requires the attention of a Predator."

Sona's eyes widened slightly. Issei said all Predators were free to do whatever they wanted so long as they didn't threaten to destroy the world. That achieving the title of Predator was the same as getting a shiny trophy; just a useless if not _pretty _trinket to put on display to show the valor of their merits. However, perhaps as a trap of some sorts when becoming the 'ultimate killers', the Predators were called on by _something _to defend the world from threats that could potentially end all life.

This meant whatever task Issei was given required his prowess as Eighth Predator. But… something didn't seem right.

For one, why hadn't Issei acted immediately if the world was indeed in such danger? Why didn't this nun get protection from the other Predators rather than wandering aimlessly around Japan? If they _were _called into action, then it was in Sona's understanding that they would terminate the threat rather than play bodyguard. They were _killers, _not protectors. The Predators varied in abilities; surely one of them could remove the problem no matter how abstract it may be.

Her suspicions were starting to make sense. All those times she listened to Issei's stories when she organized his reports, and those times when he just told her of the things he stopped when just randomly flying around, she always believed there was some sort of connection between them. Some were, perhaps, just natural disasters and humanity's indecency. But it was the missions from Rolan as well as the information shared with Fifth Predator Philips that made her mostly suspicious. It felt like they were intentionally manipulating Issei into solving these problems for some hidden reason. However, she couldn't figure out what kind of gain there could have been when doing this.

And then this comes up. This was probably the most obscure of problems so far with Issei conveniently being at the center of it. Once more being directed by Rolan.

Were… were the other Predators planning something against Issei?

"Understood," Sona used every trick to mask her emotions. "I will inform Issei immediately. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

Whether he was aware of her thoughts or not, Sixth Predator Rolan didn't show it. "Tell him to stop being an idiot. I'll be working on damage control for the time being. Now that the world has recorded his voice, even if it was altered by his draconian half, there will be many cults and organizations attempting to track him down. He better be prepared to fight when they find him. They're beast hunters, rogue mages, and barbaric sociopaths whose only interest is a challenge; things the Dragon Slayer and I can't contain with our resources alone. I seriously hope the pussy was worth it."

Sona kept her mouth shut. Inwardly, she wanted to ask the same question. But the possibility of Issei getting any action was absolutely zero. Whoever this _Kirsche _girl was… Sona would love to give a piece of her mind.

"Thank you for your hard work thus far," Rolan showed a bit of a humane side when he shut his eyes and gave a small sigh. "I appreciate you taking care of him. I'm sure he'd be in a lot more trouble if you weren't around. I'll be transferring some funds to an account for you to have access to in Japan. Consider it a trust-fund if you plan on continuing to clean up Hyoudou's mess. But feel free to use it for your own expense. And I'll grant you one request. Make sure to choose wisely as you will only get one. Send a message whenever you are ready. Until then, have a good evening, Madame Sitri."

The communication was cut off.

Sona's eyes widened as she stood up from her chair, kicking it over in her haste. How in the world did he know who she was? Could he have already known all along? Did that mean Predator Rolan already knew about the existence of Devils?

Or did Issei tell him without her knowing…?

No. Issei wouldn't betray her like that, even in passing.

…Would he?

Sona was left alone with the silence of the house as her only company. The observation Rolan shared with her rang through her mind. The fact that she had been dismissed with good impressions by someone she was petrified of didn't faze her.

She didn't know anything about Issei. She didn't know the small yet intimate details about him such as what mistakes he might make. All she knew was he was kind. That his parents were killed, but didn't know _how. _That he awakened a power beyond his understanding and used it to be some sort of superhero, yet never knowing _why. _She knew he was a massive pervert, but began to question if it really was a mask he put up to keep himself going.

She didn't know what his thoughts were when becoming a Devil. He claimed he would serve Rias because he felt obligated to do so as she saved his life. All Sona inquired from that was what happened to have Rias resurrect him. She never asked whether he _wanted _to be a Devil or not, or whether he was okay with the new lifestyle. This was something completely foreign shoved into Issei's life despite how much of the supernatural he's already been exposed to.

It was likely, perhaps out of some paranoia, he may have asked one of the Predators to look into it for him. Sona was the one to teach him to gather as much information about any situation— to know a potential threat so to properly prepare. With no one to turn to, he may have been desperate enough to go towards those who _may have _understood a shred of his burdens.

If she _really _was his friend, she would have been there for him. Instead, she was nothing more than some secretary.

Her thoughts were cut off when the house began to rattle. The rumbling of a primal _beast's _howl echoed throughout the night.

*Scene*

Asia had to shut her eyes else lose her sanity. She gripped her arms tightly around the neck of the armored boy and held on for dear life. However, though she knew they were flying, she didn't feel the shifting forces one might when traveling at hypersonic speeds. Her body should have been torn apart by the wind and g-force, but she felt like she was just idly lying on top of the Devil's shoulder. When she chanced a glimpse to see if she were still traveling, her mind nearly shattered as it couldn't register the objects they were flying by. It wasn't so much as she was flying as she was magically being transported a few levels slower than immediate teleportation.

In all, the flight only lasted a few seconds. The feeling of weight returned as the armored Devil's feet landed on a hard surface. His multi-colored radiant wings flickered and then retracted to his shoulder blades as though they were organic limbs. Without a moment for Asia to regain her bearings, the Devil, this Ise Hyoudou boy, started moving at a fast pace up a few flight of stairs.

His name… it sounded so close to the one who was to protect her. Could he be…?

He opened a door; the sudden rays of light stung her eyes as the room they had just been in was almost as dark as the night.

"I-Issei?!" she heard a young lady's voice call out from down the hallway. But Ise— _Issei—_ was already moving to a room close to the… basement, Asia mused.

Asia blinked. The room they entered was one filled to the brim with medical equipment found in any clinic. There was even a large table for someone to operate, a bed in the corner for resting, a sink, and a small shower sealed behind a glass chamber. Almost in a rush, Issei _gently _tossed her off his shoulder while he carefully laid the dying girl on top of the table. His gauntlet hands lingering for a moment in her hands, and the girl wanted to hold on to his but lacked the strength to do so. She was barely breathing and eyes drooping as she could no longer continue fighting to stay conscious.

His head turned towards Asia. Behind those green lenses… Asia couldn't tell if she was looking at the boy who fought to protect her and the girl… or if there was nothing left but some animal driven only by instinct. It stared at her. _It _stared, lacking any means of communication or shred of humanity for her to sympathize with.

Yet, she understood the meaning of that gaze. With a resolute nod, Asia approached the dying girl and activated her Twilight Healing. Her hands glowed as the Sacred Gear channeled her inner energy. She could feel something within the girl resist her touch, trying to fight against her healing properties. But Asia pushed back, and slowly she was seeing the body start to heal. However, she wasn't sure if she could heal the girl out of such a critical state. The runes Father Freed etched onto her were powerful. She might run out of energy before being able to save the girl.

But Asia refused to believe that. She would rather die than let this little girl fall to such a cruel fate.

*Scene*

Sona was worried when she sensed Issei's presence enter the basement. She became twice so when he stormed through. She called out to him yet he didn't answer. Wanting to see what was so urgent, Sona shut the laptop and hurried herself over to find where he wandered into.

She found him in what was once his father's study, converted into a small medical facility used to treat his battle wounds. She paused for a moment when she saw him donned in his Red Dragon Emperor form. But her steps came to a complete stop when she sensed something was _horribly _wrong.

It felt like she was standing behind a stranger in Issei's skin.

To further her speculation, the _thing _turned its head towards her after sensing her approach. Sona nearly faltered when the gaze of a primitive beast looked upon her, judging whether to consider her a threat and kill or to ignore her as unimportant. To her relief, it chose the latter and turned its attention back towards the operating table.

Sona gasped when she saw what he was standing over. On the operating table was a young girl just a few years younger than her in stark nudity and covered from head to toe in both fresh and dry blood. Every inch of her body was covered in shallow gashes of intricate design as though some sicko tried to etch a magic sigil into her. Each mark was small and no different than a small cut one might receive when cutting vegetables.

But when combined with _hundreds _of them… the state of pain and blood loss should have rendered the girl dead from shock.

Hunched over the girl was a young maiden in priestly attire… with blonde hair and green eyes, matching the description Rolan gave her. Her hands were glowing with green light— healing magic— yet she was sweating with her arms shaking from fatigue. But her focus was absolute and nothing save the house coming down on top of them could stop her.

Was it coincidence this girl shows up as soon as Rolan asks about her? Or was this all staged like she suspected…?

"What… what happened?" Sona's voice was low and demanded answers.

Isssei didn't respond. His back was kept towards her.

Sona walked around him so to look at his face. "Issei, _what happened?_"

Again, Issei didn't respond, let alone look away from the wounded girl.

"Issei, look at me. Look at me Issei!"

But nothing she tried could get his attention.

She clicked her tongue and decided it would be better to find out later. She moved away from him and turned towards the wounded girl. It was only when she placed her hands over the nun's did Issei's head shift in her direction, observing her and again judging whether she should be killed or ignored. Sona wouldn't deny she wanted to run away right then and there. She had never had Issei's malice directed towards her— the feeling made her realize how hopelessly insignificant she was compared to the might of a Predator.

But she also knew he would never harm her. She told herself over and over. She was his _friend, _no matter what that despicable Sixth Predator said to her. From this point on, she was going to prove to everyone, Issei, and especially herself that she was his friend.

With a glance from the nun, the two girls crossed their healing wonders together to amplify the effects. Sona could feel a foreign force push against her; it only made her mind sharpen with focus, trying to find the holes in its design and undo them. So while the nun worked on regenerating the flesh, Sona worked on undoing the counter-magic of the runes over the girl's skin.

Such a task was not easy. It was going to be a long night.

*Scene*

Within the little box that was his prison, Issei was being swept away by uncontrollable currents befitting that of a storm. The world around him was nothing but masses of red energy and flames; hot and fierce enough to scorch his metaphorical body. In this ocean of rage, hatred, vengeance, wrath, fury— all manner of pure anger in all its understanding and expression, Issei was but a drop of water before a great inferno.

While this was happening, simultaneously, he was fully aware of his actions back in the physical world. His body was filled with such power it was as though he had doubled his potential hundreds if not _thousands _of times. He could feel the power of the **cosmos **coursing through his veins as though all of heaven was his to command. With such power, he could create and destroy continents with his fists alone! This was the might of one who has surpassed the Heavenly Dragon. This was what it meant to be recognized by the World as a Predator.

But he could not control it. It was far too great for him to contain as the hatred of all those who tried to achieve what he has accomplished, former wielders of the Boosted Gear, raged against him. They tried to consume him in their jealousy. His physical body moved of its own will, driven only by their lust and wrath to return to the physical world with the transcending magnificence that was a Heavenly Dragon. Instead, it would only rampage and seek destruction.

…Or it should have. If not for someone's voice calling out to him.

He battled against the currents, trying to find his way back towards the surface. He was just a young boy with idealistic goals trying to defy commanders, conquerors, heroes, villains— beings of far greater worth who had made their place in history. And there were hundreds of them stored away within the Boosted Gear. He was but one boy trying to stand up against a small army of the greatest warriors and minds alike.

Yet, out of all of them, he was the only one to achieve what they could not.

With his drive to save those he cared for, he was able to _touch _the surface, nearly breaking free from their storm. When he came so close to breaking free, they doubled their efforts and swept him back to the bottom. But he did not give up. It only made him want to try that much harder. As they tried to crush him with their jealousy and hatred, he defied them with his righteous fury.

Because, unlike these _losers, _Hyoudou Issei had someone to return to.

Within the crimson world, his wings blazed alive. The wings which marked one who has subjugated a Primordial Being, who has obtained the right to be recognized by the Primordial Dragons as a Lord of Dragons. They defied the World and all the Ruler's Laws, as they came from a force higher than the Ruler's Authority. Even in this metaphorical world it was no different.

With his own passion, his wings forced him through the currents of fire and crimson. The roars of outrage were ignored as too were their efforts to stop him. Nothing could touch him as Issei was now a part of a sub-dimension outside their reach.

Breaking out of the surface, out of his prison, was a childish matter after that.

He may have defeated Ddraig those few years ago, but he was not a Dragon Slayer like Siegfried. No, he was something else. Something that allowed him to surpass his predecessors of the Boosted Gear. As they had tried to overpower the Heavenly Dragon and were crushed by Ddraig's might, Issei had chosen an alternative route. And from his different choice was he now _the _Red Dragon Emperor, a full manifestation of the Heavenly Dragon given corporeal form.

And the World itself recognized him for his power. He was **Eighth, the**—

Issei fell to his knees as soon as his mind returned to the real world. His armor clattered onto the floor before disintegrating into… whatever it was that made it up. He was panting, sweating, and his body ached from channeling such almighty power through him. His consciousness threatened to fade to black, but he clenched his teeth in effort to stay awake.

"Issei!" he heard Sona shout in alarm. His body was too tired to move so if there was a threat then he was a goner anyways. Luckily that wasn't the case.

"It's good to see you back amongst us, sweetie," teased Akeno.

"S-So he really is…" he heard the voice of Shinra Tsubaki, Sona's Queen. "I can't believe Hyoudo-san is really the Red Dragon Emperor…"

Issei looked up from where he was kneeling. His vision was swirling around and it took a few blinks for him to see clear enough, albeit poorly. He was… home, somehow. They were in the backroom where he kept the first-aid. Standing on all four sides of the center table were Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, and the sister Asia. Though all of them had their eyes on him, their primary attention was focused on the table. Sona, Tsubaki, and Asia had their hands hovering above the surface with their hands glowing with different shades of green energy. And Akeno had her hands pressed together like in prayer while she focused on projecting to magic circles; one on the surface on the table and the other floating directly above on the ceiling.

The bloodied utensils and towels resting on a tray on the counter told Issei what they were doing. It came crashing back to him almost as harsh as the waves within his inner world.

"Ayame…" he ground out and rose back to his feet with great effort. He fell once and tried again. He needed to see her condition.

"Take it easy, Ise-kun," Akeno looked his way with a sad smile on her face. "We have everything under control. Rias sent me specifically to treat Nakashima-chan. With everyone else present, this is something we can accomplish. So just try to get some rest, 'kay? We'll treat your wounds once we finish here."

"She's right," Sona spoke up. "Unlike most other Sacred Gears, the Boosted Gear has been known to drain considerable amounts of stamina from its user. _Dragonfied _for not, your body isn't up to par if you use it for too long. Not only were you out for several hours already in that form, but you've used its power to its max while staying idle this whole time. I'm not surprised if your body is ruined on the inside."

Issei wobbled to his feet but had to use the bed in the corner to keep his stance. There were the two burn marks that ran through his shoulders from the light sword and the large gash across his chest from Freed's blood/light attack. His entire body felt like gelatin. "Then… Ayame…"

"Will make a full recovery," assured Akeno with a brighter smile.

Issei nearly lost all his remaining strength at that. A tremendous weight was lifted off his chest as though all of his problems were washed away by Akeno. Nothing else mattered right then. He couldn't care less about dealing with the Fallen Angels or dealing with Rolan-sempai. In fact, none of those matters went through his skull. He was… at peace.

"T-Thank you…" he openly sobbed.

Akeno replied with an even brighter smile.

*Scene*

At some point Issei _did _black out. His body had reached its limits and at some point had succumbed to slumber. It was a good thing he was already near the bed to begin with. He didn't know how much time had passed. When he came to, the fatigue was still upon him and his mind couldn't reboot. So, lingering between consciousness and slumber, he remained resting on the soft bed with his eyes closed. His arms embracing the warm pillow clinging close to his body, keeping him warm.

Alarms kicked off when the pillow latched back on to him.

He then remembered the bed _didn't _have any pillows.

When he came to, he found he was shirtless. His wounds had been cleaned and dressed, leaving his upper chest wrapped in a series of bandages. It felt awkward not having his undershirt on, leaving his back and Gift of Flight wings exposed.

But his lack of a shirt wasn't important. In his arms was a petite figure of a young lady with brown hair and peach skin. She was almost as tall as he was so therefore must have been somewhere around his age. Winding up in his bed wasn't such a bad thing. But it was because he could feel two tiny _buttons _press against his chest did he freak the hell out.

Because this girl was _completely _nude.

"Ooooooowaaaaaaaah!" Issei tried to squirm away, but found when he retreated the wall was against his back. There was nowhere for him to run.

Annoyed, the girl stuck to his arms grabbed his cheeks and pulled. Hard. Her silver eyes glared with a piercing gaze that belittled his importance as an individual. "Ise-nii, I'm trying to sleep."

With a huff, she lowered her arms and nuzzled her head back against his body, trying to enwrap every inch of skin of herself around him.

Issei froze as he came to realize the one slipping into his bed wasn't some petanko girl around his age like Koneko. It was just Ayame. Oh how he wanted to cry and curse at the gods of debauchery for fucking with him again. Maybe he should have taken the opportunity with Rias when she snuck into his bed so long ago. Was this his punishment for not accepting their gift?! Receiving an underage girl he couldn't touch else be thrown into the deepest pit of hell for pedophilia?!

WAIT! That wasn't important at the moment…

"Ayame…?" Issei asked as the past several hours returned to his memory.

As he looked once more at the one he nicknamed 'sister', he could see for certain this was Ayame. However, as his hands ran over the surface of her arm and back, he could feel small ridges that shouldn't belong. His eyes could pick up the different shade of pigment where Freed had run his blade through her. The runes were scarred onto her skin, never to be removed.

Issei wrapped his arms around her and embraced her a little tighter. In response, she pressed her head against the crane of his neck. She was hurt… but she was alive. It was one small blessing he would gladly accept.

"So you're finally awake," Sona said at the doorway.

Issei _jumped _and immediately sat up. "S-S-S-S-S-Shitori-sempai! It's not what it looks like!"

Ayame grumbled but sat up as well. However, she latched herself to Issei's arm and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. Her bare breasts (no matter how small or nonexistent they were) pressed against his bicep with his hand hanging _dangerously _low between her thighs. It made his mouth gape open in both excitement and panic. His mind was ready to split open as he fought against his perverted nature, reminding himself that she's only _twelve._

Sona stared at him for some time, taking the moment to fix the position of her glasses. What felt like an eternity of awkward silence, she responded in a matter of seconds. "…Ise-san, I know you're a sexual deviant beyond any hope of salvation, but even I didn't think you'd stoop this low."

A metaphorical arrow pierced through Issei's chest hard enough for a drool of blood to slip through his lips.

"Sona-oneesama," Ayame spoke up in a slightly weakened voice, but her usual dry tone was recognizable. "I snuck in with Ise-nii on my own. It was cold. I wanted warmth."

Issei sniffed as the tears started to gather. _Finally _a girl who would come to his defense!

"…He did not do his usual acts of pedophilia this time," she concluded after a second of thought.

A second metaphorical arrow pierced his left lung.

"I… I'm not a lolicon," he cried though he knew they wouldn't listen.

Sona scowled and didn't try to resist her hand from pressing itself against her left temple. "If you were cold then you should have told me. It's probably from all the blood loss before being resurrected. Though you should have fully recovered after everything… I guess your mind hasn't caught up with the changes just yet. But please don't do this again. Who knows what Ise-san will do to you in his sleep?"

Her confession of a complete lack of faith in him was the third and final arrow that made Issei topple over. His body hunched forward as the life exited from his eyes.

When he came back to, Sona was dressing Ayame in one of Issei's robes. She wrapped it tightly around the petite girl and left a cute look seeing as it was a size or another too big. Ayame didn't mind and didn't try to roll up the sleeves. She only hugged herself for warmth.

"Wait," Issei stood up and rubbed his head. He felt like he needed a few hours more of sleep and his body felt a little sore and stiff. But priorities took place. "Sona… what did you say? Did… Did Buchou…?"

After dressing Ayame, Sona turned her attention back to Issei. "The damage was… catastrophic. Issei, understand if you were just a few minutes too late Nakashima-san would have died. And if Argento-san weren't there… But I'm afraid with all of our efforts the best we could have done was slow down her death. While Tsubaki and Argento-san were healing her body, Himejima-san and I were undoing the curse placed onto her. Unfortunately we weren't able to heal her body completely. She will have these scars for the rest of her life."

Sona paused, shutting her eyes and pressing her glasses up to her face in the way she would when thinking hard about something. She was keeping something from Issei. But at the moment he didn't care.

Meanwhile, Ayame listened intently on Sona's explanation. Though it was likely she had heard this before, she needed to hear everything once more, perhaps out of confirmation that this was all real.

Sona continued, "Those weren't normal runes, Ise-san. They were completely unfamiliar to both Himejima-san and I. I assure you they were _not _markings used by the Church, especially with the amount of… wrong residue they projected. Not evil, not even corrupt. Just… _wrong._ They didn't just resist all manner of magic like Argento-san explained; they even resisted the Evil Piece from resurrecting Nakashima-san. Luckily, we were able to… scrape off enough from her body just in time to counter its resistance.

"But I should stretch how close we were to missing our time-limit. If we had waited then we would have either exhausted ourselves or Nakashima-san would have fallen to her injuries. I couldn't wait for Rias to arrive and so I had to make a decision then and there. So Ise-san let me introduce to you my newest Pawn, Nakashima Ayame."

As Sona moved away and gestured in Ayame's direction, the newly resurrected Devil sprouted her wings for Issei to see. They weren't any different and Issei didn't expect them to be. But it was still a shock to see nonetheless.

"S-Sona…" Issei muttered under his breath, saying her given name instead of keeping up formalities.

Sona raised a brow at this. But then she gasped and gave something of a girly shriek when he swept through the room and pulled her into his arms. He embraced her with newfound strength and even raising her off her feet. Over and over, almost in a mantra, he thanked her and openly shed tears of gratitude.

Sona was shaking, however, by being so close to him. She hadn't forgotten about the menacing glare he had sent her when standing at attention as the Red Dragon Emperor, constantly watching her and willing to strike her down the second he believed her a threat. Such surveillance, especially when standing not five feet away from her, for long hours could not be missed. Never before had she felt such a dagger to her throat.

But… she made a promise onto herself.

Hesitantly at first, Sona raised her arms and forced her feelings back down. She couldn't be terrified of Issei any longer. It wasn't fair to him when everything he's done was for the good of others. Never once did he think of himself. And she knew he would never do anything to harm her. It was time she returned those feelings.

She returned the hug.

…But she felt an intense glare surpassing that of a Predator's.

"…" Ayame was peering at her from the corner of the room with such a stare that Sona felt… naked. And guilty. Like she was betraying the girl for some unknown reason.

"Where's everyone else?" Issei said practically out of the blue.

She broke free from Issei's grip and straightened her clothes. "It's almost three in the afternoon, Ise-san. Tsubaki went back to the student council to manage my peerage and Himejima-san said she would be reporting back to Rias. She was here for some time to check up on you but had to leave to finish taking care of the damage from last night. I'm supposed to call her once you've awakened. Argento-san is still here and said she needed to talk to you. Come along, Ise-san. There's a lot we need to discuss."

*Scene*

It had been a while since Issei had been this hungry. No, he was positively _famished. _Apparently going into Balance Breaker with his ultimate potential unlocked and rendered a mad juggernaut drained him of all his energy. Go figure. So while he sat across the table with Sona, he devoured everything placed in front of him. Both Asia and Ayame worked tirelessly to serve plate after plate of food straight from the kitchen. Masses of food not proportionate to his size were engulfed faster than they could serve. Perhaps it was another property of his draconian nature to digest nutrients at an impossible rate.

While he gorged himself, and while Sona waited for him to finish _patiently, _Issei tried to think about why his Balance Breaker mode went so far out of control. Within that metaphysical world sealed inside his Sacred Gear, Issei had learned of the ghosts of the former wielders of the Boosted Gear before him. He also learned at the core, where the true power of the Heavenly Dragon resided, they were at constant war with each other in a pointless attempt to obtain the dragon's authority.

However, as soon as Issei entered this world, all of their conflicts had ceased and focused all of their malicious intent onto him.

And then he began to wonder what caused his body to go berserk. In three years he had never had such a situation surface. He had seen all the horrors the world had to throw at him, had seen countless bloodshed to haunt his dreams, and had faced against the most sinister of individuals that _needed _to be put down. Not everyone could be subjected to justice like he had originally thought when first swearing to become a hero. As his innocence had been _retched _from his soul, he had long accepted the evils of the world while at the same time refusing to tolerate it.

Somehow, Freed had been able to drive this reaction out of him. Something he had never felt before. It made him thirst for blood, to kill him where he stood, to go all-out and crush his skull with everything he had. His vision had narrowed with only the desire to kill, not to save Ayame or to arrest Freed. Just the primal desire to kill at its base pleasure.

He wondered for a moment if this was what it meant to truly care about someone, to want to deliver the same amount of pain onto those who have wronged them. It was a strange feeling to Issei. He wondered if he would react the same way to Sona, to Rias, or to Motohama and Matsuda. He wouldn't know until something happened to them— which he prayed to his make-believe gods of debauchery that something like that will never happen.

He'd pray to God, but he quickly realized a few days after becoming a Devil praying to Him just gave him a headache.

"Oh that's right," he had almost forgotten Sona wanted to talk to him. After his… thirty-second plate of food, if he was keeping count right, he recalled Sona dragged him into the dining area to talk about something important. "What did you want to share, Shitori-sempai?"

"…Sona."

Issei blinked. "Sorry? What about your name?"

Sona shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I want you to call me by my given name from now on. And… I'll be just calling you Ise as well."

Issei put up his hands and pleaded, "W-Wait a minute! I can't just call you by your given name. I mean… after all this time I guess I can call you Sona-sempai. And I don't mind whatever you call me. But you're my upperclassman so I can't just—"

"This is nonnegotiable," her eyes narrowed in distaste.

Issei gulped. She always gave him that look whenever he was in trouble. And once Sona had put her foot down on something, there was nothing he could do to change her mind. "…Yes Shitori— S-Sona…"

"…Totally whipped," remarked Ayame as she cleaned up the table. It got Issei to start crying again.

Once that topic was out of her way, and once Sona checked the first priority on her mental to-do list, the Sitri Heiress began addressing the Eighth Predator with all professionalism. "If you don't mind me asking, Ise, what exactly is your relationship with Nakashima-san? I wish to hear your side of the story since I've heard it from her."

Issei straightened himself and replied, "Originally she was a client of mine who summoned me frequently. In time, we got to know each other really well and got along. Sure she insults me at every chance… and questions my intelligence… and makes me feel like I'm lower than dirt…"

Eyes shifted over to Ayame as Issei began to brood. The girl in question only shrugged as though his words had no value whatsoever to her and went back to washing the dishes. Her reaction caused Issei's mood to darken.

"But," the draconian Devil quickly recovered, "she's a good girl. I don't know what to say other than there's some sort of… connection between us. Like we were meant to meet another. She's very special to me and I would do anything for her. I don't think I can live without her… She's my sister, if I could put it into words."

Ayame's hands stopped moving when she heard this. She knew the reason why. She and Issei were two peas from the same pot, almost literally. They both experienced a horror too graphic for them to be able to recover from. Ayame had her method of adapting while Issei had his. Though their personalities were warped, it became worse as the murder of their parents left them alone. Issei didn't know she too suffered from the face-stealing monster. Their experience made them made for each other. They needed each other for support else drown in their loneliness.

She joked about calling him 'brother'. But… for some reason, perhaps given their circumstances, it felt right to be considered siblings. It warmed her heart.

"…I told you he was a pedophile," she muttered loud enough for everyone to hear anyways.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A LOLICON!" Issei blurted out while slamming his fists on the table.

The sound of sniffling caught his attention. Issei quickly spotted the sister, the blonde beauty Asia Argento. Her hands were close to her chest, clutching the fabric of her dress. Her eyes were puffing with large pools of tears ready to fall at any given chance. Sona had noticed ever since the conversation started the priestess was flinching as though every word Issei said harmed her.

Before Issei could fathom what was going on, the girl ran around the counter and looked at him with those heartbroken eyes. "Please tell me… Are you really Issei Hyoudou?"

"Um… yes?" he responded dumbfounded. Secretly he thought the girl was absolutely adorable… but he also felt guilty for thinking she was cute for crying. Besides, this was the girl who had saved Ayame's life. He had yet to thank her properly.

However, Asia let the tears fall as what fortitude she had before collapsed. Nothing but absolute regret exuded from her being. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryImsorryImsorryImsorry! I'M SO SORRY!"

"H-Hey, wait, uh…" Issei got up from his seat to assure her there was nothing wrong, nor could he figure out why she was apologizing. He should be the one apologizing for bringing her here and then thanking her for her abilities. Instead, when he went to her, her knees gave in and he had to catch her by her shoulders. Carefully, he lowered her to the ground.

She clutched his arms and continued to sob. "I came here seeking your protection and look what I've done! I've caused you so much pain! Please forgive me! And if you don't, then I'll do anything you want! I can't live with myself for this, so please!"

"A-A-A-Anything?!" Issei nearly choked on his own spit.

Let there be a reminder that before he is a Devil of the Gremory House, before he is Eighth Predator, Hyoudou Issei is something else. A pervert. One who's sexual desires stand against any concept the world has to offer in _attempting _to understand him.

No matter the situation, even a dire one such as this, Issei cannot help but be controlled by what makes up the formula that is his soul. To do so would be the same as trying to get oil and water to mix. Unless someone has molecular distortion equipment (at the cost of potentially creating a crater that will take up a third of the world), such a thing is impossible.

"…So a little girl isn't enough for you?" the voice of Ayame snapped him back into reality. "You'd even be willing to take the virginity of a nun who's taken a pledge of abstinence?"

_You are below a single-celled ameba, _her eyes said.

Issei chose to pretend to not hear her… for the sake of his pride as a man and for his mental health. He sighed, patted Asia's head, and tried to calm her down. "You did nothing wrong. You were trying to help us and I could tell you knew nothing about what was going to happen. If anything, I should be the one asking if I can do anything for you. Argento-chan, I can never thank you enough for everything you've done."

"B-But I…" Asia continued to cry anyways.

"If you want his protection then you should be respectful of his wishes," Sona interjected. "If he wants to do something for you then you should accept. You are a guest in his house so it would be rude if you refused his generosity."

"Oh, that's right," Issei helped Asia back to her feet while keeping his eyes locked on Sona. "What's this about needing my protection? Shitori— S-Sona, are the Fallen Angels holding her captive or something?"

Sona's eyes locked on to Asia's instead. "Argento-san, did you not say you had a letter for Issei?"

Asia nodded as she was trying to wipe away her tears. She reached into her gown and pulled out a brown envelope, a little crumbled but still in fair condition. She handed it to Issei, who accepted it with mild curiosity.

Sona was about to say something, but stopped herself short. She was far too curious about the contents of that letter and would decide after what to say to Issei regarding his _most-trusted _seniors.

Issei unsealed the wax and unfolded a single letter. To the observer, the pages were blank. However, as they noticed Issei's eyes run through the lines only he could see, there was indeed something written within. His curiosity immediately shifted to one of intense focus, to one in dark mood, to one of surprise, and so on. His emotions varied, yet not one of them was in good lighting.

When he finished reading the last line, the paper immediately disintegrated into golden dust, which vanished into the air. There was not a trace of its existence remaining. And for a while, Issei's face was still— expressionless as he was lost in his thoughts. No one could guess what the Divine Beast Predator had to say for Issei's attention alone.

"M-Mr. Hyoudou…?" Asia was growing worried and her presence was starting to feel like it was imposing on everyone. It made her want to shy away and make herself smaller.

Suddenly, there was a twinkle in Issei's eyes as his hands moved faster than the blink of an eye. He clasped Asia's hands together and looked directly at her with such intensity it was like staring straight at the sun.

"Asia!"

"Y-Y-Yes?!" she jumped.

"Of course you can stay here!" he was more so screaming it to the heavens than telling her. "I'll be more than glad to take care of you! There're plenty of rooms available so you can take your pick. Until Serene-sempai comes to get you, I swear I will always protect you. You have nothing to fear so long as I'm around! I promise!"

"Serene…-sempai…?" Asia questioned at first but then his words finally registered through her mind. "Eh?! Y-You mean a-after e-everything you're still willing to protect me? Ohhhhhhhhh… I… I'm not worthy to be under the care of someone Madame Serene trusts!"

"Nonsense!" Issei argued with so much passion. "I'm the one who's not worthy! You saved Ayame's life so it's the least I can do to repay you. You can stay here as long as you want. Please feel free to call me Ise."

Asia was flustered as she didn't know what to do. She ended up giving in and going along with it. "T-Then please take good care of me… And you can call me Asia as well."

In the background, Ayame pulled out a small notepad from seemingly nowhere and wrote Asia's name right below Sona's, who was right below her own name. Her own name had five stars, Sona's had two, and at the moment Ayame gave Asia four stars. They represented each name's 'potential'. Should anyone be paying attention, the name of the list was **Most Likely to get Raped by Ise-nii**. Her task done, she returned to the dishes.

"Ise," Sona spoke up. "While you were… away, I was speaking with Rolan directly through a video feed."

Issei's wondrously good mood shattered like a hammer meeting glass. His complexion paled to a ghastly white while cold sweat flashed over his skin. One might recon he had some horrendous disease.

"He told me the situation demands your full attention as Eighth," she pressed. It shook him out of his panic attack for sure. "He said he was… 'playing decoy' at his location, whatever that means. He also said it was of absolute importance that you located Argento-san. However, this was but ten minutes before you've returned with Argento-san already in your company. He asked me if she was with you within the last four days, which means it's highly likely he's been aware of Serene's request for some time."

As Issei took his seat back on the table, Ayame snuck up his side and took the opportunity to sit on his lap. She pressed herself against his chest and even made his arms cross over her torso. She nuzzled close to him for warmth. Issei did notice her skin was as cold as marble surface; it was almost unnatural.

"What was in that letter, Ise?" Sona pressed.

"…What are you getting at, Sona?" he questioned.

"I'm saying you shouldn't trust your beloved sempai any further," she fixed her glasses. "They're manipulating you. All those missions you've been sent to do have some sort of connection. Thinking it over, they were all threats they could have taken out on their own yet they've always slid them over your way. Sometimes they've gone as far as _bribe _you. They were all jobs which required you to fight powerful threats capable of wiping out millions of lives. Some of these jobs you were forced to kill. Some of the threats they pretended to not notice so to raise the situation dire enough for you to do nothing but kill. And now all of a sudden you're being trusted to protect some stranger? This isn't your forte, Ise. If Serene couldn't protect her, you have to question why she sent Argento-san your way.

"If I recall, Serene does not like you for your sexual tendencies. And if she is an exorcist of the Church, then it is highly likely she would have noticed that one of her equals was reincarnated as a Devil, doubling her reasons to despise you. Yet, out of the remaining six, she still trusted _you _to protect Argento-san. Not to mention Rolan's call was far too well-timed to be shrugged off as coincidence. It was like he was checking to see if a package was delivered on time.

"They're planning something, Ise. And you're at the center of it. They're using you."

Issei wanted to argue. He really did. For the past three years his sempai have been nothing but helpful. They always did what he asked, even if he had to make sure to pay them back in some way. He trusted them more than anyone. Yet, Sona had never led him wrong. Sona always lectured him whenever he made a mistake and it always proved to be helpful. She taught him patience, to think on his feet, to strategize, to come back safe with fewer wounds.

He… He didn't know who to trust more at the moment.

Plus, there were the contents of the letter to consider. He _did _question why the Divine Beast was having him do this for her as a 'favor'.

"T-That can't be true!" Asia was the one to defend them. "Madame Serene is nothing but kind and always took care of us! When everyone at the Church condemned me as a witch, she was the only one who still believed in me. She saw me as a human being! She would never do what you're accusing of! She even told me we are all God's children. Is that someone who would do something so evil onto another child of the Lord?"

Sona's brow twitched when being referred to as a 'Child of the Lord'.

"Aaaaaannnnnnnnnd neither of you would be wrong!"

The stench of blood invaded the household as soon as the voice was heard. Asia gasped and took a few steps away once she recognized the voice. Issei tensed with his battle instincts flaring. Sona stood from her chair and prepared herself to retaliate against the hostile intent.

And Ayame began shaking. Her breathing stopped as the nightmares came rushing back through her mind.

Freed Sellzen shut the front door and strolled through the room with his arms swaying more than they should. There was a sort of bounce in his heels with each step and a large playful grin spread throughout his face.

Issei stood and put himself in front of Ayame. His eyes were glaring righteous fury at Freed. As Ayame was no longer in danger like last time, Issei could double his potential without slipping into madness. "How did you get through my protections?!"

"Hmmmmmmm?" Freed's smile grew to the point where his dimples were twisting. "What'cha talking about, shitty Devil? You mean those toilet paper wipes you call defense tags? Did you get too much of your boyfriend's jiz in your ear last night or something or did you just forget? I'm an exorcist! Your charms only work against those with _bad _intent. I'm nothing but a good boy!"

Issei's fists clenched. The traps he hid around his house were supposed to activate when someone with dark intentions had invaded his home. However… if they didn't sense any such dark intentions… then it meant whatever Freed believed himself to be was _good. _A sick, disgusting, twisted perversion of good.

"Father Freed, stop this!" Asia begged. "Please! Leave these people alone in peace!"

"He's not the type to listen to reason," Sona began channeling her demonic energy. The vases of flowers toppled over as water flew towards her as well as from the sink. "Someone like him needs to be _forced!"_

She commanded the water to be launched at him in waves of bullets. They were certainly fast and dense enough to destroy his flesh.

But, with almost a bored expression, Freed snapped his fingers as soon as she launched her attack. When the sound hit the air, her spell evaporated into mist or dropped immediately to the floor. Sona's eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Little girl," though it was in the voice of Freed, the tone belonged to that of a stranger. "Do you know what the difference is between water and blood?"

With his attention locked on Sona, Issei bolted forward, crossing over the short distance in a blink. He had doubled his potential four times. His draconian blood enhanced his strength, bringing his right hook around with enough force to blow Freed away.

…Only his fist never made it. Freed had intercepted him halfway and sent his knee to his gut. The blow knocked the air out of Issei and sent him reeling back in pain despite Freed's humanity against his draconian nature. These results should have been impossible. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. His brows knitted together, wondering why his traps still didn't work.

"Well aren't you the klutz," the goofy tone of Freed's returned. "Look at that. The shitty Devil runs straight into my knee and gets himself hurt. But when your brain is as tiny as your dick, I guess it makes sense."

What a truly warped mind. His traps didn't activate because Freed believed he had done nothing wrong. "You… bastard…"

Quickly, Asia ran over to Issei's side. She knelt to the floor and straightaway activated her Twilight Healing.

…Except Freed grabbed her by her hair and pulled her away. She screamed, but was cut off when Freed then wrapped his other hand around her throat.

"Let her go!" Issei demanded and went back on to his feet.

"…Or what?" Freed asked with genuine curiosity. When realizing he wasn't going to receive a response, he began to cackle with glee. "This is why everyone fucks with you, shitty Devil. You can look at me all you want with those eyes, but there ain't no law out there that can tell me what to do. Not the government, not that useless Father, and especially not you, _Dragon Rider._"

Issei had heard Freed call him that last night. His eyes sharpened as he glared at the exorcist with every bit of vicious intent he had. "If you know who I am, then it would be best if you did release her. Walk away now and I won't have to kill you."

In response, Freed pulled out a mundane dagger and pressed it to Asia's throat just enough to draw some blood. It made everyone tense. "See, you say that, but I'm not getting a boner from any killing intent. You're far too interested in keeping her alive than killing me. That's your problem. You lack the balls to see things through. If you were a _real _Predator, you would have been able to strike fear into my heart with but a glance! But instead, you're nothing but a little pussy who doesn't know how to use his power!"

Freed's eyes slithered over from Issei towards Ayame, who had hidden herself under the table with her knees tucked into her chest. As their eyes met, she began hyperventilating. Freed's voice became dark:

"For example… you should have listened and killed me last night…"

With his hand no longer tugging on Asia's hair, he snapped his fingers once more.

Ayame gave an audible gasp that forced the room into silence. She began convulsing as she fell to her side. Her mouth hung open as she was silently screaming in pain, unable to will herself to make a sound. Her veins pulsed, twitched, _slithered _like snakes and blackened for them to be seen all over her body.

And then she puked blood.

"No!" screamed Asia despite her situation. She tried to break free to go to the girl's aid, but Freed had grabbed her shoulder and held it firm enough for her to be unable to move.

"AYAME!" shouted Issei as he abandoned his stare-off against Freed to come to her side. He pulled her from under the table and into his arms. Sona moved behind him and immediately began trying to use her magic to run a diagnosis. Ayame was shaking uncontrollably with her eyes glazed out of focus. Tremendous rage surged through Issei. "What did you do to her?!"

"If you want to blame someone, blame yourself," Freed's voice changed entirely.

Issei's body froze. That voice… there was no way he could ever forget it.

The face-stealing monster smiled. Only in Issei's eyes did his illusion break. The large blob of a man materialized before him with a long dead leather face stretched over his like a mask. Peering through the lids of what once was the exorcist, the eyes of marbled black and red orbs gazed down at him.

"I told you to kill me, to give in to your hatred and destroy me. I could feel it! It makes you stronger, gives you _focus! _But you don't use it! And now, because you were too worried about preserving life, the one you care about the most is going to die. I even offered you the antidote. Imagine that. Did you really think I didn't consider you resurrecting her when I concocted my curse?!"

Issei couldn't move. The one who killed his parents, who stole his father's face and butchered them both before his eyes, had returned. And he did _this _to Ayame. And he wasn't going to stop!

"It's 3:42, kid. You have until 7:18, precisely when the sun sets. Come at me with the intent to kill. But since you've failed the first time, you're going to have to make up for it. _Everyone _needs to die this time. Including little Asia~ You do this and I will _gladly _give you the antidote."

He could feel it happening again. That chain binding him down as his emotions was flooding his mind. He couldn't think of anything other than to kill this man. That annoying limit when he got like this will render him into nothing more than a mad beast just like last night should he use his Sacred Gear _once. _He was tempted, so very tempted to just break it and unleash everything onto this monster. After knowing _what _his opponent was, he could consider _it _one of those threats that needed to be put down.

Was it worth destroying the city just to kill one man?

As though reading his thoughts, the monster could see it as well. His smile grew large enough to tear a shred of his mask. "Good. Good! There's the look I've been looking for! Now let's see if you've got some balls after all. Prove to me you deserve the title of Eighth Predator!"

Issei and Asia stared another in an instant. Asia was not afraid. Rather, her eyes were pleading with him to not go along with this. Not for her sake as it will likely lead to her death. But she was pleading at him to not transform into a monster; that should he go down this path, there will be no hope for salvation. Hyoudou Issei will be, forever, a monster.

Both the face-stealing monster and Asia sank into the ground, into their own shadows. And those shadows faded away as their hosts were no longer around to protect them from the light.

"Issei don't go!" pleaded Sona, almost desperately. "This is what I was talking about! This is what they want you to do. Give me time! I'll call Rias to get her and Himejima-san here. I'll call in my entire peerage. We can save Ayame if we all work on examining her!"

Perhaps her words never reached him. He stared at the space where the two disappeared from. His arms tightened around Ayame. "Sona, take care of Ayame. I need to do this."

"You don't need to do anything!" she shouted and threw her arms around him, trying to keep him pinned to the floor. She was shaking, and for the first time it wasn't because she was terrified of him. She was terrified _for _him. "Ise, if you do this… you'll become just like _them. _If you go and kill for vengeance, you will lose what you are. You will be nothing more than a killer, no longer someone who can sympathize with humanity. Don't you see this is what they want? They want to turn you into some_thing _that can kill without mercy.

"You are different from the other Predators! You still have your humanity! Dragon, Devil, _whatever _you are doesn't matter. You don't need this. You have the power to protect anyone you want. You don't need to surrender your soul to do this. You are already recognized as Eighth Predator. What else do you need? Why… Why else did you become a hero…?"

He listened. But his mind was already made long ago.

Sona knew this and so let her arms fall off. However, she pressed her brow against his back and gritted her teeth. "Ise… I don't want to lose my friend… I just got over my fears for you after all this time… Please don't make me fear you all over again."

With Ayame in his arms, Issei stood, leaving Sona on the floor. He did not look at her when he responded, "I became a hero because I was powerless to stop a monster from killing my parents. Because I couldn't stop that monster I couldn't prevent Ayame from suffering like this. I couldn't protect Asia because I'm _still _not strong enough. I just promised to protect her not ten minutes ago!

"I know what they're trying to make me become. I may be a Predator, but I'm one in name alone. As _Eighth Predator, _I am going in there to rescue Asia, to stop a monster from harming anyone else, and to save Ayame. And if I do come back different… if I have lost my way… I'm sorry."

Leaving her in silence, Issei brought Ayame back into the medical room and laid her on top of the bed. She was sweating heavily, shivering, and was more than likely unconscious. There was nothing he could do for her except to retrieve the cure, which he will do _at any cost. _Quickly, he prepared himself in his padded armor, taking up no less than five minutes as he had done this hundreds of times over the years.

When he went down into the basement, Sona was staring at his back from the end of the hallway.

*Scene*

"Wow dude, that's some pretty serious gear," Kiba Yuuto was the one to announce their presence as soon as Issei landed at the top of the hill. The Gremory peerage was waiting for his arrival with their own preparations made. Yuuto had his straight sword strapped to his hip, Koneko wearing padded gloves, and Akeno in a shrine maiden outfit. Rias stood in front of them with her hands on her hips, an eager smile plastered on her face.

Issei dismissed his Gift of Flight and approached them. They could all tell his casual behavior wouldn't be showing up tonight. "That's because I'm very serious about this. Are you here to stop me?"

"Far from it," Rias spoke up. "Sona may have given us a speed-run on the situation and asked us to bring you back, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do that. If my Pawn believes this is the right course of action, then as his King I will support it. Besides, I have a personal problem with those _crows _to settle."

"…Thank you, Buchou," Issei said sincerely. "However I would request you stay out of my way. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire if things get serious. I can't guarantee I'll be able to control myself. Last time was a fluke."

The group had various expressions after recalling his berserk-like state last night. However, despite their grim features, Rias was the only one to give him a smile. "You have nothing to worry about. I have my utmost trust in you, but if it'll make you feel better then we'll only provide support. This is your show after all."

Issei would have smiled if he could. His mind currently was in battle-mode.

Rias turned towards her peerage. Her charisma sang true as a King, "Alright listen up everyone! You just heard it. We're going to offer Ise-kun support while he deals with the heavy hitters. Our objective is rescuing the sister Asia Argento, defeating the exorcist Freed Sellzen, and grabbing that cure for Nakashima-chan. Anyone who gets in our way is fair game. Understood?"

"Yes, Buchou!" the three Pieces declared.

Issei was already moving past them. He pressed his hand against the dense barrier surrounding the territory of the Church and pushed himself forward. It wasn't just designed to keep the mundane from witnessing supernatural events; it was also designed to keep individuals with weak wills and low power from entering. It was dark, striking fear into his heart and demanding him to leave. A person would need strong fortitudes and a certain amount of energy to resist its power.

It might as well have been made of paper to someone like Issei.

*Scene*

Of course slipping through the barrier announced their entry to everyone within the Church. Issei could detect several signatures of ill-intent coming from within, most of which were compressed together in a large mob in the catacombs underground. However, their first obstacles for the evening were a trio of Fallen Angels. One of which Issei recognized… but wouldn't be ashamed to admit had forgotten his name.

Dona-something.

They stood in a row, blocking their entry into the church.

"What a stupid move to make, Gremory," the male Fallen Angel with the fedora said. "You're trespassing on our territory. It's within our rights to get rid of you by any means necessary."

"Why bother letting them go now that they're here?" said the teenage-looking girl in the Lolita dress. "They're all here so we could, like, totally remove them in one swoop!"

"It'll be their fault anyways," shrugged the older woman. "We can say it was self-defense so the Devils won't have a reason to start a war with us. And if they attack us then our side can declare war on them."

Rias flicked her hair over her shoulder as she took a few steps forward without a care in the world. "As it so happens, it's within _my _rights to kick you out of here. While I was busy cleaning up _your _mess, I received a message from your higher ups at Grigory. They say they have no knowledge about your recent practices and so granted me the privilege to deal with you as I see fit. Seeing as you've harmed my Pawn more than once, I'm going to let him decide your punishment."

The Fallen Angels paled.

"N-No way!" screamed the blonde gothic girl. "They can't just sell us out like that!"

"Oh dear," chuckled Akeno as she pressed a hand to her cheek. "It would seem that they already have. Ise-kun, what's your decision?"

The area was silent as all eyes were drawn to the Hyoudou boy. The Fallen Angels tenses as they readied to defend themselves. Spears of light formed in their grips as each Fallen one took a personal stance of battle.

"…I don't have time for this," was Issei's answer.

The ground below his feet erupted as he kicked off faster than anyone could perceive. Dohnaseek, the Fallen Angel with the fedora, had been the only one prepared as he had experienced this high-speed movement before. While his counterparts were frazzled, despite how many times he told them the story, he moved forward and drove his spear of light to intercept.

His eyes widened when Issei deflected the spear with the back of his hand, only stinging his skin due to his Devil characteristics. It was his draconian nature that granted him high enough resistance to have the spear no better than a heated bulb. Before Dohnaseek could recover, Issei's hand drove forward.

It wasn't a fist to the face like last time. Issei didn't curl his fingers up and pierced his way through the Fallen Angel's chest. He grabbed the first organ he could touch— the heart— and pulled it out. Blood splattered everywhere as the Fallen Angel fell to his knees, reaching out for the boy in either an attempt to keep his footing or to try and harm.

Regardless, Issei was already moving before Dohnaseek could finish falling. He didn't bother to watch his body break into ash and feathers.

"Y-You…" grounded out the young woman in both shock and rage. "You bastard!"

At that, the remaining two Fallen Angels charged at Issei while he had his back exposed to them. He was ready for them. His mind already formulating a plan to counter them with the Defender stance and how to kill them with the least amount of time waste.

Yuuto intercepted the Lolita girl with his sword while Koneko flanked the woman. And while the two were distracted, Akeno unleashed bolts of lightning at them both.

"Ise, let's go!" Rias urged him as she came to his side. "They'll catch up with us later."

"Right, Buchou," Issei nodded and the two of them ran up the stairs and blew the doors open.

The Church had seen better days. Dust and grime littered everywhere, pillars were crumbled, pews were either rotten or had collapsed long ago, and the place was infested with insects and rodents.

And sitting on top of the altar, chewing on the body of one of the aforementioned rodents as though it were a loaf of bread, was the monster imposing as Freed Sellzen. His smile stretched his face out and he had far too many teeth— all of which were filed down as sharp as can be. As they approached, he took another bite of the dead rat, openly chewed to display the guts and bones he munched on, and tossed it aside. He stood, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and then clapped his hands in endearment.

"Hey so the little pussy shows up right on time… and what's this?! With the Devil slut who only has her tits for brains! How's it going?"

Issei stepped up, "Where's Asia!"

The monster's smile grew with excitement. Instead of answering, he responded with, "I like that look in your eyes. You _really _want to kill me! The Force is strong with you young Skywalker, but you are not yet a Jedi!"

"I think you've toyed with my Pawn long enough," the demonic energy of Rias' destructive affinity cackled in streams of crimson energy around her. Her hair and clothes flew around as her power rose. "I warned you about harming things that belong to me. If you die then the seal on your antidote will be undone. So go ahead and die!"

With a thrust of her palm, a large sphere of black and red demonic energy fired out of her hand. Freed didn't bother to move from his spot. In fact, he didn't bother to do anything. He continued to smile at her while the destructive spell struck him head-on. The blast sent a shockwave around the room, pushing pews around. It didn't affect Issei or Rias whatsoever.

Freed stepped out of the dust cloud as he dusted the debris off his clothes. His shirt was ruined with his chest heavily wounded in third-degree burns. However, like last night, the damage was being undone as his body ate away at the burnt flesh, forcing blood to ooze out in the process, and from that blood was new tissue fabricated. In a matter of seconds his body was back in peak shape.

"See, why don't you take a page from her book?" Freed whined like a child at Issei. "She totally has no problem killing me— put a lot of effort into that attack and everything. But you? What, just because you killed that one _schmuk _outside you think it's good enough for me to respect you as a Predator?"

Rias' brows creased. Both out of annoyance that her technique had little to no effect on the exorcist and due to her confusion on what he babbled about.

"Oh believe me, I will gladly kill you," Issei snarled. "After you tell me where Asia is."

"Uuuuggggghhhhhh…" Freed gripped his hair and groaned as loud as he could. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT! If you were a real Predator we wouldn't be having this conversation! Fuck! We wouldn't be _talking! _I took your shit, you're supposed to get pissed off and I'm supposed to be dead. There are no negotiations! THIS IS WHY EVERYONE FUCKS WITH YOU!"

Before Issei could make a remark, Freed put his finger to his lips in the universal gesture of silence. "Shh shh shh shh shh shhhhhhhhh. Listen. Do you hear that?" He put his hand up to his ear and moved his eyes around to emphasize some noise only he could hear around them. "No? Of course you can't. If you can't hear the whispers of the Ruler, telling you of the approaching dangers lurking around every corner, then it means HE DOESN'T RECOGNIZE YOU AS A PREDATOR!

"Are you even aware how bad of a _failure _you are?! You can't notice your surroundings, you can't tell when a threat is near, you can't follow the most efficient method to claim your target, and you couldn't find a target even if we put it on a fucking map! It's a fucking _miracle _your peanut-sized dick-brain managed to find us! _How _the World accepted you as Eighth is a fucking mystery!

"So it's obvious you don't have any of the Ruler's perks as a Predator. How do I know this?! Because I could have killed you _countless _times last night! Because I snuck into your house fucking twenty minutes ago! Because you don't terrify me with your overwhelming killing intent! You're supposed to be the ultimate killer; he who can kill _anything_ and _nothing_ may kill him, yet you're as useless as this red bitch holding your hand! All the powers needed to destroy the world over and over again and yet you don't know how to use it!

"Those pathetic, useless, lowly, insignificant, wads of _shit _that call themselves Fallen Angels should _not _have been able to kill you that night!"

Freed took in a deep breath of air. His high-pitch voice had shifted into his true voice as his rant went on. "So, _Predator, _kill me. Prove to me that you deserve the title of Eighth. Prove to me that you are one of the ultimate killers. But you know what, I already know you won't. Why? Because you're just a little bitch. So go ahead and continue holding back while that little Asia bitch dies!"

Issei had enough. He roared and charged at the face-stealing monster with everything he had. His speed nearly rocked Rias off her feet just by standing near him.

However, Freed brought his knee up and shoved it into Issei's gut just like he had done not an hour ago. "It's shit like this… If it didn't work the first time what made you think it'd work a second?!"

"It's because of THIS!"

Issei had been able to soften the blow by putting his hand in front of his torso in a feint. When Freed's knee met, he had been able to latch a powerful grip onto the exorcist. With a tug, Issei lifted the monster off the ground in a large arch over his body and slammed him back down with all his might. Freed's body crashed onto the tiled floor hard enough to cause the ground to quake. Were he a normal human, his bones would have shattered into thousands of fragments.

But Freed had proven himself to be able to match Issei's draconian enhancements.

"My boner's back!" he shouted while kicking Issei hard enough to send him flying through the air.

Issei flipped over and landed on his feet before hitting the wall. The old brick threatened to crumble apart and even Issei was gritting his teeth from the recoil. His chest ached from Freed's inhuman strength. He didn't have the luxury to worry about it and so had to force back the pain. Springing back into action, Issei launched himself off the wall Freed sent him towards, bringing it down at his kick-off.

Freed used the time to get back to his feet and draw two light swords from his coat. But before they clashed, Rias fired another destructive spell his way. Though it might not have had any effect on the exorcist, it still clouded his vision for a flash. It was a window just large enough for Issei to tackle him to the ground while bringing his fist to his face simultaneously. The ground shook once more by the impact.

Freed kicked him off, flipped to his feet, and charged with his swords slashing in an X-formation. Issei deflected both blows, being more harmed by the inhuman force of Freed's strikes than from the damage of the light-based weapons. With the Defender stance, Issei stood his ground, kept his footing from breaking, and countered each of Freed's attacks. The exorcist, in return, began swinging like the madman that he was. Each blow sent onto the other condemned the ground around them to quake and threaten to collapse into the underground catacombs.

"YOU'RE _STILL _NOT GETTING IT!" shouted Freed in outrage as their exchanges continued. "You're just fighting me! Not killing me! Don't expect to kill me by outsmarting me or having better skill! This isn't some shitty anime where all of a sudden you'll surpass me through some inner monologue— NO! Overwhelm me with your power, _Dragon Rider! _Show me that power you unleashed last night if you want to kill me! Bring it out if you want your whore of a little friend to live!"

"I don't need it to kill you!" Issei shouted back as he switched from Defender to a dual-fist Assaulter stance. Abandoning all defense, Issei drove his front foot forward and brought both fists into Freed's torso. Tile underneath them shattered as Freed was sent flying.

Freed crashed through a few remaining pews and pillars before skidding on the floor. He rolled a few times, dug his fingers into the marble strong enough to create gashes, and came to a halt. He stood; his chest was completely caved in with his back crooked. However, after taking a slow breath of air, Freed's chest expanded. The sound of snapping and _grinding _was heard.

"Please," he sassed and wiggled his finger in disappointment. "You hit me with something a hundred times greater than _that _last night. Ohhhhhhhhh, now I see! Even if you used that undeniable power you still won't kill me. Because you're a filthy _hero. _You care too much about preserving life and all that shit. No wonder you're no Predator.

"It's only after you lose everything are you truly free," the dark voice of the face-stealing monster echoed throughout the halls of the church. It made Issei's eyes widen with horror as he realized what those words meant. His heart stopped when Freed pulled out the black vial.

The vial with Ayame's cure.

"Wait," Issei's voice was barely a whisper.

But it didn't matter what he would try. Time slowed to a crawl as Freed crushed the vial in his hands. The liquid oozed out and dripped to the floor.

Issei fell to his knees as his strength was lost. He had failed. Without that cure, Ayame will die at sunset.

He should have taken Sona's offer. No doubt at the moment she was trying to cure Ayame anyways. But maybe if Rias and Akeno were there as well they could have figured something out.

"You…" Rias gritted her teeth as her demonic energy spiked, surpassing her previous output by leagues. The air shook, rattled the foundations of the church, and crimson electricity sparked everywhere. "How dare you play with my Pawn like this! You've toyed with his emotions long enough! And to do this to an innocent little girl?! I'll never forgive you!"

With two hands, Rias unleashed a powerful _beam _of crimson and black energy. The room smelled of sulfur as everything within its path was obliterated.

Freed clicked his tongue in annoyance. With a grip to his light sword and a quick swipe, blood exuded out of his open hand. He raised it towards the direction of the oncoming attack.

Rias was shocked by what she saw. Her attack should have reduced him to cinders— no, it should have left nothing but a gaping hole taking two-thirds of his body. Instead, her beam had splashed out and flailed everywhere as though it were a stream of water hitting a wall.

…Which was what it was. When the power of her spell dwindled, a wall of _blood _was separating the two. It wasn't a dense layer as she could see through it, but it had, somehow, been strong enough to halt her spell of _destruction. _Nothing save for the more powerful of magic barriers could stop her family magic!

Passively, as though it were a chore, Freed swayed his hand to the side. The wall of blood followed his movements, compressed into a ball, and launched itself away from the three of them. It crashed into the altar and continued to travel to the far wall, crumbling the both of them.

"You missed your chance, kid," he said to Issei without so much as acknowledging Rias. "I told you to come at me as Eighth Predator and you couldn't even do that. Allllllllllll the way out here at the edge of the city, where the casualties would be at a minimum, and yet you _still _didn't do that. You lost. Your so-called sister is going to die because of you. And now, since you wasted more than enough time for the ritual to be completed, so will Asia. If you had come at me as Eighth Predator, this could have been avoided."

He gestured towards the broken altar, where a path of stairs had been kept hidden. "Go see for yourself. Go see how badly you fucked up. But hey, just to throw in some hope in there, 'cause I'm a good sport and all that, you probably have about thirty seconds to save Asia. I doubt you'll make it though."

Indeed, hope had surged through Issei. There was still Asia to save!

"Ise, go! I'll hold him off!" said Rias.

Issei was already gone. His wings blazed alive as he flew down the stairs in a flash of light. The sound of rumbling was heard as he was crashing around blindly through an unknown territory.

"…Asia's already dead, isn't she?" Rias narrowed her eyes.

"Yuuuuuuup," Freed confirmed. He then began laughing heartily. "The little dick actually bought it! Did you see the look on his face?! That shit was fucking hilarious! He actually believes he can save her!"

Once again, Rias' energy swirled around as her rage was getting the best of her. Her hands clenched tight with lightning cackling fierce enough to tear apart her surroundings. A storm was brewing with her at the center.

"Buchou!" Akeno shouted as she flew inside with the others in tow. Their fight had just finished.

"I'm going to obliterate you," Rias began.

"Neat," the exorcist sassed with a toothy grin as though it were a joke.

*Scene*

Issei could only sense life within one area. He flew around the dark underground tunnels using only his alternative senses to 'see' where he was going. Several times, because of his speed, he ran into walls he didn't see. But he always bounced off of them and willed his wings to keep him going. After nearly endless twists and turns, Issei had found the room he was looking for.

He burst through the massive stone doors. Rather, he broke them in his charge.

The room was a large audience chamber used for who-knows-what during the time the church was still active. It was carved out of the rock with rows of pillars, torch stands, a large stairway with hundreds of steps, and a stone altar with a large stone cross at the top. From his loud appearance, heads of hordes of priests and sisters in black robes turned to him. Nothing but malicious intent radiated from him as soon as they sensed he was a Devil. There was nothing less than a hundred exorcists who were previously chanting prayers for a ritual before he showed up.

"Well if it isn't Ise-kun."

At the top of the stairs, flying over everyone else, was the Fallen Angel Issei had the misfortune of falling in love with. The one who pretended to be his girlfriend, Amano Yuuma, looked down at him with a mixture of amusement and pity. Raynare, as was her name, held two small trinkets in her hands that gave off a familiar green glow.

…Because they were familiar. They were the Sacred Gears of Asia.

Hanging from the stone cross with chains binding her arms and waist, was Asia. She stared forward in his direction, but it was a wonder if she could see him. Her skin was so ghastly pale it was as though all the blood had been drained from her. And her eyes were so distant there might not have been a soul dwelling within. As though such speculations were true, her body sagged forward, lifelessly, only being suspended by the chains.

Issei couldn't move. "No…"

"Sorry but you're a little late," Raynare said to him though her interest better focused on the rings. He lifted them up to gaze at them with wondrous awe. "And now Twilight Healing is _mine! _This is the power that I craved for a long time! With this, I will be loved."

She brought it back down to her chest. Issei watched as the rings entered her, coursed through her body, and materialized onto a finger on each hand. She smiled in pure ecstasy, "I finally have it. With this I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

Issei didn't know when he moved. Perhaps it was from his subconscious mind, but his Gift of Flight transported him over the heads of the exorcists and past Raynare at the speed of a thought. He was just reaching out for Asia at the entrance and in an instant he was floating before her. With his draconian strength, he crushed the links binding her and released her.

"H-How in the…?!" Raynare was startled by his sudden disappearance and was twice so to find he had slipped by her.

He slowly drifted down with Asia. Kneeling, he let her rest with her head in his arms. "A-Asia…"

"…Ise…?" he almost couldn't hear her even with his heightened hearing. Her head turned slightly in his direction but her eyes couldn't find him. It was the last spark of life Asia could muster.

Her body went limp after that. All life within her faded from his senses.

Twice, he had failed.

Issei couldn't stop the tears from falling.

A howl of agonizing defeat echoed throughout the chambers, belonging to one who had lost everything.

And the chain he had refused to break came undone. The primal beast that was Hyoudou Issei was awakened once more.

*Scene*

_**To the Dragon Rider,**_

Once again Issei found himself inside the ceaseless storm of hatred molded by his predecessors.

_**If you are reading this, then you have met Asia Argento. I had placed a blessing on her to have the two of you encounter before her demise. There is a scheme initiating and I will not deny I am a part of its involvement. I shall admit I am one of its architects. As you may have guessed, it involves the death of the girl who is asking for your protection.**_

Once again, they raged against him. Trying to crush him and surrender his authority as the current wielder of the Boosted Gear so they may chance their resurrection. A pointless effort, but that didn't stop them from trying. They wanted his body; they wanted his power. They wanted to obtain what was refused, what he had achieved when they could not.

_**Asia will die. The efforts of I, the Fourth, and the Sixth are going to make it so. It is a plan all others of our kind are aware of as well. You may hate us. You may deny us. You may never forgive us. I accept this. However, I encourage you to try and stop us. I believe this is something you can accomplish. **_

Issei didn't bother to fight back. He just let them try to destroy him. Their attempts kept coming, over and over. He did not bother to bring his wings out to cheat. He accepted their hatred and jealousy.

_**We have been manipulating you for quite some time. It has come to our attention that you are not fully acknowledged as one of us. This has been realized when the seven of us have unanimously detected the approach of carnage, yet our examinations have noticed you have not. You may be recognized by the system that is the World as one, but we have found according to what Sir Rolan calls 'The Ruler' does not, and therefore have your liberties and privileges locked. You may be able to match us in potential destruction, but you lack the mindset to use your potential. All of our efforts have been in an attempt to have this mindset unlocked, yet all our efforts thus far have been for naught. And so, we have come up with the demise of Asia Argento.**_

But let it be known he was not being crushed. They battered at him as though they could hurt him. Nothing could be further from the truth. Their infernos of torrents were nothing more than warm breezes from the afternoon wind. If anything, he pitied them.

_**You will be broken in this trial, of that I am sure. This may make you into the monsters you swore to defeat. This may make you into a greater hero. But be warned, you will not be the same ever again. Such is the burden of one who achieves the title of Predator.**_

Finally, he had enough. He lifted his hand. In just a simple gesture, he commanded them to stop.

_**If she has not told you, then I shall. Asia is branded as a heretic by the Church and was forced to flee from her home. She has nowhere else to go. That is not all. Upon a most recent inquiry from one of our kind, I have found Asia Argento bares the same horrid origin as you do. The villain who made you into a Predator today was the same who took the lives of Asia's parents. If you are willing, please do not share this with her. She believes her mother could not keep her as she was left at an orphanage at an age too early for her to remember.**_

And suddenly, the storm stopped.

_**Though I have asked you to fulfill your duties as a Predator, I shall contradict myself and beg of you to ignore this. As soon as you have finished this letter, please run away with Asia. Please protect her until I am able to retrieve her. I beg this of you not as Third the Divine Beast, but as Amelia Rosewood, as a human being to another. She was chosen for this trial of yours because she has no one to live for. She is alone, scared, and heartbroken. But her soul is nothing but kind with not a drop of darkness within her. Hers is truly a most pure soul who does not deserve such a fate.**_

"Do you know who I am?!" he shouted, and they listened.

_**Asia needs love, of which I am sure you can provide her with. I am sure she will return that love immediately. If you can do this, I shall grant you any blessing when I am able to. Despite our indifferences, and despite our last poor departure, I acknowledge your pure heart and valor of a hero. I trust you, Issei Hyoudou.**_

Now his wings blazed. Not out of necessity or desire to escape from this metaphorical space. He let them shine as proof of who he was. As a defeater of a Primordial Dragon. As the one who defeated the Red Dragon Emperor. As the one who had inherited all of his heavenly powers when they could not.

_**I am sorry for placing this burden on your lap. I shall pray for you both. Until we meet again,**_

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" he shouted once more, loud enough to transcend the explosive roaring of their previous attempts. Within this vast ocean of red and fire, he was but a speck of dust. Yet he bore more voice, more power, more authority, more _presence _than this infinite space. His rage transcended their collective amount.

_**Serene of Finland; Third Predator, the Divine Beast.**_

He needn't say a word. His eyes alone could dictate his requirements.

The silence was thunderous. The world of crimson and fire came to a halt as the boy's charisma transcended anything they could create. Their rage, their hatred, their jealousy, their envy, their wrath— all of these things paled in comparison to the lone boy whose magnificence shattered their resilience with but one look.

One fell to their knees and bowed in obedience.

Another followed and swore allegiance to this greater being.

Another.

Another.

Another.

Then they all fell to their knees, almost in fear of being seeing as the last one to swear to fealty else suffer the wrath of one who bears the power of the heavens. They, who were but lowly mortal men, despite their grandeur when they were alive, could never hope to defeat this otherworldly potency.

And Hyoudou Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor, so declared with a Voice of Power, **"I am—"**

*Scene*

Issei shut Asia's eyes before putting her to rest on the floor. He folded her hands over her chest so to have it look she was peacefully sleeping. But her face was permanently frozen in one of torment, who had suffered before she died. He had seen that look before. He could never forget. He will never forgive. There was truly nothing worse than having the last moments of life filled with nothing but agony. Nothing but darkness and malevolence forced into their souls as they begged for a mercy that will never come.

And there was nothing worse than to die alone. To never know if there was someone who would miss them. Asia, a girl who had been alone her entire life, far longer than he, could never know there was something for her to return to. She, who had found a place in the Church, had been abandoned and _twice _left to the darkness of the world. Issei had found her, had sworn to protect her, and _thrice _she was taken from her welcomed hospitality.

And he had the power to prevent this. But he didn't use it. Why? Because he was worried for the lives of others? Because he was afraid of losing control? Because he believed he could have saved her the _right and noble _way? Because he thought he could be a hero?

No, none of these were the real reasons.

He didn't want to be like the monster that made him what he was today. He didn't want to be unable to look at himself in the mirror morning after morning. He didn't want to see the face-stealing monster staring back in the mirror. He didn't want to become a monster that killed indiscriminately whenever someone or something hurt him. But because of this fear, too many people had suffered due to his ignorance.

He had failed because he had tried to be the exact opposite of the villain. Because he refused to kill unless it was absolutely necessary. But now? Now he didn't care. He could no longer care if people got caught up in the crossfire. Asia, a girl who had suffered loneliness her entire life, and Ayame, a girl who had found a sliver of hope but to only be retched from her, were beyond salvation.

So then, if they couldn't live, why should his enemies?

Issei rose to his feet, all eyes upon him.

If being the hero didn't solve his problems, then maybe being the monster he so horrendously hated was the solution.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked with his voice unnaturally calm.

Raynare stared in confusion. He had been crying like such a pathetic human— well, he was anyways, reincarnated Devil or not— and then all of a sudden he snaps out of it. It was a shame; she really liked to see him suffer like that. It made him look pretty cute to have such a look of disparity. Too bad he was just as crazed as Freed.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" He said a little louder with his body turning to face her.

Raynare's mind nearly broke when she looked into those eyes. She was petrified. She was staring at Death itself. Not an Ultimate Grim Reaper, not a totally pissed off Azazel, not a wrathful Michael— she was looking at **Death**.

The exorcists had various effects. Many collapsed, fainting after getting a look from those eyes. Many whimpered. Many released their bowels. Some had the brilliance to shove another out of the way as they ran. But most were just frozen in place like her.

Red armor began to materialize around him. It appeared out of the very air, snatched onto his body in perfect fitting, sprouting golden spikes and horns where appropriate and glowing green gems of immaculate gloss. Even with the helmet donned did his stare continue to have an effect on those targeted.

Raynare realized she had made a grave mistake. She had obtained the vengeance of the Red Dragon Emperor.

His wings sprouted from his back. Not just two— _six. _His Devil wings sprouted and extended outward at three meters length. They were as black as the void and engrossed the light around them, filling the room with an unnatural darkness that was just…_ wrong_. Then, there were the flaming wings blasting out of his shoulder blades like the flames of a green sun and all the cosmos channeling from his soul. Last, there were the large geometric florescent _breathing _cracks in space that weren't so much as manifested wings into the physical realm as much as they were windows into the infinite nonexistence.

Like windows into the Dimensional Gap…

And then there was the **power. **Power radiated off of his being in leagues where Raynare thought she was being choked by the hand of death. His energy was so dense it was causing the ground to crack, the fires to go out, fabrics to be torn, and the air to solidify. Those standing helplessly at the foot of the stairs collapsed to the ground as though an enormous weight hammered down without warning. Their bodies _liquefying _as a buzz of vibration swept through the room. And those just far enough fell to their knees as they threw up pools of blood, dying quickly thereafter.

Yet Asia's body remained untouched. Was it because his back was turned against her? Or was it because he was only directing his aura towards his enemies?

With a voice filled with **power**, he announced his identity onto the world for all to hear it. **"I am Eighth Predator, the Dragoon!"**

He did not so much as move as he just… _warped _space and time to do his bidding.

No one could say what happened or how he had done it. In one frame of existence recorded by the concept of time, he had been standing at the top of the altar. In the next, as though all of existence itself had blinked, he was standing in the center of the hordes of exorcists.

Or at least what remained of them.

Nothing remained but a mist of blood so thick only the glow of his green eyes could be seen. The blood just floated there, suspended in the air because the laws of gravity had yet to take effect. When it did, it rained for many seconds.

It had been so instant Raynare could have sworn she must have blacked out for some time. But she didn't. She had been fully conscious the entire time. It was just so unreal her mind couldn't register what had happened.

She didn't have to. With everyone else dead, there was nothing to divert the Ultimate Killer's attention. She knew what he was. She had never heard of Predators or anything of the sort before. But from revealing who he was, his words had been filled with mystic if not cosmic power fueled by all the resources the world had to offer. As though God's System was activating some innate program to tell her of the unbearable danger he was. It was within her deepest, most primal base of instincts that told her there was nothing that could kill him.

And there was nothing he couldn't kill.

Twilight Healing was useless against a force like this.

*Scene*

"Heh heh heh heheheheheh…" cackled the face-stealing monster.

At some point, the entire ceiling of the sanctuary had collapsed in their battle. No one was sure who had been the one to send it coming down. It didn't matter as a few tons of cement and brick didn't stop them from trying to kill Freed Sellzen.

The exorcist had been beaten, bashed, burned, _obliterated, _shocked, sliced— had been given nearly every possible wound on the battlefield and yet his regeneration restored him to his prime. His stamina seemed endless as he continued to fight with enough speed and strength to overwhelm them despite their advantage in numbers.

The Gremory peerage was growing weary. They suffered wounds of their own and their stamina and demonic energies were running low. They were slowing down, their teamwork becoming choppy, and were quickly receiving more wounds than they could deliver.

Yet, as Rias gritted her teeth in agitation, it felt like Freed was _holding back._

The fight came to a halt when Freed did not go in for the opening he made for Akeno. He dropped his weapons, placed his hands onto his stomach, and began chuckling to himself.

And then it became throaty, roaring, and loud enough to be heard at the foot of the hill. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HE'S DONE IT! AT LAST YOUR TRANSFORMATION IS COMPLETE! I FINALLY RESPECT YOU AS EIGHTH!"

Rias made a sharp intake of air. What did that mean? What did it mean for someone to become a 'Predator'? From what she could gather, Issei could only be seen a part of this… club if, and only if, he performed some atrocious murder. Something greater than what he had done to the Fallen Angel just outside.

…Did it mean Issei had to become just as senile and disgusting as Freed?

As if on cue, the pile of rubble blocking the entry to the lower levels was blown away from the inside. Stepping up into the surface was Issei with bags under his eyes… and the light no longer shining in his eyes. Over his shoulder was the body of Asia in a pure white dress.

…And being dragged up the stairs by her hair was the Fallen Angel, Raynare. A crazed look in her eyes spoke volumes on how badly broken she had become. Her clothes and skin was soaked in blood, yet, strangely, there was not a wound on her. Rias couldn't imagine what happened.

"…Ise," her heart only went towards her Pawn. The look in his eyes… it was one who had lost hope, who had done unspeakable evils and was going to have to live with them for the rest of his life.

Her mind was racing, hoping, he had not become what she was dreading.

He didn't respond. Issei dragged Raynare far enough and dropped her to the ground. She whimpered and tried to crawl away from him in all haste. She was rendered to nothing but a bumbling mess.

"Don't get too far from me," he said as though he were scolding a dog let off the leash.

She shrieked at the sound of his voice, but obeyed. She stopped crawling but tucked her knees to her chest. Her eyes never looking away from him as though the quickest blink will be just enough time for him to unleash horrors onto her.

"W-Whoa…" Yuuto didn't know what else to say.

"…Not a hunter…" said Koneko as she took a few steps back upon reflex. "…A… _predator_."

"…Oh dear…" Akeno gave a weary and sad sigh as her smile faltered.

They watched as Issei pulled Asia off his shoulder and let her rest on top of a large chunk of rubble, the only smooth surface and one large enough for her body. He fixed the positions of her hands and legs. With a sad and bitter look, he combed the hair out of her face.

And the face-stealing monster was watching his actions with euphoric awe. His mouth hung open with the biggest grin so far and a finger pressed against his right dimple.

Issei didn't acknowledge anyone else just yet. Leaving Asia, he made his way back towards Raynare. The Fallen Angel shrieked and tried to make herself into a smaller target. But she did not disobey his previous command with fear rich in her eyes.

He bent down and extended his hand to her. "Give it back."

Raynare knew what he was talking about. Her hands clutched together as she gripped the twin rings between her fingers.

Twilight Healing, Rias realized. She somehow managed to steal the Sacred Gear from Asia. It would also explain why she was covered in blood without a scratch on her. And it would explain why she was so terrified of Issei to the point of being nothing more than a shell of her former self. Issei must have broken her— killed her and had her revived countless times. To give up Twilight Healing would mean giving up her life.

Issei pressed, "I'm not going to kill you. You don't deserve it. Now return her Sacred Gear."

His words spoke truth. But they were filled with such spite Rias couldn't believe they were coming from Issei. Frightfully, with clumsy shaking hands, Raynare removed the rings and placed them in Issei's hands. She let the rings drop into his hold, refusing to touch him as though his skin would burn like acid.

Issei stood back up. His eyes narrowed down at her. "You are going to live, Raynare. But your life is on borrowed time. I want you to live every day knowing I can come for you at any moment. I want you to return from whatever hole you crawled out of and tell your friends what happened here today. Tell them if I so much as see a Fallen Angel in my territory, they will go through the same as you did. And when I feel like it, I will come to kill you. So live in fear every day, knowing any second can be your last. Now get out of my sight."

She didn't need any further words. Her wings fluttered open and she took off in all haste.

"Ise…" Rias tried once more.

He didn't say anything. Issei moved back to Asia and placed the Twilight Healing rings on her respective fingers. His hands lingered on hers for a moment before he forced himself to break away. The pain in his eyes spoke leagues that none will ever understand.

"Rias," though his voice was just as strong as it had always been, there was something different about him that was undeniable. His tone was sharp, almost painfully so. Like someone will little tolerance who will outright destroy anyone who would question him. "Yuuto. Koneko. Akeno. You should leave. He's not something you will be able to kill no matter what you try."

Freed cackled again in jovial bliss. "Oh really?! Go on and tell me why you think so. Well, I already know the answer, but I just want to hear you say it! Go on! Tell me, oh great EIGHTH PREDATOR!"

"Ise," Rias urged, "I can't just leave you. I am your King! I will never forgive myself if I abandon you!"

Issei gave a tired sigh, a sigh so filled with experience of one who had aged considerably. "I can hear it now. I can tell where everyone is. If I focus on who I want to kill, I can find the location of anyone in the world. I can sense the different levels of dangers directed onto me, both direct and indirect, both close and far away. And I can tell how dangerous you are. And I can tell how much effort will be needed to kill you."

"Go on," the priest's smile widened to the point where his face wrinkled. "Tell me. How much?"

Issei's eyes narrowed. "…It would be mutual destruction. Am I correct, Fourth?"

Once more the priest laughed loud enough to shake the air. He brought his head up as to laugh at the heavens, perhaps to mock God. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyesyes YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! Quick question. What gave my identity away?"

"The letter," Issei said matter-of-factly. "Only Third, Fourth, and Sixth were active in his. Then there was the use of blood magic when we fought. And you asked Sona what the difference between blood and water was. Not to mention you reek of blood from a nearly endless amount of signatures. It was painfully obvious you were the Vampire."

"Well then," Rias pushed herself to channel her demonic energy. Seeing their leader prepare for another fight, the Gremory peerage readied themselves as well. "If we can't kill you, and if Issei says it'll be mutual destruction, then we'll offer support until he can kill you!"

"Don't bother, Buchou," Issei stepped forward and put a hand on hers. "It'll still be mutual destruction. And this is my problem; I can't allow you to get involved."

Freed choked one more laugh, "Hey, tits for brains, you're the one who doesn't understand! Don't you see that _you're _the ones protecting _me?! _I bet as soon as you left he'll have no excuse to hold back. That as soon as you're away he and I will fight to the death. And if I kill you, then he'll go all out. Isn't that right, Dragoon?"

Issei didn't say anything other than to give a nod.

"Well~" Freed adjusted what remained of his coat and switched to a much more relaxed stance. Though they could feel he wasn't any less dangerous. "I've no desire to die today. So I'll be off. Take care, kid. Good luck living with yourself for the rest of your life, what with being the reason two virgin sweethearts are dead and all that. I'll be seeing you at the upcoming apocalypse."

"You think you can just—" Rias' anger flared as the one who caused her Pawn so much pain was just _waltzing _out without answering for his crimes. However, Issei squeezed her hand. His was shaking.

The look of pain he was trying so hard to bite back ached her heart. She couldn't help but squeeze his hand in return.

"Hold on," Issei said as he released her and took a few more steps towards Freed. He was close enough to shake the man's hand if he so chose. "There's something else."

"Hmmmmmmmm?" Freed stretched out the sound along with an over-exaggerated eyebrow being raised. "What else can I do for—"

_**THOOM!**_

A crimson beam fired out of Issei's fist so quick and fierce no one had been able to react in time. He moved faster than they could have perceived, even Freed was unaware. The beam annihilated Freed's head, pierced through the barrier, continued to travel, created a hole in the sky to see the darkness of space for a moment, and _continued _to travel.

Issei lowered his hand, which was covered in his draconian gauntlet. In a second it dissipated into the air, return Issei his normal hand.

Freed's body began to morph. The slim and physique figure of the exorcist faded away, rather it was like it was being erased as if it shouldn't have been there to begin with. Replacing it was the form of a fat man nearly seven feet tall. His body took a few steps back— not from the force of the Issei's strike, but because it was _laughing! _The rotten vocations of the inhuman being echoed throughout the area without its head.

As had his previous wounds, so too did the head regenerate. They watched in revulsion as blood sprouted from his neck, spun around like thousands of red strings, and began weaving itself into flesh. They watched the spine, the membrane, the skull, the brain, the muscles, veins, everything that which makes up a head regrow.

A pair of red and black marbled eyes gazed down at Issei with amusement. "Good. Very good. There wasn't a shred of killing intent in that attack. I didn't expect it. What made you do that?"

"…I wanted to see what you really looked like," Issei answered. "Now I know what the monster I'm going to kill one day looks like."

His smile, far too large to be structurally possible, stretched to shine his hundreds of razor teeth. "I look forward to it. But now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to be, lives to ruin, shit to steal, and villages to pillage. Both women and actual villages. So long, _hero_."

With a wiggle of his fingers in salute of departure, the shadows around him grew until the light could no longer shine on his form. Nothing save for his glowing red and black eyes could be seen. And then, as the shadows dispersed, all traces of his existence vanished.

*Scene*

As soon as Fourth Predator the Vampire left, Issei's body fell as though the strings keeping up upright were cut. His drive to keep going was gone. His spirit was broken.

Yuuto had caught him. Even the tired and wounded Knight had just enough strength to assist Issei. He hefted an arm over his shoulder to have better support of the Pawn. They looked at another; Yuuto had a sad smile that spoke of one who understood the desire for revenge yet lacked the ability to see it through. He knew Issei's pain. Issei returned the look with a sad smile of his own.

However, he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Unexpectedly, Koneko approached him, looked up at him with a similar gloomy expression, and, with great indecision, wrapped her arms around his waist. She might not be able to understand what that was about, but she understood her teammate was going through something that will forever leaving him scarred. It made her remember her own past; so just this once she will comfort someone who thought he was alone, _reminding _him that he wasn't.

And Akeno came from his back. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and pressed his head against her bosom. As he cried, she cradled his head and stroked his hair. Yuuto and Koneko were not the only ones who understood his pain. Perhaps none of them will be able to fully grasp what he was going through, but they had all gone through their personal hell.

This was a family of damaged goods. But a family nonetheless. They will always stick together, love, and support another for as long as time allows.

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thank you for fighting with me…" Issei cried his heart out. "But still… even with all your help… I couldn't protect anyone… Asia and Ayame…"

The group was silent as they let him cry on.

Rias was the only one to not comfort her Pawn. She could have, but she had something better on her mind. While he was wallowing in despair, Rias was performing a ritual over Asia's body. Something so valuable and costly she couldn't afford to do it upon any individual. She rarely granted life onto those who had already passed on, but she was willing to make an exception this time. Her Pawn was hurting. It was her duty to alleviate as much pain from him as possible.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory, you, Asia Argento. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

Issei stopped crying when his senses detected the presence of a new individual. He had thought his new Predator perks were just fooling with him. But when his eyes moved over towards his King, he saw the faintest glimmer of red light of a fading magic.

Asia took a breath as though it were her first. Her eyes fluttered open.

Issei watched in amazement and disbelief at the same time. He watched as Asia blinked a few times, sat up, and examined her surroundings.

Their eyes met. "Ise…? H… How?"

"Asia…" Issei let the tears fall once more. The Pieces let him go free to her. He nearly stumbled over his feet but reached her quickly. Without warning, he embraced her and pulled her onto her feet. "Asia… I'm so sorry… I promised to protect you and I couldn't do it. No, I _wouldn't. _Please forgive me."

Asia, bewildered at first but then began to piece together what was going on, returned the hold with her arms reaching around him. She pressed her head against his chest and let her own tears start to fall.

"Ise," Rias spoke up. She didn't want to break up this reunion, but there was a more pressing matter to deal with. "You should go home. There's someone else who needs you right now…"

A cold shiver went through both Asia and Issei's mind. They hadn't forgotten what had happened. But the truth hurt more than the deaths the two Devils had experienced combined.

"Go," Rias urged on. "We'll take care of everything from her."

"…Buchou," Issei turned to look at her. His tears kept falling though he was looking at her with a smile that could rival the radiance of the sun. "Thank you…"

Those beautiful florescent wings blazed through his clothing at his command. Holding on to Asia just a little tighter, he was gone in a blink of light.

*Scene*

Issei climbed up the stairs of his basement with his hand holding Asia so she could move through the darkness. Rather, he was holding her hand because he needed the smallest slither of comfort. He was shaking. He had cried so much the tears could no longer come, yet he continued to weep. His steps were heavy and everything in his body was screaming at him to walk no further. That he will lose his mind if he continues on. That he will regret every morning from here on out if he walked into that room and told the one he loved as a sister that she was going to die.

Because he had failed.

He moved anyways, pushing the door open and daring to not blink away at the light. He needed to push himself forward else he would never proceed forward. Almost expecting his arrival, Sona was waiting for him with her back resting against the wall. The rare sight of her without her glasses spoke of her exhaustion, both spiritual and mental.

She didn't need to look at him to discover the outcome of his crusade. "…There's nothing we can do. I called my sister and… not even the team she sent could do anything. At best they could identify the cause if given enough time, which we don't have. There are no visible symptoms other than her blood turning black. When we tried to recycle her blood, it came back with a vengeance. It's something we've never seen before… and no amount of magic can touch her this time. It's pure anti-magic. We aren't able to bring her to the Underworld for better examination.

"The best we've been able to do is calm her down," she said with a beat sigh. "But she's fading away fast. Sooner than predicted. I don't know if this is because of her blood loss or because the illness grew stronger after our attempts. She should be awake… I think she needs you right now more than anything… Before she…"

Sona wouldn't dare finish those words.

"…Thank you, Sona," Issei said with a defeated tone. His steps were heavier after hearing her. They dragged along the floor before coming to a halt right at the medical room's entrance.

He took a deep breath and forced down his emotions.

He knocked, entered, and shut the door behind him. He couldn't allow anyone else to enter, not even Sona or Asia. For her, for his closest friend, he put on his brightest smile.

But such radiated only a dying flame…

Ayame turned her head when he sat down at the bedside. Her skin was chalk-white with her veins shining an incongruous black. "Ise-nii…"

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked as he slipped his hand into hers. Despite his best efforts, despite his warm and loving smile, he could not stop his hand from shaking. He gripped it tightly as his fears were eating away at his mentality. He could feel death clinging on to her, trying to pull her away. And so he held her hand with the intention of never letting go, as though death would be unable to take her.

But, with all the cosmic powers of the universe at his disposal, Issei could only kill. He could not preserve or create life.

Such was the burden of a Predator, as the Divine Beast had said.

At his question, Ayame still had the strength to give him the glare that made him question his own intelligence. "…Really?"

Issei gave a very bitter laugh. His lips were twitching. He was ready to cry once more. But he couldn't make Ayame sad.

"Issei," Ayame breathed his name out. Her veins pulsed. She looked more like a statue crumbling apart than a healthy twelve-year-old girl. "…Thank you."

"W-Wha…?" Issei blinked. "A-Ayame, I… I… I couldn't…"

"…Not that, stupid," she gave him another of her glares. She shut her eyes for a moment to draw on her diminishing strength. With a painful intake of breath, she opened her eyes and began, "Thank you for granting my wish."

Issei didn't move. He couldn't. He couldn't understand _why _she was mentioning this of all times.

"I asked for a friend… and I got… _you,_" she said as though it were a major disappointment. "I wished for a friend… and I got one. I was never lonely when you came over. You were a disgusting lolicon… but I still liked you. It only cost me my soul… and I would have sold it again if I had to."

Issei started crying. He gripped her hand with both his hands. Her cold, stone cold, hand.

Her eyes traced down to where he was touching. She couldn't feel it. But she wouldn't tell him this. "You were more than I asked for… Instead of someone to just talk to when I was bored… I got someone who cared for me. Someone who always tried to make me happy. Someone who asked _me _to care for you just as you did. Someone who understood me…

"Thank you for being more than a friend, Ise-nii. Thank you for being my brother."

Ayame looked away as she couldn't peer at him any longer. Not that she could properly see him anyways. Her vision was blurry as every fiber of her being burned. Yet she lacked the strength to express that pain.

Regardless, she didn't want to see her brother cry. It was a pathetic sight.

…And she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Ise-nii…" Ayame sighed once more. "Will you… lie with me…?"

Issei sniffed, "Y-Yeah. Sure thing Ayame."

She couldn't move, so he had to adjust her so he could squeeze into the bed with her. Her pain flared with every movement, but she was glad she didn't have it in her to gasp or flinch. She wanted him to see she was going to die peacefully.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. She couldn't feel it, but she knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, the pain just went away. It was still there, but she was able to block it out as her heart was warmed.

Truly, Issei cared about her. And, for once, she was not alone.

"Onii-chan," she said as she shut her eyes, taking in his loving embrace. She smiled, the first she had made in so many years. And a single tear fell from her eye. "I love you."

"…I love you too Ayame."

Bliss swept through Ayame by his words. There was no pain. There was nothing else except for the warm of his body and the passion so deep it reached down to her soul. She would never deny she was frightened of death. She wanted to live forever with her brother.

But… if she could be loved like this… she could at least go in peace.

No matter how much he wanted to be, Issei could not keep himself conscious any longer. He was exhausted beyond words. He was suffering wounds from his skirmishes with the Fourth from both today and last night. And there was the massive energy drain when using his ultimate power. No matter how much he willed it, his body could not obey his command.

Be that as it may, the mind of a Predator was still active. Though his body was resting as it held closely to the one he loved, he could keep track of those within his surroundings. Asia was crying behind the door. Sona was still standing in the doorway. A few members of her peerage were in the living room. He had been able to notice Rias and the others appearing via teleportation circle in the dining area. They wandered around, asking questions, but never daring to enter.

And he listened to the faint heartbeat of Ayame. At how it slowed to a crawl with each passing minute.

She was happy, of that he was sure. He had seen the smile before she too fell to slumber.

And she had died in serenity, filled with more than enough love to fade into the abyss in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**A message from the author!**

Phew! Hello everyone and thank you for reading! I'm back! Shamefully I will admit I've read next to NOTHING about the light novel. I am... only... at volume five...

I blame Dark Souls and Destiny. For those of you who sent me a message thinking you played with me on Dark Souls, the answer is yes. My Fanfic name and PSN name are the same. Feel free to send a friend request so long as you say where you're from.

Next, some advertisement. So since a few people replied, I decided to create a forum. Officially, on this night, it is open! The link is on my page if any of you want to check it out. It has the bare minimum, but feel free to start a topic of your own.

Next, some replies to reviews.

Currently I am in discussion with some people on what to do with Ayame. Though it's still up in the air whether she'll be back or not. It entirely depends if we find a good plot for her to be in. Honestly, I can't promise she'll be back.

Second, some said this is more of a new story with some DxD influence. That wasn't my intention but it is how it turned out. However, on this point onward, we will be following regular cannon. Consider the first few chapters an introduction to the Predator system. Now that we know what it is we can see how it affects the DxD world. I'll be following the Raizer arc, adding a twist to the Excalibur arc, messing around with the Khaos Brigade, and then probably doing an original arc after that. But it's a long ways off so let's just start with the curbstomping of Raizer first.

Third... and this is making me sound pretentious, but then again I AM. Why don't I do original works and publish? Because I believe I still need work. I make mistakes. You people point them out. This is why I write fanfiction before switching over to original works.

Case and point, I would like to thank Third Fang, DragonxDelinquent, and Redmoon2 for hitting me with hard questions that made me realize I missed a few holes in my designs.

Next, to those of you who actually drafted profiles of original Predator characters... I am deeply flattered. You people come up with some of the craziest stuff. However I am afraid that the roster is completely filled. Some of the characters I may use in a potential arc (between Raizer and Excalibur) but can't promise anything. If I ever do decide, then I will let you know. But do keep sending me profiles, or post them on the forum. I'm always interested in ideas of the most overpowered people on the planet.

Last, the question 'can Predators kill the Satans?' Yes and no. Predators don't actually have 'power levels' like the Satans do. They just have a means of killing ANYTHING. Sirzechs does as well once he goes Super Devil. Then we have people like Hades, who is more considered a Primordial being in my stories than an actual denizen of the planet. Hades would be an omnipotent being who exists in every world, therefore cannot make this world his home and become a Predator. So to say, he's more powerful than them. So it really depends on which Predator he fights, if at all.

Ophis and Great Red? They could totally curb stomp any Predator. Fuck. I doubt if all eight got together they wouldn't be able to so much as scratch Great Red before he flicks them to a different dimension.

Hey Arry? You keep mentioning Primordial beings. What are those?

Oh look. Time's up. We'll get to that another day.

On with the show!

* * *

Has anyone seen the look of someone who has been defeated? Not pushed down, knocked silly to the floor, or had something pulled from under their feet 'defeated'. Those people at least have the chance of getting back up. Has anyone seen someone who has just been… lost? Someone who had lost the light in their eyes. Someone who had lost the will to go on. Someone who just _couldn't _get back up?

Rias was one of those few people who could say she's seen someone like that. She had never experienced it herself, but she had seen everyone in her peerage go through it. Yuuto had been thrown away by the Church with all his friends killed when they no longer had a use for them. Koneko had been sentenced to death out of fear for what her sister had done happening again through her. And Akeno was rejected by her family for her Fallen Angel blood and eventually tried to be rid of.

If the Gremory family had not intervened, every one of her Pieces would have been dead. All moments she could never forget even if she wanted to. Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno had believed there was nothing that could have saved them. They had sworn to serve Rias shortly after for as long as they breathed.

But Issei wasn't someone she could save as she had done before. There was nothing threatening his life. He wasn't trapped in an insurmountable situation. If anything, he was the victorious one. He alone made the villain retreat. He saved Asia, regardless if it was Rias who resurrected her or not. And rather than having her fear death, he let Ayame go in peace as she had been happy and loved.

However, Rias would kill the first person to argue Issei should be _happy. _No matter how positive the results may have been, the costs made were far too steep. Something broke within Issei on that day. Rather, it was like the Issei she knew and found adorable had been replaced by a hollowed husk of a corpse. He couldn't smile, he couldn't look at anyone in the eye, his steps were heavy and his shoulders were slouched...

And there was the silent alarm in the back of her mind that constantly told her he could kill her at any moment. Sometimes the feeling overwhelmed her and every part of her demanded to get away from him as fast as possible. But she was his King; she swore she would never abandon him no matter what. Now was the time he needed her more than anything. She will never live with herself if she fled in fear of her Pawn, world's greatest killer or not.

One day Rias learned the bathroom mirror had been shattered. Asia tried to reason it was an accident, but not even Issei's draconian regeneration could hide the blemished skin on his right knuckles. There were also the bags on both their eyes, though Asia's were more noticeable and Rias couldn't have noticed Issei's as his body was more resilient in showing signs. After some time alone with Asia to pick up some groceries, Rias had been able to convince the girl to let on what was going on.

Issei had not been able to sleep. Asia, who had been staying with him since the incident, had been able to convince him to try. Two hours later, Issei had been heard to be screaming and sobbing, muttering incoherent ramblings under his breath. He made constant gestures with his hands as if trying to wipe something off— like some stain he couldn't remove. In the end, all Asia could do was calm him down by running a bath for him.

…Which resulted in the broken mirror about an hour later. And Issei refused to sleep from then on. The best Asia could offer was to stay up with him, and so they had. But even the improved stamina of a resurrected Devil had its limits. Asia was reaching hers and didn't know what to do. She felt it was all her fault Issei was torn apart like this and pushed herself in order to counter the guilt she was bottling within herself.

Rias eventually decided it would be best if she too stayed with Issei. It gave Asia the chance to sleep as they rotated nights. By no means was Issei ever alone. The other members of the Gremory peerage often visited when they could. Sona was always around right after school every day and would stay until after dinner, sometimes Tsubaki would be accompanying her. They all tried to engage in conversation with the Pawn, who would respond accordingly but without his usual enthusiastic drive. The fire within him had been put out and he was running on nothing but fumes.

She noticed he would, on occasion, make that rubbing gesture with his hands. Like one who was wearing gloves they couldn't remove…

…Or blood they couldn't wash off.

Rias would have to say this was the hardest week of her life. She couldn't imagine what Issei was going through. And she couldn't understand what the point of that incident was. Sona had told her everything, including what it meant to be a Predator. But even with all the information Sona provided, as well as running the conversations between Issei and Fourth Predator in her mind, Rias _still _couldn't fathom _why _someone would do this to someone like Issei.

From what she could understand, Issei respected those who held the title of Predator like he would as fellow coworkers. He even called them his sempai. Likewise, they always respected him and provided resources for him to carry on his heroic duties as the Red Blur. So why, all of a sudden, did they exact such a plot to break him like this?

Sona had said so he could be a better killer. To be just like the others who were capable— or perhaps had already— of throwing away their humanity. Well, they had succeeded. Issei had _slaughtered _the exorcists working with the Fallen Angels and sure as hell punished Raynare. He no doubt made it so no other Fallen Angel would ever dare to try something like this ever again. And no doubt many other members of the other factions would hear of this and do their best to stay away as well.

She wondered what her brother will say about this once he finds out…

With the new week starting, Rias would be a liar to say she wasn't absolutely shocked to see Issei attending school like he once did. Teachers and his two perverted friends had asked what happened to him, to which he responded with a (fake) smile he had a family emergency to deal with.

Considering she had been buried as _Hyoudou _Ayame, he wasn't lying.

She and Sona watched at a distance to see how he was behaving. There wasn't anything noticeable on the surface. That in itself was a problem. Issei wasn't revealing any signs of change and was putting up a face for others. While, yes, this does help him move on, it does little with him solving the problem. He was blatantly ignoring the incident, perhaps trying to run away from it.

They both will have to watch out after him. But for now, they will have to mark this as an improvement compared to his recent personality and see how things progress from here on out.

Thus, with things starting to calm down finally, Rias could finish with the cleanup. She will have to get Asia enrolled in the school so she could attend the Occult Research Club… and maybe keep a better eye on Issei seeing as those two have been nearly inseparable for the past week. And… she groaned… filing the official report on the Fallen Angel incident as this city was under her authorization as a Devil.

But, when she returned to the Occult Research Club before the school hours concluded, she didn't expect Akeno to be there…

…With someone else.

"…Grayfia," Rias greeted casually as she had an irking to what this was going to be about.

*Scene*

"Hey man, so where have you been this whole time?" asked Motohama as the three of them sat together on the hill during gym class.

While the bald pervert _was _concerned about Issei, it didn't stop him from looking away while the girls were busy doing stretches. Nor did Matsuda. And Issei watched as he usually did, examining the way the girls bent here and there to emphasize their blooming assets. Despite everything that happened, it was a natural reaction for Hyoudou Issei to be a pervert. It's probably what got him out of bed every morning.

Take for example the number of times he's 'accidentally' walked in on Asia when she was in the shower or changing her clothes. She really was a sweetheart as she ruled it out as an honest mistake on his part and laughed it off; his senses never detecting a trace of insincerity or doubt from her words. He felt somewhat bad for constantly doing this with her just to have a peak of her. She was too nice for her own good… which really wasn't a bad thing in on itself.

He was nothing but appreciative for Asia's tolerance. He's been rather depressing the past week and she's always been there for him at a moment's notice. Who knows what he would have done if she wasn't around…

"Well, you know, stuff happened," he shrugged it off before trying to have his turn with Matsuda's binoculars, who slapped his hand away.

It was still a great mystery how Matsuda had been able to sneak that through his gym clothes unnoticed. And there was the question on how he had been able to hide it when he 'sensed' someone was looking his way and would have spotted the equipment. One moment it would be there and in the next it was as though it had never existed.

Truly, the workings of a pervert can break the Laws of the World.

"Yeah but you've been gone the entire week and half of the one before that," stated Matsuda as he fixed his glasses. There it was again; the binoculars were nowhere to be found. "Surely the great Ise couldn't have had that much difficulty with **Little Sister Love Fest**. It only took me six hours to beat it, extended edition or not."

By all means Issei had forgotten about that eroge. He hadn't been able to get it on the release date due to taking on the triplet storm gods. Luckily Matsuda had been able to break the code for the one-computer-only restriction on the disc and let Issei borrow the game. He would gladly boast it only took him four hours to beat it. Matsuda was nothing compared to the greatest sexual deviant to ever walk the earth known and feared as Hyoudou Issei!

"Unless…" Together, both Motohama and Matsuda's eyes narrowed as they targeted their killing intent towards Issei.

Before he could react, his friends pinned him to the ground.

"Spill it!" Matsuda gripped his shirt and began to shake him. "I knew there was more to the extended edition than two additional sisters! Motohime-sama wouldn't have pushed the release date another year otherwise!"

"We should have known only someone like you, Ise, could have found the hidden route," Motohama was practically foaming out of the mouth at this point as he was consumed with rage. "The rumors on the net said there was a final conclusion! Beating the game only gets you a 90% completion… _No one _has been able to get the full 100%!"

"Not even my hacking skills could have uncovered how to activate the alternative route," Matsuda was shedding tears. "They really went out of their way to make sure no one would be able to cheat in the game. So tell me Ise, out of the 210 different choices, how did you manage to find the right sequence to unlock the impossible harem route?!"

Just as fast as they had pinned him down, he had grabbed them by the collar of their shirts and hefted them off the ground. They dangled inches off the floor.

"Fools!" Fire burned within Issei's eyes. "You dare call yourselves perverts? I am ashamed of saying you stand on equal grounds with me. IF YOU BOTHERED TO READ THE MANUAL YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND THE PASSWORD TO MIKA-NEE'S ROOM!"

Their petrified gazes were wondrous to look at. Truth be told, Issei didn't think to actually read the manual either. No one reads the manual. No one. In fact, most companies have the manual in digital format these days. It just so happened to slip out of the box and land on the convenient page that displayed the hint as to guess what the password was. So it really wasn't that he was a better pervert than his friends, he was just using his luck to his advantage.

He put them down and gave them a thumbs-up, "It was a splendid three hours of pure debauchery after that. I conquered all nine girls without a problem!"

…There was only half an hour's worth of the harem route. One needn't to work too hard to figure out what he did the rest of the time.

"N-Nine?!" gasped Motohama.

"Now we know you're full of it," Matsuda fixed his glasses once more. "There were only eight optional girls… unless…"

Issei gave a shit-eating-grin, "Mika-nee becomes a part of the group."

As though shot through the heart, both boys stumbled back and fell down the hill.

Meanwhile, the classmates who had overheard the discussion down below on the field were absolutely disgusted. They whispered amongst themselves and wondered, for the hundredth time, if they should call the disciplinary squad, a faculty member, or the police. Sure the Perverted Trio never did anything beyond peeping, but sooner or later their lust will get the better of them and drive them to more extreme methods. It made the girls terrified of them while the boys deeply wanted the three to reach that level just so they have a reasonable excuse to beat the living shit out of them.

But for now, all they could do was keep their distance.

Issei sat back at the hill and took a relieving breath of air. He knew he couldn't stay in the house forever, though he will admit he loved every moment of being pampered by Asia. But, it just wasn't healthy. So, when he decided enough time for grieving had been achieved, it was time to try to return to his normal life. Though he will never be the same again, he could at least continue on with his life. The familiar atmosphere of being hated and shunned by the student body while comparing porn material with his buddies was what he needed.

As abnormal as it may be, it was _his_ life.

At least, that was what he was wanting. Things were too far different. Ever since being acknowledged as a true Predator, Issei's senses had been more… refined than he could have possibly imagined. They threw him off balance, yet at the same time had him more ready for anything. It was an irregularity that worked, if he could put it into words.

Whenever someone was talking about him behind his back, he knew about it. He knew when eyes were looking at him. He knew the location of where everyone was within the school grounds and if he put some thought into it then he could pinpoint the absolute location of _anyone _in the city. And if he thought about someone whom he desired to kill, he could find the location of anyone on the planet.

The people who had been able to hide from him were now uncovered. Villains who had escaped his clutches could now be hunted down. And they didn't know about it. However, perhaps because he too had the same perks, Fourth Predator was able to _look back._

Issei was aware of when something bad would have happened to him, from tripping over a piece of paper to someone who wanted to hurt him. His body also reacted accordingly to avoid those with the utmost efficiency. It was so natural to him it was as though these sudden changes had been a part of him his entire life.

So when he was talking to Motohama and Matsuda, he wasn't looking at them as he used to as friends. His mind was analyzing them with precision to determine their threat level, to calculate what was the most efficient method of removing them without endangering himself such as raising suspicion or even getting so much as a scratch from their retaliation. His _friends. _And his mind was treating them as potential _problems _to be dealt with; distractions that will hinder his responsibilities as Eighth Predator.

Halfway through the day and he had already almost killed them thrice. When they pinned him down to the floor he almost snapped their necks out of reaction.

A week ago this would have _never _been a problem. It was taking nearly all of his focus to hold back his killing intent with the rest stopping his bodily reactions. Today's lessons flew over his head and he could barely hold on to a conversation.

However, when talking about girls, this meant nothing to Issei. But that was an entirely different matter.

"So really," Motohama sat down beside Issei. "What's been going on with you? Does this have anything to do with Rias-oneesama?"

Issei didn't hold back the twitch to his left hand as he wanted to strangle his friend. He didn't like how the baldy was pretending to be so familiar with his King. "No, it has nothing to do with Buchou. I meant it when I said this morning that I had family matters to take care of. Something… came up and I had to take care of it…"

Issei looked away as the cold, bitter, and sharp pain in his chest ached. He remembered waking up a few hours later with Ayame still in his arms. He almost believed she was still alive as she still had that blissful smile on her face. He wanted to believe she was just sleeping. But the curse of constant awareness that came with being a Predator had told him she had passed on long ago. He never wanted to let go of her, even as he was the one to bury her. It was the most painful experience since his parents' funeral.

He can never forgive Third, Fourth, and Sixth Predators for what they had done. He will despise them for the rest of his life. Even if Ayame was never intended to be involved, they would have done the same thing to Asia instead as _she _was the one supposed to be cursed. He wasn't even sure how he should feel towards his other sempai. Though they were not directly involved as the three, they were still aware of the plan and hadn't done anything to prevent it let alone warn him in advance.

He had received gifts and letters from most of the Predators, only First and Fourth keeping silent. It didn't alter his opinion on any of them in the slightest.

"But didn't all that get settled a few years back?" asked Matsuda as he took his seat. "What else could have happened?"

Not wanting to hide anything from his friends— well, with the exception from the supernatural world— Issei decided to share a little. "I recently found out I had another member of the family. A distant relative. She lived in the city and everything. It was just by chance that we met…"

"W-Wha?!" gasped Motohama. "What's she like?! Is she a totally hot babe?!"

Issei withheld the frown wanting to sprout. "No, she was still in middle school. She was only twelve. She was… I guess you could call her my cousin. But we got to know each other really well. She would have moved in with me to be my new _imouto._"

He didn't like to think what would have happened if Ayame would have survived. At least not now, not when her passing was still fresh. He didn't want to think about how life would have been with her living with him, if, of course, she chose to leave her home after becoming a Devil.

"…Was?" questioned Matsuda as he had noticed Issei's tone.

"Lucky~" whined Motohama further. "You would have been the bane of my existence if you got a little sister. Just imagine, she would have woken you up every morning, walked to school together, acted all _moé-moé _about the bathing arrangements and—"

Something was telling Motohama to stop talking or his life would have been forfeited. It wasn't just him who noticed this. Matsuda had the sudden impulse to move away from Issei. The students down below finishing their stretches either froze in place or looked around in confusion as their bodies sensed danger. They couldn't determine from what direction the danger was coming from, only that if they did anything to get attention it would be their last.

Issei stood and started to head back to the main building. "I'm… not feeling so well. I'm going to the nurse's office for a bit…"

*Scene*

Sona was sitting during a math lecture when the wave of killing intent flowed through the room. She had been able to pay attention to the teacher explain the formula while keeping an eye on Issei out the window. He seemed to be back to his old self, which was a warning in on itself to her. He hadn't been fairing any better since she left him last night. To have him suddenly smiling and fooling around with his habitual perversions would have been a nice sight to see… if it were natural.

However she had let it be as it was the first stage of his recovery. But if he would continue to be like this then she will have to intervene before it gets out of hand.

She couldn't hear what he and his friends were talking about, but something must have happened to trigger that reaction from Issei. It was unlike any other he had ever emitted, even during that time when he was reverted to a primitive beast of instinct. There was no intended target and so his killing intent had swept over the general area.

Killing intent wasn't an actual presence that could affect the world. In reality, it was the target's interpretation and understanding from the initiator— two minds acknowledging a state of danger in which one or both forces will die. It wasn't like some invisible mist the body could produce. Only spells and charms could produce similar results, albeit poorly as magic resistance and willpower could overcome these attempts. And they could only entice the emotions of fear, anxiety, timidity, and similar others— never really locking an individual into a state of life-threatening danger.

It spoke leagues when this 'presence' could be felt by the general populace just now. Even the clueless mundane students, who more than likely never met anything more dangerous than a common mugger, could feel there was something horrendously wrong. That there was something capable of killing them within the vicinity. This feeling was far too foreign to them and thus didn't know how to react appropriately. The students could only share glances with another, questioning if the one sitting beside them were feeling the same thing.

As quickly as it came, it went away. Issei was walking away from the field and returning to the main building. His face was as blank as it had been all week long. What persona he had created this morning had been removed.

Not good. Not good _at all. _As Issei was in a critical state of mind, Sona was worried he might lose himself and make a mistake. Issei would never do this on his own; but as he is now, she couldn't rule out that possibility. He might have the ability to stop himself now, but how long until something or someone pushes him over the edge? If one of his closest friends could trigger this reaction, then who could say what might happen if he ran into someone who had it out for him?

…Issei wasn't exactly the most liked individual among the female student body.

"Teacher, I'm feeling a little upset," she stood from her desk right away. "I need to go to the infirmary."

Before the teacher could so much as ask a question or tell someone to accompany her, Sona was already out of the room and rushing down the hall. With practiced ease equivalent to moving a finger, her senses picked up Issei's unique draconian signature. For a second Issei's pacing shifted as soon as she honed in on his general location, no doubt one of the perks of a Predator telling him someone was watching him. He didn't show any sign of distain and continued his normal speed towards the eastern corridor.

Conveniently, Issei was on his way towards the infirmary. When Sona arrived a few minutes after him, he was lying down on his side on one of the spare beds. Only he and the school nurse were present.

"Would you mind giving us some time alone?" Sona suggested as her Devil charm worked its magic on the nurse. In response, the woman nodded with a smile and stepped out of the room.

Alone, Sona took her time pulling a chair beside Issei's side and took her seat. She didn't say anything and only gazed at his back. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. His face was blank with an expression of peace as one would when sleeping soundly.

…Except Sona knew better.

Rather than calling him out on it, as she also had the feeling he already knew she knew, Sona crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. The idle silence between them wasn't awkward, but nor was it soothing. It was rather stale, bland, void of anything to produce an emotion. Yet, Sona could say that with just the two of them being alone in an isolated room there was something placid about it. There might not be something pleasant about the atmosphere, but there was also nothing that could bother them. For the time, no matter how short it may be, it was a nice break from the past vindictive week.

It didn't take long for Issei to sit up, kicking his legs over the edge and folding his hands into his lap. There was no reason for him to greet Sona just as she didn't need to do the same for him. As she had promised to be his friend, she had done all she could to express her sincerity. No matter how terrified she was of him, especially after being brought forth as a full-fledge Predator, Sona stood by his side in his most dire moment.

There was an understanding between the two; something that could never be put into words.

Sona patiently waited for Issei to begin the conversation. When he was ready, he will talk.

And so he did, "I thought if I could suppress this feeling after a few days with everyone at my house I could at least manage a single school day. I didn't think it would be this hard. I think… I think if you didn't teach me how to be patient, how to examine the situation… I think I would have killed a lot of people by now."

She wanted to say something— between her normal reaction to lecture him and this new friendly feedback to comfort him. Instead, she pressed her glasses up and listened.

"It's a lot harder than I realized," his eyes looked down at his hands. It was hard to notice right away, but if given enough focus one could see they were shaking. "I can't see them as people anymore. I see them as… threats. My mind is constantly reporting to me the probability each individual being is able to damage me. Something as insignificant as a small nudge pushing me a centimeter aside to the likelihood of any of them killing me.

"…And every one of them I want to kill as I see them as a… _nuisance._"

His hands tightened to the point where his knuckles were turning pale.

But again, Sona withheld anything to alter his train of thought. She didn't console him and remained silent in her seat.

He went on, "Sona… you're no exception to this. But I don't see you as a threat that _might _endanger me. My mind is telling me you are something more of a distraction. Something holding me back, crippling me— like a heavy weight I need to shrug off or it'll get me killed. But… I can't…"

He gritted his teeth.

This time, Sona put her hand on top of his. He flinched, but the pained look went away at her touch. "Ise, never think your friends are a weakness. That is the difference between you and _them. _You have something to fight for. You have something to return to. No matter what will happen, we will always be here for you. Always. If you think we are holding you back, then imagine what will happen to you if you are without us."

Issei was silent. But the small twitch in his lips indicated he knew what she meant.

"I won't lie and say we can defend ourselves so you don't have to worry. Because it isn't true; at least not right now. Most of the things you have faced are beyond us. We cannot defend ourselves if such danger comes our way, nor will we be able to support you in battle. Our lives are in your hands, Ise. And just as we depend on you, know that we are here for you. If you think of us as a burden, then ask yourself this: for what reason did you become a hero?"

His eyes had widened by but a fragment at the question. He knew the answer.

"You told me you became a hero because you lacked the power to stop the Fourth. You now have that power and the capability to make him run in fear of you. You have the power to protect those you care about. And we need you, Ise. Do you mean to abandon your promise?"

Issei shut his eyes and gave a weary sigh, "You don't understand. I'm not a hero. I stopped being a hero. When Asia… When they killed Asia…"

Her hand being over his, she felt his hands starting to shake again.

"I didn't listen to you, Sona. I thought I could save them both without excessive casualties. I was too worried about Buchou and the others getting caught in the crossfire. But I couldn't listen to you and ever forgive myself. I couldn't abandon Asia. And if I had, then _they _would have targeted you or Buchou or everyone else until they got what they wanted. I had thought this and went ahead. But being the hero wasn't good enough. Just wanting to save her wasn't enough.

"…I killed everyone, Sona. I… I killed them out of anger. There was nothing just about it. That wasn't the machinations of a hero. That was the resolve of a killer. Nothing more. And I killed Raynare over and over until her mind was broken. But instead of delivering the final blow, I made her live in fear. I can still feel her down in the Underworld. I didn't leave her like that for her to repent; I left her like that just so she could suffer just as Asia did before she died.

"And now I'm just so… _angry _with everything. But I'm mostly angry with myself. If I had just listened— if I had just done as they wanted then… I would have hated myself. I would have grieved over what I had done, but Ayame would still be alive and Asia wouldn't have suffered. I would have learned to live with it because they would have been fine. But now? Now… I am _not _a hero."

His hand moved before she could initiate the strike. She had wanted to slap him, but his instincts were far sharper than hers. He had been able to detect her intentions and had caught her wrist mid-swing. His grip threatened to snap her arm off, and the beaded sweat on his brow was telling her how much conflict he was going through to resist the deed.

If she were to lose her arm, then so be it. She stood her ground and glared at him. He had a week to mourn and settle the troubles of his mind. Now it was time for him to start the recovery stage.

"Then you're an idiot who hasn't learned anything. I taught you better than this, Ise. _Never _regret what you have done. Accept them, learn from them, and grow stronger. Continue to be bothered by what has happened until you are capable of preventing them from ever happening again. Never forget what Ayame was to you. Never forget what your friends are to you. Never forget what it means to be a hero. Even if it means you must become the monster, never forget the reasons why you must do it.

"It is acceptable to perform evil if it is the only option, but never accept it as good. That is where you are different from _them. _So long as you can acknowledge your flaws, your mistakes, your weaknesses, then you have the ability to improve.

"_They _have reached the peak of their power. _You _have the capacity to keep growing. _You _have the potential to surpass them. Ise, grow stronger until you can protect everyone like you so promised. Grow until you can defeat the Fourth, not suffer under simultaneous defeat. Grow until no one will have to suffer again. Grow until you can be proud of your actions. Grow until you never have to grieve over someone's loss ever again.

"But never forget why you do it in the first place."

Slowly, Issei let go of her wrist and let his hand slip to his lap once more. She didn't massage the aching skin. Instead, she moved from her seat on the chair to the bed. Neither of them said a word as they sat in silence. But there was something different about this stillness than the one before. Now, there was a sort of resonance between the two. Now, there was something stirring within their surroundings, buzzing with emotions that had yet to settle in.

And there was something pleasant about it.

"…Thank you, Sona."

She needn't give anything to say she accepted his words. The companionship between them, no matter how fresh it was, had been strong. By this point they could pick up small intentions between another— gestures and signals of hardly worthy mention that expressed wholesome conversations. It was a bond only achievable amongst the closest of friends, ones who have shared time immeasurable.

…Or, as Sona had wished otherwise, an experience neither will ever forget.

By no means was Issei healed by their talk. No, the wound was still fresh and pulsing. However, there was a visible sign as clear as the day. Issei's shoulders were less stressed, his posture a little more straight, and, for once, he wasn't fiddling with his hands. The pain was still searing through his mind, but now he could start to recuperate. There was nothing more she could do for him. Whether he could move forward or remain broken was up to him.

"Take the rest of the day off," she said as she stood. Class was about to end. "I'll tell Rias you went home and I'll bring your assignments there when I can."

Issei nodded; there was more fluid movement in his gesture than the forced kind he had been giving. Smiling in departure, Sona opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

*Scene*

"I'm home," Issei called out as he switched from his shoes to a pair of slippers at the entrance. He listened to Sona's advice and went home, taking his time to go over her words. What would have been a ten minute trip lasted an hour as he took a moment's chance to sit at a bench in thought.

"Eh?! I-Ise, j-just wait right there! Don't move! I'm not ready!" Asia called out to him from upstairs. His senses picked up nervousness, surprise, anxiety, and panic. Then he could trace her presence running from his room straight into hers, rummaging through what little belongings she had in all haste.

Issei could only scratch his head in confusion. Asia was a wonderful girl with the sweetest of personalities. However, after spending a week with her under the same roof, he found she was nothing but a klutz. She tripped over virtually nothing always. But he would have to say her main feature was her ability to panic. When Asia panics over anything, she tends to go above and beyond to remedy it. Even when they weren't problems she started, Asia will go out of her way to make things better. However, every attempt to do so left them more disastrous than when they started out to be.

For example, on one night Rias had stayed the night the Gremory heiress had slept in the same bed as Issei. Granted he hadn't slept a wink he was at least calm with her being at his side. Now, Rias has no shame whatsoever about nudity taboos and even claimed she can't sleep with any clothes on. Since it was the first sign of improvement she had seen, Asia took it as an idea that Issei was only calm around individuals who were stark naked.

It was an interesting evening to say the least when Asia randomly stripped during dinner… when Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were there with him. He didn't recall saying or doing anything in particular to make her think he was upset about anything. Yet, just in the middle of them all eating, Asia stood up and took off her dress.

…And Sona gave the three of them one of her lectures.

Issei shivered at the memory.

The sound of Asia rushing down the stairs broke him out of his thoughts. His heart skipped a beat as he thought she would stumble and hurt herself as she normally would when this hectic. He was ready to leap into action if she started to trip over her feet. Luckily this time wasn't the case. As he walked deeper into his house and turned the corner to greet her, she planted her feet firmly on the bottom step.

Issei was completely blown away, almost literally. His head snapped back with all the blood in his body rushing straight to his cranium. The velvet liquid threatened to burst and drip down his nose. Constant awareness of all threats couldn't register the weapon of mass destruction that was Asia Argento, apparently.

The former sister was blushing up a storm as she held one arm behind her back and the other covering her cheek. Her eyes darted between the floor and Issei. She had come down the stairs wearing an immaculate white apron that hug her nubile figure well. It wrapped around her neck and waist with a large bow tied to her back as though she were something meant to be unwrapped. It was full of frills which emphasized Asia's innocence, especially with the way it was modestly designed.

…Except there was nothing _modest _about it. Asia simply wasn't wearing anything underneath the apron.

"W-W-Would you like dinner, a-a-a b-b-bath, or p-perhaps… M-M-ME?!" Asia asked with all her heart and a scarlet face from extreme embarrassment. It took every ounce of effort for her to recite those words.

Issei's body moved before his mind could fully reboot. With a crazed look in his eyes, some drool escaping through his lips, and a spot of blood dripping down his nose, his hands gripped around her exposed shoulders. He never believed he would ever see the day where a beautiful girl like Asia would ever greet him like this. The Naked Apron was one of the top five things he wanted to experience once he obtained his harem. And Asia had just blown his mind away. Not even his innovative imagination could have designed a better character to play the part.

His hormones and little friend downstairs were all but screaming at him to take advantage of the moment. However… he simply couldn't. There wasn't a trace of seduction or lust coming from Asia, which meant she wasn't fully aware of what she was doing. She only felt embarrassment for wearing such an outfit and her question didn't alter her feelings whatsoever.

He was only bleeding because he was suffering from an aneurism due to fighting against his nature that is a pervert. Nosebleeds from perverted scenes only happen in anime.

"A-Asia," his voice was as shaky as his willpower. He was about to cave. "W-What… What brought this about?"

No longer able to maintain her embarrassment, Asia bowed her head as she couldn't look at him in the eye with her answer. "The other day when I was cleaning your room… I saw a magazine with a lot of women inside. When I asked Rias about it… s-she said it was something boys your age really liked. So I thought I would dress like one of them and… cheer you up… Did… Did it work…?"

Asia was truly a most fearsome creature. Her innocence knew no bounds as she knew not what she had just done. She had been _greatly _misinformed or simply misinterpreted what Rias had tried to explain to her about the porno magazine. With her doe-like eyes and virtuous habits, only the most heartless of individuals would be able to have their way with her. If one were to have a _shred _of decency in them, they will never be able to live with themselves if they took advantage of this girl.

Issei was one such person. He gave her a warm smile— one no one had seen from him for a while. Her eyes widened with delight as she had achieved her goal.

But let it be known he was crying a river. He had too much respect for Asia to do anything for her. He swore to protect her no matter what… even if it meant from himself.

"Asia…" Issei let his hands linger on her shoulders just a bit longer. His fingers kneaded against her skin gently.

"Ise…?" Asia tilted her head to the side in mild confusion. Her cuteness soared through his readings.

"…Thank you," he said and let his hands drop to his side. His words carried more than enough weight for her to understand his intentions. He was not talking about her most recent attempt to cheer him up. No, he was talking about her patience. How she had been concerned for him. How she had done everything in her power to take care of him. He was the one supposed to be responsible for her and yet he found their roles reversed.

From here on out, he will be making due with his promise. Sona was right. He had something to care for. He had something to return to. Something to strive for.

As Eighth Predator, Hyoudou Issei will protect the ones he loves. There were no arguments about it this time.

The smile Asia returned lit up the room. Her eyes sparkled as tears threatened to fall. But she blinked them away as to not worry him. "O-Of course, Ise. You… You're my first real friend and I… I c-care about you a lot. No one… no one's worried about me like you did before…"

In the evenings, when they stayed up as Issei couldn't bear the nightmares, they had talked about a number of things. One of the things she had shared with him was the stories and experiences she had as a member of the Church. She talked about how with her Twilight Healing people all over the world flocked towards her. She was a beacon of hope to the people, something to be worshiped as one of God's miracles. The Church raised her as a healer, pushing and training her spiritual reserves so to increase her potency with her Sacred Gear. Though she was loved by all, Asia never had someone to talk to. She never had a friend to share things with.

When Asia was branded a heretic for healing a Devil, she had no one to lean against. Even Serene had fooled her hopes when the Divine Beast offered assistance, instead using her for the sickening ploy the others had come up with. She was alone, scared, and had found the wrong company when being isolated in Japan.

If it was him being in her place, he would never be able to trust anyone ever again. But, Asia immediately trusted him and never doubted anything coming from him. He will never betray her. Just as she willingly accepted him for who he is, for what sin he had committed upon her death, he didn't hesitate to open everything up for her.

Two beings left alone in a cold, dark world… perhaps they were meant to have met after all. And after everything that had happened between them, there wasn't a chance they could live without the other.

"Let's get you out of that first, Asia," Issei scratched his cheek and looked away. As much as he wanted to keep ogling her… he would like to live to see the morning. "We _really _don't want Sona giving us another lecture."

"Oh…" Asia blinked as she realized the time. It was still a little early but it was usually around this time she would start preparing dinner. Within another hour or so members of the Occult Research Club and the Sitri Peerage would show up. Sona wasn't very accepting of Issei's 'indecent' behavior and blamed Asia's 'shameless' approaches as his fault. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll go change right away."

She turned and made her way back up the stairs. As expected, her bubbly-shaped posterior was fully exposed for the world to see. Worse, it was exposed for the greatest and most diabolical lord of debauchery the world had the misfortune of producing to see: Hyoudou Issei.

His eyes shifted from brown to emerald green as his draconian essence flourished through his veins. His focus made time slow to a crawl as he captured every microscopic detail regarding Asia's magnanimously shaped rear. Not that this wasn't the first time he's seen it. But it was the first time he had seen it at this angle. And, always, it was such a sight to see he feared it would be his last!

"Memorized," he said akin to an aria, which wouldn't be far from the truth. He might know next to nothing about magic, but he could at least understand the fundamentals. Not that he could perform or replicate any of them, but still. Just as Siegfried-sempai had to invoke a trigger-command to activate his magic, so too did Issei if he wanted to record the perfect analysis of anything he so desired.

Compared to Issei's attention to detail, it made that Emiya _magus' _Structural Analysis spell look like a child's house drawing in crayon before a perfectly replicated statue of David.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"O-Oh nothing, nothing!" Issei waved his hand as sweat began to bead from his temple.

Asia lingered at one of the steps for a moment before nodding. "Oh, that's right. Ise, there was a package that came for you this afternoon. It says it came all the way from Wales. I put it on the counter for you."

A brow was raised at this. Issei had called his preferred specialist, the same man who assisted him in building the defense wards around his house, and had expected the new demand to take a while to produce. It was yesterday morning when he made the call to that quirky English magician. To not so much as an answer to say if the magician could have done it to having the actual product within such a short span of time was nothing short of amazing.

Really, Issei simply doubted the man's efficiency. Well, when a man like that, who is married to a member of the Church, who surrounds himself in doll-like creatures called _Djinn, _who called himself Godking Dalang (whatever the hell _that _is) on the first day they met, who tends to forget his identity every ten years with the most recent one being two years ago… Anything can really happen. Like when they first met he was a total dweeb named Donald Douglas. Now he carries himself like a rock star named Richard Royals. When Issei orders something from him, his production rate can range between the next day (like this instance) to the next _year._

…He's still waiting on those glasses to see through clothing.

However, whenever they do show up, they always exceed his expectations.

"Thank you Asia. I'll take a look at it. And don't worry about dinner. I'll make it tonight."

*Scene*

Rias was deeply troubled and it was starting to show. Her source of displeasure was something she could shrug off and worry about it for a later date— at least at first. She had until she graduated from college anyways, but another five to six years away at this point. However, due to the most recent events partaking around the city she governs, that little leeway of freedom had been taken from her.

Now it wasn't something she could so easily shrug off. Her family was pressing her to get married and have children as soon as possible. To _that man _no less. The Phenex family was just as prestigious as the Gremory, but it was the third son that disgusted her. The man already had his own lover with several other mistresses on the side— excused as members of his esteemed peerage. Everyone knew this, but it wouldn't change anything by this point.

Her father loved and respected her, but the man was ever the traditionalist. He was afraid the Gremory line would die out. And he wouldn't allow her to marry just anyone of her choosing. He wanted pureblood offspring and so made an accord with his old friend, Lord Phenex. As Rias was just the heiress to the Gremory name, her father had absolute say at the end.

If she were the head of the family this wouldn't be a problem to begin with.

This engagement had existed for quite some time. However, thanks to the fiasco the Fallen Angels caused, they were afraid something more… disastrous would end her. None of the Lords, her brother, or Grayfia said it outright, but Rias could make a guess as to why they were pressing for this now of all times.

…It had something to do with these _Predators._

No doubt someone in a position of power like her brother would have already known the existence of these beings. The official report Rias gave them said the Fallen Angels had hired an exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzen to kidnap Asia and extract her Sacred Gear. The Grigori then later sent a message saying they had sent their agents to _examine _Sacred Gear users and nothing more. Since they were acting of their own accord, Rias had full permission to 'remove' them from her property by any means of preference. This was just a normal skirmish of territory rights; nothing she hadn't faced before.

There shouldn't be any reason for them to worry. However, or at least what she could assume, Issei's little message to the Grigori had been leaked throughout the Underworld. Rias wasn't skeptical to believe her brother didn't have spies in their organization any more than the crows had theirs within the Devil society.

Her other clue was the bombardment of questions regarding her newest Pawn. Such as if he had a Sacred Gear. She replied that he did but was adamant about revealing it. These same questions were directed to Sona, who was later found to have a personal relationship with Issei long before he became a Devil. Her answer was the same as Rias'. And, _always, _they asked to speak with him but both girls wouldn't allow it until he was in a better condition.

The thing that more than likely threw them into this frenzy would be the recent disappearance of the heir to the Astaroth family as well as half of his peerage. Not that Rias knew anything about Diodara other than him being the younger brother of Ajuka Beelzebub. Without an heir, the family is in complete disarray. But even so, the fallout of the Astaroth clan should have little to no effect on the affairs of the Gremory and Phenex.

It should have. But then after hearing about how Asia was excommunicated, it didn't take a genius to figure out the Devil she healed was none other than the missing Diodara. There was a high probability the Predator belonging to the Church had dealt with him discretely or he had been killed by that _blob _Fourth Predator if he had followed Asia to Japan. Asia was a part of their plan and so having him around would have been… problematic. Removing him would have been the best option.

…If this was true, then it means Sirzechs knew about this. Unfortunately, this was all speculation. Rias had no evidence to confirm her theories. And they weren't giving her anything as what resources she could use at the moment couldn't uncover anything.

"Earth to Rias, are you in there?"

A hand waving to her face caught her attention. Her eyes fluttered back to the real world as she realized her Pawn had arrived at some point to the clubroom. By the look of worry on his face as well as his way of getting her attention it would say he had been here for some time. She had been in so deep in thought she hadn't noticed his arrival.

"Oh, Ise, sorry I was thinking about something." She adjusted herself in her seat and put on some good spirits for her Pawn. She could worry about the engagement later. Right now her most adorable servant was present. "Good morning. You're here a little early."

It would be another twenty minutes before everyone else showed up. Well, Akeno was in the other room preparing the assortments for the surprise party. The clatter she was making had stopped, probably as soon as Issei entered the clubroom. Her eyes traced over the wooden box cradled under one arm. No doubt the reason Issei showed up before schedule was due to what lay in the box.

If he was early then it meant she didn't have enough time to place any decorations up. Oh well. The plain, drab, dark, gloomy clubroom will have to do.

"There's something I wanted to discuss with you," his tone and expression were all business. It wasn't his old goofy self, but it wasn't his dark and brooding one either. This was… more natural. Tempered. It hurt her how much he had changed.

"I'm all ears," she could only offer her attention as she leaned forward in her desk.

"Actually…" he placed the box down on the center of the coffee table and took a few paces towards her. It would seem what was inside had nothing to do with right now. "It might be something more of a request. No, well, I… I really don't know what to call it."

She let him scratched his head as he looked away in thought. Eventually he found what he was searching for when he turned back with a serious expression. "Rias Gremory, I would like for you to be my master."

"…I believe I already am," she bluntly replied.

"No, that's… That's not what I mean." He grew flustered when he shook his head. "Buchou, you are my King as a Devil. That I accept. But that's not what I'm asking. I'm not very good at official things like this so I'm sorry if it doesn't come out right or as refined.

"I want you to be my master, the one I serve for the rest of my time. Not as a Devil to a King. But as Hyoudou Issei to Rias Gremory."

Her eyes widened at this. She didn't know what to say or how to respond. Instead, with the words slowly forming in her head, she asked. "What… made you come up with this?"

He opened his mouth to immediately respond but closed it just as quickly. His lips thinned out and head bowed slightly, yet he never looked away from her. "I've… thought about it a lot over the week. Yesterday confirmed my feelings. Rias, I have power. I have the power to choose who can live and who will die. And those I judge have no say in it. Whatever I decide is the absolute end. No one should have this power. No one. Yet the eight of us exist for this sole reason; to judge who will live and who will die.

"Before, I thought I could use this power to be a hero. To save innocent lives, stop criminals, and put down monsters. That I didn't have to kill unless it was absolutely necessary. But now? I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore. I can't call myself a hero. I've become nothing more than a monster who's only driven by a desire to kill."

She tried to say something, but he put up a hand to cut her off. "This isn't me whining, Rias. This is the truth. Everyone I want to kill. _Everyone. _From my neighbors who say hi to me each morning, to my classmates who scorn me for being a pervert, to my best friends I bond with, to even you, who has shown me nothing but compassion since becoming a Devil. Even… even Asia is not immune to this feeling. And I can't stand it.

"This is what it means to be a Predator. We are the ultimate killers not because we are the most powerful or effective, we are what we are because we have the instinct, the mentality, the fortitude, the sheer _bloodlust _of a killer. And ever since I killed those exorcists, I've never been able to break free from that mindset. No matter how much time passes the feeling to want to just… never… goes away…"

She couldn't hear that last part. But the way he was fiddling with his hands unconsciously told her of his meaning.

He took a breath and continued. "That's why I _need _something. Not to distract me from these feelings. But to guide me. To direct me. I need someone by my side to tell me what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. But I can't have just a partner. If I have that then there is a chance I will ignore their advice. I need someone who I can't defy. I need someone I can trust.

"I need _you, _Buchou. Not as my King, but as my master. If you will have me, then I swear to follow every order you give me without question. Because you are the person I trust the most. When you were curious about my power, you let me keep my privacy. When I went on my own to save Asia, you supported me rather than discourage. And as you learned of _what _I am, your opinion didn't waver one bit."

Perhaps not, but she wouldn't deny she was terrified of him on those moments when his killing intent leaked out.

As she had listened to his speech, she had come to her own decision long before he finished. She didn't need to think about it. She stood and moved around her desk. "Issei, I want you to take a seat on the couch."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if this was an answer or a distraction.

"Now," her tone left no room for argument.

"…Yes, Buchou," he responded almost mechanically as he was too confused to express any other words. He did as he was told and plopped himself in his usual spot as he would during meetings.

She didn't take her usual position though. Instead, her body hung over the edge as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind. Her bosom pressed against the back of his head while she rested her chin on his cranium. She gave him a firm squeeze that spoke of how much she didn't want to let him go, of how much she wanted to comfort him.

"…B-Buchou?" Issei stuttered from both surprise for the gesture as well as mild excitement for feeling her generous assets against him. Despite the previously serious talk, there was a light hue of red on his cheeks.

"I don't want to hear about this ever again, do you understand me?" She began and tightened her grip. "Don't think Sona didn't tell me what you two talked about yesterday. You're stronger than you think you are, Ise. However, if you ever do stray, I will always be there for you. Sona will too. You are my Pawn, Ise. It would be unbecoming if I don't properly take care of you. I care about all of my servants and you are no exception. You don't need to sell yourself like that.

"No matter how many times you may fall, Ise, I will be there to help you back up. We all will. If you need guidance as to what to do with your killer's instinct, then use it for those who you care about. Use it to protect them. There is nothing that says you can't keep being a hero. Everyone stumbles, Ise. You've learned through this. What they had done was unforgivable, but this is something you can grow from. Make the monster into the hero so that _they _can never do this to you ever again."

They stayed like that for some time. Her soft breaths tickling through his hair and him sighing in resignation. His body relaxed as he basked in the warmth of his King.

She began to giggle as her grip loosened. "But I think that's enough. I can't have my adorable Pawn too spoiled or _someone _will get jealous."

"…Jealous?" Issei didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Um…" the soft and slightly whimpering voice of Asia Argento was his answer. The maiden was fiddling with the edges of her skirt, her cheeks puffed, and tears threatening to escape. "I-I-I-I understand, Ise. R-Rias is much prettier than I am… and her breasts are so much more…"

He didn't understand _why, _but he could at least tell Asia was hurting. He didn't need his draconian senses to tell him that. "A-Asia, wait, nothing's happening!"

He didn't know why those were the words he chose to say. It made him sound like he was having an affair. And as such, they had the expected affect. It made him look all the more guilty.

And Asia looked all the more hurt. "It's okay, Ise. I hope the two of you will be very happy."

Rias watched as Issei went to her to deny any illicit affair she was confusing with. And Asia was so distressed she could hardly understand anything he was saying. The two looked like a loving married couple with the wife misinterpreting something she walked in on her husband. And the husband failing to properly explain what was really going on and making the matter worse. Issei even went as far as to get on his knees to plead with her while Asia began pulling on his cheeks in her jealousy and trying to force back the tears.

It would have been humorous if not for her own circumstances. As things were going, she would never be able to experience something like what Asia and Issei were going through. Maybe if she _liked _Raizer there would have been the possibility. Unfortunately her fiancé was a pig who only saw her as a means of expanding his personal power.

She will be damned if she allowed someone like that marry her.

"Hey it looks like everyone's here," Yuuto walked in with his usual cheerful smile. Following close behind was Koneko. "Oh hey there Ise-kun. Good to see you back in the clubroom."

"…Good morning, Ise-sama," Koneko greeted in her normal bland self as she walked to her usual spot on the couch. Her sharp eyes caught sight of the wooden box on the coffee table.

Issei managed to break away from Asia and returned the greetings. Stern yet respectable to Yuuto and cheerful and friendly to Koneko. "Handsome. And good morning Kone—"

He stopped himself, expecting to get cut off by some sort of insult, as was everyone else. However, none came. Rather, after a moment of thought, everyone began to realize the oddity of her behavior. First, she did not shy away from him. She normally went _around _the room to get to stay as far away from him as possible. Second, she _greeted _him; something she had _never _done before.

Third, she had added an honorific of high respect to his name.

The object of everyone's attention stopped trying to pry her fingers into the lid of the box to gaze back at her fellow Pieces and King. Her dull eyes looked at each of them individually, matching their looks with one of her own.

"…What?" She asked in her normal emotionless tone, only slightly tilting her head to indicate there was somewhat of a curiosity in her.

Although she did ask such a question, she didn't have the attention to find the answer. Her focus went back to the box Issei had brought, trying to undo the lock he had placed. She even went as far as to scratch at it like a cat… which wouldn't be far from the truth.

Come to think about it, as Rias mulled it over, Koneko has been acting more and more like a feline ever since Issei showed up. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Ara, ara~" the sound of Akeno's crackling made for a good distraction. She came out of the other room which had previously been used as the home economics class back when Kuoh Academy was an all-girl's school. She was pushing a large cart with all sorts of sweets and beverages. On the top was a large cake. "It looks like everyone's here. Why don't we begin the celebrations then, Buchou?"

"…R-Right," Rias clapped her hands as was her way of regaining the center of attention. With her hands on her hips and a warm smile, she announced to her Pieces. "Thank you everyone for coming to the clubroom this early. I figured before school starts we should be welcoming our newest member to the Occult Research Club as well as a student of Kuoh Academy."

"Eh?!" Issei was the one to react. His eyes went over towards Asia, who blushed at his gaze but returned with a small smile. He eyed her attire, _just _realizing she wasn't in one of her normal dresses he had bought her but instead in a traditional female uniform. "No way. So Asia, you're going to be attending school with us?"

Her smile brightened as she clasped her hands together. "Yes. And Rias managed to place me in the same class as you. So please continue to take care of me, Ise."

"Ehhhhh?! Really Buchou?!" Excitement lit up his face. It was good to see him back to his old self. Having Asia around was a good decision.

"Well now that she's my Bishop, she's going to need to enroll if she's going to be a part of the Occult Research Club," was her reasoning. Though this was moot as Asia could perform Devil tasks without having to be a student. "However, Asia, sorry but I'm still looking for a place for you to stay. I should be able to find you an apartment close to the school by the end of the week."

The blonde's bright smile had dimmed considerably. "You… You mean I can't stay with Ise…?"

Even Issei seemed dispirited. "But Buchou! I had promised to take care of Asia and protect her always!"

"I understand that, Ise," Rias sighed. "But it's indecent for a boy and a girl to be living together without supervision. What do you think the school board will say when—"

"Oh I'm sure your father will understand, given the circumstances, Buchou," interjected Akeno. "I think this will be good for the both of them."

"Why don't we worry about that all later?" Yuuto waved a hand in dismissal. "Isn't this supposed to be a celebration anyways?"

Rias shrugged, "Oh alright. Asia, let us welcome you officially to the Occult Research Club."

Drinks were shared as everyone made a toast. Laughter was made as the group made jokes about Issei and Asia being inseparable. Naturally, Asia blushed up a storm yet didn't deny the comments. Issei, unfortunately, didn't quite understand the teasing and the words completely flew over his head. He went on about how he would always protect Asia no matter what and would never leave her side, which made Asia brighten up the room with her smile it almost hurt to look at.

Rias smiled. It was as if the previous events never happened.

"Hey wait a minute!" Issei made an outburst as soon as they began to cut the cake. "I didn't get any of this when I became a Devil!"

"Well Asia is a big, important Bishop," Rias began to tease him, adding in a wink. "And you, for as adorable as you are, are just a Pawn."

"B-B-B-B-Buchooooouuuuuu~" Tears began to fall down his eyes. Rias couldn't tell if he was being serious or if these were the normal tears he shed whenever Koneko rejected his kindness or Akeno toyed with his feelings. Though they were genuine tears of woe, she could at least tell that his feelings weren't actually hurt.

"Y-You're important to me, Ise!" Asia came to his support with a bold look on her face.

…Honestly. It was like these two had gotten hitched when she wasn't looking.

"Ise-sama," Koneko came up to the crying dragon with the wooden box in her arms. She held it up for him to grab. Her eyes demanded him to open it as her curiosity was getting to her.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Issei wiped away the tears and recovered as though he hadn't gone through his usual five-second heartbreak.

When he grabbed the box from her, there was a fraction of a second in which the tips of his fingers slid against the surface of her skin. Koneko's reaction was impeccably hidden, even Rias wasn't sure if she had been imagining things. But the former Nekomata's hands twitched as though trying to reach for his grip. It was such a tiny movement it couldn't have been real.

Rias' doubts were put down when her Rook's cheeks had the lightest shade of pink. Again, hardly noticeable as Koneko had the least amount of emotion of everyone in the group. But it was there nonetheless.

…Surely Koneko was starting to have feelings for Issei… was she?

The soft cackling of Akeno told her she wasn't the only one to come to this conclusion.

As the Queen continued to serve slices of cake and place them onto the coffee table for anyone to grab, Issei hefted the box to balance on his left palm. Everyone else watched what he was doing. Some eyes widened when they saw his eyes shift from their soft brown hue to a _sharp _green with diamond pupils. Rias could feel his abnormal draconian energy course through his veins that sent tingles running down her spine. His powers had grown exponentially as she could feel it without having to rely on any Devil charm. Perhaps even a normal human could feel it, given if they were close enough and Issei would do this… transformation in the open.

His signature wasn't the only thing to change. When Issei opened his mouth, his teeth had sharpened to that of fangs with the canines resembling that of a Vampire's. Pressing his right thumb to one of the fangs, he opened a small cut at the tip.

There was so much _power _within that small speck of blood. Unbound and released into the open world, Rias could feel the energy as though she were standing in front of an oven. She wasn't the only one to notice as Yuuto tensed, Koneko took a step back, and Akeno stopped serving to examine him.

…However, strangely, the only one unaffected by this was Asia. She only showed an expression of worry when he had bit his thumb.

If Issei had noticed their behavior, he didn't show anything to say. Instead, his focus was upon the box in the other hand. He smeared the blood over the combination lock and waited. Immediately, the tumbler began to spin in a typical three-turn combination before unlocking.

Issei placed the box down at the center of the table, opened it, and revealed a set of ten keys. Ordinary keys. Mundane, modern-day keys. Such as the kind you use to open a mailbox or apartment.

"I wanted to give you guys these as soon as possible," he said as he pulled out a key for each person in the room minus himself. "These are the keys to my house. You guys were there for me even if you didn't know what was going on. I trust you all. So feel free to come over whenever you want."

…All that hype about that mystical lock just to give them a new set of keys?

"Um… thank you, Ise," she tried to gather her thoughts as Issei went around the room and plopped a key into each member's hands. She examined hers and tried to see if there was anything… unique about them. There wasn't a trace of magic on them, no Devil energy, nor was there any of Issei's draconian signature. They were just common steel keys.

Asia accepted hers with a beautiful smile as she clasped it close to her chest as though it were the most wonderful of gifts. "That box is the same shape as the package you received. Were these what was inside from Wales?"

…Wales? Now there was something that got her attention. Why would Issei order keys all the way from merry old England?

So she asked.

And he answered with a sheepish grin and a scratch to the back of his head. "Well, normally I would keep it a secret. But I just said I trust you guys so it wouldn't be right if I continued to keep it to myself. I know a magician who helped me a few times in the past. Ever since the Fourth invaded my home and even managed to do harm to everyone inside, I figured my normal defenses weren't enough. So I asked him to fix something, and these keys were his answer."

Koneko stared at her key with frustration. Her brow twitched in barely contained annoyance. "…So they weren't sweets."

…She was scratching at the lid thinking he had brought a locked box full of candies?

"So what do these keys do, exactly?" asked Yuuto as he flipped his between sides.

"They keep you from being eaten alive by my house," was his honest answer.

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought over his words.

"W-What do you mean by 'eaten', Ise?" Rias dared to ask; though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Issei wrapped a few fingers around his chin in thought. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. But the gist is… I now have a new defense system to keep intruders out of my house. Something about only those with Traveler's gift can cross the space between spaces. I have no idea what that means. Just that there's a… wall, I guess, between my house and the outside. It's an area of nonexistence that cannot allow anyone to pass through unless they have one of those keys… or my invitation as I have the master key. And if they betray my invitation, then it's within my rights to expel them. And if they resist, then they get… _eaten._"

The way he shrugged as he said that last word indicated even he didn't know what it meant. And the way he explained things said he was reciting an instruction manual, or something of the like.

"My, oh my," Akeno was the only one to be smiling at this. It was noticed her smile was more radiant than usual. "What a despicable way of dealing with unwanted guests, Ise-kun. Your onee-sama approves, fufufufu."

Her cackling made him visibly shake. It wasn't missed how he inched away from her, especially after she had given him that alluring gaze that spoke predatory hunger.

"I-I just didn't want anyone else I care about hurt…" was his reply to her. But then he scratched his head as though it was a trigger, and his expression grew serious. "Listen, if any of you are in danger or anything like that. If you know you are facing an opponent you cannot defeat, I want you to get to my house as soon as possible. It is the safest place to be in all of Japan. No outside force can get in, this has been promised. And believe me, I've tried," he concluded while laughing nervously.

It wasn't missed how his hand went towards his left leg, but resisted touching it at the last minute.

Rias' eyes narrowed. Now that she examined her Pawn physically rather than his mental health, she was seeing something off about him. Especially how he was leaning mostly on his right leg. If her memory served her right, he had moved around the room stiffly with his right leg doing most of the balancing.

"…Issei, show me your leg," she didn't ask so much as she commanded as his King.

Looks went her way but then were shifted into expressions of worry with the way her eyes were locked on him. Even Issei had been taken aback as though he never expected someone to figure he was hiding something. He tried to smile, but she saw it gradually dwindle as he realized there was no way he could get out of her demand.

Grimacing as though bracing for something, Issei lifted the sleeve of his pant leg. The air was taken out of everyone in the room; a gasp being shared with Asia's being something more of a small scream. Issei's left leg was flaring red as though the skin had been sanded down. Then, there were _chunks _of his meat missing as though acid had been splashed over it and had…

…Had _eaten _it away slowly.

"I-Ise…" Asia was on the verge of crying. Without hesitation she had knelt down and went to heal his wound.

"That…" Yuuto was a little lost with words. "That's some gnarly wound there, man. You mean that's what happens if someone tried breaking into your house? I'm sorry for whatever robber picks your house," he concluded with a light joke.

"I'm sorry Asia," Issei said as he let the former priestess heal his leg. "I didn't want you to worry. They would have healed naturally within a few days—"

"They?" anger flared through Rias as she had caught his choice of words.

Issei nearly bit his tongue as he had slipped. Asia's eyes widened as she too figured he had more than one wound.

"Issei," Rias groaned as she pressed a few fingers to her temple. "Show me. What is the extent of your injuries?"

"…Buchou—"

"This isn't up for argument!"

Previously, he would have given her a blank look as though to judge her intentions for himself. This was before he had acknowledged her as his rightful King. This was before he had asked her to be his master. Now, he flinched at her words and her scornful emotion. He couldn't look her in the eye anymore.

Slowly, as though to prolong the inevitable, Issei removed his uniform coat, his red shirt, and then finally the black skin-tight undershirt he always wore to hide his draconian wings.

…The same extent of damage upon his leg had been all over his body. Rather, as though it had been by some acid-spewing parasite, Rias could trace the damage from the top of his right shoulder, cut across his chest, run down his waist, and wrap around his leg. It was a wound he could easily hide underneath the usual attire he always wore.

If Asia was whimpering before, she was sobbing now. "I-I-Ise… why… why would you do this to yourself?!"

"…I needed to see if the Sorcery could keep a Predator out," he answered, though he couldn't look at her in the eye as well.

Sorcery? Surely he meant magic. No, that could be pondered later. Issei's condition was far more important than some choice of words.

Her frustration spiking, Rias did the only reasonable thing she could do to express her concern for her Pawn.

She walked up to him, her intentions clear, and slapped him as hard as she could. He didn't stop her, even when his instincts made his body coil as though to react to her. Their eyes had locked but a second before her hand made contact.

But, _shit, _even with all of her strength her slap hurt her more than it hurt him. However, she refused to let this show and channeled the pain ringing from her hand to deepen her frustration.

"Issei that was very stupid of you. _Never _do something like that ever again. Do you understand me?"

He bowed his head, his brows twitching as he was fighting the instinct to retaliate Sona had told her about. The moment went away and he matched her with a look of his own. His eyes were sharp and unbending. "…Buchou—"

"_Do you understand me_?" she repeated and matched his sheer _stubbornness _with her own. She understood his intentions. Truly she did. However she could never accept such a selfless decision like this one. Who could possibly experiment with something so potentially dangerous on themselves?

Issei. That's who.

Their eyes stared at another for some time. Eventually, it was Issei who caved in. His expression softened. "Yes, Buchou… I'm sorry…"

She gave a deep sigh of relief and stroked the cheek she had struck. "Ise, there are people who care about you. Please don't make us worry like that ever again."

"…You know I can't make that promise," he said so low it could have been easily missed.

"Then at least promise you'll try," she had heard, however. She put her hand down and put both on her hips. "Ise, I want you to go home. Don't come back to school until your injuries are fully healed, is that clear? Asia, I'm sorry, but could you take care of this idiot for a while longer?"

Asia's only reply was to nod as she was still fretting over his injuries. She was fighting with herself to continue using Twilight Healing right then and there. However, given his condition and how deep the gashes were, it would be a few hours before they were complete.

There was just something irregular about his wounds. More like… there weren't any injuries at all. She was having to create new flesh rather than healing it. That's why it was going to take much longer than usual.

"…Don't you think I missed enough school?" Issei groaned. "I'll be gone for a full month at this rate."

"And whose fault is that?" it was Akeno who asked, finishing the question with a fit of laughter. "Don't worry, Ise-kun. Even if big, bad Buchou is angry at you, onee-sama is proud of you. I'd _love _to see the first person to try and slip through your defense."

"If you want…" Yuuto decided to speak up, "I can pick up your assignments and bring them to your house so you're not behind."

The chime of the first bell rang, indicating classes were about to start.

"Go home, Ise," Rias pressed once more. "We'll talk about this further later tonight."

"Actually, Buchou," Akeno spoke up, her smile dimming slightly. "We have _that meeting _later tonight."

Rias nearly blanched, barely keeping it in. Only Akeno had noticed, however with the way Issei blinked he might have picked something from her. His senses and instincts were far sharper than hers after all. Her displeasure was due to the family meeting between the Gremory and Phenex clans. They were going to discuss the due date of the wedding.

"I see…" was all she could say about it. She turned back to her peerage, "I guess we'll have a night off then. We'll meet back here tomorrow. Dismissed."

"…But cake?" Koneko asked. Although she had asked after eating Yuuto's, Issei's, and her own slices.

*Scene*

"Man… at this rate I'm going to have to repeat the year…" Issei groaned as he and Asia were returning back to his house.

Asia had been quiet ever since she had seen his injuries. He didn't blame her. Richard had told him _exactly _what would happen if anyone would be able to get through the first layer outside and enter the 'void between spaces'. But Issei needed to see for himself.

He was _soooooooo _lucky he was donned in his Balance Breaker armor. He barely made _one step _forward and had nearly died for it. If he didn't have the instinct of a fully-awakened Predator then he would not have been able to react in time. His armor protected him for but a fraction of a second. If he had walked in without it…

Obliteration was a good word for it. An absolute deletion of existence.

He thought he could fool everyone. But the truth was his body was screaming at him with every movement. It was understandable as he was missing large pieces of his body. Walking to school there were so many times when he wanted to turn back around and head home. But then Asia would have asked why he had returned and he would have had to tell her. He didn't want to make her worry about him, but that was beyond him now.

Rias was very upset with him. He had never seen her that angry before… the encounter with Fourth Predator being the only exception. But no sensible person would be unaffected by that sick monster. Regardless, her ire towards him made Issei feel guilty. He didn't mean to make her so upset.

Asia tugged at his sleeve. She had stopped walking with her head bowed. Her face was scrunched up with her lips trembling.

"Asia? What's wrong?" he knew it was a stupid question as soon as he said it aloud.

"…Please, Ise…" sparkles tickled from her cheeks to fall from her chin. She was crying. A heavy weight dropped from his throat to his chest. "D-Don't do this again. When… When I saw what you did… I was so worried. I've healed a lot of people, Ise. I know when a wound is too deep for me to heal. And you should be dead. The surface of your heart is missing…"

He didn't know she could determine such things. But then he realized he was a fool to have thought so. She had been trained to heal wounds, surely she must have been taught all sorts of first-aid fundamentals. A diagnosis of the injured would be the first thing needed in identifying what was wrong with them.

She was right. He should be dead. Even at this moment he was bleeding internally. It was only his control over his self that slowed his heart rate to a crawl while focusing everything on healing. At this state he couldn't do anything excessive. He couldn't even perform mundane tasks. Walking at a normal pace without drawing suspicion was already pushing it.

A normal person would have been dead in a manner of minutes. Even back then, when he had been killed by Dohnaseek and Raynare, the damage had been just as bad.

But… ever since he had unlocked the full potential of his Sacred Gear, had finally obtained all the power Ddraig once wielded, his body had gone through a metamorphosis not unlike the one he had gone through for the past three years. Now it was more instantaneous. His body was becoming more and more draconian to the point where it was no longer an effort to use that side.

…Rather it was an effort _keeping _that side from surfacing. If he slackened just a bit, scales, wings, claws, fangs— all the traits that made up the stereotypical dragon would transform his body. He liked pretending to be human still. It made him believe he could still live a normal life.

To the point, _he _knew he would live through this. It didn't mean the others shared his understanding. Even if he told them of this new potential, they wouldn't fully understand. Such as Asia, who continued to sob.

"Ise… _please _don't do something like this again. You're the first friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose you already."

He wasn't sure what to say or do at this point. He never really had anyone so close to him before. It was the life of the pervert that he chose to have others shun him. It was the life of a Predator forced upon him that had everyone run away in terror of him. Yet Asia never saw him as either. She only saw him as Hyoudou Issei: friend of Asia Argento.

It was a foreign feeling. Having someone else care so deeply about him. He wasn't sure what to make of it or how to react to it.

Yet, despite how she felt, despite how he knew she was so honest about her feelings, there was a whispering in the back of his mind that told her otherwise. Raynare had pretended to care about him. He had fallen in love with her despite knowing it was all false. Sona had always been there for him, yet she had spent more than a year terrified of him and keeping him at a distance. He had always pretended to have never noticed on the chance they could get over that hurdle; to which they never did until something as dark as last week occurred.

And then there were his _sempai. _The ones he believed he could trust more than anyone; beings who had an understanding of who and what he was. And look what they did to him.

He hated it. It wasn't fair. For no matter how much he cared about Asia, perhaps even willing to call it a platonic love, there was something stopping him from taking that last step.

Simply… he couldn't trust her.

He couldn't trust Sona.

He couldn't trust Yuuto.

He couldn't Koneko.

Not Akeno.

And not Rias.

He said he trusted them. It wouldn't be a lie. Yet it wouldn't be the truth either. He _accepted _them. He let them into his life, let them into his abode, let them into the place he slept and rested. He let them be with him in the time of his greatest state of weakness. Yet, the constant state of awareness that was a Predator's constantly watched them, examined their movements, reasoned and judged their potential as threats. Though he allowed them to get close to him, perhaps more than Motohama and Matsuda ever could, a part of him was watching… _waiting._

…Waiting for the moment one of them betray him.

"I can't promise to do that, Asia," he tried to reason with her as he patted her head. The crying died down a little as her doe-like eyes locked on with his. It made his heart ache looking at them. "I'm doing this to protect all of you. But I learned my lesson. I can't promise to not do something stupid that will get me hurt, but I can at least promise to take better care of myself. I'm never going to leave you Asia. I'll always be here for you."

She sniffed, "R-Really?"

"Really," he assured with a large grin and a slap to his chest. It stung like _holy fuck, _but he wouldn't let her tell. "I'm more durable than you think. It'll take something more than just a third of my body missing to kill me. Besides, I know I can rely on you when I make a mistake, right? You'll be there to heal me, won't you?"

She wiped away the tears and nodded. "Of course. It's the least I can do for what you've done so far. No matter what happens I'll use my Twilight Healing to patch you back into shape! But… please try to not get hurt as much as possible. I don't like seeing you hurt."

They continued their walk after that. They didn't say another word until they reached home.

However, Asia continued to hold on to his sleeve the whole way as though the moment she let go he would dash off to danger and get hurt further.

*Scene*

Issei sighed as he tried to clean his ear for the tenth time with a cotton tip. Sona had gotten word about his most recent experiment and didn't hesitate to come straight to his house to give him an earful. She had tried to teleport, but without a key she couldn't do that. She had to walk the whole way. One would think having a few minutes of walking would have calmed an individual down. But hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. The fifteen minutes from the academy to his house seemed to amplify her anger.

The lecture she gave him wasn't any different from the normal she would have when he came home after a mission gone wrong. At the least she didn't slap him like Rias did. No, instead she had blown out his eardrums. She didn't actually damage anything, but it felt like it and his hearing wasn't as good as it normally would be this evening.

It was late at night at this point. The only ones over for dinner were Yuuto (who had delivered his assignments as promised), Koneko, and Sona. They didn't stay to chat as they normally would, saying they still had their own business to take care of. Understandable, seeing as it was a school night. Plus Sona had her own peerage to rule.

At least he was able to give Sona her own key. Richard had given him ten plus the master key. Which meant Issei now had four more to hand out. He wasn't sure who else should deserve one. Maybe Tsubaki? She had come over on occasion to check on him and had been there to try and heal Ayame. Maybe. This wasn't something he should rush on, seeing as they were keys to his house.

Issei wouldn't be the first to say he understood how _Sorcery _worked. Something about directly defying the direct world, or something like that anyways. But he did know that no power could overcome it except for the original caster. Plus, the keys only work on the intended. They won't work if they're stolen by someone else. Richard had thought about it immensely.

…Issei wondered if these were actually just the man's hand-me-downs. It would explain why they arrived so damn early.

His thoughts were cut off by the sensation of a new energy traveling through his barriers. Already someone was using theirs to teleport into his house. Into his own room no less. The light of the summoning circle was beginning to form half a second after he detected the entry. But he couldn't imagine who would be here at this hour. Asia was already asleep in her own room as they had school the next morning. He should be as well, but it's not like sleep could come to him after everything.

He frowned. The idea that the worst had happened to someone entered his mind. It wasn't the only explanation, but the most reasonable. No good ever happens after two in the morning.

Rias appeared out of the circle; her hand clutched into a fist with the way she tightly gripped the silver key. Her face was full of panic and anxiety. Distress. Desperation.

"Buchou," he stood up immediately from his desk chair. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

His mind was racing through an infinite amount of scenarios. But he put them aside. Though Sona had taught him well to formulate a plan on the spot, the ability was useless without any information. He needed first to get Rias to tell him what was going on.

"Ise, you said _nobody _can enter without one of these keys, is that right?" hope filled her question.

Issei nodded. "No one but those I allow. What's going on?"

She placed her key down on his dresser and strolled towards him. She didn't have her usual flawless grace. There was a weight in her steps. Yet this didn't diminish her beauty one bit. She was still strong. There was just something that rattled her. She was still someone he could save.

"Issei, you're my only hope in this," she began in a low voice. "I've thought about asking Yuuto, but he's too much of a knight and would have refused. No, I think because it's you, you're the only one who can make this happen. You're the only one I can trust with this."

He almost asked again to know what was wrong. But he held it back and let her settle what was on her mind. She needed a moment to think her words carefully. It wouldn't do to rattle her further.

Rias stepped closer, close enough for him to feel her breath. The scent of alcohol lingers through her lips. Not enough to render her incompetent, but just enough to influence her mind. She cupped her hands around his cheek, her right hand caressing the left cheek— the cheek she had struck earlier. Her eyes spoke of sorrow and guilt, but of also acceptance. Though she had regretted hurting him, she knew it had to be done and with good reason. A reason he accepted and would do to correct in the future.

"Ise… do you still wish for me to be your master?"

His response was to grab both her hands and pull them away from her face. Though he still held on to them in a firm yet gentle grip. "Rias, you're not thinking straight. Tell me what's wrong and I can—"

"I am thinking straight," she countered hastily. It did little to disprove his point. "I've thought it over since you've brought it up. I know only a day isn't much time, but I'm afraid this is what I've been reduced to. I've been stripped of my options and only have you to turn to. I know I said I don't want to hear about it ever again but…"

He had a response for her, something to help her settle. But there was a fire in her eyes that wasn't there before. Determination replacing her desperation. It was enough for him to hesitate and for her to take the initiative.

"You still don't trust me," it wasn't a question. It was an observation.

He wanted to argue. He wanted to repeat everything he had said to her earlier this morning. But the look in her eyes told him she had seen through his words of _garbage. _He couldn't deny he could fully trust her like how he wanted to.

"And I'll not deny I'm afraid of you…" her expression softened to one of guilt, though the fire didn't leave. "Ise, I want to make a deal with you. I want to be your master. You are frightened of being hurt again. You are afraid of trusting someone with the idea of them stabbing you in the back the moment you let your guard down. I don't know what that is like so I won't be a hypocrite and offer words of comfort. I won't even dare to ask you to trust me.

"If you serve me, Issei, I will serve you equally. If you become my sword and shield, I shall be your caretaker. If you answer my call and do everything I say, I will do everything you ask of me. Issei, if you serve me, I will give you the only thing I can offer you: my everything. My heart, my soul, my body, my everything. _I _will trust you, knowing you may never trust me. And I am fine with that."

He shook his head, "Buchou, please. It's late. You're not—"

"I can keep you from losing yourself," she continued without losing a beat.

That part had strung deep through him. After all, it was the problem he had presented to her this morning and the reason why he wanted a master.

"I will be your voice of reasoning," she pressed on, perhaps out of finding the crack in his fortitude. "You will never have to worry about straying away from who you are. You will never have to worry about becoming more of a monster. If you will continue to have the desire to kill, then I will direct you in a way where it will save lives and punish the wrongdoers. A monster still has the chance to be a hero, Issei. You don't have to be anything like _them._"

He couldn't say a word. His lips had parted ways as his jaw went slack. His eyes moved from her left and right as though searching for any deception in her intentions. There wasn't any. His senses could tell she was being absolute with him.

He knew this was wrong. She wasn't thinking straight. She wasn't being herself. He still didn't know what was causing her to act like this. The right and logical thing to do would be to turn her down, let her sleep it over, and talk in the morning. She could stay over in the spare room even to feel safe.

However…

Slowly, still gripping onto her hands, Issei lowered himself to one knee.

…The burden and torment of a Predator was too much on a young mind. Day and night the desire to kill was never weakening. Soon it would eat away at him until he would slip. One day, his anger would get the best of him. One day, he would be fatigued and be unable to stop his body from lashing out at the nearest 'threat'. He did not have the power to stop it by himself.

But if he gave himself to someone else… if he gave his everything to someone he believed would use his potential for what he believed in, that burden will be greatly lessened. Not gone completely, but he would have something to drive for. Something to protect. Something to devote his entire life to achieve.

…Was this not what Sona said to him?

In the sign of fealty and everlasting loyalty, Issei kissed the back of her right hand.

And on this day, Rias Gremory became the lord and master of the Eighth Predator.

"…For your first order, I need you to make love to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A message from the author!**

Hello everybody and thank you for reading another chapter of EtD! Also, for those of you joining in at the first chapter and getting this far, I thank you as well!

...I promised to write Doll Maker and then Throne of Shirou, yet here I am posting the next chapter. I really need to get my priorities straight.

Anyways, I've gotten a LOT of remarks about how Issei isn't OP like I stated. I would like to argue that he still is. So why does he get his ass handed to him a few chapters back? Because even the "best" are susceptible to losing to "lesser" beings. It happens, more frequently than most realize. I suppose in anime this never happens. But then again, it's only in anime that there are "power-levels".

Next, people have asked if Issei will ever meet any of the other anime characters I've mentioned nonchalantly here and there. Like Shirou of the Fate series. Not in canon, really. If anything, I might make an omake at the end of certain chapters. Come to think about it, I should have done that this chapter since it ended up slightly shorter than expected.

So here we have the beginning of the Raizer arc. I had planned on this being both Raizer's introduction plus training. But there was too much to cover in training and I was capping at 14k. Hey, ten days is a lot for character growth. I'm trying to fast-forward that section as best as possible. Regardless, I want the actual Rating Game to have its own chapter.

Mmm... what I have planned for Raizer's and Issei's, ahem, "epic" battle (beatdown) will be worth the wait.

Please enjoy the show! Any and all comments are welcomed! I even welcome flames.

No really, I do. Bring it!

* * *

Deep within his workshop, Chase Lance Rolan, Sixth Predator, examined the bloodied white ornament through a monitor. The chess piece was sealed within an air tight glass box with the appropriate sigils etched onto both surfaces of glass. They were designed to amplify the effects of what lay inside, expelled outside interference from meddling with the mystic frequency of the chess piece, and worked together by overlapping their designs to register the box as a new reality. The Laws of the World could not touch whatever lay within the box. It was one of the many 'glitches' he had found through the use of his research in search for his cure.

He had used this method once to emulate a miniature Big Bang to see how the World was manufactured. His desire was to see how much Primordial Law affected his world and the manufactured one while seeing what lesser Laws enforced by Rulers differed. Said experiment, an entire universe of its own with 'life' already beginning to show up, sat on top of the cupboards of his kitchen. To his astonishment, these life forms were beginning to mold their gods as he watched divine creatures and entities manipulate the Laws of that universe. His maid thought it was pretty and so he gave it to her as a gift; to which she placed it accordingly to gaze at whenever she was at work.

…He'll never understand the minds of the Fae, like his maid. Even one who has been under his services for nearly four years. The mystery of that micro universe could deliver cosmic powers to any mage, make priests question what their God really was, or invite Outsiders through this glitch. Not to mention that should the box, somehow, break then all life within both universes will implode on itself.

And she used it as a decoration. Fucking Faeries.

But now, Rolan was using another box to analyze what made this Evil Piece tick. A Rook, as it was. He had quickly learned that when the host of any piece died so too did their power. But that power can come back with the ability to resurrect another individual so long as it was in the hands of the 'King'. Second, extracting the piece from the host resulted in the host's demise as the piece would synchronize itself with the Quantum Identity Cortex of the individual. Remove the piece from the 'soul' and the thing completely unravels.

The body would still be in peak condition. But it would be a husk without its core. There was no coming back from forcibly removing a piece.

Ajuka Beelzebub… either a Traveler or a genius to come up with a device that can completely recode the QIC to register the person as an entire new species. Either option made him an exceedingly dangerous being. But seeing as Guardians hadn't shown up within the past few centuries over this (yet) then it would be highly probable the Devil was as much as a genius as Rolan's resources claimed.

They say third time's the charm. As it so happens, this Rook would be the third piece he had extracted from that… nun? Priestess? Whatever she claimed to be. The first 'maiden' had been a sloppy mess. The second had been less… bloody, but she succumbed to the darkness almost immediately. But the third, after he had realized his mistakes, had been successful.

She was still alive. She was placed in a chamber which was a much larger scaled Anti-Law box. He had to extract her piece from inside there, seal it in the glass box, and then step outside. He was even surprised to find his experiment was successful.

Though, he had the fourth girl on standby just in case.

"Master," the intercom sang his maid's voice in her forever frozen happy tone. Another thing about pureblooded Fae, they were _always _happy about fucking _everything. _It was a testament on how different the psyche of a Fae was to a human. "Philips is here to see you."

…Even when the person she was talking about had killed a great number of relatives, friends, caused him a great deal of damage, had stolen her right eye, and assaulted her simply because she wasn't human… Viritsurugi was _still _as happy as a child at a carnival.

"Send him down," he said without looking away from the monitor. His options were rather limited as trying to interfere inside the box was impossible. He couldn't, say, poke it with a stick to see if it jumps like any other experiment. He could only analyze the fluctuations of the Devil energy while keeping an eye on the condition of the girl, Subject 3. He watched as she was panicking, clawing at the door and screaming for her King to save her. He also made notes on how her Rook piece was reacting to her anxiety. Despite being extracted both piece and girl was still registered as united.

If someone were to let either of the two out of their boxes, then the World will correct this error. 'United' will become 'Separate' and, like the others before her, the girl will die and the piece will lose its power.

"What will this result in?" asked Artemis James Philips, Fifth Predator, when he entered the workshop. He hadn't made a single noise, not even when opening the creaking door. It was as though the concept of sound didn't exist to him.

Rolan will never get used to his sudden appearances. Not even the constant presence awareness granted by the Ruler and the World by becoming a Predator could alert him of Philips' arrival. Philips had an ability granted to him by a god-fucking _Original _being that allowed him to hide from anyone's perceptions. Including the Ruler and the World. If Rolan hadn't seen the Original Sun, then Philips' _Radiance of the Sun _would have an effect on him as well. He could see Philips, but all the other senses were 'blinded'.

Still, it bothered the Sixth whenever Philips suddenly spoke up in a dead-quiet environment like this.

"Other than trying to achieve my normal goal…" Rolan began, trying to find the right words to explain his intentions to someone who knew next to nothing about the mystics. "The end result I have in mind is to see if I can alter the… function of this device. Right now I can only examine their condition. After I gain enough information I can reverse engineer them. Probably the most diluted of explanations, but in short, I want to be able to reproduce their effects."

"…You intend to turn humans into _your _kind?" the murderous intent wasn't missed.

Rolan didn't bother to turn around. His blue and red eyes were glued to the screen as he was trying to figure out the pattern while his system was running the scan. "For what god awful reason would I want more of _them _around? Acolytes are annoying enough as it is. Throw their abilities to a normal human? Then you're going to get a bunch of people like, well, _me._"

Philips was _extremely _prejudiced against _anything _not human. As a former member of the Special Intelligence Tactical Hunters, it was his job to hunt so-called abominations known as Acolytes. It was the primary reason why, a few years back anyways, Rolan and Philips were at another's throats. They were each other's natural enemy. But that's another story. Even after his services were no longer needed, Philips still went out of his way to kill them. And not just the Acolytes. He made it his life's goal to eradicate the world of non-human entities.

Gods, Devils, Angels, Fallen, Demons, Vampires, Lykens, _anything _that resembles being human but are _not _human. Not even exorcists and magicians were out of his list.

Thankfully, his targets were… limited. With Siegfried protecting most magician factions, Serene the Church, Hyoudou the Devils, and Rolan about two-thirds of everything else, Philips' _job _was mostly dealing with damage control. But all Predators agreed that should any of these factions target humanity or have humanity involved in any way then it was within Philips' rights to deal with them _his way._

At the least he couldn't go kill supernatural beings indiscriminately like how he used to.

"The question still remains, Rolan," Philips pressed further.

Rolan almost gave in to the temptation of sighing. Almost. It was more of a habit of him to react accordingly to a certain situation rather than an actual body necessity. "It has the potential to do that, if I can manage to decipher their… programing." Not the right word, and far from it, but the best for Philips to understand. "At the same time, in theory anyways, I may be able to come up with something that could… transform one of these beings into a mundane human."

"…Disgusting," was Philips' remark. A very dry one, but blunt and straight to the point. He tended to have the idea that if it was a monster originally, then it is a monster no matter what transformation it went through. More of a programmed mindset than a personal philosophy. "If this… toy has the ability to turn humans into Devils, would your research be able to turn humans into… gods?"

Rolan frowned at this. "Gods are a completely different principle than ours. They are spiritual entities born on the wishes and prayers of humanity who can take physical form. The closest to them are the Devils and Angels, but even then they are creations of those higher beings who need resources to shape their form."

There was a silence as Rolan realized he had lost Philips.

"To answer your question," Rolan gave in to that sigh he had been holding, "no, I cannot make an earthbound individual into a spiritual one. Humanity relies on the Laws that affect the physical realm. Gods rely on the Laws that affect the prayers of humanity as well as the metaphysical realm."

Again, he had lost Philips, but the Fifth came to terms as soon as Rolan replied with a 'no'.

"So what did you find, Artemis?" Rolan looked away from the screen when Subject 3 stopped screaming and went into a crying fit. It looked like she was going to be like that for a while.

"The Devil was in allegiance with _them,_" Philips strode to the next seat over. He sat with his hands on his knees, legs spread apart, and body erect. He was ready to move at a moment's notice as his training didn't so much as mold his body as it _etched _its mark into his soul. "Diodora Astaroth was quietly offering finances to the Chaos Brigade. Discreetly and effectively. No one suspected him of anything, from what I've gathered anyways."

Rolan's brows creased into his normal scowl as his eyes traced over the monitor to his far right. There on the screen was the chained Devil in question in his own cell, kept alive to have his powers active for experimentation. He couldn't move, couldn't call on his Devil energy to break free, couldn't speak, and his right eye was missing thanks to Philips' other abilities.

A few days ago the Devil had come with a few members of his… peerage to 'rescue' a kidnapped Asia Argento. Believing he was more than powerful enough to handle a 'lowly human' the Astaroth Devil barged his way through Rolan's territory.

He didn't make it past the first defense, the nameless forest deity that surrounds Rolan's manor.

Rolan knew at some point he would have to call Serene to tell her the Devil she had been after for some time was finally caught. And she now had evidence to present the case to the Church and the Underworld. But, seeing as she was currently dealing with a problem in the Middle East, he wouldn't dare bother her and decided to keep a hold on her prize until such a time she could receive it.

But to find out the Astaroth heir was working for that particular cult? That was a completely different matter.

"Do you have proof?" asked Rolan, not out of doubt, but delicate and sensitive matters like this needed evidence. Bloody politics, that's all it was.

"I'm working on it," stated Philips. "He did well to remove any evidence. Records tell he was investing in a few Underworld businesses. These businesses provided services and offered products on the surface, but the money he gave them went directly to another service, which was transferred to another, and so on and so forth until they were received by members of the… 'Old Satan' faction of the Chaos Brigade."

"So a barebones version of routed banking?" mused Rolan. Today, when working as a mercenary, not only did he list himself as a 'delivery man' of the Union Postal Service (a delivery service on the surface which really dealt with highly illegal job offers), any finances received was routed to a nexus of routers all over the globe. Should anyone try to track him down, they will find his location somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

In the case of societies where mystics were more important than technology, where records were printed on _paper, _having chaining business was just as effective. Though Devil society was doing well to keep up with human technology, they were still a step behind as most of their nobility tried to stick with their old traditions.

Plus, it didn't hurt to be the brother of _the _Beelzebub.

"What was the motive?" Rolan asked.

Philips closed his eyes as he dug through the memories and thoughts of Diodora. "A Shalba Beelzebub approached him and offered him a seat of power if the Old Satan faction would usurp the current Satans. Finances and inside information about the current Satans were given in exchange for… pleasantries. Some of the girls belonging in Diodara's peerage were… _gifts _from Shalba. The boy was greedy. Nothing more."

Shalba Beelzebub. Now that he had a name, Rolan closed his eyes and tried to search for his location. However, his location was nowhere to be found. Of course not. If it were that easy then the entire Chaos Brigade would have been dealt with _years _ago.

Seriously, ever since Adams McCain showed up with that neat trick to hide himself from any Predator all of a sudden _everyone else _seems to know it. Apparently there was an Anti-Predator bargain sale somewhere.

"So his interest in Asia Argento has nothing to do with his involvement with the Chaos Brigade?"

"His interest in Argento delves only into the politics between Devil-kind and members of the Church. There was much to gain should he had obtained the girl, such as her abilities as the Holy Maiden as well as the recognition from the Church. If successful, members of the Church would have spoken of his name for generations as the Devil capable of tempting the most pure of hearts to his side."

And it would cause a chain reaction that would make exorcists and other 'holy' individuals fear him. Asia wasn't the first holy maiden Diodora had stolen from the Church. Had he succeeded, his rank among Devil-kind might have gone up. Oh, he would still be a High-Class Devil, but a top-tier High-Class with a lot more freedom and privileges to his post. Once he became of proper age, his chances of succeeding in a Rating Game would have skyrocketed for having a healer who could patch almost any wound.

Thus he would be able to give more to the Chaos Brigade, which would result in them rewarding him further.

It was all by chance he and Serene stopped this before either of the two had to step in as Predators. It was Diodora's blind greed that was his undoing, not because of some intricate planning on Rolan or Serene's part.

"However…" Philips paused for a moment as his mind continued to search through the Devil's memories. "With his sudden disappearance, there will be those who will be searching for him. Both the current rulers of the Underworld as well as this Old Satan faction."

"…That's common sense," Rolan would have deadpanned the comment if it were coming from anyone else. From an individual whom he respected to be on par with him in every way, he held back his usual case of sarcasm.

"Follow me here," Philips leaned forward. "This Devil, who is not only the brother of one of the four leaders but also a sponsor of the Chaos Brigade, suddenly vanishes. They will look into his last known location. They will look into his actions. They will find he left the Underworld for Argento. They will trace her location here but find a dead end. However, due to most recent events in Japan, they will find that her location is there instead. They will question why and how."

Rolan narrowed his eyes, "I've already thought of this. I can ask Serene to deal with matters of the Church and Devil society. But it's a different… _problem _for the Chaos Brigade."

Simply put, Argento was supposed to be dead. The Fourth's earthbound blood tribute was to make sure her death was absolute. _Clearly _something didn't go as planned if she was alive. It meant either Hyoudou realized he needed to be a killer in order to save her or the boy had something up his sleeve without anyone knowing. Regardless, Hyoudou became a true Predator in the end.

The complication behind this was Asia didn't remain as a human who was supposed to die. She was resurrected as a Devil, by the same Devil who resurrected Hyoudou at that. Had she died, her name would have been mentioned, mourned, and then brought up for investigation. That would be the point where Rolan would deliver the Astaroth youth to Serene, with the Divine Beast presenting him before both the Church and Devils. Justice would be enforced, and the world will continue to spin.

At least, that was the initial plan.

Throw in a third party like the Chaos Brigade… They will ponder why their benefactor suddenly goes missing, why he was so interested in the girl to begin with, and investigate the worth of the girl herself. If she were dead, they would have sent their ire towards Rolan. They knew the Divine Beast was a Predator and wouldn't dare try to take vengeance upon her. But hardly anyone knew Rolan was a Predator and would be completely unaware of the trap they would walk on. However, since Asia _is _alive, they will target her personally.

He could try to warn Hyoudou of a potential attack, but the boy wasn't in the best of terms with the other Predators. He could only hope the boy's instincts could catch on to an imminent threat before it was too late.

On the bright side, as twisted as it might be, there was the chance they might reveal themselves. And if such an event were to happen, they could extract more information from them or potential rid a high-ranking member of the Brigade. Knowing these Devils and their pride, this Shalba Beelzebub would come personally.

"…I don't suppose there's a way you can be in Japan, do you?" Rolan inquired as his mind thought about Philips' second and third abilities. Having Shalba as a Twilight Blade would be a remarkable source of information _and _destructive potential.

"I've a Dusk Blade positioned at all times inside Hyoudou's base as well as another keeping vigilance on Argento when she is outside," Philips kept up with Rolan's thoughts and knew what he was asking. "I'll only use them should any member of the Chaos Brigade reveal themselves. Hyoudou has asked my father for a Sorcery to prioritize his defense. If my Dusk Blade is found out, I believe he can delete it. Had it not been there before the… renovations, it wouldn't have been able to infiltrate."

"…Fucking Dalyn," Rolan cursed. He should have seen this. Archmage Dalyn Pevensie— no, what did he call himself these days? Richard Royals. God what a fucking _stupid _name. How the mighty have fallen. Archmage _Richard Royals _was a magician of the highest caliber. No one could compete with his mysteries. The man could, essentially, do _anything._

…Even keep a Predator at bay. Because of his mentality and his status as a Traveler, the man could never be registered as a Predator. However, even Rolan wouldn't dare try to take him on. Alone, the man could push back, but never actually win. In fairness, another Predator would be just as unsuccessful. And on those exceedingly rare days when his true identity would resurface, Richard Royals— correction, _Godking Dalang_ could overpower every Predator _combined._

To the point, if Hyoudou asked for a house security system, then it meant he got _the _house security system. If the world's greatest assassin, who could hide from the bloody fucking _World itself, _couldn't infiltrate, then _no one can. _Period.

"I don't suppose you'll be willing to have Diodara as a Dawn—"

"No," Philips reply was sharp. "I want nothing to do with their kind."

Well, there went the option of having the Astaroth heir be a spy.

Rolan's eyes went back over to the bloodied chess piece. Throughout all this time, the girl was still sobbing in her chamber. There was no visible change to the piece and his scanners didn't pick up anything either. However, he wasn't thinking about his experiment at the moment. At least not completely. He was pondering on a plan to get the Chaos Brigade to reveal their selves. It was most likely they would strike in Japan for Asia Argento. But as things are, Hyoudou wouldn't allow him anywhere near the country. He'll more than likely ignore whatever message he tried to send his way. There was that Sitri girl, but so far she hasn't touched a single dollar (yen, whatever) in the trust fund. Thus she was more than likely avoiding anything to have to do with him as well.

What to do… what to do…

"…For fuck's sake," Rolan didn't hold back his disgust as the answer came to him as clear as day.

*Scene*

Grayfia stepped out of the alley as soon as her teleportation was complete. To think she had to travel from the Underworld to a dark corner was almost laughable. She had tried to place her circle within the house, but found that the targeted location could not be set. When attempting again, the same results happened. Frustrated, she went over the sequence of sigils by hand and wrote the coordinates onto the circle.

The circle fizzled out. That only happened when there was too much interference (such as workshops of magicians or sacred buildings of the Church) or if her desired location was in an impossible reach. Like on another planet.

Grayfia turned the corner and approached the front door, taking a moment to look at the nameplate of the building. Hyoudou; conveniently the name of her newest Pawn and the primary interest of Sirzechs for quite some time. Second, she traced her fingers through the air with a trickle of her energy through her nails. A simple analysis of the building structure and its fortifications. Nothing.

Come to her surprise when she discovered there was nothing irregular about the building whatsoever. It was just a mundane house built by mundane men for a mundane family. There wasn't a single trace of magic on it.

Her eyes narrowed at this. There wasn't a trace of Devilry either. This was the last location where Rias was found before… blipping out. And if this was the home of her Pawn, then his energy signature should have been lingering within the walls. Instead, there was nothing.

Unable to summon herself within the walls and unable to find any traces of life within the building? They were signs of someone who didn't want to be found and knew someone would be looking for them.

Who are you, Hyoudou Issei?

Unfortunately, she wasn't here to ponder about such things. She was requested by both her husband and Lord Gremory to retrieve Rias. She had left the meeting before the final details could be set. It was unbecoming of the Gremory heiress, and Grayfia could understand the girl's feelings but only to an extent. As she was the heiress of the Gremory Family, she had certain responsibilities she was inclined to see done.

Even if it meant marrying someone like Raizer Phenex.

Grayfia tried a basic spell to undo the lock. It didn't work. She tried a much more advanced technique. The same results. She placed her hand on the door and recalled an intricate magic circle she had used when infiltrating headquarters and stealing documents during the war. Anything with the concept of 'lock' would be unlocked by this spell.

It. Did. Not. Work.

Impossible. She tried again, this time letting the circle form slowly so she could watch for any mistakes she would have made in its formation. Calculations ran through her head. Everything was precise and perfect. She activated it.

Again, it did not work.

This time, she blinked in confusion. A simple Pawn should not be able to come up with a magical defense system that negated all forms of infiltration magic. Especially one who was formerly a common high school human. There was the possibility this might be the power of his Sacred Gear. Reasonable, as sometimes their powers surpassed even the Satans in certain fields.

Very well. If subtlety will not work, then something a bit more forceful will have to do. This was all for the sake of Rias, of course. Grayfia would never break and enter otherwise.

Channeling a bit of Frost through her fingertips, she charged the tundra energy and unleashed a small amount at the lock and doorknob. Instantly both froze, cracked, and crumbled. Without being impeded any longer, Grayfia pushed the door open…

…And stared into vast darkness.

She couldn't help but grimace. Now here was something she had never come across before. If she had learned anything from the war, the unknown was the greatest enemy. Anything can happen. _Anything. _It would be best to attempt this challenge cautiously.

First, she tried to determine if this was an illusion. There was no trace of magic or other spiritual or psychic interference so she ruled that out. Second, she tried to see how far this darkness stretched out. She closed her eyes and extended her senses through the door. The darkness seemed to stretch out in a vast space, larger than the dimensions of the house itself. But there was a 'floor' at least for her to step on.

She couldn't fathom the intentions of this area. The only possibility she could come to would be if this area was a trap. Such as if she was to walk in the area will close off and she will be sealed within until the lord of the house chose to release her. Unlikely as no one would fall for something so obvious. Which meant there was an alternative reason for this empty space.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained she mused. It was how she met her husband after all. Two powerful beings who knew nothing about another facing on the battlefield. Truly, if she could deal with that man then she could manage something as simplistic as this.

Shrouding herself in defensive wards and anchoring a circle at the doorstep just in case for an emergency teleportation, she took her first step forward.

Only for the door to open with a young man standing at the entrance.

Wait. The door? She had already opened it. And the darkness was no longer there. Her eyes traced towards the door still in the boy's hands and found both knob and lock were in place. And in the background was a long hallway with a shoe shelf at the entrance and a living room in the distance.

Did… did she just imagine all of that? What sort of illusion magic did the boy possess?

"Can… Can I help you?" asked the boy.

She took a moment to eye the boy. At first glance, he wasn't all that impressive to look at. Not exactly appealing but not repulsive either. Average would be a good word. However, her eyes picked up other traits about him that didn't belong. Though he was wearing a shirt over a long sleeve and sweat pants, she could still see the traces of _useful _muscle. Lean, strong, firm, and efficient muscle gained through experience rather than training. Then there was the way he was standing. Though the boy was a little shaken, his footing was evenly spaced and solid. He could switch between providing a fortified defense, go on the offensive, or retreat.

She couldn't tell if this was natural to the body as was breathing or if he was doing this intentionally with doing well to mask his intentions.

There was more to it, but she could only have a quick glimpse else raise suspicion. Plus, it was rude to stare.

"How do you do," she gave a polite bow, "I am a maid that services the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. I have come to retrieve Lady Rias. Her presence is requested by Lord Gremory and King Lucifer."

The boy was… frazzled. He continued to stare at her in confusion as he contemplated his next response. He was rather distracted with his thoughts as his emotions were written all over his face. "Um… Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you. As for Buchou… well she's in the shower at the moment. I guess you can come in and wait for her…"

She questioned his intelligence. He was letting her in without a trace of suspicion other than what was generally given to any stranger. She didn't pick up any alternative motive. If this was Rias' new Pawn, the same who had constructed such defenses within his house the likes Grayfia had trouble dealing with, she imagined him to be a crafty individual. Instead, he was open minded, polite (if not a little clueless with the way he was indiscreetly undressing her), and wore his emotions on his sleeves.

…Or, this was all an act and was far more crafty than she gave him credit for. No one acquires a body with reactions like his just on the fly.

Nonetheless, again with precautions, she entered the den after politely bowing. As she switched her shoes for a pair of guest slippers, her senses picked up what she couldn't at the doorstep. His energy signature was weak, hardly existent, as expected of a mundane human reborn Devil. However, there was something… poignant blending in with the demonic energy. Something quiet, slumbering, idle, yet coinciding with the Devilry enough that only the most sensitive of magicians or Devil-kind could pick up the difference.

And dangerous. _Very _dangerous.

Second, as he led her down the hall, she picked up the scents lingering on the boy. She could smell the soaps he had lathered over himself, but it did little to hide what a full shower would have done. The boy must have been in a hurry to cleanse himself and could only surmise this was the best he could do. Perhaps in haste due to her sudden arrival?

The scent of sweat and musk lingered through the air. Subtle and hardly noticeable, but there. It was a combination she was familiar with.

Surely… Rias didn't… with this _boy_—

Third, as though reading her thoughts, the boy's body tensed without having to break his normal stride. It was the smallest of adjustments, something no normal person or even some of the more experienced of veterans could have noticed. But those who had seen countless bloodshed, such as Grayfia, who had but a glimmer of warning that decided between life and death, could see it.

The boy had sensed the trickle of dark intentions she had against him if her suspicions were true. And he was readying to defend himself should she follow through. Expertly, almost masterfully. His breathing did not change, his steps did not change— everything about his rhythm remained the same.

These reactions were… _too _natural for a boy his age. Even Grayfia didn't reach this pinnacle until several years into the war.

Was being a normal human just a ruse?

"Have a seat and feel free to make yourself comfortable," he gestured towards the couches in the living room. His mannerisms were genuine, if not a little nervous, but his body was still coiled to attack at an instant. "I… um… will make some tea. Now where did Asia put the Earl Grey…?"

She thanked him and took a seat that was offered, watching him in the corner of her vision. She had a feeling he knew she was watching him. And she knew he was doing the exact same thing. He muttered to himself, fumbled with the appliances from tense nerves, and went about the kitchen to prepare the appropriate sets. His back was exposed to her countless times and his guard was down. At least to most people it would seem that way.

They were both putting up a show to mask their intentions. To the spectator, it would look like the lord was treating to his guest while Grayfia was being polite and patiently waiting. Realistically, they were evaluating the other— two warriors eyeing the value of another like a jeweler with a diamond ring.

Except… why did it feel like he was trying to evaluate her bust size?

"Grayfia," Rias climbed down the stairs and greeted the maid. Said person, and perhaps her Pawn, had been aware Rias had been standing at the top for quite some time. She simply stood there, more than likely in hesitation, perhaps to build up her daring to face Grayfia. When such a time was found appropriate, Rias decided to reveal herself.

Rias was dressed in her school uniform, just in the same way as it had been before she stormed out of the Gremory mansion. However, a few lines here and there were wrinkled, hair combed but a little damp, and some articles were out of order. A sign of her anxiety as Lady Rias always made herself to be perfect in her presentations.

She was also trying her hardest to _not _look at her Pawn. Likewise, Issei was pretending the kettle was far more interesting.

"Lady Rias," Grayfia stood and circled around the couch to face the reason for being here. "Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

Her brow twitched and her anger nearly flared. But Rias composed herself well and retorted, "If I didn't go through with this, do you expect Otou-sama and Onii-sama to listen to me?"

That's right. Lady Rias… _Ojou-sama, _had a deep fascination with Japanese culture. Very well.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will be… _upset _after they find out that you gave your purity to someone so lowly," she stated it as a fact rather than an opinion. Indeed they will be. Had she arrived sooner or broken through the boy's defense earlier, she might have been able to prevent this mistake from happening.

The Pawn in speaking twitched at her comment, but went back to watching the kettle boil, which steamed almost immediately after.

Rias scowled and couldn't hold in her anger as well as before, "My purity is mine alone. It is _my _right to give it to anyone I acknowledge. Also, don't you dare call my c-cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

She didn't stutter out of embarrassment. She stuttered because she was unsure if it was the appropriate word to use, given the situation. But she followed through with it anyways.

Yet another sign that this act between them was a mistake.

_Sniff._

Meanwhile, Grayfia almost had a sweatdrop at the sight of the Pawn in the background. Was… was he crying tears of joy?

"Anyway," Grayfia dismissed Rias' comment and moved back to the topic, "you are the heiress of the House of Gremory. I would recommend not showing your skin to a man recklessly, but what's done is done. I shouldn't have to press what this will mean, given that you are in the middle of a situation."

The Gremory heiress crossed her arms, "I'm aware of the consequences of my actions and accept them. Shouldn't it mean anything to them that I've been pushed like this to go this far? If I didn't do this then they would have never realized how serious I was against it. And if I—"

"Ah, excuse me Buchou, Grayfia-san," Issei came between the two with the tray full of tea and cups. "I, uh, need to get through."

Grayfia turned her attention towards the Pawn with some interest. He had noticed his King was growing upset, possibly about to throw a tantrum or on the verge of breaking apart. He stepped in to interrupt her before anything could happen.

Rias blinked and looked his way. Their eyes met, their cheeks reddened, paled just as quickly, and they looked away in haste. She nodded and took a step back for him to place the tray down on the center table.

"Why… don't we have a seat and talk about this?" he asked them both as he began pouring.

Grayfia took the couch opposite of them while the two took the one against the window. She noticed how the two kept as much space as possible, but tried to keep another within arms' reach in an attempt to persuade her nothing was wrong. As if an obvious tact would work; but, she ignored it. The two quietly sipped on their drinks. Surprisingly, it was Issei who had better control over his nerves than Rias.

The tea was also inadequate and not properly brewed. But Grayfia didn't want to mention it. Also, for what reason she couldn't fathom…

"Ise," Rias voiced her thoughts, "why did you set up four settings?"

Issei tilted his head and answered honestly, "In case Asia wanted some."

Confusion swept through Rias. "Asia? But… isn't she asleep?"

The boy's response was to look away and sip his tea.

Realization set in her mind. Her complexion paled. "O-Oh… oh…"

They all sat in silence for some time.

Rias initiated the conversation, "I don't regret my actions one bit, Grayfia. I would have probably killed myself if my purity was given to someone like _him._"

Issei raised a brow in curiosity, but didn't speak up.

"And instead you chose to recklessly give it away to your Pawn," Grayfia replied calmly.

"…I'll admit it was… reckless," Rias bickered. "But I chose Ise because I found him to be the best choice and more than worthy."

Issei brightened up at this.

"Though he may be a little perverted… okay, _really _perverted… just one step away from being creepy…" Rias continued, only to pause to drink her tea.

And suddenly Issei began to spiral down into a state of depression.

"But you'll find no one else like him. He is loving, compassionate, and will do anything for those he cares about. And… no matter what happens… he always continues to march on. He's dependable and I put all my faith in him, knowing I can always rely on him."

Then, his spirits were elevated. Not enough to make the world brighten like before, but enough to drive him out of his crying fit and place him in a state of neutrality.

"…Is this the man you chose then, Ojou-sama? Do you love him?" asked Grayfia.

It was a question that got both teenagers to freeze. It was also a cruel question, but a necessary one. It put them both on the spot, put the value of their relationship on the line and from there would determine the next course of action the both of them could take. This had to be presented at the beginning before it grew too deep.

"…Yes, I do," Rias answered with absolute conviction. Her gaze never once faltering from Grayfia's piercing look.

In actuality, Grayfia had her attention focused on Issei within her peripheral vision. The boy had stopped moving, almost stopped breathing. No, he _did _stop breathing. He became as still as a statue with his eyes staring off into open space. Grayfia couldn't comprehend what was going on through his mind, but she could make a good guess.

He was hurting. Hurting with a pain that no physical torment could ever compare. All because Rias lied about her feelings and he knew.

But he didn't succumb to this pain. His life returned and he went back to drinking his tea. Though it wasn't missed by her that his hands were shaking this time.

Finally, Grayfia spoke up. "Ojou-sama, I'm here to bring you back."

Rias frowned, "Did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you…?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "…Or is it Onii-sama?"

"All of them."

Rias closed her eyes and sat back in her seat. Her hands wrapped around the warm cup as though it was the only bit of comfort she could receive. Her Pawn looked her way; it was then Grayfia realized his expression was never once of confusion, but confliction. Right now, he was deciding whether to leave her be to find her own resolve or offer some sort of support. Even after being crippled by her he still had the heart to worry about her.

It didn't matter. In the end, Rias gave a heavy sigh and opened her eyes. "You, who is my brother's Queen, came to the human world personally. I guess it can only mean one thing. I understand."

The two ladies placed their tea down onto the table and stood together. Seeing what was happening, Issei followed suite and did as such.

"Ise…" Rias turned to her Pawn but couldn't look at him in the eye. However, Grayfia noticed, he had no problem looking at her for the first time tonight. "I'm sorry about all of this. I wasn't thinking straight. I only wish… it was… more enjoyable…"

"…Should I forget tonight happened, Rias?" he asked in a low, unreadable tone.

Rias' eyes widened as she finally looked at her Pawn in the eye. "N-No. I would never ask for something like that. We both made a promise. I plan on seeing my part through no matter what. Do… do you regret this, Ise?"

His eyes softened, yet there was a tint of sorrow within them. "I made a promise. I'm never going to let another one break ever again."

Grayfia noted he didn't answer her question.

"…I see," Rias nodded in understanding. She then turned towards the maid, "Grayfia, I will return with you. We can resume this conversation at the Gremory house. However, I want Akeno to be present as well."

Grayfia expected as much. "The Priestess of Thunder? I do not mind. It is to be expected for High-Class Devils to have their Queens at their side at all times."

"Very well," responded Rias before, once again, addressing her Pawn. "Ise."

"Buchou?" he blinked and nearly flinched away when she suddenly closed the distance between them.

And gave a small peck to his cheek.

"Please forgive me with this. I caused you a lot of trouble. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

Issei was incapable with responding other than a slow nod. More like barely lowering his head at a hardly noticeable angle. His eyes were wide as his hand rubbed the cheek Rias had just kissed.

"Yes, Buchou!" suddenly the entire world was flipped as the serious and timid scene was replaced with Issei brightening the world with a florescent smile. As though a child had just received the toy he had longed for.

…Or a pervert receiving a kiss from the number one idol of the school. Which was _exactly _how this scenario made it to be.

Grayfia held back a shiver. She had seen such a smile before. Her husband had that whenever they had their… intimate moments. Like on the day he convinced her to wear her customary maid attire.

…For the sake of every sentient being in the multiverse, those two must _never _meet.

*Scene*

Some few hours later, Issei _still _felt like he was on top of the world. Nothing else mattered at the moment other than the reminiscing of such a blissful event. The memory replayed in his mind countless times (to the point where it no longer resembled the actual scene).

"Ise, does your cheek hurt or something?" asked Asia with her usual concern. "You've been rubbing that spot all morning…"

Time surely flew when he was lost in his own little world. He was amazed he had managed to shower, put on the uniform, eat breakfast, and get out the door. Actually he couldn't recall doing any of those things. He suddenly realized he was walking beside Asia on their way to school.

Let it be known that he _did _wash the cheek Rias kissed. It would have been gross not to.

…Though he did cry when he had to. A lot. But it's not like he remembered something like that as he went straight back to his bliss a second afterwards.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing like that," he put his hand down to his side, resisting the urge to put it back to its rightful place the great goddess of beauty that was Rias Gremory had blessed. "But Asia, are you alright? You look a little tired."

Because he had been oblivious to his surroundings all morning, he had neglected to pay attention to Asia. There were bags under her eyes, her steps were heavier than normal, and there was a sort of brooding atmosphere around her. He also realized she had not said a single word to him this morning. Not one.

Asia flushed and tried to wave it off frantically, "I-It's nothing! I, I, I just had some trouble sleeping last night…"

It was impossible this time to not see her mood darken. Asia was distraught by the events of last night. She had woken up in the middle of the night hearing strange noises coming from Issei's room. Fearing he was having a fit she rushed to his room. She blamed no one but herself for falling asleep trying to stay up with him watching a movie. Issei was also kind enough to tuck her into bed.

He even had the kindness to change her clothes. What a thoughtful boy he was.

However, she stopped at his door when she heard someone else's voice mixed in with his. Not sure what to do, but agreeing with herself that Issei's wellbeing was more important than privacy, Asia opened the door just a smidgeon to peek inside.

She saw Rias on top of him. Neither of them was wearing clothes as their limbs were entwined. Their breathing was heavy as they were pushing and pulling the other like it was some sort of game. And Issei's… was entering Rias'…

Asia didn't know what they were doing. But it sure wasn't some game. It felt like she was observing something she had no right to be a part of. As quietly as she could, she shut the door and returned to her room.

But when she got there, the tears were already starting to fall. Her chest was aching worse than when Raynare stole her Sacred Gear. The worst part of it was Asia had no idea why she was hurting so much.

When she started to hear a third voice, Asia snuck out of her room. She didn't mean to eavesdrop. Truly she didn't. She just wanted to know why Rias and Issei were doing… whatever that was.

…And why he never did something like that with her.

She had heard Issei's comment about serving Asia a cup a tea. Meaning he knew she was awake and more than likely knew she saw. But instead of taking him up on his offer, she fled back to her room, ashamed of what she had done. She stayed up for the rest of the night trying to come to terms with what she had witnessed and make sense of it all. She cried until her alarm went off, signifying the start of a new day.

She and Issei had a very quiet breakfast. She was afraid of what to say to him or how to ask about what happened last night. But, she found that she couldn't. She came to the verge of doing it, but after seeing him so happy this morning she couldn't take that final step. If he was happy, then so was she.

It didn't stop the feeling in her chest from aching though.

As for Issei, in the middle of… _that _with Rias, he had noticed Asia move around the house, stand before his doorway, and had seen them in their act. No matter how distracted he was with Rias, the curse of constant awareness alerted him of Asia's presence. He probably could have done something to prevent this from happening. But he was too caught in the moment, caught in surprise, to come up with a plan. Because of his carelessness, Asia had seen and ran away.

And now, again caught up in his own selfishness, he neglected Asia's feelings once again. The kiss Rias had given him was wonderful, absolutely, but it served as nothing more than a shallow distraction.

It was the only form of compassion she had given him last night. There was no love in their bonding like he had always fantasized. It was awkward, sloppy, hurtful, shameful, and probably the biggest mistake of either of their lives. Then, there was the bold-face lie about loving him that hurt his core. He already knew Rias didn't truly love him and that she was using him for her needs just as he was with her for his. But it still hurt.

So, yes, the one spark of good, the small peck on his cheek, was like a flame in the middle of a frozen tundra. And it was everything to him right now.

But, in due time, sooner than he so desired, that flame will die down and he will have to come to deal with his surroundings. The storm wasn't going away. From here on out he knew it was only going to grow stronger.

"Listen… Asia…" Issei grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. He saw her lips tremble as though ready to cry, but at the same time her hand gripped his so tightly he could feel her whole body shaking. In return, he held his grip firm and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. "About last night…"

Their eyes met. Issei stared into the eyes of a person who was not mad at him, only hurt and confused. She wanted answers but wasn't willing to make a deal out of it if it meant upsetting him. There was also something _more _in that stare. An intimacy that had always been there since the day they met but had been unable to see it until now. A feeling so strong that shouldn't exist with what little time they have known another thus far, yet it was there nonetheless.

His eyes widened when Asia dropped her bag to place her other hand over his. She took a step forward, closing off what space was between them. Her eyes pleaded with him through a mixture of emotions not even his draconian senses could understand. "Issei… I…"

"ISSEI YOU BASTARD!" came the harmonic synchrony of the last two individuals he wanted to meet right now.

Instincts flaring and body moving before he realized what was going on, Issei caught the foot and fist coming to smash his face in. Truth be told, he knew Motohama and Matsuda were going to do this, probably even before the two knew it themselves, and had more than enough time to prepare. But with his mind drawing a blank from Asia, he could only react at the last moment.

It astounded him how a pair of humans, two that were below average on the physical scale at that, were able to cause his feet to slide back an inch despite using the Defender stance. Even more so that there was a small shockwave coming from Motohama's fist meeting his palm and Matsuda was doing a screwdriver kick of all things!

But such was the power of a pervert. Restrictions such as physical probably were thrown out the window.

It also took Issei every ounce of his will to _not _break every bone in their body when he threw them over his shoulder and slam them back down to the ground. The concrete sidewalk cracked in spider webs. A normal human would have broken every bone in their body with their squishy flesh popping open like fruit. But to a pair of super perverts who on a daily basis went through near-death experiences when being caught peeping on the girl's kendo team?

They've been through worse. There was just something unnatural about those kendo girls. Something that would warrant even a Predator to stay away from.

"Okay I'll bite," Issei said to the pair twitching with their faces still planted _into_ the sidewalk. "What's this about, you two?"

Asia wanted to say something and to tend to their wounds, but Issei waved at her to let them be. The assured look told her that they would be fine.

Her worries were put to rest when the two jumped to their feet as though they didn't just have their skulls cracked like egg shells… with blood flowing excessively from their brows.

"How could you betray us like this?!" cried Motohama as he grabbed Issei's collar. Literally cried. He sniffed back some snot and continued, "We were worried that you went home without saying a word and as bros we thought we'd try to cheer you up by bringing some of _the goods _from my secret stash!"

"But instead we find you walking _hand in hand _with the mysterious transfer student, Asia Argento!" Matsuda fixed his glasses in the way that made the lighting reflecting the sun was akin to divine retribution. "Tell me, Ise, just _why _are you walking with her?"

…He supposed Matsuda must have hacked the school system (again) when finding out about a new transfer student. Asia was supposed to have her first day yesterday but due to Issei's wounds had the both of them return home.

"As if Rias Gremory wasn't enough!" shouted Motohama further. "We didn't even mind if you were in the same club as Himejima Akeno or Toujou Koneko. But to steal the blonde beauty when we weren't looking?! What happened to being losers united?!"

Issei put his foot down, "Guys!"

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" they shouted in unison.

But that's as far as he got as they kicked his knees in, bringing him to the floor, and started to stomp on him. Thus began their usual tussle whenever one of the three ever got a porno, an eroge, or even a figurine that the other two craved. Their brawl— _slap fight— _caused anyone spectating the argument before to look away in shame as it was the most pathetic attempt of a fight known to mankind.

And Issei just let them. Because this is what friends do. This is what they had been doing for as long as they've known another. Sure he could blow them away from here to the moon six to seven hundred times over, but he won't. Because, despite how much they pissed him off, he wouldn't dare harm a single one of his buddies.

"Um!" Asia tried to get their attention. "Please no fighting! P-Please? You shouldn't be doing that if you're all friends! Oh Lord, what should I— Ow!"

Asia clutched her head as the sharp strike of pain hit her as soon as she tried praying for answers. Even a casual prayer would call upon God's wrath onto any Devil that so tried.

The other students who happened to be on their way to school decided to walk on the opposite side of the street and pretend the three super perverts plus one odd foreign girl didn't exist.

*Scene*

"They seemed nice," Asia said as she, Issei, and Yuuto all walked through the halls of the old school building to the clubroom.

"Nice, my foot," grumbled Issei. "As soon as they got what they wanted they pretended like they never did anything wrong."

Yuuto just kept smiling as he led the two.

"Ah, but they must be nice if you trust them enough to tell them you're a Devil!" countered Asia.

Issei blinked, "What are you talking about? I never told them and I know for sure they don't know about any of my secrets."

"…But, they invited me to a devil's threesome," Asia tilted her head with her lips puckering into a thoughtful expression. "Isn't that a sort of Devil ritual?"

Yuuto couldn't keep his charming façade as he tripped on open air.

Issei gave a heavy sigh as he should have known his friends would try and pull something like this. And Asia, for being the most innocent of beings on the face of the planet, had no idea what they had just invited her to take part of. "Yeah… you shouldn't get involved with those two."

…Maybe getting Mil-tan and some of his buddies together with those two wasn't big enough revenge. Sadly he didn't know how else to get back at them. Pranks were never his forte.

The idea of such a ludicrous act forced him to think of a similar idea. Rather, a memory of what happened last night. He should fell proud and magnificent that he had achieved one of the top things on his to-do list, and doubly so for doing it with _the _most beautiful girl he's ever seen. But instead he felt… sad. And guilty. Like he had done something so heinous no amount of penance would bring him salvation.

"Hey, Kiba," he got the attention of the blonde handsome walking ahead of them. "Do you by chance know what's going on with Buchou lately?"

Yuuto turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder. The smile was still there but his brows furrowed in thought. "Hmm… can't say that I do. I noticed that she's been kind of out of it lately, mostly staring off into space in thought. If anything, Akeno should know. You should probably ask her."

Issei made a note to do that as soon as possible. But right now, they were at the clubroom to report for the evening. He hadn't been pulling his weight as a Devil and needed to make up for the lack of contracts. His normal customers were asking for him and had to be satisfied with mainly Koneko taking his share of work. Though he personally thought any otaku would prefer Koneko over him, he was surprised to hear that they all were still asking for him instead.

Right. Time to get to work!

All three of them were surprised to find that including the other three members of the Occult Research Club stood the maid Grayfia in a fresh and fine pressed outfit similar to the one she wore last night. She stood beside Rias' desk, and aforementioned King was sitting in her chair tapping at the armrest in both annoyance and impatience. Whatever was discussed in private upon her departure couldn't have gone in her favor.

As soon as they walked through the doors, Rias' eyes went straight for Issei's. For a moment their breathing hitched, and they looked away from another just as quickly.

At this, Akeno's smile thinned as she gave an audible sigh. As Rias' most-trusted friend and her Queen, she knew every detail about what transpired between her King and Pawn.

Koneko, completely out of the loop, just looked around in confusion. Her eyes went towards Yuuto, who could only reply with a shrug. With nothing else to go on, she went back to munching on her sweets.

"It looks like everyone's here," Rias announced more so to herself than to anyone. She stood up and cycled around the desk.

"Ojou-sama," Grayfia adjusted her stance and inquired with a slight tone of concern, "shall I…?"

Rias instead shook her head. "No, I think it's only fair that I be the one to tell them. All right. Everyone, I have something important I need to tell you about. I—"

Issei pushed Asia behind him as soon as his senses picked up the influx of magical energy. A source twice as potent as his King's was invading her territory and about to appear without so much of an announcement. Flames sprouted in the corner of the room where the group would normally use their teleportation circle to travel to their client's location. The flames expanded into a ring and shaped into a magic circle filled with sigils and runes not unlike the Gremory one. But Issei didn't recognize the crest at the center.

"…Phenex," Yuuto spoke aloud. His body was tense, but not in a way he would for battle. Still, it didn't mean Issei will lower his guard.

A pillar of flame sprouted instead of the crimson demonic light he was familiar with. Stepping out of the pillar was a being manifested out of those very flames, reshaping to a humanoid build and solidifying into flesh and bone. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and expensive clothes formed afterwards to complete the transformation.

With a slight wave of his hand, the stranger, this Phenex, dismissed the flames. "Hmph, it's been a while since I've been in the human world."

If the room wasn't tense before, it definitely was now. Even Koneko, who could plow through any trouble within the room, stopped eating to glare daggers at the trespasser. Kiba was no longer smiling, Akeno kept hers up but was instead as cold as ice, and Rias was nothing but disgusted about his presence. Issei was on edge, ready to move at his King's command to get rid of him as soon as possible. Asia, feeling out of place in such a dense environment, gripped onto Issei's sleeve behind his back.

The only one completely unfazed by this was Grayfia.

"Ah! My lovely Rias," the young man spotted the Gremory heiress and quickly approached her. "I came to see you."

Rias tried to hide her curling fists by crossing her arms. She bit her lip to hold back the remark she obviously wanted to spit in his face.

The man either pretended to not notice or was simply ignorant. He kept his pace as he addressed her as though speaking to an old friend, "We should hurry while we still can. The date's already been made so we need to check out the ceremony hall before it's too late."

Rias moved to slap his hand away when he attempted to reach for her arm, but found someone else had beaten her to it. Issei caught his wrist before anyone realized it, including Raizer Phenex. It still amazed and frightened Rias at how… _unworldly _Issei was. In the blink of an eye he crossed the distance without making a noise or disturbing anyone.

The only one able to keep track of his movements was Grayfia, as expected of the Strongest Queen. Her eyes only narrowed slightly but she did nothing further as though capable of sensing his intentions.

"W-Wha…!" Raizer, however, didn't take the action so lightly. "How _dare _you, a lowborn _human _turned Devil, lay a hand on me! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

Issei's response was to tighten his grip and speak in a low and dangerous tone, "Someone who's about to lose an arm for trying to touch my King."

Flames flared on the surface of Raizer's clothing, scorching Issei's hand despite his draconian resistance. But the boy knew this would happen and refused to let go because of a little pain. Even if his hand was being eaten by the fire, it did little to weaken him. His grip tightened to the point where Raizer's bones began to creak. With just a slight squeeze he could snap the arm in two.

With a tug he could rip the whole arm off.

"Ise, that's enough," Rias ordered as soon as she noticed Grayfia was about to intervene. "Stand down."

"…Yes, Buchou," he ground out more out of irritation than out of pain before letting go and standing at her side.

As Raizer rolled his wrist, Issei flexed his hand. It was a second degree burn over his palm and fingers. But his muscle structure was slightly different than that of a human's. Built with the coils of a serpent's structure with a human template, Issei still had enough muscle to use his hand with little hindrance. Only a tenth of his whole hand was burnt.

Raizer saw this and frowned at how his Phenex fire did little despite the direct contact.

"Hey you," Issei spoke up regardless if Rias commanded him to stand down. "You're being rude. Actually, what's with that attitude towards any girl? Who the heck are you?"

There was a look of revulsion coming from Raizer that came from one who spotted bile or garbage on the middle of the road and was to be avoided at all costs. As one who did call Issei a low-born, Raizer did see him as such. Regardless, the mood quickly changed to one of genuine surprise as he took a moment to realize the question.

"Oh? Rias darling, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? Well, I am surprised there exists someone who _doesn't _know about me. Even a reincarnated Devil should know something as common as that."

Yet another person to think him so lowly within the past few hours. And to come from someone who was an impressive nominee for Biggest Douchebag of the Year…

"_His name _is Hyoudou Issei, Raizer," hissed Rias. "I didn't tell them about you because there was never a need."

Raizer placed a hand on his brow and began chuckling, "Oh my, harsh as always, my lovely Rias."

Rias' reply was to put her own hand on her brow and give a very agitated groan.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama," Grayfia stepped forward and stood beside Raizer. When she had the Pawn's attention, after getting a raised brow at the choice of honorific, she gestured toward the Phenex Devil. "This is Raizer Phenex, a pureblood High-Class Devil and third son to the House of Phenex."

"…Uh huh…?" Issei nodded in accepting the introduction but failed to see the worth of it. All he knew was that this man was at the same rank as his King. No, he had a slightly lesser rank as he was the _third _son of a noble family and not the heir. Isse's comment issued for Grayfia to carry on.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory," Grayfia concluded without so much as batting an eyelash.

Issei's eyes widened slightly, but more than enough for everyone to notice. Suddenly, everything was starting to piece itself together. That last part of the puzzle that he had been missing was the key he needed to put everything whole. It _definitely _explained Rias' desperation.

"…Husband?" Issei more so stated the question out of disbelief rather than for anyone to answer.

"Yes," despite she more than likely was able to sense his intentions, Grayfia answered anyways. "He is engaged to Rias Gremory."

Issei said nothing as his mind needed a moment to catch up with things. He wasn't the only one to feel surprised. No one other than Akeno had known about this. The other peerage members had their own reactions of shock and ways of dealing with the news. Rias, on the other hand, was digging her nails into her sleeve in frustration.

Meanwhile, Raizer gave Issei a smug look of a prideful victory.

It was then Issei felt conflicted on what to do. _This man _was the reason Rias was forced on the edge. Issei wanted nothing more than to smash his face in until it was nothing more than a smear on the wall. But his King commanded him to stand down. He swore he would never disobey her orders and would follow without question. He just didn't realize how hard of a pledge that was to follow. Could he still beat Raizer to the ground and proclaim it was in defense of Rias' honor?

Then his eyes traced over to Grayfia, who was watching him _closely. _He never missed her radiance of _power _that screamed at his instincts to fight her only as a last resort. Perhaps not on league with something the likes of a Predator, but pretty damn close— perhaps just one shy step away from being one herself. Issei would win, without a doubt, but the battle would come at a heavy price.

Such as the entire destruction of the city. Was the loss of a city worth a single punch to this Raizer douche?

"Would any of you care for some tea?" Akeno broke through the group as she offered a cup of tea on a silver tray.

Grayfia blinked, stared at Akeno, to the tea, to Issei, back to the tea, and then back at Issei. He… he didn't know what to make of that.

Regardless, Akeno looked his way and gave him a knowing wink. She had come between them in order to avoid any mistake he might have made.

"Mmm," Raizer took the first sip with such calmness it was as though he never noticed the hostile intentions in the air or of the psychic battle between the Pawn and Strongest Queen. "The Gremory Queen's tea is splendid."

"Why, thank you," Akeno replied… but there was only toxicity behind that smile of hers this time.

"Raizer," Rias spoke up after taking the moment to calm herself. "I have no intentions of marrying you. I thought I made that clear."

Akin to speaking to a child, Raizer gave a weary sigh and spoke in a lecturing tone, "Yes, I've heard that before. But I'm afraid you're in no position to say otherwise. Think of the situation with your household. It's quite serious."

"That's none of your business!" she snapped but reeled in her anger. "I am the next heiress of the House of Gremory. I will choose who my husband becomes. I've already agreed to take one, and know that it will _never _be you, Raizer Phenex."

Raizer clicked his tongue as he wagged his finger in a rhythm. "That won't do, Rias darling. You're not seeing things clearly as everyone else does. Both your father and brother are deeply worried for you and are doing this out of their own concern. You shouldn't insult them by throwing their hard work out like this.

"Think of the situation for a moment. They aren't just worried the household will go extinct. They are worried _you _will get into something way over your head. We lost a great deal of Devils due to the war; and though it is over, there are still skirmishes between the three factions. Why, even I have had trouble with them in the past. And did you not just recently get involved in an affair regarding the Fallen Angels?"

Rias eyes narrowed, "…What's your point?"

"I'm simply saying you're not safe as you are now," again, he chastised her as though she were a child not understanding something only an adult could. "Simply being the sibling of a Maou isn't enough; rather, it's _because _you are the sister of King Lucifer you are seen as a target. Why, even the Astaroth heir wasn't safe by being Beelzebub-sama's brother. I'm sure you must have heard he's gone missing; it's quite the commotion down in the Underworld.

"Not only will this marriage provide you the resources of the Phenex clan, but it will also ensure the continuation of your Gremory line. Two High-Class Devils uniting with a rare pureblood Devil being born under both houses? It's not a bad offer, Rias darling. You will be safe, your child will be safe, and your family will remain alive."

"…If it's about protection, then there's no need to worry," Issei spoke up when he had enough. Rias looked at him in the corner of her eye but allowed him to continue. The Pawn pointed his thumb at himself and announced, "Because I'm Buchou's servant. There won't be anything that will harm her because I'll be there to remove it."

Raizer blinked in disbelief as he stared at Issei. He smirked, cackled, and then fell into a roaring fit of laughter strong enough to have his head reeling back. When calm enough, though still snickering between words, he spoke, "You?! A low-class Devil just recently reincarnated with demonic energy so _pathetic _I almost mistook you as a human?! Well, I suppose every King does need its jester."

Around the room, the Gremory peerage exchanged looks as though they knew information that others didn't— which was exactly as it was, except Grayfia could only come to her own assumptions. There was merit to Raizer's words; even the Strongest Queen had difficulty sensing any demonic energy coming from the boy. He barely had enough to sustain his Evil Pieces from dying out.

But… that's what they said about the Bael heir…

"Do not take my Pawn's words lightly, Raizer Phenex, or you may regret it," Rias stepped forward to defend Issei. She added with a smirk of superiority, "Hyoudou Issei is a being that surpasses you _in every way._"

Raizer stopped smiling. "Oh? And what is it that you're implying? What, that this lowborn was the one to steal your purity?"

Her eye twitched. She was about to retort…

"Damn right I was!"

…when Issei opened his big mouth.

Raizer looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. He wasn't the only one as Koneko let the unwrapped candy tumble out of her fingers while Yuuto did a spit-take and began to cough riotously enough to start wheezing. Asia blinked a few times, tilted her head, and pondered if he was referring to what she caught them doing last night. Akeno laughed quietly to herself, mostly from seeing Raizer's face. And Grayfia's brow twitched only once before her perfect face returned to its stoic expression.

Rias could no longer contain her composure as she could only bring her palm to her face. Her face was as red as her hair and she didn't try to hold back the long and strenuous groan rising from her throat.

It didn't stop there. Oh no. Sensing victory was his for the taking, Issei charged on. "I've seen Buchou's oppai _many _times! Once, as a promise to bring the most amounts of contracts at the end of the week, I was able to do whatever I wanted with them for a full five seconds! Granted… Akeno-oneesama beat me by three BUT STILL! I've seen her shower, woken up with her in my bedside, had her dressed right in front of me, and last night I got to play with her oppai as much as I wanted! _And more! _So, Mr. _Fiancé, _how does it feel knowing that this _lowly _Pawn—"

"I-I-I-Issei enough!" shouted Rias at the top of her lungs as she couldn't take it anymore. "H-Honestly… you boys might like to boast about these things but us girls are… s-shy about our first time…"

Sometime during his little moment of triumph, Issei had moved towards the coffee table just so he could perch his leg on top and pose _like a boss. _He hadn't even realized he had done this. He supposed it was just a natural reaction when underdogs like him overpower the villainous douchebag at their own game.

"…Repulsive," Koneko's comment, however, sent his world crashing down. Her one word was so blunt it felt like his entire body was made of glass. It was filled with so much, well, repulsion that it had a physical effect on him. As such, he crumbled to the ground and coughed up a wad of blood from a collapsed heart.

It would be at this point Asia would come straight to his side to heal him. Instead, she was lost in her world with spots of tears in the corner of her eyes. She was patting her chest, comparing the dimensions of her own with Rias' _bountiful _mountain valley. Under her breath, she muttered things about 'if Ise wanted to…' while continuing to pat her chest with a look of defeat.

Meanwhile, Issei twitched on the floor like an insect on the verge of death.

Raizer wasn't faring any better. He had a hand over his chest as if struck by a physical blow. He listened to the Pawn's outburst with a grain of salt. But it was Rias' reaction to his words that delivered the nail in the coffin.

"I-Impossible…" he muttered aloud. "S…Surely I had figured it was…" his eyes went to Yuuto, who could only give a heartfelt smile and shake his head in denial.

"But for your lowly, unworthy, _Pawn!_" rage surged through Raizer's being. Veins on his brow threatened to burst as fire lit up the room, surrounding him in a blaze of wings. "I had forgiven you for surrendering your purity to someone else. Defiled or not, I would have learned to love you anyways, Gremory. But to find this… _human _was the one who defiled you?! You dare insult me, Gremory! As a Phenex I cannot excuse this insult! I will burn all of your servants for this!"

"Raizer-sama," Grayfia interjected before his… promise could be made real. "Please calm down. If you are going to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. I've been instructed to play moderator while you and Rias-ojousama sort things out. I won't hold back if I must."

There wasn't a single shift in her tone nor a movement on her porcelain face. All she had to do was turn her head ever so slightly for her eyes to look at Raizer's direction. Just his general direction, not directly at him.

And it was enough for the Phenex Devil to freeze in place. The flames remained, but their light and heat retracted considerably. Frowning and trying to resist as long as possible, he eventually came to realize his actions wouldn't be worth it.

Predator worthy indeed, thought Issei. Grayfia can give Serene a run for her money.

"…To be told that by the Strongest Queen…" he didn't dare finish his sentence as though such a thing was taboo or bad luck.

However… it didn't stop him from…

"But it's not fair! I wanted Rias' virginity!"

…pouting like a child.

Had Rias not been ready to retaliate anything Raizer had to throw her way, she would probably be on the floor with Issei due to some sudden blood clot bursting. Instead, she slowly shifted back to her normal mindset, trying to come to terms that, yes, this was her life.

"Well too bad!" Issei was back on his feet as he puffed his chest out proudly. "It's mine!"

"But I called dibs!"

"Well I didn't hear it."

"It was supposed to be mine!"

"Yeah, well, I got it fair and square!"

"So did I! My father promised it to me!"

…Yes, this was indeed her life. Lo and behold, Raizer Phenex, a High-Class Devil and one of the strongest of the Young Devils. And her Pawn, Hyoudou Issei, one of the eight most powerful beings on the planet.

Grayfia cleared her throat to regain their attention. When all eyes were upon her, she spoke, "The master, Sirzechs-sama, and those of the House of Phenex have consoled with me in the case neither of you were to come to a conclusion. Rias-sama, Raizer-sama, seeing as neither of you are willing to solve this matter reasonably, I am to inform you of a last reasort."

"…Last resort?" asked Rias. "What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, the masters have gained your attention because of your… actions in the previous evening. If you are so determined to push the matter to that extent, they are willing to give you a chance to prove yourself. How would you feel about solving this matter in a Rating Game?"

There were gasps around the room. Issei and Asia were the only ones out of the loop, however. They had no idea how to react to this.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "I see. So if I can prove that I am capable of defending myself against the likes of a Phenex, then I can prove that I do not need their protection. Is that it? Honestly… they don't believe I can stand on my own two feet… Alright. I'll gladly accept."

At her response, the sound of Raizer's laugher echoed throughout the room. "So you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. I've already won most of my games. Besides, lovely Rias, you have an incomplete set. I believe only your Queen stands a chance against mine."

It was his turn to give the superior smile as he snapped his fingers. At his command, a much larger circle of flame lit up the room. Several pillars of fire sprouted from the floor, giving several silhouettes of humanoid figured within them. Like before, the flames molded into flesh, form, and clothing. In a matter of seconds, a large number of females— girls, ladies, and women— appeared within the room.

Fifteen people. Which meant Raizer had a full set.

And Rias still had two Pieces remaining with her second Bishop immobilized.

_Sniff._

A single sound cut through the tension in the room like a hot knife through butter. Every single pair of eyes looked at the source. Hyoudou Issei was on his knees, sobbing hysterically enough for his tears to waterfall down his face. Continuously he beat his fist against the floor hard enough to warrant it to pierce through to the bottom floor. All the while…

"R-Rias…" Raizer wasn't sure what to make of what he was seeing. "Why is your Pawn looking at me that way?"

Rias had to take a seat at her desk else any other nonsense to happen today would knock her out cold. The room was spinning enough as it is. She shouldn't have been surprised that Issei was having this reaction to Raizer's peerage. "…Because his life's dream is to have a harem. Seeing someone else have it must have been too much for him."

"I-I-I-I h-h-hate you s-s-s-s-soooooooo muuuuuuhuuhuuuhuuuuch~" said Pawn hiccupped and began sobbing that much harder.

"…Is this really what we're facing?" asked the girl in the Chinese outfit as she sweatdropped. Many others felt the same.

Even the Gremory Peerage sympathized with their enemy.

"Now, now girls," Raizer took the Pawn's despair as fuel for his pride. The tables were turned. Issei may have won Rias' virginity, but Raizer had the boy's ultimate goal right before his eyes. He walked over towards his peerage and went to the first girl in the far left. "Don't be like that. After all, it's only natural for the lowly to look up to his superiors. Why don't we show him how _superiors _are supposed to reward their servants?"

While curling his fingers around the chin of the blonde in armor, he lifted her head up and gave a passionate kiss. A deep tongue-tying kiss with the blonde returning the favor with equal passion. She clutched tightly to his shirt and pressed herself as close as she could to him. She gave a sudden moan he began to pull her hair.

Rias looked away, watching a speck of dust float in the air with more interest than the scene in the background. Asia… had her face redden enough to turn purple before passing out. Koneko no longer had the appetite to finish her snack. Yuuto looked away while scratching his cheek. And Akeno served another cup of tea to her King and Grayfia.

However, Issei was frozen in place. His skin had turned so pale it was as though all the blood from his body had been sucked dry. His mouth hung open with a petrified look of horror. At some point his eyes had rolled up to the back of his skull from complete shock.

And then Raizer broke off from the girl and moved on to the next one in line. He repeated the cycle, and the girl dove into the kiss with just as much affection as the other. However, he turned her head enough for him to be able to look at Issei's direction.

He even bothered to give a wink. The nerve.

"YOU PRETENTIOUS PRICK! THE FIGHT IS ON!" Issei roared loud enough for the windows to shake. He tried to charge at Raizer, but Yuuto was in front of him pushing against his chest while Koneko pulled on the back of his shirt… not having to get up from her spot on the sofa. If he were of right of mind, he could easily break free from the two and bake himself some Kentucky fried _Phenex._

But the shock of seeing a real-life harem, proof that becoming high-ranked enough in the Devil society could make him the Harem King, in the hands of this _leech _sickened Issei to no end. Something wasn't right. There was a flaw in the Laws of the World. Raizer Phenex was a glitch in the Matrix! It was his right and responsibility as Eighth Predator to correct this flaw and remove this threat from existence!

This was a sin that could not be ignored. As a servant and practitioner of the gods of debauchery, Hyoudou Issei will see justice done!

"…Ise, please calm down," Rias gave a very tired sigh while massaging her temples from the ravenous headache today had brought her.

"But, but, but," Issei tried to protest. But from one look his King gave him, his resolve crumbled and he fell to his knees in defeat. He began sobbing. Again. "…Yes, Buchou."

Raizer was enjoying the show enough to go into another round of laugher. Issei cursed when he saw the girls pout when none of them would have a turn with him. "Lovely Rias, surely you can't say that _this _is the one you claimed to be superior to me in every way. I'm going to enjoy putting this lowly Pawn of yours in his place."

"Raizer-sama," Grayfia questioned, "does this mean you too accept the terms of the Rating Game?"

"Of course, of course," he replied as though it were a necessary chore. Something he found trifling, but something that couldn't be ignored. Then, a spark lit in his eyes. "However… Ten days. Yes, I will give you, Rias, ten days to prepare. I believe that should be suitable enough time to strengthen your peerage. Maybe you'll be able to provide me with some entertainment before our marriage. Think of this as my wedding gift to you. Ten days to… how should I put this… have your fun."

Rias didn't hide her scowl. It went against her pride to accept such an offer. With Issei, she could wipe the floor with Raizer and his entire peerage. But that was also the problem. Issei was only one Piece. She had the rest of her peerage to be concerned about. If a peerage represents the value of the King, then what did it mean to have only one Maou-worthy Piece but all others… average?

It… it wouldn't look well.

"Very well," she grit her teeth and accepted his offer, despite how much it made her look desperate. But then again, she was. Though she'll never admit it aloud to someone like him. "I accept. If I win, I am free to choose who my husband shall be no matter what the clan heads say."

"And _when _I win, we shall be wed as soon as possible," Raizer finished with a smirk. The other girls in his peerage had a similar look as they all eyed the members of the Gremory Peerage. They didn't see anything of worth other than the Priestess of Thunder, Akeno.

"Good," nodded Grayfia. "I shall inform everyone. The battle will commence in ten days' time."

With both arms around a number of his members, Raizer roared out in maniacal laughter. Flames lit up the room one final time as every member of the Phenex Peerage transformed into effigies of fire, quickly disappearing without a single trace of them ever being here.

"I offer you good luck, Ojou-sama," Grayfia offered with a curtsey. Her personal magic circle lit up and began to transport herself back into the Underworld.

It wasn't missed by the two most powerful beings within the room how their gazes were exchanged at the last instant.

"Hey, uh, Buchou…?" Issei scratched the back of his head as the heat began to die down. No pun intended. As his mind began to catch up with the current time stream, he began to wonder about something he should have probably asked at the beginning of all this.

"…What's a Rating Game?"

…Yes, this was Rias Gremory's final hope.


End file.
